Skye en Emma 5
by Skye.Emma
Summary: Skye en Emma zitten in het vijfde jaar op Zweistein. Ze krijgen een nieuwe leraar Verweer; Omber. Omber neemt veel nieuwe regels aan, en maakt het leven moeilijk op school. Skye maakt iets vreselijks mee, wat haar veranderd. Emma heeft een nieuw vriendje en zal Sjors de coma overleven?
1. Chapter 1 Draco komt

**Het vijfde verhaal gaat beginnen! Bedankt Greendiamond123 en Luutje19, voor jullie steun en trouwe reviews! Veel leesplezier en reviews zijn altijd welkom!**

**Hoofdstuk 1 Draco komt**

**POV Skye**

_Lieve Skye, Kom vanavond om acht uur naar het bos. Ons plekje._

Skye zuchtte verliefd.

"Skye! Draco is er! Ik stuur hem wel naar je toe!" _Nee, niet nu! _

Draco smeet de deur open. "Hey, Skye." "Hallo." mompelde Skye en ze stopte de brief snel in haar bureaula.

"Wat stop je daar weg?" vroeg Draco terwijl hij naar het bureau liep. "Gaat je niets aan." snauwde ze. Draco opende de la en keek erin. Daarin lagen al haar brieven. Van Emma, Fred, Hermelien, Harry, Ron en Draco zelf.

"Daar liggen alleen brieven in." zei Skye nonchalant. "Van wie?" "Van wie denk je?" Draco pakte de bovenste brief. "Ahh, is ie van je vriendje?" "Hou je erbuiten." snauwde Skye en ze trok de brief uit zijn hand.

"Beetje chagrijnig?" "Hou je kop." Draco glimlachte gemeen. "Nou vergeet je afspraakje maar, want wij blijven hier nog wel een tijdje." _Nee, He? En hoe bedoelt hij een tijdje?_

Skye ging op bed zitten. "Ga weg uit mijn kamer." "Nee, van je moeder..." "Dit is mijn kamer en niet die van mijn moeder." "Doe niet zo flauw, Skye." "Ik ga mijn hele leven flauw tegen je doen, want je hebt tot twee keer aan toe Emma's relaties verpest." "Weet ik, en de volgende keer kiest ze voor mij. Bovendien heeft zij me vergeven." "Ze zal nooit voor jou kiezen." zei Skye haast uitdagend. "Er komt een dag en dan zal ze voor mij vallen." bracht Draco er eigenwijs in. Skye keek op haar horloge.

"Ik moet weg."

Ze liep naar de deur en hield die open voor Draco. "Ga uit mijn kamer." Draco stapte arrogant de kamer uit. Skye rolde met haar ogen en deed de deur achter haar dicht.

Skye liep de trap af, naar de deur en riep: "Mam, ik ben in het bos!" "Oké, lieverd! Neem je Draco mee?" "Nee!" "Skye?" zei haar moeder op een waarschuwende toon. "Nee." zei Skye resoluut en ze sloot de deur. Ze liep naar de rand van het bos en zag Dexter op de takken van de boom zitten. Hij sprong van de ene tak naar de andere, terwijl hij haar door het bos volgde.

Ze liep naar een heuvel die zich achter in het bos bevond. Dat was het plekje van haar en Fred. Ze spraken er altijd af en keken dan hoe de zon achter de heuvels verdween. Ze kwam aan op de heuvel, maar Fred was nergens te zien. "Fred? Doe niet zo flauw. Waar ben je?" Dexter sprong op haar schouder. Ze zakte neer op een kleed die op de grond lag. Ze wist dat hij er was, want hij had een kleedje neer gelegd.

Ze keek naar de zon, die al bijna onder was. Opeens hoorde ze een harde knal. Ze schrok zich rot en draaide zich snel om. Achter haar stond een grinnikende Fred. Skye stond op en Fred nam haar in zijn armen. "Hoi!" Ze kuste hem enthousiast. Dexter sprong op Freds hoofd en Skye lachte.

Ze pakte Dexter van zijn hoofd en zette hem op de grond.

Ze gingen zitten en Skye legde haar hoofd op zijn schouder. Ze hielden elkaars hand vast en keken hoe de zon onderging totdat ze een kille stem hoorde: "Zo, zo Wezel. Wat moet jij nou met mijn nicht?" Skye en Fred draaiden hun hoofd om. Draco stond tegen een boom aangeleund. "Rot toch op." mompelde Fred en Skye stond op. "Ik word helemaal gek van je. Ga weg en laat ons met rust." "Ik denk dat ik dat niet ga doen. Ik denk dat ik blijf." Skye zuchtte geërgerd. Fred legde een hand op haar schouder en knipoogde. Hij liep naar een holle boom en haalde er een picknickmand uit. Hij ging weer naast haar zitten en vroeg grijnzend: "Wil je een toffee?" Skye glimlachte. "Ja, graag." Fred haalde een toffee uit de mand en gaf hem aan Skye, die het papiertje eraf haalde en in haar mond stopte. Draco keek toe en Skye vroeg poeslief: "Wil je er ook eentje?" Draco aarzelde even, maar knikte toen en liep naar hun toe. Fred stak een toffee uit en Draco keek hun wantrouwend aan. "Wat? Hij is heus niet giftig hoor." zei Fred lachend. Draco pakte de toffee aarzelend aan. Fred pakte Skye's hand en gaf er een kneepje in. Draco stopte het snoepje in zijn mond en kauwde er even op. Op dat moment begon Draco te kokhalzen. Er stak een minstens dertig centimeter lange, slijmerige, paarse tong uit zijn mond. Skye en Fred begonnen te lachen en Draco rende angstig weg. Dexter wees hem krijsend na.

"Dat zal hem leren ons te bespioneren!" riep Fred toen ze uitgelachen waren. "Nu volg hij ons nooit meer!" Hij kuste Skye triomfantelijk. "Dit vergeet hij nooit."

"Skye Williow Elizabeth Moon Wizard!"

"O o." zei Skye en het lachen verging haar meteen. Als iemand haar volle naam gebruikte, betekende dat geen goed nieuws. Fred grinnikte even. Haar vader kwam tussen de bomen vandaan. "Skye, wat heb je Draco gegeven?" vroeg haar vader streng. "Een Ton-Tongtoffee." zei Skye koel. "Een wat?" "Ton-Tongtoffee." "Hoe kom je daaraan?" "Gekocht." loog ze. "Waar?" "Bij een ruilhandel op school." verzon ze. "Van wie?" "Van een vriend. Is dit een verhoor?" "Ja, hoe heet die vriend?" "Ga ik niet vertellen." "Skye?" zei haar vader waarschuwend. "Pap, alsjeblieft. Ik vond het wel grappig en Draco was ons gevolgd, luisterde af en beledigd altijd Freds familie." Fred knikte.

Haar vader glimlachte. "Het was eigenlijk best grappig." Skye keek Fred twijfelend aan. Hij knikte. "Hebben Fred en zijn broer George gemaakt. Ze zijn er zes maanden mee bezig geweest." "Geweldig." zei haar vader onder de indruk. Fred grijnsde. "Dank u." "Ik kan me niet herinneren dat ik me ooit aan je heb voorgesteld. Ik ben Marcello, Skye's vader." Fred gaf hem een hand. "Ik ben Fred, maar dat wist u waarschijnlijk al." Skye's vader knikte. "Dus jij bent Skye's vriendje he?" Skye schaamde zich kapot. "Pap, alsjeblieft." Maar Fred liet zich niet uit het veld slaan. "Ja, meneer." "O, noem me toch Marcello. Je noemde Ludo Bazuyn toch ook gewoon Ludo?" Fred glimlachte.

"Ik moet nu terug. Skye, maak het niet te laat. Dag, Fred!" Marcello liet de twee achter en Fred begon weer te lachen. "Ik mag je vader wel." Skye rolde met haar ogen.

Ze praatten nog wat over zijn fopshop.

"Waarom wil je dat eigenlijk zo graag?" Fred haalde zijn schouders op. "Ik denk omdat het me super leuk lijkt. Het uitvinden, andere vermaken... Alles eraan eigenlijk." Skye was even stil. Dit was Freds laatste jaar op Zweinstein. Daarna zouden hij en George een winkel beginnen met fop artikelen. Ze wist zeker dat ze hem zou missen, maar dat gaf ze niet toe.

Ze praatten nog wat en aten van de picknickmand - die niet alleen uit Ton-Tongtoffees bestond - en namen afscheid toen Skye zag hoe laat het was. "Shit, half elf. Ik moet gaan, doei!" Ze kuste hem vlug op zijn wang en rende toen met Dexter op haar hielen terug naar huis. Ze hoorde een luide knal, dat betekende dat Fred ook naar huis was.

Ze opende zachtjes de achterdeur en sloot hem voorzichtig.

"En waar kom jij zo laat vandaan?" vroeg een kille stem. Het was de stem van haar oom. "Uit het bos." zei Skye kortaf. "Waar zijn mijn ouders?" "Die nemen een lange vakantie." Skye staarde haar oom verbijsterd aan. "Waarom?" "Ze moeten wat doen." "Waarheen?" "Dat is geheim." Skye keek geïrriteerd aan. "Ik, je tante en Draco blijven hier zolang ze weg zijn." _Neeeeeee! _

"Waarom? Ik ben vijftien, bijna zestien. Ik heb geen oppas meer nodig." "Maar we blijven ook alleen de vakantie." zei haar tante. _Fijn de hele vakantie met hun..._

"En tot je ouders weer teug zijn, ben ik de baas hier." zei haar oom streng. "Dus je gaat niet meer naar die Bloedverrader en om te voorkomen dat dat gebeurd, mag je ook niet naar buiten. En dat Modderbloedje komt hier ook niet naar binnen..." "Maar dit..." "Niets te maren, en nu naar bed." Skye zuchtte en sjokte naar boven. Ze ging aan haar bureau zitten en pakte een stuk perkament, een potje inkt en een ganzenveer. Ze doopte haar veer in de inkt en schreef:

_Lieve Fred,_

_Je kunt niet meer naar mijn huis komen, ik mag je niet eens meer spreken van mijn oom. Mijn oom Lucius, tante Narcissa en mijn neefje Draco logeren hier tot mijn ouders terug zijn van een soort vakantie. Vind je dat niet vreemd? Ineens gaan ze op vakantie, zonder mij gedag te zeggen. Ik hoop dat je snel antwoord, het is hier nu al vreselijk._

_Liefs Skye_

Ze haalde Fredrick uit zijn kooi en bond de brief aan zijn poot.

"Wacht even, dan schrijf ik nog een brief aan Emma." Fredrick kraste vrolijk en Skye pakte nog een stuk perkament.

_Lieve Emms,_

_Ik hoop dat bij jouw alles goed is. Mijn ouders zijn op vakantie, zomaar opeens. Ik weet niet eens waar ze heen zijn. Ondertussen logeren mijn oom, tante en Draco hier. Het is nu al vreselijk. Ik mag niet meer het huis uit en ik mag ook niet meer met Fred praten. Jou willen ze ook niet zien._

_Groetjes Skye_

Ze bond deze brief aan de andere poot van Fredrick vast. Skye opende voorzichtig het raam en liet Fredrick er uit.

Ze zuchtte nog eens diep en keek haar uil na terwijl hij verdween in de duisternis.

Skye sloot haar raam en liep haar kamer uit. Ze liep naar de kamer waar Draco zou slapen. De deur was dicht.

Zonder te kloppen opende ze de deur en liep ze naar binnen.

Draco lag op bed met een boek in zijn hand. Het boek kwam Skye bekend voor. Het was een rood boekje, met een elastiek erom heen.

Draco keek verschrikt op.

"Skye!" riep hij verontwaardigd. "Ooit gehoord van kloppen?" "Van wie is dat boek?" vroeg Skye, zijn vraag nagerend

Draco keek haar zenuwachtig aan.

Opeens besefte Skye van wie het dagboek was.

"Het is niet waar." zei Skye. Ze liep naar hem toe en griste het dagboek uit zijn handen. Hij probeerde hem nog terug te pakken, maar Skye liep snel weg.

Op de eerste pagina stond: _"Dit dagboek is van Emma Collins."_

"Je hebt Emma's dagboek gestolen?!" schreeuwde ze kwaad. Draco keek haar onschuldig aan. "Ik vond het." Skye rolde met haar ogen. "Ja tuurlijk." Ze keek waar hij gebleven was. Het ging over haar. Skye klapte het dagboek dicht. _Ik ga het niet lezen._ Ze keek Draco vernietigend aan. "Waarom was je het aan het lezen?!" riep ze. Draco werd rood. "Ik wilde weten…" Hij stopte met praten. "Wat?" vroeg Skye ongeduldig. "Of ze toen al wat voor me voelde." Zei Draco glimlachend. Skye keek hem minachtend aan. "Je zei toch dat ze toen al wat voor je voelde." Zei Skye. Draco werd rood. "Eh- ja- eh…" Skye begon te lachen. "Nu ben je niet meer zo zeker he!" zei ze lachend. Draco stond op. "Ze zal ooit wat voor me voelen." "Ja duh." Draco keek haar aan met een mengeling van verbazing en hoop. "Walging, minachting, een onbetrouwbare vriendschap, irritatie, en nog meer dingen waar ik geen zin heb om ze op te noemen." Draco staarde haar kwaad aan. "Ik had het over verliefdheid." Skye grinnikte. "O! Nou dat voelt ze niet voor jou." Met die woorden verliet ze met het dagboek van Emma de kamer van Draco. "Ooit wel!" hoorde ze Draco nog roepen.


	2. Chapter 2 Op bezoek

**Hoofdstuk 2 Op bezoek**

**POV Emma**

Er verstreek een halve maand.

Emma ging samen met haar ouders naar het St. Holisto, op bezoek bij Sjors.

Toen Emma vorig schooljaar de Ziekenzaal had verlaten, had professor Anderling haar, Skye en Jack apart genomen en vertelt dat Sjors in een coma lag. Ze deden er op het moment alles aan om hem wakker te krijgen, maar niets had tot nu toe effect.

Sinds ze thuis was, bezocht ze hem elke week. Soms met haar ouders, soms alleen.

"Emma, laat je nog even Snuf uit?" "Ja, mam."

Emma lijnde Snuf aan en liep naar buiten.

Buiten, in het park was het druk. Overal speelden kinderen, want het was mooi weer. Jack was ook buiten. Emma liep naar hem toe en vroeg: "Nog nieuws?" Jack schudde zijn hoofd. Emma zuchtte. "Het is zo stil zonder hem. Skye stuurt geen brieven meer, en Sjors natuurlijk ook niet. Ik krijg alleen maar brieven van Draco en George." "Draco? Het neefje van Skye?" Emma knikte. "Vind je hem aardig?" vroeg Jack. "Hij is best aardig hoor!" zei Emma verdedigend.

Ze maakte Snuf los en die rende er vandoor. Emma ging op een bankje zitten en Jack kwam naast haar zitten.

"Ga je vanmiddag nog naar Sjors?" Emma knikte. "Jij?" Jack schudde zijn hoofd. "We zijn net terug." Het was even stil.

"Jack! Kom je nog voetballen?" riep een jongen die bij een van de doelen in het park stond. Jack stond op en zei: "Succes straks." "Dank je." zei Emma. "Ik zie je wel weer!" Hij rende weg en Emma raapte een tak van de grond. Snuf kwam aangesneld en Emma gooide de tak. Snuf rende er achterna en Emma glimlachte. Ze stond op en liep een stukje door het park, met een speelde Snuf om haar heen. Emma keek op haar horloge en besloot dat het tijd was om terug te gaan. Ze lijnde Snuf weer aan en liep teug naar huis.

Een uur later bevonden Emma en haar ouders zich in het toverziekenhuis. Emma zat op een stoel bij Sjors' bed en ze keek hoe hij sliep. Sjors had een kamer voor zich alleen. Het was geen grote kamer, maar wel vol. Aan het voeteinde van zijn bed, stond een soort tafel met veel kaarten en snoepgoed. Ook op zijn nachtkastje lagen kaarten. Verder stonden in de kamer vier stoelen en veel apparaten. Het was best saai om naar hem te kijken, maar Emma hoopte dat hij wakker werd waar zij bij was. Natuurlijk werd die kans elke dag kleiner.

Haar ouders zeiden dat ze even een boodschap op de Wegisweg ging doen en dat ze later haar weer kwamen halen.

Haar ouders waren nog geen tien minuten weg of Skye verscheen. Ze had Emma blijkbaar niet verwacht, want Skye leek nogal geschrokken.

Emma stond op en liep naar Skye toe.

"Waarom heb je niet geschreven?" "Heb ik wel gedaan." Zei Skye verontwaardigd. "Ja, twee keer." "Dus ik heb je wel geschreven." Zei Skye glimlachend. Emma glimlachte ook. "Weten ze al hoe Sjors in deze coma terecht is gekomen?" vroeg Skye serieus en Emma's glimlach verdween als sneeuw voor de zon. "Of door die steen, of door een beest die op die steen heeft gezeten. Ze hebben dit nog niet vaak meegemaakt. Meestal krijgen ze comapatiënten al weer snel uit hun slaap, maar met Sjors lukt het ze niet." Ze keken beide naar Sjors en Skye zei na een paar minuten: "Ik moet weer weg." "Wat?" zei Emma verbaast. "Ik zie je de hele vakantie niet, en nu zie ik je nog geen vijf minuten en je moet weer weg?" "Ja." Zei Skye. Ze liep naar de deur en liep zonder afscheid te nemen weg. "Niet te geloven." Mompelde Emma en ze liep ook naar de deur. Ze besloot nog even naar de Wegisweg te gaan.

Ze liep door de drukke straten van London naar het cafeetje 'De Lekke Ketel'.

Eenmaal op de Wegisweg, voelde ze zich eenzaam. Overal liepen heksen en tovenaars in groepjes en zij was alleen.

Plotseling botste ze tegen iemand op.

"O, sorry." Zei een jongensstem. Emma keek op en keek recht in het gezicht van een glimlachende George.

"Hoi, George." Zei Emma blij. "Hey, Emms. Lekker aan het winkelen?" "Nee, eigenlijk ben ik nogal alleen." Zei Emma triest. "Waar is Skye dan?" Emma haalde haar schouders op. "Weet ik niet. Ik spreek haar bijna niet meer." "Nou, ze heeft vast haar redenen." Zei George geruststellend. "Ik hoop het." Zei Emma. George glimlachte en samen liepen ze een stukje over de Wegisweg.

"Nog iets gedaan in de vakantie?" vroeg George. "Ja, naar Zweden geweest." "Was het leuk?" "Ja, best wel." Zei Emma. "En jij?" "Wij logeren bij Sirius." vertelde George. "Ah." zei Emma en het was even stil.

"Wil je ook komen?" vroeg George uiteindelijk. "Eh, ja oké, als het van mijn ouders mag." George knikte en dacht na. "Zullen we een keer afspreken?" vroeg hij opeens. Emma begon te blozen, en dacht even na. "Ja, lijkt me leuk." zei Emma nog steeds blozend. George keek haar lief aan. "Wanneer?" vroeg hij. "Kan je morgen?" George knikte. "Dan haal ik je morgen om één uur op, oké?" vroeg hij. Emma knikte.


	3. Chapter 3 Date

**Hoofdstuk 3 Date**

**POV Emma**

Emma had s' ochtends een dilemma; ze wist niet wat ze aan moest doen. Tenslotte trok ze een leuk zwart jurkje met een rode riem aan, en deed wat mascara en zwarte eyeliner op. Ze draaide tevreden een rondje voor de spiegel. Ze deed net haar laarsjes aan, en schrok op door een knal. Verbaast keek ze naar George die haar glimlachend aankeek. "Hoi!" zei George. "Ben je klaar?" Emma knikte. "Wacht even." zei ze en ze liep naar de deur. "Mam!" riep ze. "Ja?" antwoordde haar moeder. "Ik ga!" "Oké, veel plezier!" riep haar moeder. Ze had haar ouders verteld dat ze met George ergens heen zou Verschijnselen.

Ze liep weer terug naar George en zei: "Nu, kunnen we gaan." George glimlachte. En stak zijn arm uit, die Emma glimlachend aan pakte.

Emma voelde de arm van George van haar wegdraaien en greep hem extra stevig vast. Daarna werd alles zwart. Ze voelde aan alle kanten een hevige druk. Ze kon niet ademhalen.

En plotseling was het voorbij.

Ze nam een grote hap koele lucht en George grinnikte.

Ze stond nu niet meer in haar kamer, maar in een bos. Ze herkende de plek niet.

"Waar zijn we?" vroeg Emma aan George. George glimlachte. "In een bos." "Ja, dat zie ik ook wel." Hij trok haar mee naar een kleed, dat midden in een veldje lag. Tussen de grassprieten van het veldje waren allerlei verschillende soorten bloemen; Paardenbloemen, Madeliefjes, Boterbloemen...

Emma ging op het kleedje zitten en George kwam naast haar zitten. Op het kleedje stond een grote picknickmand.

George opende de mand en vroeg: "Wil je taart?" "Eh, ja hoor." zei Emma een beetje verbaast over het feit dat hij taart bij zich had. Hij glimlachte en haalde een stuk appeltaart uit de mand, die hij aan Emma gaf.

Het was een gezellige middag. George had heel veel lekker eten bij zich en terwijl ze aten, praatten en lachten ze met elkaar.

"Hoe zit het nou met jou en Sjors?" vroeg George onzeker. Emma keek hem niet aan. "Weet ik niet..." zei Emma. Ze gluurde omhoog, en zag dat George's glimlach verdwenen was. Hij pakte haar hand. "Emma, ik wil een ding weten." zei George. Emma keek hem aan. "Ik hou van jou, hou je ook van mij?" Emma knipperde met haar ogen. Ze had stiekem altijd nog wat voor George gevoeld. Ze boog zich voorzichtig naar George toe, en kuste hem snel op zijn lippen. Hij keek haar even verbaast aan, maar hij leunde naar haar toe en zoende haar lang. Hij legde zijn hand in haar nek, en Emma kroop wat dichter naar hem toe. Ze legde haar hand op zijn wang.

Toen ze uitgezoend waren keken ze elkaar glimlachend aan. Emma legde haar hoofd op zijn schouder, en samen keken ze naar de zon die onderging.

George keek op zijn horloge. "Hoe laat moest je thuis zijn?" "Weet ik niet." zei Emma. "Ik dacht dat ik om 9 uur thuis moest zijn." George grinnikte. "Dan moeten we nu opruimen, het is kwart voor negen." "Oh, jammer." Emma had wel langer willen blijven. Samen ruimden ze de picknick op. Toen het vijf voor negen was, Verschijnselden ze naar Emma's kamer. Ze bleven nog een tijdje zoenen, toen ze voetstappen hoorden op de gang. Snel lieten ze elkaar los, en begonnen te kletsen. Er werd op de deur geklopt, en Emma's vader kwam binnen. "Hallo." zei Chris. "Hallo meneer." zei George beleefd. "Heb ik me al voorgesteld? Ik ben Chris." zei Chris. "George." zei George, en ze schudden elkaar de hand. "Nou ik ga naar mijn werk." zei Chris en hij liep de kamer uit. "Wat doet jouw vader voor werk?" vroeg George. "Hij is agent en hij heeft nachtdienst." George keek haar vragend aan. "Eeh... Hij is een politie agent." zei Emma. "Ooh." zei George. "Daar heeft pa het wel eens over." Emma knikte. George keek op zijn horloge. "Een afscheidskus voor ik wegga?" Emma knikte, ze bogen naar elkaar toe en zoenden.

Na een tijdje boog Emma naar achter. Het was duidelijk dat George niet wilde dat ze stopten; hij boog zich weer naar Emma toe. Ze legde een vinger op zijn lippen. George keek haar vragend aan. "Je moet naar huis." zei ze lief. George knikte, en Emma haalde haar vinger van zijn lippen af. Hij gaf haar snel een kus op haar wang, en stond op. "Tot morgen." zei hij, en hij wilde vertrekken. "George?" vroeg Emma. George keek haar aan. Ze stond op en fluisterde in zijn oor: "En ja, ik hou van je." Ze gaf hem een snelle kus en George verdween met een luide 'Knal!'

**Een goed hoofdstuk vinden jullie niet? Ik vind het een van de beste! Emma, goed hoofdstuk!**

**Liefs Skye**


	4. Chapter 4 Grimboudplein

**Hier komt een super lang hoofdstuk. Later meer info...**

**Hoofdstuk 4 Grimboudplein 12**

**POV Emma**

George verscheen met een luide knal in haar kamer en vroeg: "Klaar om te gaan?" Emma, die nogal geschrokken was door de knal, knikte en gaf hem een lange kus. Toen ze elkaar weer loslieten, pakte George haar hutkoffer en Emma liep naar beneden om haar ouders gedag te zeggen. Daarna liep ze weer naar boven, waar George met haar hutkoffer stond te wachten.

Ze Verdwijnselden naar een pleintje met een grasveld en huizen eromheen. De groezelige gevels van de omringende huizen zagen er niet bepaald uitnodigend uit. Sommige hadden kapotte ramen, die glinsterden in het licht van de straatlantaarns. De verf van veel voordeuren bladderde af en overal lagen grote stapels afval.

"Wat een smerige boel hier." zei Emma en George grinnikte. "Ja."

Er verscheen plotseling een huis tussen de nummers 11 en 13. Eerst een gehavende deur, daarna door vuile muren en groezelige ramen. Het was alsof er een opblaashuis werd opgepompt, dat de huizen aan de zijkant opzij drukte.

"Kom." George pakte haar hand en samen liepen ze naar de voordeur. De zwarte verf van de deur was haveloos en bekrast en de zilveren klopper had de vorm van een kronkelende slang. Er was geen sleutelgat of brievenbus.

George pakte zijn toverstok en tikte één keer op de deur. Emma hoorde een hoop metaalachtig geklik en iets wat op het gerammel van een ketting leek. De deur ging knarsend open.

"Kom." Zei George weer. "en wees stil in de hal." "oké." fluisterde Emma en ze liepen naar binnen.

In de rook het naar vocht, stof en een zoetige, rottige geur. De hal werd verlicht door oude gaslampen. Overal gingen oude portretten schots en scheef, en aan het plafond hing een grote kroonluchter.

George liep voorop langs twee lange, mottige gordijnen en een grote paraplubak die van een afgehakt trollenbeen leek te zijn gemaakt. Ze liepen een donkere trap op en kwamen langs een rij gekrompen hoofden op houten wandplaten. Emma zag tot haar afschuw toen ze dichterbij kwamen dat het hoofden van huiselfen waren.

Ze liepen naar de tweede verdieping en gingen de derde deur van de overloop binnen.

George liet haar hand los, en zette haar hutkoffer op een van de bedden.

"Waarom moest ik stil zijn?" "Achter die gordijnen, in de hal, zit een portret dat reageert op geluiden. Als je iets zegt, begint ze meteen te schreeuwen." "Aha. Wie zijn hier nog meer?" "De halve Orde van de Fenix." "Wat is dat?" George glimlachte. "Het is een geheim genootschap. Perkamentus heeft het opgericht en heeft de leiding. Het bestaat uit mensen die het de vorige keer hebben opgenomen tegen Jeweetwel." "Oh." zei Emma. "Is Skye hier ook?" George knikte. "Weet je waar ze is?" George schudde zijn hoofd. "Waarschijnlijk bij Fred." "Zijn Harry, Ron en Hermelien er ook?" "Harry komt vanavond, en Ron en Hermelien zijn boven. Eerste deur op de tweede verdieping." "Oké, ik denk dat ik hun maar eens ga begroeten." "Ja, is goed. Dan zie ik je later wel weer." zei George en Emma liep naar hem toe en kuste hem op zijn mond. "Bedankt voor het ophalen en mijn spullen brengen." George grijnsde. "Graag gedaan."

Emma liep naar boven en hoorde in een kamer Skye lachen. Emma grinnikte even. Sinds Skye Fred had, was ze veel aardiger en ze was ook continu bij hem. Ze klopte op de deur en de stem van Hermelien zei: "Binnen." Emma opende de deur en liep naar binnen.

"Hoi, Hermelien en Ron." zei ze glimlachend. Hermelien omhelsde haar en Ron zei: "Hallo Emma." Ze praatten wat over de vakantie en na een tijdje ging de deur open. Hermelien vloog naar de deur en omhelsde Harry.

"HARRY! Ron, Emma, hij is er! Harry is er! We hebben je helemaal niet binnen horen komen! O, hoe is het met je? Is alles goed? Ben je erg kwaad op ons geweest? Ik wil wedden van wel. Ik weet dat onze brieven waardeloos waren, maar we mochten niks vertellen. We moesten Perkamentus beloven dat we niks zouden zeggen en we hebben juist zoveel te vertellen en -"

Ze ratelde Hermelien nog even door. Emma luisterde niet en dacht aan gister. Toen George haar zo liefdevol had behandeld en gekust. Ze was zo blij dat het weer goed was tussen hun twee. Glimlachend dacht ze terug aan haar eerste date. Die was op Zweinstein en ze kende elkaar nog maar kort. Hij had gevraag of ze even met hem wilde wandelen en ze had toegestemt. Hij had haar meegenomen naar het park en haar daar gekust.

"DUS JULLIE MOGEN NIET NAAR DE VERGADERINGEN! O WAT ERG! MAAR JULLIE ZIJN WEL LEKKER HIER, HA - JULLIE ZIJN GEZELLIG BIJ ELKAAR! IK HEB EEN MAAND BIJ DE DUFFELINGEN GEZETEN! EN IK HEB MEER MEEGEMAAKT DAN JULLIE SAMEN EN DAT WEET PERKAMENTUS! WIE HEEFT DE STEEN DER WIJZEN GERED? WIE HEEFT VILIJN UITGESCHAKELD? WIE HEEFT JULLIE GERED VAN DE DEMENTORS? WIE MOEST VORIG JAAR LANGS DRAKEN EN SFINXEN EN ANDERE AFSCHUWELIJKE MONSTERS ZIEN TE KOMEN? WIE ZAG HEM TERUGKEREN? WIE MOEST AAN HEM ONTSNAPPEN? IK!"

Emma schrok op uit haar gedachten en staarde Harry verbaast en geschrokken aan. Hermelien stond op het punt om in tranen uit te barsten.

"MAAR WAAROM ZOU IK MOETEN WETEN WAT ER AAN DE HAND IS? WAAROM ZOU IEMAND DE MOEITE NEMEN OM ME TE VERTELLEN WAT ER GEBEURT?"

"Dat wilden we dolgraag, Harry, echt..." begon Hermelien.

"DOLGRAAG ZAL HET NIET GEWEEST ZIJN, ANDERS HADDEN JULLIE WEL EEN UIL GESTUURD! MAAR JULLIE MOESTEN VAN PERKAMENTUS BELOVEN..."

"Nou, dat was ook zo..." begon Hermelien.

"IK HEB VIER WEKEN OPGESLOTEN GEZETEN IN DE LIGUSTERLAAN! IK MOEST KRANTEN JATTEN UIT VUILNISBAKKEN OM ERACHTER TE KOMEN OF ER IETS GEBEURD WAS!"

"We wilden..."

"JULLIE HEBBEN JE ZEKER WEL DOODGELACHEN, HA, TERWIJL JULLIE GEZELLIG MET ZIJN DRIEEEN WAREN?"

"Nee, echt niet..." Zei Ron.

"Harry, het spijt ons vreselijk." zei Hermelien wanhopig en er glinsterden tranen in haar ogen. "Je hebt groot gelijk, Harry... ik zou ook razend zijn als mij dat was overkomen!"

Harry keek haar woedend aan, en begon te ijsberen,

De stilte werd alleen verbroken door het naargeestige gekraak van de planken onder Harry's voeten.

"Waar zijn we hier eigenlijk?" vroeg hij plotseling. "In het Hoofdkwartier van de Orde van de Feniks." zei Emma.

"En zou iemand zo vriendelijk willen zijn om uit te leggen wat de Orde van de Feniks -"

"Het is een geheim genootschap." zei Hermelien vlug. "Perkamentus heeft het opgericht en heeft de leiding. Het bestaat uit mensen die het de vorige keer hebben opgenomen tegen jeweetwel."

"Wie horen er allemaal bij?" vroeg Harry en hij bleef staan.

"Behoorlijk wat mensen..." zei Hermelien.

"We hebben er een stuk of twintig ontmoet." zei Ron, "maar volgens ons zijn er nog meer."

Harry staarde hen nijdig aan. "En?"

"En? En wat?" vroeg Ron.

"Voldemort." zei Harry woedend, en Ron en Hermelien krompen ineen, maar Emma niet. "Wat gebeurt er? Wat voert hij in zijn schild? Waar is hij? Wat doen we om hem tegen te houden?" vroeg Harry.

"We zeiden toch al dat we niet bij de vergaderingen van de Orde mogen zijn?" zei Hermelien nerveus. "Daarom weten we de details niet... maar we hebben wel een algemeen beeld." voegde ze er haastig aan toe.

"Fred en George hebben Hangoren uitgevonden." zei Ron. "Die komen goed van pas."

"Hangoren?" vroeg Emma.

"Ja. Alleen hebben we ze de laatste tijd niet kunnen gebruiken, omdat ma erachter kwam en door het lint ging. Fred en George moesten ze gauw verstoppen, voor ma ze in de vuilnisbak gooide. Maar voor ze ons doorkreeg, hebben we er veel aan gehad. We weten dat sommige leden van de Orde bekende Dooddoeners in de gaten houden..." zei Ron. "Sommigen zijn bezig om meermensen voor de Orde te werven..." zei Hermelien. "En sommigen bewaken iets of iemand." zei Ron. "Ze hebben het tenminste constant over wachtlopen." "Zou dat toevallig op mij kunnen slaan?" vroeg Harry sarcastisch.

"O ja." zei Ron, alsof het hem langzaam begon te snappen.

"Nou, wat hebben jullie gedaan als jullie niet bij de vergaderingen mochten zijn?" vroeg Harry. "Jullie zeiden dat je het zo druk had." "Dat is ook zo." zei Hermelien vlug. "We zijn bezig geweest om het huis te ontsmetten. Het staat al tijden leeg en er hebben zich allerlei dingen in voortgeplant. We hebben de keuken schoon weten te krijgen, de meeste slaapkamers en ik geloof dat we morgen de woonka- AARGH!" Met twee harde knallen verschenen Fred en George midden in de kamer. Koekeroekus kwetterde angstiger dan ooit, vloog naar de klerenkast en ging naast Hedwig zitten.

"Hou daarmee op!" zei Hermelien zwakjes.

"Hallo, Harry." zei George met een brede grijns en hij knipoogde. "We dachten al dat we je zoetgevooisde stem hoorden." "Je moet je woede niet zo opkroppen, Harry. Gooi het er toch gewoon uit." zei Fred, ook met een grijns van oor tot oor. "Misschien zijn er tachtig kilometer verderop nog mensen die je niet gehoord hebben." "Dus jullie zijn geslaagd voor je Verschijnselbrevet?" vroeg Harry chagrijnig.

"Met vlag en wimpel." zei Fred. Hij had iets in zijn hand wat op een lang, vleeskleurig stuk touw leek. "Als jullie gewoon via de trap waren gekomen, had dat hoogstens dertig seconden langer geduurd." zei Ron. "Tijd is goud, broertje." zei Fred op het moment dat de deur openging. Skye kwam met een geïrriteerde blik op haar gezicht en Dexter op haar schouder binnen. "O, Hoi Harry, Hoi Emms." Emma glimlachte en Skye ook even.

"Hoe het ook zij, Harry, je stoorde onze ontvangst. Hangoren." zei Fred en hij hield het touw omhoog. "We proberen te horen wat ze beneden uitvoeren." "Wees voorzichtig." zei Ron, die naar het oor staarde. "Als ma dat ding ziet..." "Dat is het risico waard. Ze hebben een belangrijke vergadering." zei Fred.

De deur ging open en een grote bos rood haar verscheen. "O, hallo, Harry en Emma!" riep Ginny opgewekt. "Ik dacht al dat ik je stem hoorde." ze ze tegen Harry en ze wendde zich tot Fred en George. "Doe die Hangoren maar weg. Ma heeft een Fnuikspreuk uitgesproken over de keukendeur." "Hoe weet je dat?" vroeg George beteuterd en Emma moest even grinnikken.

"Tops heeft me verteld hoe je dat kunt ontdekken." zei Ginny. "Je gooit gewoon iets naar de deur en als het geen contact maakt met het houtwerk, is het Gefnuikt. Ik heb vanaf de trap Mestbommen gegooid, maar die stuitten gewoon terug. Dan krijg je zo'n Hangoor nooit onder de deur door."

Fred zuchtte diep. "Zonde. Ik wilde echt graag horen wat die ouwe Sneep in z'n schild voert."

"Sneep!" riep Harry. "is die er ook?" "Ja." zei George, die de deur dichtdeed en naast Emma op bed ging zitten. Hij sloeg een arm om haar heen terwijl Skye, Fred en Ginny op een van de andere bedden gingen zitten.

"Hij brengt regelmatig rapport uit. Strikt geheim." zei George "Zak." zei Fred terloops. "Hij staat nu aan onze kant." zei Hermelien berispend. "Geloof jij het?" snoof Skye.

"Bill mag hem ook niet." zei Ginny, alsof de zaak daarmee was afgedaan.

"Is Bill er ook?" vroeg Harry. "Ik dacht dat hij in Egypte werkte?" "Hij heeft gesolliciteerd naar een administratieve functie, zodat hij naar huis kon komen en voor de Orde kon werken." zei Fred. "Hij zegt dat hij de piramides mist, maar..." hij grijnsde. "daar staan weer andere dingen tegenover." "Hoe bedoel je?" vroeg Hary. "Herinner je je Fleur Delacour?" zei George. "Ze heeft nu een baantje bij Goudgrijp, om 'aar Hengels te verbieteren..."

"En hoe is het met Percy? Zit hij ook bij de orde?" De Wemels keken elkaar gespannen aan. "Laat zijn naam alsjeblieft niet vallen waar pa en ma bij zijn. Ze hadden ruzie met Percy en ma heeft het er verschrikkelijk moeilijk mee gehad." zei Ron somber. "je weet wel huilbuien en zo. Ze is naar Londen gegaan om met Percy te praten, maar die smeet de deur gewoon voor haar neus dicht. Ik weet niet wat hij doet als hij pa ziet op het werk - hem straal negeren, neem ik aan." "Maar Percy móet weten dat Voldemort terug is." zei Harry langzaam. "Hij is niet achterlijk. Hij moet weten dat je vader en moeder niet alles op het spel zouden zetten als er geen bewijs was." "Ja, nou, jouw naam kwam ook ter sprake tijdens die ruzie." zei Ron. "Percy zei dat jouw woord het enige bewijs was en... ik weet niet... dat vond hij blijkbaar onvoldoende." "Percy neemt de Ochtendprofeet serieus." zei Hermelien en de anderen knikten. "Waar hebben jullie het over?" vroeg Harry. "Heb je - je was toch geabonneerd op de Ochtendprofeet?" vroeg Hermelien nerveus. "Klopt." zei Harry. "Lees je - eh - lees je hem altijd grondig?" vroeg Hermelien nog veel zenuwachtiger. "Nou, niet van voor tot achter." zei Harry verdedigend. "Als ze iets zouden schrijven over Voldemort zou dat voorpaginanieuws zijn. Ja toch?" Iedereen behalve Harry en Emma krompen ineen bij het horen van die naam.

Hermelien vervolgde haastig: "Nou, je moet hem wel van voor tot achter lezen om het op te pikken, maar - eh - een paar keer per week schrijven ze over jou." "Dat zou ik gezien -"

"Niet als je alleen de voorpagina leest." zei Hermelien hoofdschuddend. "Ik heb het niet over grote artikelen. Ze laten gewoon af en toe je naam vallen, als een soort vaste grap. Het is eigenlijk behoorlijk gemeen Ze borduren voort op die onzin van Rita Pulpers." "Maar die schrijft toch niet meer voor de Ochtendprofeet?" "Nee, ze heeft zich aan haar belofte gehouden, maar ze heeft wel de basis gelegd voor wat ze nu proberen te doen." "En dat is?" vroeg Harry ongeduldig.

"Nou, je weet dat ze schreef dat je flauw viel en dat je litteken pijn deed en zo?"

"Ja." zei Harry. "Nu schilderen ze je af als een gestoord, op aandacht gefixeerd persoon die zichzelf als een tragische held beschouwt." zei Hermelien vlug. "Ze vlechten steeds kleine steken onderwater in allerlei stukjes. Als er een onwaarschijnlijk verhaal in de krant staat, zetten ze er iets bij in de trant van: "Een verhaal dat Harry Potter had kunnen verzinnen" en als iemand een raar ongeluk heeft gehad staat er: "Laten we hopen dat hij er geen litteken op zijn voorhoofd aan overhoudt, anders wil hij dadelijk nog dat iedereen hem vereert"-"

"Ik wil helemaal niet dat iemand me vereert." zei Harry kwaad. "Weet ik, Harry." zei Hermelien vlug en angstig. "Wéét ik. Maar snap je waar ze op uit zijn? Ze proberen je ongeloofwaardig te maken. Ik wil wedden dat Droebel erachter zit. Ze willen dat de gemiddelde tovenaar je beschouwt als een ventje dat door niemand serieus wordt genomen, dat belachelijke verhalen verzint omdat hij het geweldig vindt om beroemd te zijn en dat zo lang mogelijk wil rekken." "Ik heb nooit - ik wil helemaal niet - Voldemort heeft mijn ouders vermoord." sputterde Harry. "Ik ben beroemd omdat hij mijn ouders heeft vermoord, maar mij niet kon doden! Wie wil er nu op zo'n manier beroemd worden? Denken ze niet dat ik veel liever nooit -" "Dat wéten we, Harry." zei Ginny ernstig.

"En uiteraard hebben ze geen woord geschreven over het feit dat je bent aangevallen door Dementors." Zei Hermelien. "Iemand heeft ze opdracht gegeven om dat te verzwijgen. Eigenlijk had dat groot nieuws moeten zijn: losgebroken Dementors. Ze hebben niet eens gemeld dat je het Internationale Statuut van Geheimhouding hebt geschonden. We dachten dat ze dat wel zouden doen, omdat het precies aansluit bij het beeld van stomme aansteller dat ze van je willen creëren. We denken dat ze wachten tot je van school wordt gestuurd en dan groot uitpakken - ik bedoel, als je van school wordt gestuurd. Eigenlijk zou dat niet mogen als ze zich aan hun eigen regels houden, want die heb je niet overtreden."

Ze hoorde voetstappen op de trap. "O, o." Fred gaf een ruk aan het Hangoor. Er klonk opnieuw een luide knal en hij en George verdwenen. Nog geen seconde later verscheen mevrouw Wemel in de deuropening. "De vergadering zit erop; kom maar naar beneden, dan gaan we eten. Iedereen wil je graag ontmoeten, Harry. En wie heeft die Mestbommen neergegooid bij de keukendeur?" "Knikkebeen." zei Ginny zonder een spier te vertrekken. "Hij speelt er graag mee." "O." zei mevrouw Wemel. "Ik dacht dat het Knijster was; hij doet wel vaker van die rare dingen. Denk eraan: niet te hard praten in de hal. Ginny, je handen zijn vreselijk vies. Wat heb je in vredesnaam uitgevoerd? Ga ze wassen voor we aan tafel gaan."

Ginny trok een gezicht en volgde haar moeder.

"Hoor eens..." mompelde Harry, maar Ron schudde zijn hoofd en Hermelien zei zacht: "We wisten dat je kwaad zou zijn, Harry. Dat nemen we je echt niet kwalijk, maar probeer het te begrijpen: we hebben écht ons best gedaan om Perkamentus op andere gedachten te brengen -"

"Ja, ja, goed." zei Harry kortaf. "Wie is Knijster?" "De huis-elf die hier woont." zei Ron. "Een echte mafkees, anders dan Dobby."

Hermelien keek Ron fronsend aan. "Hij is geen mafkees, Ron." "Z'n grootste ambitie is om onthoofd te worden, zodat ze z'n kop aan de muur kunnen hangen, naast die van z'n moeder." zei Ron geïrriteerd. "Is dat normáál, Hermelien?" "Nou, misschien is hij een tikje vreemd, maar dat is niet zijn schuld." Ron sloeg zijn ogen ten hemel.

"Hermelien zit nog steeds in de SHIT." Skye grinnikte. "Het is geen SHIT!" zei Hermelien verhit. "Het is de Stichting Huiself, voor Inburgering en Tolerantie. En ik ben niet de enige. Perkamentus vindt ook dat we aardiger moeten zijn tegen Knijster."

"Ja, ja." zei Ron. "Kom mee, ik rammel."

Hij ging de anderen voor naar de trap, maar voor ze hun voet op de eerste tree hadden gezet. "Stop!" fluisterde Ron, terwijl hij zijn arm uitstak om de anderen tegen te houden. "Ze staan nog in de hal. Misschien kunnen we iets horen."

Ze keken voorzichtig over de trapleuning. De vieze, sombere hal stond vol heksen en tovenaars. Ze fluisterden opgewonden tegen elkaar.

Een dun, vleeskleurig touwtje gleed plotseling langs Emma's ogen. Ze keek op en zag hoe Fred en George op de overloop boven haar voorzichtig een Hangoor lieten zakken naar de donkere groep mensen in de hal. Vrijwel direct liepen ze echter naar de voordeur en verdwenen uit het zicht.

"Hè, verdomme." fluisterde Fred, die het Hangoor weer omhoogtrok. De voordeur ging open en weer dicht. "Sneep blijft nooit eten." zei Ron tegen Harry en Emma. "Gelukkig niet." mompelde Skye. "Kom op." "zei Ron. "En vergeet niet om zachtjes te praten in de hal, Harry." fluisterde Hermelien.

Toen ze de rij elfenkoppen passeerden, zagen ze Lupos, mevrouw Wemel en Tops bij de voordeur staan en de vele sloten en grendels weer magisch verzegelen.

"We eten in de keuken." fluisterde mevrouw Wemel, die hen onder aan de trap opwachtte. "Dat is door die deur daar, Emma en Harry. Als je op je tenen zou willen lopen..."

BENG. "Tops!" riep mevrouw Wemel geërgerd, nog voor ze zich had omgedraaid om te kijken.

"Het spijt me!" jammerde een heks van in de twintig, met roze haar, die languit op de grond lag. "Dat is de tweede keer dat ik over die stomme paraplubak ben ge-"

Maar de rest van haar zin werd overstemd door een oorverdovend, bloedstollend gekrijs.

De mottige fluwelen gordijnen waar Emma eerder was langs gelopen vlogen open. Heel even dacht ze dat ze naar een raam keek, waarachter een oude vrouw met een zwarte muts gilde - maar toen besefte Emma dat het een levensgroot portret was. De oude vrouw kwijlde, de gelige huid van haar gezicht was strakgespannen en overal in de hal begonnen nu ook andere portretten te gillen. Het was zo'n vreselijk lawaai dat Emma haar handen tegen haar oren drukte en Dexter greep Skye angstig vast en drukte zijn hoofd tegen haar borst.

Lupos en mevrouw Wemel holden naar het portret en probeerden de gordijnen dicht te trekken, maar dat lukte niet. De vrouw krijste harder. "Schorem! Voortbrengselen van vuil en voosheid! Halfbloeden, gedrochten, scheer je weg. Hoe durven jullie het huis van mijn voorvaderen te bezoedelen -"

Tops maakte steeds opnieuw haar excuses en zette het trollenbeen weer overeind. Mevrouw Wemel staakte haar pogingen om de gordijnen te sluiten en Verlamde de andere portretten in de hal. Een man met lang zwart haar kwam door een deur tegenover Emma naar buiten stormen. "Hou je kop, smerige ouwe heks, hou je KOP!" bulderde hij en hij greep de gordijnen die mevrouw Wemel had losgelaten.

De oude vrouw trok wit weg. "Jij!" jammerde ze toen ze de man, die Emma kende als Sirius, zag. "Verrader van je eigen bloed, misbaksel, nagel aan mijn doodskist." "Ik zei hou je KOP!" bulderde Sirius en hij en Lupos wisten de gordijnen dicht te trekken. Het gekrijs van de oude vrouw stierf weg en er viel een stilte.

Sirius draaide zich om.

"Hallo Harry, hallo Emma." zei hij. "Ik zie dat jullie mijn moeder hebben ontmoet."

"Wie...?" vroeg Harry. "M'n lieve ouwe moedertje, ja." zei Sirius. "We proberen haar al een maand van de muur te krijgen, maar volgens mij heeft ze een Permanente Plakbezwering uitgesproken over de achterkant van het doek. Vooruit, naar beneden, voor ze allemaal op nieuw wakker worden." "Maar wat doet een portret van je moeder hier?" vroeg Harry verbaast, terwijl ze via een deur in de hal een smalle stenen trap afdaalden.

"Heeft niemand je dat verteld? Dit was het huis van mijn ouders." zei Sirius. "Maar ik ben de laatste Zwarts, dus is het nu van mij. Ik heb het aan Perkamentus aangeboden als Hoofdkwartier - zo'n beetje mijn enige nuttige bijdrage."

Ze volgden Sirius naar een deur onderaan de trap, die naar de keuken leidde.

De keuken was een grote ruimte met ruwe stenen muren. Het meeste licht kwam van een groot vuur aan het einde van het vertrek. Door een waas van tabaksrook doemden de schimmen trekken op van de zware, ijzeren potten en pannen die aan het donkere plafond hingen. Er waren een heleboel stoelen aanwezig en in het midden stond een lange houten tafel, die bezaaid was met rollen perkament en iets wat op een voddenbaal leek. Meneer Wemel en Bill, zaten aan het einde van de tafel zachtjes te praten, met hun hoofden dicht bij elkaar. Mevrouw Wemel schraapte haar keel en meneer Wemel keek op en sprong overeind.

"Harry!" zei meneer Wemel. Hij liep haastig naar hem toe en schudde hem de hand. "Goed je te zien! Ah, ben je er ook Emma? Leuk je weer eens te zien." Ook Emma schudde hem de hand.

"Hoi Bill." zei Emma vrolijk. "Hey, Emma. Goeie reis gehad, Harry?" riep Bill, terwijl hij twaalf rollen perkament tegelijk probeerde op te rapen. "Heeft Dwaaloog jullie niet via Groenland laten vliegen?" "Dat probeerde hij wel." zei Tops. Ze liep naar Bill om te helpen en stootte meteen een kaars om, die op het laatste stuk perkament viel. "O jee - sorry -" "Geeft niks, liefje." zei mevrouw Wemel, een beetje geergerd. Ze repareerde het perkament met een zwaai van haar van haar toverstok. Ze pakte de plattegrond van tafel en stopte hem in Bills overvolle armen. "Dit soort dingen moet meteen worden opgeruimd als de vergadering afgelopen is." Ze liep naar een oude servieskast en begon er borden uit te halen.

Bill pakte zijn toverstok, mompelde: _"Evanesco!"_ en de rollen perkament verdwenen. "Ga zitten." zei Sirius tegen Harry. "Levenius Lorrebos ken je al, geloof ik?" "Hoorde ik m'n naam?" mompelde een man die Emma voor een hoopje stof had aangezien. "Ik ben 't geheel met Sirius eens..." Hij hief een vuile hand op, alsof hij ergens voor stemde, en keek wazig uit zijn ogen. Ginny giechelde.

"De vergadering zit erop, Lor, en Harry is er." zei Sirius terwijl iedereen ging zitten. "Hé." zei Levenius nerveus. "Sodeju, je hebt gelijk. Zo... alles kits, Harry?" "ja." zei Harry. "Ah, jij bent Emma Collins he? Van de ontvoering, en Peter Pippeling, en de ex van de Toverschooltoernooi kampioen." Emma staarde hem verbijsterd aan. Skye grinnikte. "Eh... Ja." Ze schudde zijn vieze hand. Emma ging naast Skye zitten, die haar lach in probeerde te houden. Emma veegde haar handen af aan haar spijkerbroek.

"Als jullie willen dat er vóór middernacht iets op tafel komt, kan ik wel een beetje hulp gebruiken." zei mevrouw Wemel tegen iedereen.

"Nee, blijf jij maar zitten. Harry. Jij hebt een lange reis achter de rug." "Wat kan ik doen, Molly?" zei Tops, die enthousiast aan kwam lopen.

"Eh - nee, laat maar, Tops. Rust jij ook maar uit. Je hebt vandaag genoeg gedaan." "Nee, nee, ik wil graag helpen!" zei Tops opgewekt en ze stootte een stoel om terwijl ze naar de servieskast liep waar Ginny bestek uit haalde.

Al gauw was een reeks zware messen uit zichzelf bezig vlees en groenten te snijden, onder het toeziend oog van meneer Wemel, terwijl mevrouw Wemel in een grote ketel roerde die boven het vuur hing en de anderen borden, meer bekers en eten uit de provisiekast haalden. Alleen Harry, Levenius en Sirius zaten nog aan tafel.

Emma hielp Skye en Hermelien met de borden. "Fred - George - NEE, DRAAG DIE DINGEN GEWOON!" gilde mevrouw Wemel plotseling.

Emma draaide zich on en zag dat Fred en George een grote ketel met stoofpot, een ijzeren kan Boterbier en een zware houten broodplank, compleet met mes, zo hadden betoverd dat ze door de lucht zoefden. De stoofpot schraapte over de tafel en kwam vlak voor de rand tot stilstand, met achterlating van een lange zwarte schroeiplek; de kan Boterbier viel met een klap om en de inhoud spatte alle kanten uit, en het mes schoot uit de broodplank en landde onheilspellend trillend in de tafel. Dexter, die op de tafel had gezeten sprong geschrokken weg van de tafel, naar Skye toe.

"ALLEMACHTIG!" gilde mevrouw Wemel. "DAT WAS HELEMAAL NIET NODIG - IK BEN HET ZAT - ALLEEN OMDAT JULLIE NU MOGEN TOVEREN, HOEF JE NIET VOOR ELKE FUTILITEIT JE STOK TE TREKKEN!"

"We wilden tijd besparen!" zei Fred, die vlug naar de tafel liep en het broodmes uit het hout wrikte. Skye en Emma lachten. "Sorry, Sirius - ik wilde niet -"

Harry en Sirius lachten ook. Levenius, van zijn stoel was gevallen moest ook lachen.

"Jongens," zei meneer Wemel, die de ketel met stoofpot weer in het midden van de tafel zette. "jullie moeder heeft gelijk. Jullie zijn nu meerderjarig en we mogen enig verantwoordelijkheidsgevoel van jullie verwachten..."

"Jullie broers zijn nooit zo onhandelbaar geweest!" tierde mevrouw Wemel.

"Bill hoefde niet om de twee meter te Verschijnselen! Charlie sprak geen bezweringen uit over alles wat los en vast zat! Percy..." Ze zweeg abrupt. Angstig keek ze naar haar man, wiens gezicht plotseling uitdrukkingsloos was geworden.

"Oké, aan tafel!" zei Bill vlug. "Het ziet er heerlijk uit, Molly." zei Lupos, die stoofpot voor haar opschepte en haar het bord gaf.

Een paar minuten lang concentreerde iedereen zich op het eten en werd de stilte alleen verbroken door het gerinkel van borden en bestek en het geschraap van stoelen. Toen wendde mevrouw Wemel zich tot Sirius.

"Dat wou ik je al een tijdje vragen, Sirius. Er zit iets in dat schrijfbureau in de woonkamer. Het rammelt en kleppert constant. Het zou natuurlijk gewoon een Boeman kunnen zijn, maar misschien is het verstandig om aan Alastor te vragen of hij even wil kijken voor we het openmaken." "Ja, goed." zei Sirius ongeïnteresseerd.

"En de gordijnen in de woonkamer zitten vol Doxy's." vervolgde mevrouw Wemel. "Ik dacht dat we die misschien morgen konden aanpakken." "Ik verheug me er nu al op." zei Sirius sarcastisch.

Emma en Skye praatten met elkaar over de mysterieuze reis van Skye's ouders terwijl ze hun toetjes opaten.

"Het is toch vreemd? Ik bedoel, ik zie mijn vader eerst nog, twee uur later schijnt hij op een missie of zo te zijn. Mijn oom en tante gaan vervolgens op mij letten en blijven samen met Draco logeren!" "Ja, Skye hier hebben we het al over gehad. Sturen ze wel brieven?" "Ja, met Ricardo. Ze beloofde me elke week te schrijven en als ze dat niet deden, moest ik eerst zelf een brief sturen, en als ze daar niet op antwoordde, moet ik het aan iemand vertellen." Emma knikte en nam nog een hap van haar taartje.

Toen iedereen klaar was geeuwde een paar mensen en zei mevrouw Wemel:

"Bijna bedtijd, lijkt me." "Nog niet, Molly." zei Sirius, die zijn lege bord wegschoof en naar Harry keek. "Harry, je verbaast me. Ik had gedacht dat je alles zou willen weten over Voldemort zodra je hier binnen was." De sfeer in de keuken veranderde met een snelheid die vergelijken was met de komst van een Dementor. Eerst was het er slaperig en loom geweest, maar nu was iedereen alert en zelfs gespannen. Er was een rilling rond de tafel gegaan toen Voldemorts naam viel.

"Dat wilde ik ook!" zei Harry verontwaardigd. "Ik heb het aan Ron, Hermelien en Emma gevraagd, maar zij zeiden dat we niet worden toegelaten tot de Orde en..." "En dat is ook zo." zei mevrouw Wemel. "Jullie zijn veel te jong." Ze zat kaarsrecht overeind, met haar gebalde vuisten op de armleuningen van haar stoel. Elk spoortje slaperigheid was verdwenen.

"Sinds wanneer moet iemand per se tot de Orde van de Feniks behoren om vragen te mogen stellen?" zei Sirius. "Harry heeft een maand lang opgesloten gezeten in dat Dreuzelhuis. Hij heeft het recht om te weten wat..."

"Wacht eens even!" viel George hem in de rede.

"Waarom krijgt Harry wel antwoord op zijn vragen?" zei Fred boos. Skye rolde met haar ogen.

"Wij proberen je al een maand lang uitte horen, maar je hebt ons geen ene moer verteld!" zei George.

"Jullie zijn te jong, jullie behoren niet tot de Orde." zei Fred met een hoog stemmetje dat veel op dat van zijn moeder leek. "Harry is nota bene nog minderjarig!"

"Het is niet mijn schuld dal jullie niet gehoord hebben wat de Orde doet." zei Sirius kalm. "Dat is een beslissing van jullie ouders. Harry daarentegen...""Het is niet aan jou om te beslissen wat goed is voor Harry!" zei mevrouw Wemel op scherpe toon. De uitdrukking op haar normaal zo vriendelijke gezicht was dreigend. "je bent toch niet vergeten wat Perkamentus heeft gezegd?" "En dat was?" vroeg Sirius beleefd maar met het gezicht van iemand die zich voorbereidt op een gevecht.

"Dat we Harry niet meer moeten vertellen dan hij weten moet." zei mevrouw Wemel, met zware nadruk op de laatste vier woorden.

"Ik ben ook niet van plan om hem meer te vertellen dan hij weten moet, Molly." zei Sirius. "Maar aangezien hij degene is die Voldemort heeft zien terugkeren, heeft hij meer recht dan de meeste mensen om -"

"Hij is geen lid van de Orde van de Feniks!" zei mevrouw Wemel. "Hij is pas vijftien en -"

"Heeft minstens zoveel meegemaakt als de meeste leden van de Orde." zei Sirius. "En heel wat meer dan sommige leden." "Niemand ontkent dat hij veel gedaan heeft!" zei mevrouw Wemel. Haar stem werd schril en haar vuisten trilden op de armleuningen van haar stoel. "Maar hij is nog een -"

"Hij is geen kind meer!" zei Sirius ongeduldig. "Hij is ook niet volwassen!" zei mevrouw Wemel, die rood begon te worden. "Harry is James niet, Sirius!" "Ik weet heel goed wie Harry is, Molly, dank je." zei Sirius kil. "Dat weet ik nog zo net niet." zei mevrouw Wemel. "Als ik je soms hoor praten, is het net alsof je denkt dat je je beste vriend terug hebt!" "En wat is daar mis mee?" vroeg Harry. "Wat daar mis mee is, Harry, is dat jij niet je vader bent, al lijk je nog zoveel op hem!" zei mevrouw Wemel, terwijl ze naar Sirius keek. "Je zit nog op school, en dat zouden de volwassenen die verantwoordelijk voor je zijn niet moeten vergeten!"

"Dus je bedoelt dat ik een onverantwoordelijke peetvader ben?" zei Sirius, wiens stem ook scheller wserd.

"Ik bedoel dat je wel vaker ondoordachte dingen hebt gedaan, Sirius. Dat is de reden waarom Perkamentus je steeds op het hart drukt om thuis te blijven en -" "Laten we de instructies van Perkamentus hier buiten laten!" zei Sirius. "Arthur!" Mevrouw Wemel wendde zich tot haar man. "Arthur, zeg jij er ook eens wat van!"

Meneer Wemel nam de tijd. Hij zette zijn bril af en poetste die langzaam op met zijn gewaad, zonder zijn vrouw aan te kijken. Pas toen hij hem zorgvuldig weer had opgezet, gaf hij antwoord.

"Perkamentus weet dat de situatie veranderd is, Molly. Hij accepteert dat Harry tot op zekere hoogte geïnformeerd zal moeten worden nu hij in het hoofdkwartier logeert."

"Ja, maar dat is heel wat anders dan hem aan te moedigen om te vragen wat hij wil!"

Emma zag dat Skye naar buiten tuurde en Emma volgde haar blik. Buiten zat Skye's huisuil, Ricardo. "Verwachtte je post?" fluisterde Emma. Skye knikte. "Van mijn ouders."

Emma richtte haar aandacht weer op het gesprek.

"Ik vind dat Harry ook zijn zegje moet doen." zei Lupos. "Hij is oud genoeg om zelf te kunnen beslissen."

"Ik wil weten wat er gebeurd is." zei Harry meteen.

"Nou, goed dan." zei mevrouw Wemel met stokkende stem. "Ginny - Ron - Hermelien - Emma - Skye - Fred - George - de keuken uit! Nu!" "Wij zijn meerderjarig!" riepen Fred en George in koor. "Als Harry mag blijven, waarom ik dan niet?" riep Ron. "Ma, ik wil het ook horen!" jammerde Ginny. "NEE!" schreeuwde mevrouw Wemel en ze stond op. Haar ogen waren vochtig. "Ik verbied jullie -" "Molly, je kunt Fred en George niets meer verbieden." zei meneer Wemel vermoeid. "Ze zijn meerderjarig." "Maar ze zitten nog op school." "Voor de wet zijn ze volwassen." zei meneer Wemel op dezelfde vermoeide toon.

"Ik - o, goed dan! Fred en George mogen blijven, maar Ron -" "Harry vertelt mij en Hermelien toch alles wat jullie gezegd hebben!" zei Ron verhit. "Ik bedoel - ja toch?" voegde hij er onzeker aan toe. "Tuurlijk." zei Harry.

Ron en Hermelien glimlachten breed. Skye en Emma stonden op. Emma zag dat Skye wat in Freds oor fluisterde en die knikte en daarna gingen ze naar boven, gevolgd door mevrouw Wemel met Ginny en Dexter, die via de trapleuning en alles wat vast zat omhoog klom.

Skye en Emma gingen naar de eerste verdieping, waar ze samen in een kamer sliepen. Toen ze binnen waren en de deur dicht was, Skye opende het raam en Ricardo vloog naar binnen. Ze maakte meteen de brief los en las hem. Ze zuchtte en ging met een plof op haar bed zitten. "Wat is er?" vroeg Emma en Dexter begon op het bed te springen. "Ze zitten nu ergens in Afrika. Ze zeggen dat het nog maanden duurt voordat ze terug zijn. Ze gaan nog naar Azië en moeten half Afrika nog. Mijn moeder houdt een boekje voor me bij, van dingen die ze daar hebben geleerd en gezien. Er zitten ook foto's en zo bij..." Ze zuchtte nog een keer. "Ik heb echt geen zin om de volgende vakantie weer met Draco door te brengen." Emma liep naar haar toe en legde haar arm om Skye's schouders. "Het komt wel goed, je kunt desnoods bij mij logeren." Skye glimlachte triest.

"Ik ga slapen." zei Skye. Emma knikte en stond op. "Ik ook. Welterusten." "Ja, jij ook." Emma liep naar haar bed en trok haar pyjama aan.

**Oke, ik en Emma hebben over dit hoofdstuk heel lang gedaan. Het was veel te lang, en we hebben zoveel als mogelijk weggelaten. Bijna alles is uit het boek, en ik kan me voorstellen dat het dan een beetje saai word... Maar ik beloof dat dat midden het verhaal en in deel 6 zeker gaat veranderen.**

**Maar eerst moeten jullie je door de saaie hoofdstukken wurmen en afwachten op onze creatieve ideën!**

**liefs Skye**


	5. Chapter 5 Doxy's

**Hoofdstuk 5 Doxy's**

**POV Emma**

Emma werd de volgende ochtend wakker door een luide knal. Emma ging overeind zitten en zag Fred in de kamer staan. Skye smeet een kussen naar hem, wat hij nogal grappig vond.

"Ook goede morgen. Ma zegt dat jullie op moeten staan. Het ontbijt staat klaar in de keuken en daarna verwacht ze jullie in de woonkamer. Er zijn veel meer Doxy's dan ze dacht en ze heeft een nest dode Pulkeriken gevonden onder de bank."

Een halfuur later, nadat ze zich hadden aangekleed en hadden ontbeten, gingen ze naar de woonkamer op de eerste verdieping.

Het was een lange kamer met een hoog plafond en olijfgroene muren die behangen waren met vuile wandtapijten. De vloerbedekking wasemde kleine stofwolkjes uit als iemand erop liep en de gordijnen van mosgroen fluweel hadden hetzelfde probleem. Ze moesten allemaal een doek voor hun neus en mond binden en een grote spuitflessen met zwarte vloeistof erin pakken. Dexter vond de spuitflessen erg leuk en wilde er de hele tijd mee spuiten.

"Mag ik hem een keer lenen?" vroeg Fred aan Skye met een blik op Dexter. "Hoezo?" "Hij kan ons helpen met uittesten en-" "Wat denk je zelf?" zei Skye en Fred grinnikte.

Harry en Ron kwamen ook binnen en volgden het voorbeeld van de rest.

"Knijster is stokoud. Ik denk dat hij niet in staat was-" begon Hermelien. "Je zou versteld staan als je wist waar Knijster toe in staat is, Hermelien." zei Sirius, die de kamer binnenkwam met een bloed bevlekte zak die blijkbaar dode ratten bevatte. Er ging een rilling door Emma's lijf. "Ik heb Scheurbek net gevoerd." zei Sirius. "Ik hou hem boven, in mijn moeders slaapkamer. Maar over dat schrijfbureau..."

Hij gooide de zak met ratten op een stoel en boog zich over het bureau, dat op slot zat maar zachtjes trilde.

"Nou, Molly, ik weet haast zeker dat het een Boeman is." zei Sirius, die door het sleutelgat gluurde. "Maar misschien moeten we Dolleman er even naar laten kijken voor we het opendoen - mijn moeder kennende, zou het ook wel eens iets veel ergers kunnen zijn." "Afgesproken, Sirius." zei mevrouw Wemel.

Beneden ging de bel, meteen gevolgd door het gegil en gekrijs van het portret van Sirius' moeder. Dexter schrok weer en begon boos te krijsen. "Ik heb al zo vaak gezegd dat ze niet moeten aanbellen!" zei Sirius geïrriteerd, en hij ging verliet de kamer. Ze hoorden hem de trap af lopen terwijl de kreten van mevrouw Zwarts door het huis galmden. "Eerloos gebroed, smerige halfbloedjes, verraders van jullie voorvaderen, voortbrengselen van vuil en gruis..." "Doe de deur dicht, Harry." zei mevrouw Wemel. Harry deed de woonkamerdeur langzaam dicht, zodat je het tafereel van beneden nog kon horen. Blijkbaar was Sirius erin geslaagd om de gordijnen voor het portret van zijn moeder dicht te trekken, want ze hield op met krijsen, net als Dexter. Ze hoorde Sirius door de hal lopen, daarna het gerammel van de ketting aan de voordeur en een zware stem: "Ik ben net afgelost door Hecuba, dus die heeft nu de mantel van Dolleman. Het leek me verstandig om een rapport achter te laten voor Perkamentus..."

Harry deed de deur met dicht en voegde zich weer bij het groepje Doxybestrijders.

Mevrouw Wemel boog zich over Gladianus Smalharts Grote Ongediertegids, die opengeslagen op de bank lag, en controleerde het artikel over Doxy's.

"Oké, jongens, we moeten voorzichtig zijn, want Doxy's bijten en hebben giftanden. Er staat een fles tegengif klaar, maar die gebruik ik liever niet."

Ze kwam overeind, ging voor de gordijnen staan en wenkte de anderen.

"Als ik een teken geef, beginnen jullie te spuiten." zei ze. "Ik denk dat ze ons zullen aanvliegen, maar volgens het etiket is één flinke straal voldoende om ze te verlammen. Als ze niet meer bewegen, gooi je ze in deze emmer." Emma zag dat Skye blikken uitwisselde met Fred en George.

Mevrouw Wemel stapte opzij zodat ze niet in de vuurlinie stond, en hief haar eigen fles op.

"Oké - spuiten!"

Emma had nog maar een paar seconden gespoten toen een volwassen Doxy uit een plooi in de gordijnen te voorschijn schoot. Haar glanzende, keverachtige vleugels gonsden, haar piepkleine, vlijmscherpe tandjes waren ontbloot, haar elfachtige lichaam was bedekt met dik zwart haar en haar vier piepkleine vuistjes waren gebald van woede. Dexter raakte nogal opgewonden en sprong van Skye's schouder af. Hij probeerde de Doxy's te vangen met zijn kleine handjes en klom lenig in de gordijnen.

"Dexter!" riep Skye, en ze griste hem uit de gordijnen.

Emma raakte een Doxy in haar gezicht en ze verstijfde midden in de lucht en plofte met een verrassend harde bonk op het versleten tapijt. Emma raapte haar op en gooide haar in de emmer.

"Fred, wat doe je?" vroeg mevrouw Wemel. "Spuiten en weggooien!" Emma keek om. Fred hield een tegenstribbelende Doxy tussen duim en wijsvinger. "Okido." zei Fred opgewekt en hij spoot de Doxy vlug in haar gezicht, zodat ze flauwviel, maar zodra zijn moeder zich had omgekeerd, stopte hij de Doxy met een knipoog in zijn zak.

"Waarom doen ze dat?" vroeg Emma zacht aan Skye. "Ze willen experimenteren met Doxygif voor hun Spijbelsmuldozen of zoiets." fluisterde Skye terug Emma.

"Wat zijn dat?" "Moet je aan hun vragen." Zei Skye schouderophalend.

George kwam toevallig net naast haar staan. "Wat zijn Spijbelsmuldozen?" vroeg ze zacht aan George. "Een speciaal assortiment snoepgoed waar je ziek van wordt." fluisterde George, die zijn moeder in de gaten bleef houden. "Niet echt vreselijk ziek, maar ziek genoeg om een les te kunnen overslaan. Fred en ik zijn de hele zomer bezig geweest om het te ontwikkelen. Het zijn snoepjes met verschillend gekleurde uiteinden. Als je de oranje helft van onze Braakbabbelaars opeet, begin je over te geven. Zodra je haastig naar de ziekenzaal bent gebracht eet je de paarse helft op..." "waardoor u zich direct weer kerngezond voelt en u zich kunt wijden aan uw favoriete vrijetijdsbestedingen, gedurende een uur dat anders gekenmerkt zou zijn door zinloze verveling.' Dat staat tenminste in onze advertenties." fluisterde Fred, terwijl hij voorzichtig opzij schuifelde zodat zijn moeder hem niet zag, een paar verdwaalde Doxy's opveegde en ze in zijn zak stopte. "Maar we moeten er nog een hoop aan bijschaven. Op dit moment kost het onze proefpersonen nog zoveel moeite om te stoppen met overgeven dat ze de paarse helft bijna niet door kunnen slikken." "Proefpersonen? Wie zijn dat dan?" "Wij dus." zei Fred. "We zijn om de beurt de klos. George heeft de Zwijmzuurtjes uitgetest - wij allebei de Neusbloednoga - " "Ma dacht dat we geduelleerd hadden." zei George.

"We runnen het op dit moment als een postorderbedrijf. We hebben vorige week een advertentie in de Ochtendprofeet gezet."


	6. Chapter 6 Wandtapijt van de Zwartsen

**Hoofdstuk 6 Het Wandtapijt van de Zwartsen**

**POV Emma**

Het ontsmetten van de gordijnen nam bijna de hele ochtend in beslag. Pas na twaalven deed mevrouw Wemel eindelijk haar beschermende sjaal af en plofte neer in een doorgezakte fauteuil, om met een kreet van walging weer overeind te springen omdat ze op de zak met dode ratten was gaan zitten. De gordijnen gonsden niet meer maar hingen er slap en klam bij na het gesproei. Onder aan de gordijnen puilden de bewusteloze Doxy's uit hun emmer, naast een kom zwarte eieren waar Knikkebeen aan snoof en waar Fred en George hebberige blikken op wierpen. "Laten we die voor na de lunch bewaren." zei mevrouw Wemel, en ze wees op de stoffige vitrinekasten aan weerszijden van de schoorsteenmantel. Ze waren volgestopt met vreemde voorwerpen: klauwen, een reeks roestige dolken, een opgerolde slangenhuid, een aantal doffe zilveren dozen met opschriften in talen die ze niet kon ontcijferen en, als minst aangename, een rijkversierde kristallen fles met een opalen stop, gevuld met iets wat gruwelijk veel op bloed leek. De deurbel klingelde weer en iedereen keek naar mevrouw Wemel. "Hier blijven." zei ze gedecideerd en ze griste de zak met ratten van de stoel terwijl mevrouw Zwarts beneden weer begon te krijsen, net als Dexter. "Ik neem wel boterhammen mee." Ze ging de kamer uit en deed de deur zorgvuldig achter zich dicht. Skye hield geïrriteerd haar hand tegen de mond van Dexter, terwijl de anderen naar het raam liepen, om te kijken wie er voor de deur stond. Ze zagen Levenius Lorrebos en een enorme, wankele stapel ketels.

"Levenius!" zei Hermelien. "Waarom heeft hij al die ketels bij zich?" "Waarschijnlijk zoekt hij een veilige bergplaats." zei Harry. "Op de avond dat hij mij eigenlijk moest bewaken ging hij toch een lading gestolen ketels ophalen?" "ja, je hebt gelijk." zei Fred terwijl de voordeur openging. Levenius sjouwde zijn ketels naar binnen en verdween uit het zicht, "Jeetje, daar zal ma blij mee zijn..."Fred en George liepen naar de deur en luisterden. Mevrouw Zwarts gilde niet meer. "Levenius praat met Romeo en Sirius." mompelde Fred ingespannen fronsend. "Ik kan het niet goed verstaan... zullen we de Hangoren riskeren?" "Het is het proberen waard." zei George. "Ik sluip wel naar boven en pak twee... " Maar op dat moment barstte beneden een orkaan van geluid los, zodat Hangoren helemaal niet nodig waren.

"DIT IS GEEN OPSLAGPLAATS VOOR GESTOLEN GOED!" schreeuwde mevrouw Wemel. "Hé, heerlijk als ma tegen iemand anders tekeergaat." zei Fred met een tevreden glimlach, terwijl hij de deur een paar centimeter opendeed zodat de stem van mevrouw Wemel nog beter tot zijn recht kwam. "Voor de verandering, bedoel ik." "VOLKOMEN ONVERANTWOORDELIJK, ALSOF WE NIET GENOEG ZORGEN HEBBEN ZONDER DAT JIJ HET HUIS VOLSTOUWT MET GESTOLEN KETELS..."

"Die idioot laat haar op stoom komen." zei George hoofdschuddend. "Je moet haar meteen zien af te leiden, want als ze eenmaal bezig is, gaat ze uren door. Sinds Levenius ertussenuit is geknepen terwijl hij jou moest bewaken, heeft ze een aanleiding gezocht om hem op zijn donder te kunnen geven - en daar hebben we de moeder van Sirius weer."

De woorden van mevrouw Wemel werden overstemd door hernieuwd gegil van de portretten in de hal.

George wilde de deur dichtdoen om het geluid buiten te sluiten, maar voor hij dat kon doen kwam er een huiself binnenschuifelen. Hij had een gore lap om, die om zijn middel gebonden was en hij leek stokoud. Zijn huid leek verschillende maten te groot voor hem te zijn en hoewel hij kaal was, zoals iedere huis-elf, groeiden er grote plukken wit haar uit zijn vleermuisachtige oren. Zijn ogen waren bloeddoorlopen en waterig grijs en hij had een grote, vlezige, nogal snuitachtige neus.

De elf keurde niemand een blik waardig. Hij deed net alsof hij hen niet zag en schuifelde gebogen maar vastberaden naar het andere einde van de kamer, terwijl hij onophoudelijk in zichzelf mompelde met een schorre, diepe stem die aan een brulkikker deed denken. "stinkt als een riool en nog een misdadiger ook, maar zij is geen haar beter, lelijke ouwe bloedverraadster, met haar rotkinderen die het huis van mijn meesteres bezoedelen, o, mijn arme meesteres, als ze eens wist wat voor schorem er nu in haar huis woont, wat zou ze dan niet tegen die oude Knijster zeggen, o de schande, de schande, Modderbloedjes en weerwolven en verraders en dieven, maar arme oude Knijster kan er niets aan doen..."

"Hallo, Knijster." zei Fred, die de deur met een klap dichtdeed. De huiself verstijfde, hield op met mompelen en maakte een heel overdreven en slecht geacteerd sprongetje van verbazing. "Knijster zag de jonge meester niet." zei hij, terwijl hij zich omdraaide en voor Fred boog. "Smerige kleine bloedverrader." voegde hij er zacht aantoe.

"Sorry?" zei George. "Dat laatste hoorde ik niet." "Knijster zei niets." zei de elf, die ook boog voor George en er zacht aan toevoegde: "En zijn tweelingbroer, ook al zo'n onnatuurlijk ettertje." "Knijster." zei Skye geïrriteerd en waarschuwend. Knijster draaide zich om. "De jonge meesteres." kraste hij en hij boog dieper voor Skye.

Knijster zei verder niets over Skye. Hij richtte zich weer op en keek hen vuil aan, behalve Skye. Hij bleef zachtjes mompelen, blijkbaar in de overtuiging dat ze hem niet konden verstaan.

"De jonge meesteres is aardig, en van zuiverbloed..." zei hij met een blik op Skye. Emma keek haar verbaast aan en Skye rolde met haar ogen. "...en daar staat het Modderbloedje, zo brutaal als de beul, o wat zou mijn meesteres huilen als ze dat wist, en ik zie ook een nieuwe jongen. Knijster weet niet hoe hij heet. Wat doet hij hier? Knijster weet het niet..."

"Dit is Harry, Knijster." zei Hermelien aarzelend. "Harry Potter." Knijsters grote bleke ogen werden nog groter en hij begon nog sneller en furieuzer te mompelen.

"Het Modderbloedje praat tegen Knijster alsof ze zijn vriendin is! O, wat zou Knijsters meesteres zeggen als ze hem in zulk gezelschap zag - "

"Noem haar geen Modderbloedje!" zeiden Ron en Ginny boos. "Geeft niet." fluisterde Hermelien. "Hij is niet goed bij zijn hoofd, hij weet niet wat hij - " "Maak jezelf niets wijs, Hermelien, hij weet precies wat hij zegt." zei Fred, die vol afkeer naar Knijster keek.

Knijster staarde nog steeds mompelend naar Harry. "Is dat waar? Is dat Harry Potter? Knijster ziet het litteken, dus moet het waar zijn, dit is de jongen die de Heer van het Duister heeft tegengehouden. Knijster vraagt zich af hoe hij dat gedaan heeft..." "Net als wij allemaal, Knijster." zei Fred. "Wat kom je eigenlijk doen?" vroeg George.

Knijsters reusachtige ogen flitsten even naar George. "Knijster is aan het schoonmaken." zei hij ontwijkend.

"En dat moeten we geloven?" Sirius was terug en keek de huiself vanuit de deuropening nijdig aan.

Het lawaai in de hal was weggestorven. Toen hij Sirius zag, maakte Knijster net zo'n diepe buiging als voor Skye.

"Sta op." zei Sirius ongeduldig. "Wat voer je in je schild?" "Knijster is aan het schoonmaken." herhaalde de elf. "Knijster is de nederige dienaar van het nobele huis Zwarts..."

"En dat huis wordt met de dag zwarter. Het is hier echt een zwijnenstal." zei Sirius. "Meester hield altijd al van een grapje." zei Knijster, die opnieuw boog en er zacht aan toevoegde: "Meester was een ondankbare kleine smeerlap en heeft zijn moeders hart gebroken." "Mijn moeder had geen hart, Knijster." beet Sirius hem toe. "Ze bleef leven uit pure rancune."

Knijster boog opnieuw. "Als Meester het zegt." mompelde hij. "Meester was te min om zijn moeders veters te strikken. O mijn arme meesteres, wat zou ze zeggen als ze zag dat Knijster hém nu dient, ze heeft altijd een hekel aan hem gehad, hij was een vreselijke teleurstelling voor haar-" "Ik vroeg wat je kwam doen." zei Sirius kil. "Steeds als je zogenaamd iets schoonmaakt, neem je stiekem dingen mee, zodat wij ze niet kunnen weggooien." "Knijster zou nooit iets van zijn plaats halen in Meesters huis." zei de elf. Vervolgens mompelde hij heel snel: "Knijsters meesteres zou Knijster nooit vergeven als het wandtapijt werd weggegooid, het is al zeven eeuwen in de familie, Knijster moet het redden, Knijster laat het niet vernietigen door Meester en bloedverraders en kleine etterbakken - "

"Dat dacht ik al." zei Sirius, met een schampere blik op de muur tegenover de deur. "Ze heeft ook vast een Permanente Plakspreuk uitgesproken over de achterkant van het tapijt, maar als ik een manier vind om het weg te gooien, zal ik dat zeker doen. En nu opgehoepeld, Knijster." Blijkbaar durfde de huiself een direct bevel niet te negeren, maar hij wierp Sirius wel een blik vol diepe afkeer toe terwijl hij naar de deur schuifelde en mompelde: "komt terug uit Azkaban en geeft Knijster bevelen, o mijn arme meesteres, wat zou ze zeggen als ze haar huis nu zag, vol geteisem dat haar mooiste spulletjes weggooit, ze heeft gezworen dat hij haar zoon niet was en nu is hij terug en nog een moordenaar ook, zeggen ze - " "Ga zo door en ik ben dadelijk echt een moordenaar!" zei Sirius geïrriteerd, terwijl hij de deur achter de elf dichtsloeg.

"Sirius, hij is niet goed bij zijn hoofd." zei Hermelien smekend. "Volgens mij beseft hij niet dat we hem kunnen verstaan." "Hij is te lang alleen geweest, pratend in zichzelf en krankzinnige bevelen opvolgend van mijn moeders portret, maar hij was altijd al een kleine rot-" zei Sirius. "Maar als je hem nou vrij zou laten..." zei Hermelien hoopvol. "We kunnen hem niet vrijlaten. Hij weet te veel van de Orde." zei Sirius kortaf. "En bovendien zou de schok hem fataal worden. Zeg maar eens tegen hem dat hij het huis moet verlaten en kijk dan hoe hij reageert." Sirius liep naar het tapijt dat Knijster had willen beschermen en dat de volle breedte van de wand besloeg. De anderen volgden hem.

Het tapijt leek inderdaad heel oud. Het was vaal en zo te zien hadden er op sommige plaatsen Doxy's aan geknaagd. Desondanks glinsterde het gouddraad van het borduursel nog voldoende om een enorme, uitgebreide stamboom te kunnen zien, die zo te zien terugging tot in de Middeleeuwen. Helemaal boven aan het tapijt stond in grote letters:

Hel Nobele en Aloude Geslacht Zwarts

"Jij staat er niet op!" zei Harry, toen hij de onderkant van het tapijt had bestudeerd. "Vroeger wel." zei Sirius en hij wees op een klein, rond brandgat, alsof iemand een sigaret had uitgedrukt op het tapijt. 'Mn lieve oude moedertje heeft me weggeschroeid toen ik van huis wegliep - iets waar Knijster graag over mag mompelen." "Ben je van huis weggelopen?" "Op m'n zestiende." zei Sirius. "Toen was ik het zat." "Waar ben je naartoe gegaan?" vroeg Harry. "De ouders van je vader." zei Sirius. "Die waren heel aardig en adopteerden me min of meer als een soort tweede zoon. Ja, tijdens de schoolvakanties logeerde ik bij je pa en toen ik zeventien was, ging ik op mezelf wonen. M'n oom Alvoleus had me een behoorlijke pot goud nagelaten - hij is ook van het tapijt geschroeid en dat zal wel de reden zijn - en daarna heb ik voor mezelf gezorgd. Maar als ik 's zondags bij meneer en mevrouw Potter wilde eten, was ik altijd welkom." "Maar... waarom ging je..." "Weg?" Sirius glimlachte verbitterd en streek met zijn vingers door zijn lange, ongekamde haar. "Omdat ik ze niet meer kon uitstaan: mijn ouders met hun obsessie voor bloedzuiverheid en hun overtuiging dat je een soort koning was als je de naam Zwarts droeg... mijn halfgare broer die stom genoeg was om hen te geloven... daar heb je hem."

Sirius pookte met zijn vinger naar de naam Regulus Zwarts, die helemaal onder aan de stamboom stond. Zijn geboortedatum werd gevolgd door een datum van overlijden, zo'n vijftien jaar geleden. "Hij was jonger dan ik was." zei Sirius. "En een veel betere zoon, zoals ik altijd te horen kreeg." "Maar hij is dood." zei Harry. "Ja." zei Sirius. "Stomme idioot... hij sloot zich aan bij de Dooddoeners." "Meen je dat? Waren - waren je ouders ook Dooddoeners?"

"Nee, dat niet, maar ze vonden wel dat Voldemort het bij het rechte eind had. Zij dachten ook dat het tovenaarsras moest worden gezuiverd, dat iedereen die Dreuzels in de familie had het veld moest ruimen en dat alleen mensen met rein bloed het voor het zeggen mochten hebben. Ze waren trouwens niet de enigen: een hoop mensen vonden dat Voldemort prima ideeën had, tot zijn ware aard bovenkwam... toen bleek waartoe hij bereid was om aan de macht te komen, begonnen ze 'm te knijpen. Maar ik wed dat mijn ouders Regulus in het begin echt een kleine held vonden." "Is hij gedood door een Schouwer?" vroeg Harry aarzelend. "Welnee." zei Sirius. "Nee, hij is vermoord door Voldemort."

"Eten." zei mevrouw Wemel.

Op de punt van haar uitgestoken toverstok balanceerde een enorm dienblad dat was volgeladen met boterhammen en cake. Ze had een vuurrood hoofd en zag er nog steeds kwaad uit.

Emma pakte een stukje cake en bekeek het wandtapijt. Plotseling zag ze iets. "He, Skye! Je staat er ook op." Skye draaide zich om en liep naar het tapijt toe, gevolgd door Fred.

"Hier!" Emma wees op de naam: Eliza Zwarts. Die verbonden was met Marcello Wizard.

Boven de naam van Eliza stonden de namen: Bellatrix, Narcissa en een schroeiplek.

"Andromeda, moet daar staan. Dat is mijn tante en mijn nicht is tops. " "Haar zussen staan er wel op, want die zijn met keurige, respectabele, bloedzuivere tovenaars getrouwd, maar Andromeda legde het aan met iemand met Dreuzelouders, ene Ted Tops, dus..." zei Sirius. "Die is heeft mijn moeder er ook af geschroeid."

Eliza en Marcello waren aan een kleine, gouden verticaal lijntje verbonden aan de naam Skye.

"Je bent familie van Meneer Malfidus!" zei Harry tegen Sirius. "En Skye is dus ook familie van Sirius." zei Emma.

"Alle bloedzuivere families zijn aan elkaar verwant." zei Sirius. "Je hebt maar weinig keus, als je zoons en dochters uitsluitend mogen trouwen met zuiverbloed mogen trouwen, want die zijn er bijna niet meer. Molly is mijn aangetrouwde nicht en Arthur iets van een achter, achter neef. Maar die hoef je niet te zoeken, als er ooit een stel Bloedverraders heeft bestaan, nou dan zijn het de Wemels wel!"

Fred staarde nu ook naar het wandtapijt. "Ben jij familie van Bellatix van Detta?" Skye knikte. "Dat is mijn tante." Fred staarde haar ongelovig aan. "Wie is dat?" vroeg Emma. "Ze zit in Azkaban voor moorden op Dreuzels, ze is een Dooddoener." zei George.

"Je hebt nooit gezegd dat ze..." begon Harry tegen Sirius. "Doet dat er iets toe?" onderbrak Sirius hem. "Wat mij betreft zijn die lui geen familie van me en zij al helemaal niet. Ik heb haar niet meer gezien sinds ik zo oud was als jij, afgezien van een korte glimp toen ze in Azkaban arriveerde. Denk je dat ik er trots op ben dat ze mijn nicht is?" "Sorry." zei Harry vlug. "Ik wilde niet... Ik was verbaast, meer niet." "Doet er niet toe, je hoeft je niet te verontschuldigen." mompelde Sirius.

Ze begonnen de kast op te ruimen. Emma pakte een groot medaillon dat ze open probeerde te maken, maar zonder succes. "Geef eens hier." zei George en Emma overhandigde de ketting. Hij kreeg hem ook niet geopend. Iedereen probeerde het, maar niemand had succes. Mevrouw Wemel wilde hem weggooien, maar Skye hield haar tegen.

"Zou ik het mogen hebben?" vroeg ze. Mevrouw Wemel keek haar verbaast aan. "Eh... Dat moet je aan Sirius vragen." "Sirius? Mag ik dat medaillon hebben?" "Ja, zolang het hier maar niet blijft."

Skye stopte het medaillon in haar zak en Emma vroeg: "Wat ga je daar mee doen?" Skye haalde haar schouders op. "Dit medaillon is van Zalazar Zwadderich geweest. Het is erg waardevol en bovendien ik vind hem wel mooi."


	7. Chapter 7 Klassenoudsten

**Hoofdstuk 7 Klassenoudste**

**POV Emma**

Elke dag waren ze bezig met schoonmaken en het tegen Fabeldieren opnemen.

Toen Harry naar de Hoorzitting moest, heerste er een gespannen stilte in huize Zwarts, maar toen Harry 's avonds thuis kwam, was hij vrijgesproken en verdween de stilte meteen. Fred en George werden super druk en zongen de hele tijd samen met Ginny, en daar werd mevrouw Wemel erg geïrriteerd van.

Op de laatste vakantiedag kwam Skye de slaapkamer binnen met twee enveloppen.

"Onze boekenlijsten." zei ze en ze gaf er een aan Emma. "Dat is ook laat." zei Emma. "Ja, ik weet het." zei Skye schouderophalend.

Emma opende de envelop. Die bevatte drie stukken perkament: het ene was de gebruikelijke herinnering dat het semester op 1 september begon en het andere een opsomming van de boeken die hij het komende schooljaar nodig had en laatste wilde Emma net bekijken toen er een karde knal klonk.

Fred en George Verschijnselden vlak naast Skye. "Hou daarmee op!" riep Skye geïrriteerd. Fred en George grinnikten.

"We vroegen ons af wie dat boek van Lepelaar op de lijst heeft gezet." zei Fred. "Want dat houdt in dat Perkamentus een nieuwe leraar Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten heeft gevonden." zei George. "Dus?" zei Skye. "dat werd hoog tijd." zei Fred. "Hoezo?" vroeg Emma.

"Nou, een paar weken geleden hoorden we met onze Hangoren pa en ma praten." zei Fred. "en te oordelen naar wat ze zeiden, kostte het Perkamentus de grootste moeite om dit jaar iemand te vinden." "Niet zo vreemd als je nagaat wat er met de laatste vier is gebeurd." zei George. Harry en Ron kwamen ook binnen.

"Eentje ontslagen, eentje dood, eentje zijn geheugen kwijt en eentje negen maanden lang opgesloten in een hutkoffer." zei Skye. "Ja, ik snap wat je bedoelt."

"Waar hebben jullie het over?" vroeg Ron. "Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten." zei Emma. "Ah." zei Harry.

"Wat heb je, Ron?" vroeg Fred.

Ron gaf geen antwoord en Harry keek om. Ron stond er volkomen roerloos bij, met zijn mond een beetje open, en staarde naar zijn brief van Zweinstein. "Wat is er?" vroeg Fred ongeduldig. Hij liep naar Ron en keek over zijn schouder naar het perkament.

Freds mond viel ook open. "Fred, je mond staat open." zei Skye.

"Klassenoudste?" zei hij en hij staarde vol ongeloof naar de brief, al sloot hij wel zijn mond. "Klassenoudste?"

George sprong op Ron af, griste de envelop uit zijn hand en keerde hem om. Iets in de kleuren rood en goud viel op zijn handpalm. "Dit kan niet." zei George zacht. "Ze hebben vast een vergissing gemaakt." zei Fred, die de brief uit Rons vingers trok en hem tegen het licht hield alsof hij het watermerk wilde controleren. "Alleen een volslagen krankzinnige zou Ron klassenoudste maken."

Fred en George keken tegelijk om en staarden naar Harry.

"We dachten dat jij het in je zak had!" zei Fred, op een toon alsof Harry hen op de een of andere manier had beetgenomen.

"We dachten dat Perkamentus gewoon niet om je heen kon!" zei George verontwaardigd.

"Waarschijnlijk werkt al dat idiote gedoe in zijn nadeel." zei George tegen Fred. "Ja." zei Fred langzaam. "Ja, je hebt ze te veel last bezorgd. Nou, ik ben blij dat in elk geval één van jullie de juiste prioriteiten heeft."

Hij liep naar Harry en sloeg hem op zijn rug, terwijl hij Ron vernietigend aankeek. "Klassenoudste... lieve kleine Ronnie de Klassenoudste." "O, als ma dit hoort... ik word nu al misselijk." kreunde George, die de badge vlug weer in Rons handen drukte, alsof hij bang was dat hij besmet zou worden.

Emma pakte de derde brief en zag ook een badge. "Emma ook!" zei Skye. Fred en George draaiden zich abrupt om.

Emma bekeek de badge. Over de leeuw van Griffoendor was een grote 'K' geplaatst.

De deur vloog open en Hermelien stormde de kamer binnen, met rode wangen en wapperend haar. "Heb je - ben je -?" Ze zag de badge in Harry's hand en slaakte een snerpende kreet. "Ik wist het wel! Ik ook, Harry! Ik ook!" zei ze opgewonden. "Nee." zei Harry vlug en hij duwde Ron de badge weer in zijn hand. "Ron is het geworden, niet ik." "Ik - wat?" "Ron is klassenoudste, niet ik." zei Harry. "Ron?" zei Hermelien en haar mond viel open. "Maar... weet je dat zeker? Ik bedoel -" "Mijn naam staat op de brief!" zei hij. "Ik..." zei Hermelien verbaast. "Ik... nou... wauw! Goed gedaan, Ron! Dat is echt -" "Totaal onverwachts." zei George knikkend. "Nee." zei Hermelien, die nog veel roder werd. "Nee, dat is niet... Ron heeft een hoop... hij is heus..." "Wacht eens even..." zei Skye langzaam. "We hebben drie Klassenoudste." Iedereen staarde Skye aan. "Kijk, Emma heeft er ook een." "Dan is eentje vals." zei Fred. "Geeft die badges is."

Ze legden de drie badges op het bed en bekeken ze aandachtig. Na een tijdje zei Hermelien: "Nee, geen een is nep."

De deur ging open en mevrouw Wemel kwam achterstevoren binnenschuifelen met haar armen vol pas gewassen gewaden. "Ginny zei dat jullie eindelijk je boekenlijsten hebben.' zei ze, met een blik op de enveloppen die her en der verspreid lagen. Ze liep naar het bed en begon de gewaden in twee stapels te verdelen. "Geef ze maar, dan ga ik vanmiddag naar de Wegisweg en haal ik de boeken terwijl jullie inpakken. Ik zal nog een stel pyjama's voor je moeten kopen, Ron. Deze zijn minstens vijftien centimeter te kort. Ik kan haast niet geloven hoe snel je groeit... wat voor kleur wil je?" "Doe maar rood en goud, dat past mooi bij zijn badge." zei George grijnzend. "Bij zijn wat?" zei mevrouw Wemel, terwijl ze een paar kastanjebruine sokken oprolde en op Rons stapeltje legde. "Zijn badge." zei Fred, op de toon van iemand die iets onaangenaams zo snel mogelijk achter de rug wil hebben. "Zijn prachtige glimmende splinternieuwe klassenoudstebadge."

Mevrouw Wemel was nog met pyjama's bezig, dus het duurde even voor Freds woorden tot haar doordrongen.

"Zijn... maar... Ron, je bent toch niet...?"

Ron liet zijn badge zien.

Mevrouw Wemel slaakte net zo'n snerpende kreet als Hermelien.

"Ik kan het niet geloven! Ik kan het niet geloven! O Ron, wat fantastisch! Klassenoudste! Nu zijn al mijn kinderen dat geweest!"

"Wat zijn Fred en ik dan? De buren?" zei George verontwaardigd, terwijl zijn moeder hem opzij duwde en haar armen om haar jongste zoon sloeg. Emma liep naar George toe en kuste hem op zijn wang."Ahh arme George, arme Fred." zei Skye grijnzend. Fred trok een gezicht.

"O, als je vader dit hoort! Ik ben zo trots op je, Ron, wat fantastisch, misschien word je nog wel Hoofdmonitor, net als Bill en Percy! Dit is de eerste stap! O, wat heerlijk dat zoiets gebeurt net nu we zoveel zorgen hebben! Ik kan je niet zeggen hoe geweldig ik het vind! O, Ronnie..."

Fred en George stonden achter haar rug allebei luid te kokhalzen, maar dat merkte mevrouw Wemel niet; ze had haar armen stevig om Rons hals en kuste hem over zijn hele gezicht, dat inmiddels nog roder was dan zijn badge.

Emma en Skye lachten.

"Ma... hou op... ma, beheers je..." mompelde hij en hij probeerde haar weg te duwen.

Uiteindelijk liet ze hem los en zei ademloos: "Nou, wat wordt het? We hebben Percy een uil gegeven, maar die heb je natuurlijk al." "H-hoe bedoel je?" zei Ron, die zo te zien zijn oren niet durfde te geloven. "Dit moet beloond worden!" zei mevrouw Wemel liefdevol. "Wat dacht je van een mooi nieuw galagewaad?" "Dat hebben wij hem al gegeven." zei Fred zuur, met een gezicht alsof hij oprecht spijt had van hun vrijgevigheid. "Of een ketel. Die oude van Charlie is bijna doorgeroest. Of een nieuwe rat, je bent altijd op Schurfie gesteld geweest -" "Ma,"zei Ron hoopvol. "mag ik een nieuwe bezem?"

Het gezicht van mevrouw Wemel betrok een beetje.

"Niet echt een topmodel." voegde Ron er vlug aan toe. "Gewoon - gewoon een nieuwe. Voor de verandering..."

Mevrouw Wemel aarzelde even en glimlachte toen. "Natuurlijk mag je een nieuwe bezem... nou, als ik die ook nog moet kopen, kan ik beter gaan. Ik zie jullie later wel... kleine Ronnie, m'n klassenoudste! En vergeet niet jullie koffers te pakken... klassenoudste... o, ik ben helemaal door het dolle!"

Ze kuste Ron nogmaals op zijn wang, snufte luid en verliet haastig de kamer.

Fred en George keken elkaar aan. "Je vindt het toch niet erg als wij je niet kussen, hè Ron?" zei Fred ongerust. "We kunnen wel een kniebuiging voor je maken." zei George. "Hou je kop." zei Ron, die hen nijdig aankeek. "Of anders?" zei Fred met een boosaardige grijns. "Geef je ons dan strafwerk?" "Moet hij eens proberen." grinnikte George. "Misschien doet hij dat wel, als jullie niet uitkijken!" zei Hermelien boos. Fred en George schaterden het uit en Ron mompelde: "Hou op, Hermelien." "We zullen op onze tellen moeten passen, George." zei Fred, die deed alsof hij beefde van angst. "Als die drie ons in de gaten houden..." "Ja, ik ben bang dat het met onze vrijheid gedaan is." zei George hoofdschuddend. Hij kuste Emma en met weer een luide knal Verdwijnselde de tweeling. "Die twee!" zei Hermelien woedend en ze staarde naar het plafond, want ze konden Fred en George boven horen bulderen van het lachen. Emma en Skye keken elkaar lachend aan. "Trek het je niet aan, Ron! Ze zijn gewoon jaloers!" zei Hermelien. "Dat weet ik nog zo net niet." zei Ron twijfelachtig en hij keek ook naar het plafond. "Ze hebben altijd gezegd dat alleen kwallen klassenoudste worden... maar goed," vervolgde hij een stuk opgewekter. "zij hebben nooit een nieuwe bezem gehad! Ik wou dat ik met ma mee kon, om te kiezen... een Nimbus kan ze nooit betalen, maar er is pas een nieuwe Helleveeg uit, dat zou ook fantastisch zijn... ja, ik denk dat ik even ga zeggen dat ik de Helleveeg mooi vind, dan weet ze dat..."

Hij sprintte naar buiten. "Harry?" vroeg Hermelien aarzelend. "Goed gedaan, Hermelien." zei Harry overdreven joviaal. "Jij ook Emma. Fantastisch. Klassenoudste. Geweldig."

"Bedankt." zei Hermelien. "Eh - Harry - mag ik Hedwig even lenen, om het aan pa en ma te laten weten? Dat vinden ze vast prachtig - ik bedoel, klassenoudste is iets wat ze kunnen begrijpen." "Ja, tuurlijk." zei Harry, nog steeds met die onnatuurlijke stem.

"Ga je gang!"

"Harry, het maakt toch niet uit dat je geen Klasseoudste bent. Skye is er ook geen een." zei Emma in een poging hem op te vrolijken. "Laat maar Emma." zei Harry somber. Emma wende zich tot Skye. "Had jij het graag willen zijn?" Skye schudde haar hoofd. "Ik wil wedden dat Draco er ook een is. Succes." "Zou het?" vroeg Emma. Ze zag het niet zitten. Als Klasseoudste moest je in een speciale coupé zitten en daar zou Draco ook zitten.

Rond een uur of zes kwam mevrouw Wemel terug uit de Wegisweg met een vracht boeken en een lang, in dik bruin papier gewikkeld pak dat Ron kreunend van verlangen uit haar handen griste. "Wacht maar even met uitpakken, ik wil dat jullie nu naar beneden komen voor het eten, want de eerste mensen zijn er al." zei ze, maar zodra ze weg was scheurde Ron als een dolle het pakpapier aan flarden en nam hij iedere centimeter van zijn nieuwe bezem intens genietend in zich op.

In het souterrain had mevrouw Wemel een rood spandoek boven de overvolle tafel gehangen, met het opschrift:

Gefeliciteerd

Ron, Hermelien en Emma

Nieuwe Klassenoudsten.

Ze leek beter gehumeurd dan Harry haar de hele vakantie had gezien.

"Het leek me aardig om een klein feestje te geven en niet gewoon een etentje." zei ze toen Emma, Skye, Harry, Ron, Hermelien, Fred, George en Ginny binnenkwamen. "Je vader en Bill zijn onderweg, Ron. Ik heb ze allebei een uil gestuurd en ze waren in de wolken." voegde ze er stralend aan toe.

Fred sloeg zijn ogen ten hemel en Skye gaf hem een stomp. "Ben je jaloers?" grinnikte ze. "Ik, op Ron jaloers? Echt niet." Skye keek Emma glimlachtend aan en rolde met haar ogen.

Sirius, Lupos, Tops en Romeo Wolkenveldt waren er al en Dwaaloog Dolleman kwam even later binnen klossen.

"O, Alastor, ik ben blij dat je er bent." zei mevrouw Wemel opgewekt terwijl Dwaaloog zijn reismantel uitdeed. "We wilden je al een hele tijd iets vragen - zou jij eens willen kijken wat er in het schrijfbureau in de woonkamer zit? We wilden het nog niet openmaken, voor het geval het iets gevaarlijks is." "Geen probleem, Molly..."

Dollemans staalblauwe oog rolde omhoog en staarde door het plafond van de keuken. "Woonkamer..." gromde hij terwijl zijn pupil samentrok. "Bureau in de hoek? Ja, ik zie het... een Boeman... moet ik hem verjagen, Molly?" "Nee, nee, dat doe ik zelf wel." zei mevrouw Wemel breed glimlachend. "Drink eerst iets. Eerlijk gezegd hebben we wat te vieren." Ze gebaarde naar het vuurrode spandoek. "De vierde klassenoudste van het gezin!" zei ze liefdevol en ze streek Ron door zijn haar. "Klassenoudste, hé?" gromde Dolleman. Zijn normale oog keek naar Ron en zijn magische oog rolde opzij en staarde dwars door zijn hoofd. "Nou, gefeliciteerd." zei Dolleman, die Ron nog steeds fel aanstaarde met zijn normale oog. "Gezagsdragers trekken altijd problemen aan, maar waarschijnlijk denkt Perkamentus dat je tegen de meeste grote vervloekingen bent opgewassen, anders zou hij je niet benoemd hebben..." Ron leek enigszins uit het veld geslagen door dit gezichtspunt, maar gelukkig hoefde hij geen antwoord te geven omdat zijn vader en oudste broer binnenkwamen. Mevrouw Wemel was in zo'n opperbest humeur dat ze het zelfs niet erg vond dat ze Levenius hadden meegenomen; hij droeg een lange jas met rare bobbels op de onwaarschijnlijkste plaatsen en ging niet in op het verzoek om die uit te trekken en bij Dollemans reismantel te leggen.

"Nou, ik geloof dat een toost op zijn plaats is." zei meneer Wemel zodra iedereen iets te drinken had. Hij hief zijn beker. "Op Ron, Hermelien en Emma, de nieuwe klassenoudsten van Griffoendor!" Ron en Hermelien straalden toen de anderen hen toedronken en applaudisseerden. Emma voelde zich ongemakkelijk, omdat ze in het middelpunt stond.

"Ik ben nooit klassenoudste geweest."zei Tops opgewekt, terwijl iedereen naar de tafel liep om op te scheppen. Haar haar was vandaag knalrood en reikte tot aan haar middel; ze leek net een oudere zus van Ginny. "Het hoofd van mijn afdeling zei dat het me aan bepaalde eigenschappen ontbrak." "Zoals?" vroeg Ginny. "Zoals het vermogen om me te gedragen." zei Tops. Ginny proestte het uit. "En jij, Sirius?" vroeg Ginny.

Sirius, die naast Harry stond, stootte een lach uit. "Niemand zou mij ooit tot klassenoudste hebben benoemd. Ik kreeg veel te veel strafwerk, net als James. Nee, Lupos was de braverik; hij kreeg de badge." "Volgens mij hoopte Perkamentus dat ik mijn vrienden een beetje in toom zou kunnen houden." zei Lupos. "Uiteraard bleek dat ijdele hoop te zijn."

Het was een leuk feest. Alleen werd het Skye na een tijd teveel en verdween die naar boven. Emma ging haar achterna en haarde toen ze op de trap was gesnik. Emma liep naar de woonkamer, waar het geluid vandaan kwam.

Iemand zat angstig ineengedoken tegen de donkere muur, met haar toverstok in haar hand. Haar hele lichaam beefde van het huilen. Op het stoffige tapijt, in een plas maanlicht, lag het slap uitgestrekte en duidelijk dode lichaam van Ron. Emma snapte meteen dat het een Boeman.

"Mevrouw Wemel?" vroeg Emma. _"R-r-ridiculus."_ snikte mevrouw Wemel en ze richtte haar trillende toverstok op Rons lichaam. **Beng.**

Rons lichaam veranderde in dat van Bill, die languit op zijn rug lag, met zijn starende ogen wijdopen. Emma huiverde. Mevrouw Wemel begon nog harder te huilen.

_"R-ridiculus" _bracht ze opnieuw snikkend uit.

**Beng.**

Op de plaats van Bills lichaam lag nu meneer Wemel. Zijn bril stond scheef en er liep een straaltje bloed over zijn gezicht. "Nee!" kreunde mevrouw Wemel. "Nee... _ridiculus!"_ **Beng. **Dode George. Emma huiverde nu echt. _"Ridiculus!"_ **Beng.** Dode Fred. _"R1DICULUS!'_

**Beng.** Dode Percy. **Beng.** Dode Harry...

"Mevrouw Wemel, maak dat u wegkomt!" riep Harry, die naast Emma was komen staan en naar zijn eigen lijk staarde. "Laat iemand anders -"

"Wat is er aan de hand?"

Lupos kwam de kamer binnenhollen, op de voet gevolgd door Sirius; Dolleman kloste achter hen aan. Lupos keek van mevrouw Wemel naar de dode Harry op de grond en scheen de situatie onmiddellijk te begrijpen. Hij pakte zijn eigen toverstok en zei heel kordaat en duidelijk: _"Ridiculus."_

Harry's lijk verdween. Boven de plaats waar het had gelegen zweefde nu een zilverachtige bol. Lupos zwaaide opnieuw met zijn toverstok en de bol loste op in een rookwolk.

"O - o - o!" snikte mevrouw Wemel en ze begon haast hysterisch te huilen met haar handen voor haar gezicht.

"Molly, niet doen..."

Ze drukte zich tegen de schouder van Lupos en huilde tranen met tuiten.

"Molly, het was gewoon een Boeman." zei Lupos sussend en hij klopte haar op haar hoofd. "Gewoon een stomme Boeman..." "Ik d-denk tegenwoordig aan één stuk door dat ze d-d-dood zijn." kreunde mevrouw Wemel tegen zijn schouder. "A-aan één stuk d-door! Ik d-d-droom ervan... Z-z-zeg niks tegen Arthur." bracht mevrouw Wemel moeizaam en nog nasnikkend uit, terwijl ze met haar mouw haar ogen afveegde. "ik w-w-wil niet dat hij het w-weet... ik stel me aan..."

Lupos gaf haar een zakdoek en ze snoot haar neus.

"Het spijt me vreselijk. Wat moeten jullie niet van me denken?" zei ze trillerig. "ik kan niet eens meer een Boeman aan..."

"Doe niet zo gek." zei Harry.

"ik m-maak me alleen z-zo'n zorgen." zei ze en de tranen biggelden opnieuw over haar wangen. "De h-halve familie zit nu bij de Orde en het z-zal een w-wonder zijn als iedereen het overleeft... en P-P-Percy praat niet met ons... stel d-dat er iets vreselijks gebeurt en we het n-nooit goedgemaakt hebben? En wat zal er gebeuren als Arthur en ik omkomen? W-wie moet er dan v-voor Ron en Ginny zorgen?" "Molly, hou op." zei Lupos vastberaden. "Het is niet zoals de vorige keer. De Orde is nu beter voorbereid. We hebben een voorsprong, we weten de plannen van Voldemort-"

Mevrouw Wemel piepte van angst. "Kom op, Molly, het wordt hoog tijd dat je went aan die naam - hoor eens, ik kan niet garanderen dat iedereen hier ongeschonden doorheen komt - dat kan niemand - maar we staan er een stuk beter voor dan de vorige keer. Toen zat jij nog niet bij de Orde, dus begrijp je het niet. De vorige keer hadden de Dooddoeners een meerderheid van twintig tegen één en konden ze ons rustig stuk voor stuk te grazen nemen..." " Maak je geen zorgen om Percy." zei Sirius abrupt. "Die trekt wel weer bij. Het is gewoon een kwestie van tijd tot Voldemort openlijk ten strijde trekt; als het zover is, zal het hele Ministerie ons op zijn blote knieën om vergiffenis smeken. Al weet ik nog niet zeker of ik het ze wel vergeef." voegde hij er verbitterd aan toe.

"En om nog even terug te komen op wie voor Ron en Ginny moeten zorgen als jullie om het leven zouden komen." zei Lupos met een flauwe glimlach. "Dacht je soms dat we ze zouden laten verhongeren?"

Mevrouw Wemel glimlachte trillerig. "Ik stel me aan." mompelde ze opnieuw en ze veegde haar ogen af. Emma liep naar haar kamer, waar ze Skye en Fred aantrof. Ze kusten elkaar net en Fred verdween met een knal.

"Ik haat het als hij dat doet." zei Skye geërgerd. "Als hij dat nog een keer doet, verkoop ik hem een mep." Emma grinnikte.


	8. Chapter 8 klassenoudsten

**Hoofdstuk 7 Klassenoudste**

**POV Emma**

Elke dag waren ze bezig met schoonmaken en het tegen Fabeldieren opnemen.

Toen Harry naar de Hoorzitting moest, heerste er een gespannen stilte in huize Zwarts, maar toen Harry 's avonds thuis kwam, was hij vrijgesproken en verdween de stilte meteen. Fred en George werden super druk en zongen de hele tijd samen met Ginny, en daar werd mevrouw Wemel erg geïrriteerd van.

Op de laatste vakantiedag kwam Skye de slaapkamer binnen met twee enveloppen.

"Onze boekenlijsten." zei ze en ze gaf er een aan Emma. "Dat is ook laat." zei Emma. "Ja, ik weet het." zei Skye schouderophalend.

Emma opende de envelop. Die bevatte drie stukken perkament: het ene was de gebruikelijke herinnering dat het semester op 1 september begon en het andere een opsomming van de boeken die hij het komende schooljaar nodig had en laatste wilde Emma net bekijken toen er een karde knal klonk.

Fred en George Verschijnselden vlak naast Skye. "Hou daarmee op!" riep Skye geïrriteerd. Fred en George grinnikten.

"We vroegen ons af wie dat boek van Lepelaar op de lijst heeft gezet." zei Fred. "Want dat houdt in dat Perkamentus een nieuwe leraar Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten heeft gevonden." zei George. "Dus?" zei Skye. "dat werd hoog tijd." zei Fred. "Hoezo?" vroeg Emma.

"Nou, een paar weken geleden hoorden we met onze Hangoren pa en ma praten." zei Fred. "en te oordelen naar wat ze zeiden, kostte het Perkamentus de grootste moeite om dit jaar iemand te vinden." "Niet zo vreemd als je nagaat wat er met de laatste vier is gebeurd." zei George. Harry en Ron kwamen ook binnen.

"Eentje ontslagen, eentje dood, eentje zijn geheugen kwijt en eentje negen maanden lang opgesloten in een hutkoffer." zei Skye. "Ja, ik snap wat je bedoelt."

"Waar hebben jullie het over?" vroeg Ron. "Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten." zei Emma. "Ah." zei Harry.

"Wat heb je, Ron?" vroeg Fred.

Ron gaf geen antwoord en Harry keek om. Ron stond er volkomen roerloos bij, met zijn mond een beetje open, en staarde naar zijn brief van Zweinstein. "Wat is er?" vroeg Fred ongeduldig. Hij liep naar Ron en keek over zijn schouder naar het perkament.

Freds mond viel ook open. "Fred, je mond staat open." zei Skye.

"Klassenoudste?" zei hij en hij staarde vol ongeloof naar de brief, al sloot hij wel zijn mond. "Klassenoudste?"

George sprong op Ron af, griste de envelop uit zijn hand en keerde hem om. Iets in de kleuren rood en goud viel op zijn handpalm. "Dit kan niet." zei George zacht. "Ze hebben vast een vergissing gemaakt." zei Fred, die de brief uit Rons vingers trok en hem tegen het licht hield alsof hij het watermerk wilde controleren. "Alleen een volslagen krankzinnige zou Ron klassenoudste maken."

Fred en George keken tegelijk om en staarden naar Harry.

"We dachten dat jij het in je zak had!" zei Fred, op een toon alsof Harry hen op de een of andere manier had beetgenomen.

"We dachten dat Perkamentus gewoon niet om je heen kon!" zei George verontwaardigd.

"Waarschijnlijk werkt al dat idiote gedoe in zijn nadeel." zei George tegen Fred. "Ja." zei Fred langzaam. "Ja, je hebt ze te veel last bezorgd. Nou, ik ben blij dat in elk geval één van jullie de juiste prioriteiten heeft."

Hij liep naar Harry en sloeg hem op zijn rug, terwijl hij Ron vernietigend aankeek. "Klassenoudste... lieve kleine Ronnie de Klassenoudste." "O, als ma dit hoort... ik word nu al misselijk." kreunde George, die de badge vlug weer in Rons handen drukte, alsof hij bang was dat hij besmet zou worden.

Emma pakte de derde brief en zag ook een badge. "Emma ook!" zei Skye. Fred en George draaiden zich abrupt om.

Emma bekeek de badge. Over de leeuw van Griffoendor was een grote 'K' geplaatst.

De deur vloog open en Hermelien stormde de kamer binnen, met rode wangen en wapperend haar. "Heb je - ben je -?" Ze zag de badge in Harry's hand en slaakte een snerpende kreet. "Ik wist het wel! Ik ook, Harry! Ik ook!" zei ze opgewonden. "Nee." zei Harry vlug en hij duwde Ron de badge weer in zijn hand. "Ron is het geworden, niet ik." "Ik - wat?" "Ron is klassenoudste, niet ik." zei Harry. "Ron?" zei Hermelien en haar mond viel open. "Maar... weet je dat zeker? Ik bedoel -" "Mijn naam staat op de brief!" zei hij. "Ik..." zei Hermelien verbaast. "Ik... nou... wauw! Goed gedaan, Ron! Dat is echt -" "Totaal onverwachts." zei George knikkend. "Nee." zei Hermelien, die nog veel roder werd. "Nee, dat is niet... Ron heeft een hoop... hij is heus..." "Wacht eens even..." zei Skye langzaam. "We hebben drie Klassenoudste." Iedereen staarde Skye aan. "Kijk, Emma heeft er ook een." "Dan is eentje vals." zei Fred. "Geeft die badges is."

Ze legden de drie badges op het bed en bekeken ze aandachtig. Na een tijdje zei Hermelien: "Nee, geen een is nep."

De deur ging open en mevrouw Wemel kwam achterstevoren binnenschuifelen met haar armen vol pas gewassen gewaden. "Ginny zei dat jullie eindelijk je boekenlijsten hebben.' zei ze, met een blik op de enveloppen die her en der verspreid lagen. Ze liep naar het bed en begon de gewaden in twee stapels te verdelen. "Geef ze maar, dan ga ik vanmiddag naar de Wegisweg en haal ik de boeken terwijl jullie inpakken. Ik zal nog een stel pyjama's voor je moeten kopen, Ron. Deze zijn minstens vijftien centimeter te kort. Ik kan haast niet geloven hoe snel je groeit... wat voor kleur wil je?" "Doe maar rood en goud, dat past mooi bij zijn badge." zei George grijnzend. "Bij zijn wat?" zei mevrouw Wemel, terwijl ze een paar kastanjebruine sokken oprolde en op Rons stapeltje legde. "Zijn badge." zei Fred, op de toon van iemand die iets onaangenaams zo snel mogelijk achter de rug wil hebben. "Zijn prachtige glimmende splinternieuwe klassenoudstebadge."

Mevrouw Wemel was nog met pyjama's bezig, dus het duurde even voor Freds woorden tot haar doordrongen.

"Zijn... maar... Ron, je bent toch niet...?"

Ron liet zijn badge zien.

Mevrouw Wemel slaakte net zo'n snerpende kreet als Hermelien.

"Ik kan het niet geloven! Ik kan het niet geloven! O Ron, wat fantastisch! Klassenoudste! Nu zijn al mijn kinderen dat geweest!"

"Wat zijn Fred en ik dan? De buren?" zei George verontwaardigd, terwijl zijn moeder hem opzij duwde en haar armen om haar jongste zoon sloeg. Emma liep naar George toe en kuste hem op zijn wang."Ahh arme George, arme Fred." zei Skye grijnzend. Fred trok een gezicht.

"O, als je vader dit hoort! Ik ben zo trots op je, Ron, wat fantastisch, misschien word je nog wel Hoofdmonitor, net als Bill en Percy! Dit is de eerste stap! O, wat heerlijk dat zoiets gebeurt net nu we zoveel zorgen hebben! Ik kan je niet zeggen hoe geweldig ik het vind! O, Ronnie..."

Fred en George stonden achter haar rug allebei luid te kokhalzen, maar dat merkte mevrouw Wemel niet; ze had haar armen stevig om Rons hals en kuste hem over zijn hele gezicht, dat inmiddels nog roder was dan zijn badge.

Emma en Skye lachten.

"Ma... hou op... ma, beheers je..." mompelde hij en hij probeerde haar weg te duwen.

Uiteindelijk liet ze hem los en zei ademloos: "Nou, wat wordt het? We hebben Percy een uil gegeven, maar die heb je natuurlijk al." "H-hoe bedoel je?" zei Ron, die zo te zien zijn oren niet durfde te geloven. "Dit moet beloond worden!" zei mevrouw Wemel liefdevol. "Wat dacht je van een mooi nieuw galagewaad?" "Dat hebben wij hem al gegeven." zei Fred zuur, met een gezicht alsof hij oprecht spijt had van hun vrijgevigheid. "Of een ketel. Die oude van Charlie is bijna doorgeroest. Of een nieuwe rat, je bent altijd op Schurfie gesteld geweest -" "Ma,"zei Ron hoopvol. "mag ik een nieuwe bezem?"

Het gezicht van mevrouw Wemel betrok een beetje.

"Niet echt een topmodel." voegde Ron er vlug aan toe. "Gewoon - gewoon een nieuwe. Voor de verandering..."

Mevrouw Wemel aarzelde even en glimlachte toen. "Natuurlijk mag je een nieuwe bezem... nou, als ik die ook nog moet kopen, kan ik beter gaan. Ik zie jullie later wel... kleine Ronnie, m'n klassenoudste! En vergeet niet jullie koffers te pakken... klassenoudste... o, ik ben helemaal door het dolle!"

Ze kuste Ron nogmaals op zijn wang, snufte luid en verliet haastig de kamer.

Fred en George keken elkaar aan. "Je vindt het toch niet erg als wij je niet kussen, hè Ron?" zei Fred ongerust. "We kunnen wel een kniebuiging voor je maken." zei George. "Hou je kop." zei Ron, die hen nijdig aankeek. "Of anders?" zei Fred met een boosaardige grijns. "Geef je ons dan strafwerk?" "Moet hij eens proberen." grinnikte George. "Misschien doet hij dat wel, als jullie niet uitkijken!" zei Hermelien boos. Fred en George schaterden het uit en Ron mompelde: "Hou op, Hermelien." "We zullen op onze tellen moeten passen, George." zei Fred, die deed alsof hij beefde van angst. "Als die drie ons in de gaten houden..." "Ja, ik ben bang dat het met onze vrijheid gedaan is." zei George hoofdschuddend. Hij kuste Emma en met weer een luide knal Verdwijnselde de tweeling. "Die twee!" zei Hermelien woedend en ze staarde naar het plafond, want ze konden Fred en George boven horen bulderen van het lachen. Emma en Skye keken elkaar lachend aan. "Trek het je niet aan, Ron! Ze zijn gewoon jaloers!" zei Hermelien. "Dat weet ik nog zo net niet." zei Ron twijfelachtig en hij keek ook naar het plafond. "Ze hebben altijd gezegd dat alleen kwallen klassenoudste worden... maar goed," vervolgde hij een stuk opgewekter. "zij hebben nooit een nieuwe bezem gehad! Ik wou dat ik met ma mee kon, om te kiezen... een Nimbus kan ze nooit betalen, maar er is pas een nieuwe Helleveeg uit, dat zou ook fantastisch zijn... ja, ik denk dat ik even ga zeggen dat ik de Helleveeg mooi vind, dan weet ze dat..."

Hij sprintte naar buiten. "Harry?" vroeg Hermelien aarzelend. "Goed gedaan, Hermelien." zei Harry overdreven joviaal. "Jij ook Emma. Fantastisch. Klassenoudste. Geweldig."

"Bedankt." zei Hermelien. "Eh - Harry - mag ik Hedwig even lenen, om het aan pa en ma te laten weten? Dat vinden ze vast prachtig - ik bedoel, klassenoudste is iets wat ze kunnen begrijpen." "Ja, tuurlijk." zei Harry, nog steeds met die onnatuurlijke stem.

"Ga je gang!"

"Harry, het maakt toch niet uit dat je geen Klasseoudste bent. Skye is er ook geen een." zei Emma in een poging hem op te vrolijken. "Laat maar Emma." zei Harry somber. Emma wende zich tot Skye. "Had jij het graag willen zijn?" Skye schudde haar hoofd. "Ik wil wedden dat Draco er ook een is. Succes." "Zou het?" vroeg Emma. Ze zag het niet zitten. Als Klasseoudste moest je in een speciale coupé zitten en daar zou Draco ook zitten.

Rond een uur of zes kwam mevrouw Wemel terug uit de Wegisweg met een vracht boeken en een lang, in dik bruin papier gewikkeld pak dat Ron kreunend van verlangen uit haar handen griste. "Wacht maar even met uitpakken, ik wil dat jullie nu naar beneden komen voor het eten, want de eerste mensen zijn er al." zei ze, maar zodra ze weg was scheurde Ron als een dolle het pakpapier aan flarden en nam hij iedere centimeter van zijn nieuwe bezem intens genietend in zich op.

In het souterrain had mevrouw Wemel een rood spandoek boven de overvolle tafel gehangen, met het opschrift:

Gefeliciteerd

Ron, Hermelien en Emma

Nieuwe Klassenoudsten.

Ze leek beter gehumeurd dan Harry haar de hele vakantie had gezien.

"Het leek me aardig om een klein feestje te geven en niet gewoon een etentje." zei ze toen Emma, Skye, Harry, Ron, Hermelien, Fred, George en Ginny binnenkwamen. "Je vader en Bill zijn onderweg, Ron. Ik heb ze allebei een uil gestuurd en ze waren in de wolken." voegde ze er stralend aan toe.

Fred sloeg zijn ogen ten hemel en Skye gaf hem een stomp. "Ben je jaloers?" grinnikte ze. "Ik, op Ron jaloers? Echt niet." Skye keek Emma glimlachtend aan en rolde met haar ogen.

Sirius, Lupos, Tops en Romeo Wolkenveldt waren er al en Dwaaloog Dolleman kwam even later binnen klossen.

"O, Alastor, ik ben blij dat je er bent." zei mevrouw Wemel opgewekt terwijl Dwaaloog zijn reismantel uitdeed. "We wilden je al een hele tijd iets vragen - zou jij eens willen kijken wat er in het schrijfbureau in de woonkamer zit? We wilden het nog niet openmaken, voor het geval het iets gevaarlijks is." "Geen probleem, Molly..."

Dollemans staalblauwe oog rolde omhoog en staarde door het plafond van de keuken. "Woonkamer..." gromde hij terwijl zijn pupil samentrok. "Bureau in de hoek? Ja, ik zie het... een Boeman... moet ik hem verjagen, Molly?" "Nee, nee, dat doe ik zelf wel." zei mevrouw Wemel breed glimlachend. "Drink eerst iets. Eerlijk gezegd hebben we wat te vieren." Ze gebaarde naar het vuurrode spandoek. "De vierde klassenoudste van het gezin!" zei ze liefdevol en ze streek Ron door zijn haar. "Klassenoudste, hé?" gromde Dolleman. Zijn normale oog keek naar Ron en zijn magische oog rolde opzij en staarde dwars door zijn hoofd. "Nou, gefeliciteerd." zei Dolleman, die Ron nog steeds fel aanstaarde met zijn normale oog. "Gezagsdragers trekken altijd problemen aan, maar waarschijnlijk denkt Perkamentus dat je tegen de meeste grote vervloekingen bent opgewassen, anders zou hij je niet benoemd hebben..." Ron leek enigszins uit het veld geslagen door dit gezichtspunt, maar gelukkig hoefde hij geen antwoord te geven omdat zijn vader en oudste broer binnenkwamen. Mevrouw Wemel was in zo'n opperbest humeur dat ze het zelfs niet erg vond dat ze Levenius hadden meegenomen; hij droeg een lange jas met rare bobbels op de onwaarschijnlijkste plaatsen en ging niet in op het verzoek om die uit te trekken en bij Dollemans reismantel te leggen.

"Nou, ik geloof dat een toost op zijn plaats is." zei meneer Wemel zodra iedereen iets te drinken had. Hij hief zijn beker. "Op Ron, Hermelien en Emma, de nieuwe klassenoudsten van Griffoendor!" Ron en Hermelien straalden toen de anderen hen toedronken en applaudisseerden. Emma voelde zich ongemakkelijk, omdat ze in het middelpunt stond.

"Ik ben nooit klassenoudste geweest."zei Tops opgewekt, terwijl iedereen naar de tafel liep om op te scheppen. Haar haar was vandaag knalrood en reikte tot aan haar middel; ze leek net een oudere zus van Ginny. "Het hoofd van mijn afdeling zei dat het me aan bepaalde eigenschappen ontbrak." "Zoals?" vroeg Ginny. "Zoals het vermogen om me te gedragen." zei Tops. Ginny proestte het uit. "En jij, Sirius?" vroeg Ginny.

Sirius, die naast Harry stond, stootte een lach uit. "Niemand zou mij ooit tot klassenoudste hebben benoemd. Ik kreeg veel te veel strafwerk, net als James. Nee, Lupos was de braverik; hij kreeg de badge." "Volgens mij hoopte Perkamentus dat ik mijn vrienden een beetje in toom zou kunnen houden." zei Lupos. "Uiteraard bleek dat ijdele hoop te zijn."

Het was een leuk feest. Alleen werd het Skye na een tijd teveel en verdween die naar boven. Emma ging haar achterna en haarde toen ze op de trap was gesnik. Emma liep naar de woonkamer, waar het geluid vandaan kwam.

Iemand zat angstig ineengedoken tegen de donkere muur, met haar toverstok in haar hand. Haar hele lichaam beefde van het huilen. Op het stoffige tapijt, in een plas maanlicht, lag het slap uitgestrekte en duidelijk dode lichaam van Ron. Emma snapte meteen dat het een Boeman.

"Mevrouw Wemel?" vroeg Emma. _"R-r-ridiculus."_ snikte mevrouw Wemel en ze richtte haar trillende toverstok op Rons lichaam. **Beng.**

Rons lichaam veranderde in dat van Bill, die languit op zijn rug lag, met zijn starende ogen wijdopen. Emma huiverde. Mevrouw Wemel begon nog harder te huilen.

_"R-ridiculus" _bracht ze opnieuw snikkend uit.

**Beng.**

Op de plaats van Bills lichaam lag nu meneer Wemel. Zijn bril stond scheef en er liep een straaltje bloed over zijn gezicht. "Nee!" kreunde mevrouw Wemel. "Nee... _ridiculus!"_ **Beng. **Dode George. Emma huiverde nu echt. _"Ridiculus!"_ **Beng.** Dode Fred. _"R1DICULUS!'_

**Beng.** Dode Percy. **Beng.** Dode Harry...

"Mevrouw Wemel, maak dat u wegkomt!" riep Harry, die naast Emma was komen staan en naar zijn eigen lijk staarde. "Laat iemand anders -"

"Wat is er aan de hand?"

Lupos kwam de kamer binnenhollen, op de voet gevolgd door Sirius; Dolleman kloste achter hen aan. Lupos keek van mevrouw Wemel naar de dode Harry op de grond en scheen de situatie onmiddellijk te begrijpen. Hij pakte zijn eigen toverstok en zei heel kordaat en duidelijk: _"Ridiculus."_

Harry's lijk verdween. Boven de plaats waar het had gelegen zweefde nu een zilverachtige bol. Lupos zwaaide opnieuw met zijn toverstok en de bol loste op in een rookwolk.

"O - o - o!" snikte mevrouw Wemel en ze begon haast hysterisch te huilen met haar handen voor haar gezicht.

"Molly, niet doen..."

Ze drukte zich tegen de schouder van Lupos en huilde tranen met tuiten.

"Molly, het was gewoon een Boeman." zei Lupos sussend en hij klopte haar op haar hoofd. "Gewoon een stomme Boeman..." "Ik d-denk tegenwoordig aan één stuk door dat ze d-d-dood zijn." kreunde mevrouw Wemel tegen zijn schouder. "A-aan één stuk d-door! Ik d-d-droom ervan... Z-z-zeg niks tegen Arthur." bracht mevrouw Wemel moeizaam en nog nasnikkend uit, terwijl ze met haar mouw haar ogen afveegde. "ik w-w-wil niet dat hij het w-weet... ik stel me aan..."

Lupos gaf haar een zakdoek en ze snoot haar neus.

"Het spijt me vreselijk. Wat moeten jullie niet van me denken?" zei ze trillerig. "ik kan niet eens meer een Boeman aan..."

"Doe niet zo gek." zei Harry.

"ik m-maak me alleen z-zo'n zorgen." zei ze en de tranen biggelden opnieuw over haar wangen. "De h-halve familie zit nu bij de Orde en het z-zal een w-wonder zijn als iedereen het overleeft... en P-P-Percy praat niet met ons... stel d-dat er iets vreselijks gebeurt en we het n-nooit goedgemaakt hebben? En wat zal er gebeuren als Arthur en ik omkomen? W-wie moet er dan v-voor Ron en Ginny zorgen?" "Molly, hou op." zei Lupos vastberaden. "Het is niet zoals de vorige keer. De Orde is nu beter voorbereid. We hebben een voorsprong, we weten de plannen van Voldemort-"

Mevrouw Wemel piepte van angst. "Kom op, Molly, het wordt hoog tijd dat je went aan die naam - hoor eens, ik kan niet garanderen dat iedereen hier ongeschonden doorheen komt - dat kan niemand - maar we staan er een stuk beter voor dan de vorige keer. Toen zat jij nog niet bij de Orde, dus begrijp je het niet. De vorige keer hadden de Dooddoeners een meerderheid van twintig tegen één en konden ze ons rustig stuk voor stuk te grazen nemen..." " Maak je geen zorgen om Percy." zei Sirius abrupt. "Die trekt wel weer bij. Het is gewoon een kwestie van tijd tot Voldemort openlijk ten strijde trekt; als het zover is, zal het hele Ministerie ons op zijn blote knieën om vergiffenis smeken. Al weet ik nog niet zeker of ik het ze wel vergeef." voegde hij er verbitterd aan toe.

"En om nog even terug te komen op wie voor Ron en Ginny moeten zorgen als jullie om het leven zouden komen." zei Lupos met een flauwe glimlach. "Dacht je soms dat we ze zouden laten verhongeren?"

Mevrouw Wemel glimlachte trillerig. "Ik stel me aan." mompelde ze opnieuw en ze veegde haar ogen af. Emma liep naar haar kamer, waar ze Skye en Fred aantrof. Ze kusten elkaar net en Fred verdween met een knal.

"Ik haat het als hij dat doet." zei Skye geërgerd. "Als hij dat nog een keer doet, verkoop ik hem een mep." Emma grinnikte.


	9. Chapter 9 Slijmballen

**Hoofdstuk 9 Slijmballen**

**POV Emma**

De volgende ochtend zaten Emma, Skye, Harry, Ron en Hermelien in de Grote Zaal. Professor Anderling liep langs de tafels en de deelde lesroosters uit.

"Kijk eens wat we vandaag hebben!" kreunde Ron. "Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst, een blokuur Toverdranken, Waarzeggerij en een blokuur Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten... Kist, Sneep, Zwamdrift en dat mens van Omber, allemaal op één dag! Ik wou dat Fred en George een beetje opschoten met die Spijbelsmuldozen..."

"Hoor ik dat goed?" zei Fred, die met George kwam aangelopen en naast Skye ging zitten. George ging grijnzend naast Emma zitten en gaf haar een kus.

"Een klassenoudste van Zweinstein denkt toch niet aan spijbelen?" "Moet je dit zien." zei Ron knorrig en Skye gaf hem haar rooster. "De ergste maandag die ik ooit heb gezien." zei Ron. "Daar zit wat in, broertje." zei Fred terwijl hij het rooster bekeek. "Nou, als je wilt, kun je tegen gereduceerde prijs een paar stukken Neusbloednoga krijgen." "Waarom tegen gereduceerde prijs?" vroeg Ron achterdochtig.

"Omdat je blijft bloeden tot je een ons weegt. We hebben nog geen tegengif." zei George, die een gerookte bokking pakte. "Bedankt." zei Ron en Fred gaf Skye haar rooster terug. "maar misschien ga ik dan toch maar naar die lessen." zei Ron somber.

"En over Spijbelsmuldozen gesproken." zei Hermelien met een strenge blik op Fred en George. "Jullie mogen op het prikbord van Griffoendor niet voor proefpersonen adverteren." "Wie zegt dat?" vroeg George verbaast

"Ik." zei Hermelien. "En Ron. En Emma." "Laat mij erbuiten." zei Ron haastig.

Hermelien keek hem nijdig aan. Fred en George grinnikten.

"Binnenkort piep je wel anders, Hermelien." zei Fred, die een dikke laag boter op een krentenbol smeerde. "Je begint aan je vijfde jaar; nog even en je smeekt ons op je blote knietjes om een Spijbelsmuldoos." "En waarom zou ik een Spijbelsmuldoos willen omdat ik aan mijn vijfde jaar begin?" vroeg Hermelien. "in je vijfde jaar draait alles om de SLIJMBAL- de Schriftelijke Loftuiting wegens IJver, Magische Bekwaamheid en Algeheel Leervermogen." zei George. "Ja, en?" "En dus komen de examens eraan. Je wordt het hele jaar zo ongenadig afgebeuld, dat je er overspannen van wordt." zei Fred voldaan.

"in onze klas had zo'n beetje de helft een zenuwinzinking toen ze voor hun SLIJMBALlen leerden." zei George vrolijk. "Huilbuien... woedeaanvallen... Patricia Samsons viel om de haverklap flauw..." "En Ken Tobbers zat onder de steenpuisten, weet je nog?" herinnerde Fred zich. "Nee, dat was omdat je Builenpestpoeder in zijn pyjama had gedaan." zei George. "O ja." zei Fred grijnzend. "Dat was ik vergeten... soms is het moeilijk om het allemaal uit elkaar te houden." Skye glimlachte en rolde met haar ogen.

"Hoe het ook zij, het vijfde jaar is een nachtmerrie." zei George. "Tenminste, als het resultaat van je examen je iets kan schelen. Fred en ik hebben ons erdoorheen weten te slaan." "Ja... jullie haalden-wat was het ook weer-elk drie SLIJMBALlen, hé?" zei Ron.

"Klopt." zei Fred onbezorgd. "Maar onze toekomst zal hoogstwaarschijnlijk niet van onze studieresultaten afhangen." "We hebben zelfs serieus overwogen om niet aan ons zevende jaar te beginnen." zei George opgewekt. "nu we..." Hij zweeg even.

"- nu we onze SLIJMBALlen hebben." zei George haastig. "Ik bedoel, daarna kun je gaan voor de PUIST, de Proeve van Uitzonderlijke Intelligentie en Superieure Toverkunst, maar hebben we die nodig? Alleen maakt ma zich waarschijnlijk van kant als we onze school niet afmaken. Zeker nu Percy zich ontpopt heeft tot het grootste stuk verdriet ter wereld." "Maar we beschouwen ons laatste jaar op Zweinstein niet als verloren tijd." zei Fred, die vol genegenheid door de Grote Zaal keek. "We gaan een hoop marktonderzoek doen, zodat we weten wat de gemiddelde leerling van Zweinstein in een fopshop zoekt en wij, na zorgvuldige evaluatie van de onderzoeksresultaten, onze producten aan de vraag kunnen aanpassen."

"Maar waar halen jullie het goud vandaan om zo'n fopshop te beginnen?" vroeg Hermelien sceptisch. "Je hebt ontzettend veel ingrediënten en materialen nodig - en een winkelpand, neem ik aan..." "Stel nou maar geen vragen, Hermelien, dan hoor je ook geen uitvluchten. Kom op, George, als we vroeg zijn kunnen we misschien een paar Hangoren verkopen voor Kruidenkunde begint." Fred kuste Skye vlug op haar wang en George gaf Emma ook een kus. Toen liepen ze samen weg.

"Wat had dat te betekenen?" zei Hermelien, die van Harry naar Ron keek. "Stel geen vragen..." Zouden ze al voldoende goud hebben om een fopshop te beginnen?" "Dat heb ik me ook afgevraagd." zei Ron met gefronst voorhoofd. "Deze zomer hebben ze een nieuw galagewaad voor me gekocht en ik snapte niet hoe ze aan de Galjoenen kwamen..." "Ik en mijn vader hebben in hun geïnvesteerd." zei Skye snel. "Hij heeft ze een start bedrag gegeven." zei Skye.

Ron en Hermelien keken elkaar verbaast aan. "Ja, dan gaat het hard." zei Hermelien uiteindelijk.

"Denken jullie ook dat dit een lastig jaar wordt? Vanwege de examens?" "Ja, vast." zei Ron. "Dat moet haast wel. Ik bedoel, SLIJMBALlen zijn uiterst belangrijk als je gaat solliciteren. Later dit jaar krijgen we ook advies over beroepskeuze, zei Bill. Zodat we vast kunnen besluiten voor welke PUISTen we volgend jaar willen leren." "Weten jullie al wat je na Zweinstein wilt gaan doen?" vroeg Emma, toen ze even later op weg gingen naar Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst.

"Nee, ik zou het echt niet weten." zei Skye. "Ik ook nog niet echt." zei Ron langzaam. "Alleen... nou ja..." Hij keek een beetje schaapachtig. "Wat?" drong Harry aan. "Nou, het zou echt vet zijn om Schouwer te worden." zei Ron nonchalant. "Helemaal mee eens." zei Harry vol overtuiging. "Maar ja, Schouwers zijn de elite." zei Ron. "Dan moet je ontzettend goed zijn. En jij, Hermelien?" "Weet ik nog niet." zei ze. "Ik zou graag iets nuttigs doen." "Een Schouwer doet nuttig werk!" zei Harry. "Ja, maar er zijn meer nuttige dingen." zei Hermelien peinzend. "Ik bedoel, als ik de S.H.I.T. zou kunnen uitbouwen..." "Zoveel keus heb je volgens mij niet eens." zei Skye. "Je hebt een hele grote kans dat je bij het Ministerie gaat werken." Ron knikte. "En jij, Emms?" vroeg Skye. "Iets met Fabeldieren of zo." zei Emma nadenkend terwijl ze het lokaal binnen liepen.


	10. Chapter 10 Toverdranken

**Voor Luutje19:**

**Hoofdstuk 10 Toverdranken**

**POV Skye**

Sneep deed de deur naar de kerker open, en de leerlingen liepen naar binnen. Skye en Emma gingen ergens achter in de klas zitten en pakte hun spullen.

"Stilte." zei Sneep kil terwijl hij de deur dichtdeed.

Dat was niet echt nodig; zodra de leerlingen de deur in het slot hoorden vallen, was het doodstil geworden in de klas en niemand verroerden zich nog. Alleen al de aanwezigheid van Sneep was meestal ruim voldoende om een klas stil te krijgen.

"Voor we vandaag met de les beginnen." zei Sneep, die naar zijn bureau liep en de leerlingen aankeek. "lijkt het me verstandig om jullie eraan te herinneren dat er in juni een belangrijk examen wacht, waarbij jullie zullen moeten aantonen hoeveel je geleerd hebt over de samenstelling en het gebruik van toverdranken. Ik weet dat er in deze klas mensen zitten met een onvoorstelbaar laag IQ, maar toch verwacht ik dat jullie op zijn minst een 'Aanvaardbaar' halen voor je SLIJMBAL, op straffe van mijn... ongenoegen." Zijn blik bleef even rusten op Marcel, die moeizaam slikte.

"Na dit jaar zullen velen van jullie mijn lessen niet langer volgen." zei Sneep. "ik laat alleen de allerbesten toe tot mijn PUIST-klas, zodat we van sommigen afscheid zullen moeten nemen. Maar voor dat verheugende moment is aangebroken, hebben we nog een jaar te gaan." zei Sneep zacht. "Daarom reken ik, of jullie nu voor een PUIST gaan of niet, op hetzelfde hoge percentage geslaagden dat ik gewend ben van mijn SLIJMBAL-studenten. Vandaag mengen we een drank die vaak aan bod komt bij het SLIJMBAL-examen: de Flegmaflip, een brouwsel dat angsten onderdrukt en ongerustheid laat verdwijnen. Maar wees gewaarschuwd: als jullie te veel ingrediënten toevoegen, kan de drinker in een diepe en soms onomkeerbare slaap vallen. Jullie zullen dus uiterst geconcentreerd te werk moeten gaan. De ingrediënten en het recept..." Sneep gebaarde met zijn toverstok, "...staan op het bord... alles wat jullie nodig hebben -" hij gebaarde opnieuw met zijn stok

"- is te vinden in de voorraadkast'

" de kast ging open "- jullie hebben anderhalf uur vanaf... nu!"

Het was een van de moeilijkste Toverdranken die Skye ooit had gemaakt. De ingrediënten moesten in exact de juiste volgorde en hoeveelheid aan het brouwsel worden toegevoegd, het mengsel moest een voorgeschreven aantal keren worden geroerd, eerst met de klok mee en dan tegen de klok in, en de vlammen waarop het pruttelde moesten een specifiek aantal minuten vóór het laatste ingrediënt erbij werd gedaan tot precies de juiste temperatuur worden getemperd.

"Er hoort nu een lichte zilveren damp uit je ketel op te stijgen." riep Sneep toen er nog tien minuten te gaan waren.

Skye keek om haar heen. Die van haar en Emma waren af en er steeg een lichte zilveren damp uit hun ketel.

Uit Harry's ketel stegen dikke grijze rookwolken op, uit die van Ron spatten groene vonken, Simon pookte koortsachtig met zijn toverstok in de vlammen onder zijn ketel, die blijkbaar op het punt stonden om uit te gaan, en boven Hermeliens toverdrank hing ook een glinsterende zilveren damp. Toen Sneep langskwam, staarde hij zwijgend naar haar ketel, wat betekende dat hij niets zag waarop hij kritiek kon hebben.

Bij Harry's ketel bleef hij staan en hij keek met een grijns naar de inhoud.

"Wat moet dat voorstellen, Potter?"

De Zwadderaars voor in de klas keken gretig op.

"Een Flegmaflip." zei Harry. "Potter." zei Sneep zacht. "kun je lezen?"

Draco lachte. "Ja." zei Harry.

"Lees dan de derde regel van het recept voor, Potter."

"Doe er gemalen maansteen bij, roer drie keer tegen de klok in, laat zeven minuten sudderen en voeg dan twee druppels helleborussiroop toe."

"Heb je alles gedaan wat in de derde regel staat, Potter?" "Nee." zei Harry zacht. "Pardon?" "Nee," zei Harry luider. "ik ben de helleborus vergeten." "Dat weet ik, Potter, en dat betekent dat dit waardeloze rotzooi is. _Evanesco."_ Harry's toverdrank verdween.

"Voor degenen die er wél in zijn geslaagd de instructies te lezen: doe een monster van je toverdrank in een flacon, voorzie die duidelijk van je naam en breng hem naar mijn bureau, zodat ik jullie dranken kan testen." zei Sneep. "Huiswerk: dertig centimeter perkament over de eigenschappen van Maansteen en het gebruik ervan bij het bereiden van toverdranken. Donderdag inleveren."

"Dertig centimeter! Alleen maar over de eigenschappen van een Maansteen en het gebruik." mopperde Skye, terwijl ze een falcon vulde en die samen met Emma wegbracht.

"Ja, ik weet het." zuchtte Emma. Ze gaven Sneep hun flacon en liepen terug naar hun tafeltje.


	11. Chapter 11 Verweer van Omber

**Hoofdstuk 11 Verweer van Omber**

**POV Skye**

Toen ze het lokaal van Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten binnenkwamen, zat professor Omber al achter haar bureau. Ze droeg hetzelfde pluizige roze vest van de vorige avond en had weer een zwarte fluwelen strik op haar hoofd.

De leerlingen waren stil toen ze binnenkwamen. Ze kenden professor Omber niet en wisten niet hoe streng ze zou zijn, maar Skye vermoedde dat ze niet zo aardig zal zijn.

"Goedemiddag!" zei Omber toen iedereen zat.

Een paar mensen mompelden: "Goeiemiddag."

"Kom, kom." zei professor Omber. "Dat kan veel beter. Ik wil dat jullie allemaal antwoorden: 'Goedemiddag, professor Omber.' Nog een keer, graag. Goedemiddag, jongens en meisjes!"

"Goedemiddag, professor Omber." klonk het in koor. "We zijn toch geen kleuters?" mompelde Skye.

"Kijk." zei professor Omber glimlachend. "Dat was toch niet zo moeilijk? Stop je toverstok weg en pak je ganzenveer."

Skye deed haar toverstok in haar schooltas en pakte een ganzenveer, inkt en perkament.

Professor Omber maakte haar handtas open, haalde haar eigen toverstok te voorschijn, die ongewoon kort was, en gaf een tik op het schoolbord; onmiddellijk verschenen er woorden:

_Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten _

_Een Terugkeer naar de Basisprincipes_

"Jullie onderricht in dit vak is nogal verbrokkeld en onsamenhangend geweest, nietwaar?" zei professor Omber met haar handen ineengeslagen. "Door het komen en gaan van leraren, van wie velen helaas geen Ministerieel goedgekeurd lesprogramma hebben gevolgd, zijn jullie ver beneden het niveau dat je zou mogen verwachten in jullie SLIJMBAL-jaar. Het zal jullie echter goed doen om te weten dat het probleem nu wordt aangepakt. Dit jaar volgen we een zorgvuldig opgebouwde, op theorie gebaseerde en door het Ministerie goedgekeurde cursus defensieve magie. Schrijf dit over."

Ze tikte weer op het schoolbord; de eerste boodschap verdween en werd gevolgd door: _'Doelstellingen_ _van_ _het_ _Lesprogramma'._

_1. Het begrijpen van de principes die ten grondslag liggen aan defensieve magie. _

_2. Het leren herkennen van situaties waarin legaal gebruikgemaakt kan worden van defensieve magie._

_3. Het bepalen van de plaats die defensieve magie inneemt in een praktische context._

Een paar minuten klonk alleen het gekras van ganzenveren op perkament. Toen iedereen de drie doelstellingen van professor Omber had overgeschreven vroeg ze: "Hebben jullie allemaal een exemplaar van Magische Verdedigingstheorie door Wilbert Lepelaar?"

Er klonk een mat, instemmend gemompel.

"Laten we dat nog een keer doen." zei professor Omber. "Als ik jullie een vraag stel, wil ik dat jullie antwoorden met 'Ja, professor Omber' of 'Nee, professor Omber'. Dus: heeft iedereen een exemplaar van Magische Verdedigingstheorie door Wilbert Lepelaar?"

"Ja, professor Omber." galmde het door de klas.

"Mooi zo." zei professor Omber. "Dan wil ik dat jullie pagina 5 opslaan en Hoofdstuk Een, 'Basisprincipes voor Beginners' lezen. Ik wil niemand horen praten."

Professor Omber liep weg van het schoolbord, ging achter haar bureau zitten en bestudeerde de leerlingen met haar door wallen omringde ogen.

Skye sloeg het boek open, zocht pagina 5 op en begon te lezen.

Het was ongelooflijk saai. Saaier dan de lessen van professor Kist. Skye voelde al na vijf minuten haar concentratie wegebben. Al snel had ze dezelfde regel vijf of zes keer gelezen zonder dat ze begreep wat ze nou eigenlijk aan het lezen was.

De minuten gingen zwijgend voorbij. Achter haar en Emma, speelde Ron met zijn ganzenveer terwijl hij naar een en dezelfde plek op de pagina staarde. Links van haar had Hermelien haar hand opgestoken en keek strak naar professor Omber. Ze had haar boek nog niet eens opengeslagen en Skye kon zich niet herinneren dat Hermelien het ooit had kunnen laten om een boek open te slaan, als een leraar dat zei. Professor Omber keek hardnekkig de andere kant op.

De minuten verstreken en Hermelien bleef haar hand omhoog houden. Meerdere leerlingen keken nu naar haar.

Toen meer dan de helft van de klas naar Hermelien staarde, besloot professor Omber dat ze de situatie niet langer kon negeren.

"Wilde u iets vragen over het hoofdstuk?" vroeg ze, alsof ze Hermelien nu pas had opgemerkt.

"Niet over het hoofdstuk, nee." zei Hermelien.

"Nou, we zijn op het moment aan het lezen." zei professor Omber met een glimlach. "Als u andere vragen hebt, behandelen we die aan het einde van de les." "Ik wilde iets vragen over de doelstellingen van uw lesprogramma." zei Hermelien.

Professor Omber trok haar wenkbrauwen op.

"En uw naam is?"

"Hermelien Griffel." zei Hermelien.

"Nou, juffrouw Griffel, als u de doelstellingen goed leest, geloof ik dat ze heel duidelijk zijn." zei professor Omber met koppig volgehouden minzaamheid.

"Dat vind ik niet." zei Hermelien. "Er staat namelijk niets over het gebruik van verdedigingsspreuken."

Er volgde een korte stilte terwijl veel leerlingen fronsend naar de drie doelstellingen keken die nog steeds op het schoolbord stonden.

"Het gebruik van verdedigingsspreuken?" herhaalde professor Omber met een lachje. "Ik kan me eerlijk gezegd geen enkele situatie voorstellen waarin u tijdens deze les een verdedigingsspreuk zou moeten gebruiken, juffrouw Griffel. U verwacht toch niet dat u zult worden aangevallen in dit lokaal?" "Wordt er dan niet getoverd?" vroeg Skye verbaasd.

"Een leerling die in mijn klas iets wil zeggen, steekt zijn of haar hand op, mevrouw-?"

"Wizard." zei Skye.

Professor Omber glimlachte nog breder en keek de andere kant uit.

Onmiddellijk staken Harry en Hermelien hun hand op. Professor Ombers paddenogen bleven even op Harry rusten voor ze tegen Hermelien zei:

"Ja, juffrouw Griffel? Wilde u nog iets vragen?"

"Ja." zei Hermelien. "De hele bedoeling van Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten is toch juist het oefenen van verdedigingsspreuken?"

"Bent u een door het Ministerie opgeleide onderwijsexpert, juffrouw Griffel?" vroeg professor Omber op haar gemaakt vriendelijke toon.

"Nee, maar-"

"Dan verkeert u helaas niet in de positie om te beoordelen wat de "hele bedoeling" van een vak is. Oudere en slimmere tovenaars dan u hebben dit studieprogramma ontwikkeld. U leert op een veilige, risicoloze manier omgaan met verdedigingsspreuken -"

"Wat hebben we daaraan?" vroeg Harry luid. "Als we worden aangevallen, is dat heus niet op -"

"Hand, meneer Potter!" riep professor Omber.

Harry stak zijn vuist op. Opnieuw keek professor Omber prompt de andere kant uit, maar nu staken nog diverse leerlingen hun hand op.

"U bent?" zei professor Omber tegen Daan.

"Daan Tomas."

"Ja, meneer Tomas?"

"Nou, het is zoals Harry al zei." merkte Daan op. "Als we worden aangevallen, is dat toch niet risicoloos?"

"Ik herhaal," zei professor Omber met een uiterst irritante glimlach, "verwacht u dat u tijdens mijn lessen zult worden aangevallen?"

"Nee, maar -"

Professor Omber viel Daan in de rede. "Ik wil geen kritiek hebben op het onderwijsbeleid van deze school." zei ze, al was de glimlach die haar brede mond oprekte niet bepaald overtuigend, "maar ik ben bang dat jullie blootgesteld zijn geweest aan een aantal uiterst onverantwoordelijke tovenaars, om nog maar te zwijgen -" ze lachte onaangenaam "- over levensgevaarlijke halfbloeden." Dit vond Skye niet eerlijk. "Bedoelt u professor Lupos? Hij was toevallig wel de beste -"

"Hand, juffrouw Wizard! Zoals ik al zei - jullie zijn blootgesteld geweest aan gecompliceerde spreuken die totaal ongeschikt zijn voor kinderen van jullie leeftijd en die in principe fataal zouden kunnen zijn. Men heeft jullie zo'n angst aangejaagd dat jullie denken dat je om de paar dagen een aanval kunt verwachten van Duistere -"

"Welnee." zei Hermelien. "We hebben alleen -"

"U heeft uw hand niet opgestoken, juffrouw Griffel."

Hermelien stak haar hand op, maar professor Omber keek de andere kant uit.

"Ik heb begrepen dat mijn voorganger in jullie bijzijn niet alleen illegale vervloekingen heeft uitgesproken, maar die zelfs op jullie heeft gedemonstreerd."

"Nou ja, later bleek dat hij niet goed bij zijn hoofd was." zei Daan verhit. "Maar toch hebben we een hoop van hem geleerd."

"U heeft uw hand niet opgestoken, meneer Tomas." zei professor Omber zangerig. "Naar de mening van het Ministerie is een grondige theoretische kennis ruim voldoende om jullie examen te halen, en daar gaat het tenslotte om. En u bent?" vroeg ze aan Parvati, die haar hand ook had opgestoken.

"Parvati Patil, en moeten we tijdens ons SLIJMBAL-examen geen stukje praktijk doen? We moeten toch aantonen dat we de tegenvervloekingen en dergelijke werkelijk onder de knie hebben?"

"Als jullie de theorie maar grondig genoeg bestuderen, is er geen reden waarom jullie de spreuken niet zouden kunnen uitvoeren onder zorgvuldig vastgestelde examenomstandigheden." zei professor Omber, alsof de zaak daarmee was gesloten.

"Zonder ze ooit geoefend te hebben?" vroeg Parvati vol ongeloof. "Wilt u ons vertellen dat we de spreuken voor de allereerste keer moeten uitvoeren tijdens ons examen?" "Ik herhaal, als jullie de theorie grondig genoeg bestudeerd hebben -" "En wat hebben we aan die theorie in de echte wereld?" zei Harry, die zijn vuist weer had opgestoken.

Professor Omber keek op.

"U bent hier op school, meneer Potter, niet in de echte wereld." zei ze zacht.

"Dus we hoeven niet voorbereid te zijn op wat ons daar te wachten staat?"

"Er staat u daar niets te wachten, meneer Potter."

"O nee?" zei Harry.

"Wie zou kinderen als jullie in vredesnaam willen aanvallen?" vroeg professor Omber met haar afschuwelijke, suikerzoete stem.

"Hmm, eens even kijken..." zei Harry, die deed alsof hij nadacht. "Misschien... Heer Voldemort?"

Professor Omber vertrok geen spier, maar staarde Harry met een soort grimmige voldoening aan.

"Tien punten aftrek voor Griffoendor, meneer Potter."

Het werd doodstil in de klas. Iedereen keek naar Omber of Harry.

"Laat ik een paar dingen duidelijk maken."

Professor Omber stond op en boog zich naar de leerlingen, met haar stompe handen uitgespreid op haar bureau.

"Er is jullie wijsgemaakt dat een zekere Duistere tovenaar zou zijn teruggekeerd uit de dood -"

"Hij was niet dood." zei Harry. "maar hij is inderdaad teruggekeerd."

"Meneer Potter u heeft uw afdeling al tien punten gekost maak de zaak er niet erger op." zei professor Omber in één adem, zonder Harry aan te kijken. "Zoals ik al zei: jullie hebben gehoord dat een zekere Duistere tovenaar weer op vrije voeten is. Dat is een leugen." "Het is geen leugen." fluisterde Emma tegen Skye. "Het is geen leugen." zei Harry luid. "Ik en Emma hebben hem zien terug keren, ik heb met hem gevochten. Sjors ligt door hem in het St. Holisto."

"Nablijven, meneer Potter. Morgen om vijf uur op mijn werkkamer. Ik herhaal, dat is een leugen. Het Ministerie van Toverkunst garandeert dat jullie geen gevaar lopen, van welke Duistere tovenaar dan ook. Als jullie je nog steeds zorgen maken, kunnen jullie na de les bij me komen. Als iemand jullie bang maakt met leugens over herrezen Duistere tovenaars, zou ik dat graag willen horen. Ik ben hier om jullie te helpen. Ik ben jullie vriendin. En nu gaan we verder met lezen. Pagina 5, 'Basisprincipes voor Beginners'."

Professor Omber ging zitten en de rest ging verder met glazig staren naar dezelfde pagina als waar ze begonnen waren.

Het was avond. Emma zat naast George aan de afdelingstafel in de Grote Zaal. Harry zat aan de andere kant van haar en leek geïrriteerder dan normaal.

"Wat ik niet snap." zei Harry met bevende stem, terwijl hij zijn mes en vork neerlegde, "is waarom ze dat verhaal twee maanden geleden wél geloofden, toen Perkamentus het vertelde..."

"Het probleem is alleen, Harry, dat ik niet zeker weet óf ze het toen wel geloofden." zei Hermelien grimmig. "Vooruit, laten we gaan."

Emma stond ook op en George liep met haar mee. Met zijn vijven liepen ze naar de overloop.

"Hoe bedoel je, je weet niet zeker of ze Perkamentus wel geloofden?" vroeg Harry aan Hermelien.

"Hoor eens, je weet niet hoe het was toen jij terugkwam." zei Hermelien zacht. "Je stond daar opeens op het grasveld, met Emma die al dagen lang vermist werd en Sjors, die wel dood leek... verder had niemand gezien wat er in de doolhof was gebeurd... we moesten Perkamentus maar op zijn woord geloven toen hij zei dat Jeweetwel was teruggekeerd, Emma had ontvoerd en met jou had gevochten..."

"Dat was ook zo!" zei Harry luid en Emma knikte.

"Wéét ik, Harry, dus zou je me alsjeblieft niet steeds zo willen afblaffen?" zei Hermelien vermoeid. "Het probleem is dat de vakantie begon voor de waarheid echt tot de mensen kon doordringen. Iedereen heeft twee maanden lang gelezen dat jij rijp bent voor het gesticht en dat Perkamentus seniel begint te worden!"

Harry vertrok even later naar het lokaal van Omber. Plotseling stond Ron op.

"Emma!" Emma keek op van haar boek. "Wat?"

"De proeftrainigen van Zwerkbal!" Emma stond ook op.

"Helemaal vergeten!" riep Emma.

Ron en Emma renden de Leerlingenkamer uit, naar het Zwerkbalveld.

Op het Zwerkbalveld, stonden de anderen al te wachten. George grijnsde naar Emma en Emma liep naar hem toe.

"Ga je proberen een Jager te worden?" Emma knikte en George boog zich naar haar toe. Hij kuste haar en fluisterde: "Veel succes." Emma glimlachte. "Bedankt."

"oké, Jagers hier, en Wachters daar." zei Angelique en ze wees naar links voor de Jagers en naar rechts voor de Wachters.

Ron ging naar rechts en Emma naar links.

Emma was samen met twee anderen Griffoendors en bij Ron waren er ook maar twee anderen.

Een voor een moesten ze laten zien wat ze konden en of ze goed samenspeelde met de rest van het team.

Ron was enorm zenuwachtig. Hij liet een paar keer de bal door en toen de twee anderen aan de beurt waren, waren die duidelijk beter.

Emma keek toe hoe Mirella Magisch, een meisje dat ook Jager wilde worden, een paar keer scoorde. Ze werd er een beetje zenuwachtig van. Maar toen zij aan de beurt was, haalde ze diep adem en stapte zelfverzekerd op haar bezem.

Toen de proeftrainingen afgelopen waren, kregen ze de uitslag te horen.

"oké, de nieuwe Jager is Emma Collins en de nieuwe Wachter is Ron Wemel. Ik verwacht jullie bij de volgende training. Goed gedaan allemaal."

De Leerlingen die het niet geworden waren verlieten de kleedkamer en Emma wachtte buiten tot George omgekleed was. Hij kwam even later met een grote grijns de kleedkamer uit. Hij liep naar haar toe en sloeg een arm om haar heen.

"Goed gedaan, Emms." "Dank je." zei Emma. Fred kwam naast hun lopen.

"Ga je mee? We gaan wat eten jatten uit de keukens." "Eh, ja hoor."

Even later waren ze weer in de Leerlingenkamer.

"En hoe ging het?" vroeg Skye, terwijl ze haar boek dichtsloeg. Emma glimlachte.

"Ik ben het geworden." "Had je verwacht van niet dan?" vroeg Skye glimlachend. "Nou, ja... Je weet het maar nooit."

Emma ging naast Skye zitten en George gaf haar een flesje Boterbier.

"Vangen." riep Fred naar Skye en hij gooide een flesje, dat Skye miste en Emma ving.

"Ik ben altijd al slecht geweest in vangen op commando." mompelde Skye toen Emma het flesje lachend aan haar gaf.


	12. Chapter 12 Zwadderich bij Zwerkbal

**Hoofdstuk 12 Zwadderich bij Zwerkbal**

**POV Emma**

Na het middageten gingen Emma, Harry en Ron naar het veld voor de echte training. Alle spelers behalve Angelique zaten al in de kleedkamer toen ze binnenkwamen.

"Alles oké, Ron?" zei George knipogend.

"Ja." zei Ron, die op weg naar het veld steeds stiller was geworden.

George trok Emma naar zich toe. "Ik heb het volste vertrouwen in je." fluisterde hij. "Weet ik." zei Emma glimlachend en George kuste haar.

"Oké, allemaal." zei Angelique, die het aanvoerderskamertje uitkwam. "Aan de slag. Katja en Fred, nemen jullie het krat met ballen mee? O ja, we hebben een paar toeschouwers, maar ik wil dat jullie die gewoon negeren."

Ze liepen het veld op en daar werden ze begroet door een storm van gejoel en gefluit. Het Zwerkbalteam van Zwadderich plus aanhang zat halverwege de verder lege tribunes en hun stemmen galmden luid door het stadion.

"Waar vliegt die Wemel toch op?" riep Draco. "Wie spreekt er nou een vliegspreuk uit over zo'n vermolmd stuk waaibomenhout?"

Korzel, Kwast en Patty Park brulden van het lachen. Naast Draco zat Skye, die glimlachte, maar niet naar Emma. Ze glimlachte om het grapje van Draco.

Ron stapte op zijn bezem en zette af. Harry volgde hem en zag van achteren dat Rons oren rood werden. Emma stapte ook op haar bezem.

"Trek je er niets van aan." zei Harry. Hij versnelde een beetje en haalde Ron in. "Na onze wedstrijd met Zwadderich zullen we zien wie er het laatst lacht..."

"Dat is de juiste houding, Harry!" zei Angelique goedkeurend. Ze cirkelde om hen heen met de Slurk onder haar arm, bleef zweven en keek naar haar eveneens zwevende team. "Goed, jongens, we beginnen met wat passes om warm te worden. De hele ploeg, graag -"

"Hé, Jansen, wat moet dat kapsel voorstellen?" krijste Patty Park. "Waarom wil je eruitzien alsof er wormen uit je hoofd groeien?"

Angelique streek haar lange vlechten achterover en vervolgde kalm: "Wat verder uit elkaar, graag. Laten we kijken hoe het gaat..."

Emma vloog naar het midden van het veld.

Angelique hief de Slurk met één hand op en gooide hem hard naar Fred. Die gooide naar George, George gooide naar Emma, Emma naar Harry, Harry naar Ron en Ron liet de bal vallen.

De Zwadderaars krijsten van het lachen. Emma zag dat Skye even grinnikte.

Ron dook halsoverkop omlaag om de Slurk te vangen voor hij de grond raakte, maar hij trok slordig weer op en gleed half van zijn bezem.

Met een vuurrood hoofd keerde hij terug op speelhoogte. Emma zag Fred en George naar elkaar kijken, maar ze hielden hun mond.

"Geef door, Ron." riep Angelique, alsof er niets gebeurd was.

Ron gooide de Slurk naar Emma, Emma gooide naar Harry, Harry gooide naar George...

"Hé Potter, hoe gaat het met je litteken?" riep Draco. "Moet je niet even gaan liggen? Volgens mij ben je al een week niet op de ziekenzaal geweest. Dat is een record, nietwaar?"

George gooide naar Angelique en Angelique gooide achterwaarts naar Harry, die ving hem en gooide vlug naar Ron, die wel een verwoede poging deed maar miste.

"Kom op, Ron." zei Angelique verstoord terwijl Ron opnieuw achter de Slurk aan dook. "Blijf bij de les."

Draco en de andere Zwadderaars hadden allemaal de slappe lach. Emma zag dat Skye zwakjes glimlachte.

Bij zijn derde poging ving Ron de Slurk; misschien uit pure opluchting gooide hij zo enthousiast naar Katja dat de bal door haar uitgestrekte handen vloog en haar hard in haar gezicht raakte.

"Sorry!" kreunde Ron. Hij vloog snel naar Katja om te zien of ze gewond was.

"Terug naar je plaats, niks aan de hand!" blafte Angelique. "Maar probeer je ploeggenoten niet van hun bezem te slaan, ja? Daar hebben we Beukers voor!"

Katja had een bloedneus. Beneden joelden en stampvoetten de Zwadderaars. Fred en George vlogen naar Katja toe.

"Hier, neem dit in." zei Fred, die iets kleins en paars uit zijn zak haalde. "Dat stelpt het bloeden meteen."

"Goed." riep Angelique. "Fred en George, haal jullie knuppels en een Beuker. Ron, verdedig het doel. Harry, als ik het teken geef, laat je de Snaai los. We spelen uiteraard op het doel van Ron."

Harry zoefde achter de tweeling aan. Emma nam haar positie in op het veld en toen Angelique op haar fluitje blies, liet Harry de Snaai los en Fred en George de Beuker.

Het spel begon, maar het was niet echt leuk. Emma vond het fantastisch om te vliegen, overspelen en te scoren, maar Ron verpestte de hele tijd het spel.

"Stop - stop - STOP!" brulde Angelique. "Ron - je schermt je middelste doelpaal niet af!" Emma keek naar Ron, die voor de linkerring zweefde, zodat de andere twee helemaal ongedekt waren. "O... sorry..."

"Je drijft steeds af terwijl je naar de Jagers kijkt!" zei Angelique. "Blijf in het midden tot je een van de ringen moet verdedigen of cirkel om de ringen heen, maar zweef niet doelloos rond. Zo heb je de laatste drie goals doorgelaten!"

"Sorry..." herhaalde Ron, wiens rode hoofd als een baken afstak tegen de felblauwe lucht.

"En kun je niet iets aan die bloedneus doen, Katja?"

"Het wordt steeds erger!" zei Katja gesmoord, terwijl ze het bloeden probeerde te stelpen met haar mouw.

Harry zag Fred ongerust zijn zakken controleren. Fred haalde er iets paars uit, keek er even naar en wierp toen een geschrokken blik op Katja. Emma keek even naar de tribune. Draco en de andere Zwadderaars lagen in een deuk. Zelfs Skye lachte mee. Emma voelde zich boos worden.

"Oké, we proberen het opnieuw." zei Angelique. De Zwadderaars begonnen nu een liedje te zingen: "Griffoendor is bagger, Griffoendor is bagger." Nu keek Skye een stuk minder blij. Ze gaf Draco een por in zijn zij en hij keek haar verhit aan.

Deze keer hadden ze nauwelijks drie minuten gevlogen toen Angelique weer op haar fluitje blies.

"Wat nu weer?" vroeg Harry ongeduldig aan Emma, die het dichtstbij was. "Katja." zei Emma.

Harry draaide zich om en zag Angelique, Fred en George op topsnelheid naar Katja vliegen. Harry en Emma volgden. Het was duidelijk dat Angelique de training net op tijd had stilgelegd. Katja zag lijkbleek en zat onder het bloed.

"Ze moet naar de ziekenzaal." zei Angelique. "Wij brengen haar wel." zei Fred. "Het zou kunnen dat ze... eh... per ongeluk een Pleegzuster Bloedbonbon heeft ingenomen..."

" Nou, trainen heeft geen zin zonder Drijvers en met maar twee Jagers." zei Angelique teleurgesteld terwijl Fred en George snel naar het kasteel vlogen, met Katja tussen hen in. "Vooruit, we gaan ons omkleden."

"En, hoe was de training?" vroeg Hermelien nogal kil toen Emma, Harry en Ron een halfuur later door het portretgat van de leerlingenkamer klommen. "Niet zo goed." zei Emma. "Best-" begon Harry.

"Waardeloos." zei Ron hol en hij plofte naast Hermelien neer. Ze keek naar Ron en haar koelheid scheen te verdwijnen.

"Ach, het was tenslotte pas je eerste keer." zei ze troostend. "Na een tijdje gaat het vast -"

"Wie zei dat ik waardeloos was?" snauwde Ron.

"Niemand." zei Hermelien een tikje verbouwereerd. "Ik dacht -"

"Je dacht dat ik er geen bal van kon?" "Nee, natuurlijk niet. Hoor eens, je zei dat het waardeloos was en ik-"

"ik ga m'n huiswerk maken." zei Ron. Hij liep boos de trap op naar de jongensslaapzalen.

Skye kwam de Leerlingenkamer binnen. Emma liep naar haar toe. "Waarom lachte je Ron uit?" Skye glimlachte. "Omdat het grappig was." zei Skye koel. "Je lachte ook Katja uit omdat ze een bloedneus had, waarom?" "Daarom lachte ik niet." zei Skye en ze klonk een beetje geërgerd. "Dit is mijn zaak, oké?" Ze liep met haar kin omhoog naar de slaapzaal. Fred en George kwamen net op dat moment de Leerlingenkamer binnen. Ze liepen naar haar toe en Fred keek Skye fronsend na.

"Wat is er met haar aan de hand?" Emma haalde haar schouders op en Fred liep weg. George drukte zacht een kus op haar lippen.

"Je was fantastisch." zei hij. Emma glimlachte. "Dank je. Jij ook." Ze kuste hem en zei: "Ik hou van je." George glimlachte. "Ik ook van jou."


	13. Chapter 13 Hoog-Inquisiteur

**Hoofdstuk 13 Hoog-inquisiteur**

**POV Emma**

Het was ochtend. Emma zat in de Grote Zaal te ontbijten en naast haar zat Hermelien met de Ochtendprofeet. Plotseling snakte ze naar adem en ze legde de krant plat op tafel. Emma zag een grote foto van Dorothea Omber, die hoestte en langzaam met haar ogen knipperde onder de kop:

MINISTERIE DRINGT AAN OP ONDERWIJSHERVORMING

DOROTHEA OMBER BENOEMD TOT EERSTE HOOG-INQUISITEUR

"Omber... Hoog Inquisiteur?" zei Harry. "Wat bedoelen ze daarmee?"

Hermelien las hardop:

'Het Ministerie van Toverkunst nam gisteren een verrassende stap door wetgeving aan te nemen die het Ministerie een ongekende mate van controle geeft over Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus.

'De Minister maakt zich reeds geruime tijd zorgen om de situatie op Zweinstein,' zei Percy Wemel juniorassistent van de Minister. 'Hij reageert hiermee op klachten van bezorgde ouders, die menen dat de school een steeds discutabeler beleid voert.'

Minister Droebel heeft de laatste weken vaker nieuwe wetten gebruikt om hervormingen af te dwingen op de toverschool. Op 30 augustus werd Onderwijsdecreet Nummer 22 aangenomen, dat het Ministerie de bevoegdheid geeft een docent te benoemen als het schoolhoofd er niet in slaagt een geschikte kandidaat te vinden.

'Volgens deze procedure is Dorothea Omber toegevoegd aan het onderwijzend personeel,' verklaarde Wemel gisteravond. 'Perkamentus kon niemand vinden en dus wees de Minister Omber aan. Uiteraard was ze direct een doorslaand succes. Ze heeft het lesprogramma van Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten ingrijpend gewijzigd en informeert de Minister uit de eerste hand over wat er werkelijk op Zweinstein speelt.'

Vooral deze laatste functie heeft het Ministerie geformaliseerd door het aannemen van Onderwijsdecreet Nummer 23, dat voorziet in de benoeming van een Hoog-Inquisiteur van Zweinstein.

'Dit is een opwindende nieuwe fase in het plan van de Minister om af te rekenen met wat sommigen het gebrekkige onderwijs op Zweinstein noemen,' zei Wemel. 'De Inquisiteur heeft de bevoegdheid om medeleraren te inspecteren en te zorgen dat ze naar behoren presteren. De Minister heeft deze functie aangeboden aan professor Omber, naast haar baan als lerares, en tot onze vreugde heeft ze geaccepteerd.'

De nieuwe maatregelen van het Ministerie werden enthousiast ontvangen door ouders van leerlingen.

'Ik voel me enorm opgelucht nu ik weet dat Perkamentus eerlijk en objectief geëvalueerd wordt,' liet de heer Lucius Meneer Malfidus, 41, weten vanuit zijn landhuis in het zuiden des lands. 'Veel ouders die het beste met hun kinderen voorhebben maken zich zorgen om de excentrieke besluiten die Perkamentus de afgelopen jaren heeft genomen, en zijn blij dat het Ministerie de zaak nu in de gaten houdt.'

Tot die excentrieke besluiten behoren ongetwijfeld de controversiële benoemingen waarover in deze krant verslag is gedaan. De aanstelling van weerwolf Remus Lupos, halfreus Rubeus Hagrid en de aan waanvoorstellingen lijdende ex-Schouwer 'Dwaaloog' Dolleman zijn slechts een paar voorbeelden.

Uiteraard gaan er vele geruchten dat Albus Perkamentus, ooit Opperste Hotemetoot van het Internationale Overlegorgaan van Heksenmeesters en Hoofdbewindwijzer van de Wikenweegschaar, niet meer in staat is behoorlijk leiding te geven aan de prestigieuze toverschool.

'De benoeming van de Inquisiteur is een eerste stap in een proces waardoor Zweinstein uiteindelijk een schoolhoofd zal krijgen dat ieders vertrouwen geniet,' zei een insider op het Ministerie gisteravond.

Griselda Koudstaal en Canisius Klare, leden van de Wikenweegschaar, hebben hun functie neergelegd uit protest tegen de benoeming van de Inquisiteur.

'Zweinstein is een school, geen verlengstuk van Droebels Ministerie,' zei madame Koudstaal. 'Dit is de zoveelste weerzinwekkende poging om Albus Perkamentus in diskrediet te brengen.'

(Zie pagina 17 voor een uitgebreid verslag over madame Koudstaals vermeende banden met subversieve koboldgroepen.)"

Hermelien hield op met lezen en keek de anderen aan.

"Dus daarom zitten we met Omber opgescheept, door Droebel en zijn Onderwijsdecreet! En ze heeft ook nog de bevoegdheid om andere leraren te inspecteren!" Hermelien haalde snel adem. "Ik kan het gewoon niet geloven. Het is schandalig!"

Die avond zat Emma in de Leerlingenkamer, samen met Ron en Hermelien. Harry had weer strafwerk, en kwam net terug van professor Omber. Zijn hand was in een bebloede sjaal gewikkeld.

Harry liep naar hun toe en Hermelien schoof een kom met gele vloeistof naar hem toe.

"Alsjeblieft." zei ze. "Laat je hand daarin weken, dat helpt. Het is een oplossing van gezouten en gezeefde Murtlaptentakels."

Harry legde zijn bloedende hand in de kom. "Bedankt." zei hij.

"Harry, je moet het tegen iemand zeggen. Tegen Anderling bijvoorbeeld." "Nee." zei Harry kortaf.

"Anderling zou door het lint gaan als ze wist -" "Ja, waarschijnlijk wel." zei Harry dof. "En hoe lang zou Omber nodig hebben om er nog een decreet doorheen te jagen, waarin staat dat iedereen die klaagt over de Hoog-Inquisiteur meteen ontslagen wordt?"

"oké, je hebt een punt." gaf Emma toe.

"Het is een afschuwelijk mens." zei Hermelien met een klein stemmetje. "Afschuwelijk. Ik zei net tegen Ron toen je binnenkwam... we moeten er eigenlijk iets aan doen." "Vergif leek me het beste." zei Ron grimmig.

"Nee, ik bedoel iets doen aan het feit dat ze zo'n vreselijke docente is en dat we van haar absoluut geen Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten zullen leren." zei Hermelien.

"Wat kunnen we eraan doen?" zei Ron geeuwend, "t Is al te laat, of niet? Ze heeft dat baantje, die gaat niet meer weg. Daar zorgt Droebel wel voor."

"Nou," zei Hermelien aarzelend. "ik bedacht vandaag..." Ze keek nerveus naar Harry, vermande zich en ging verder, ik bedacht dat... dat het moment misschien is aangebroken om - om het zelf te doen."

"Om wat zelf te doen?" zei Harry achterdochtig, met zijn hand nog steeds in het aftreksel van Murtlaptentakels.

"Om zelf Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten te gaan leren." zei Hermelien.

"Kom nou toch." kreunde Ron. "Wil je dat we nóg meer werk krijgen? Besef je wel dat Harry en ik alweer achterlopen met ons huiswerk, en dat dit pas de tweede week is?"

"Maar dit is veel belangrijker dan huiswerk!" zei Hermelien.

Harry en Ron gaapten haar aan en Emma grinnikte om hun schaapachtige blikken.

"ik dacht dat niets in het hele universum belangrijker was dan huiswerk!" zei Ron.

"Doe niet zo idioot. Natuurlijk wel." zei Hermelien.

"Het gaat erom dat we ons voorbereiden op wat ons te wachten staat in de buitenwereld, zoals Harry de eerste les al zei. Het gaat erom dat we ons kunnen verdedigen. Als we een heel jaar niets leren -" "We kunnen zelf niet veel doen." zei Ron neerslachtig. "Ja, oké, wat vervloekingen opzoeken in de bibliotheek en proberen die te oefenen..."

"Nee, ik ben het met je eens dat we het stadium voorbij zijn waarin we dingen uit boeken kunnen leren." zei Hermelien. "We hebben een ervaren iemand nodig, die ons kan laten zien hoe we spreuken moeten gebruiken en ons kan verbeteren als we iets fout doen."

"Als je Lupos bedoelt..." zei Harry.

"Nee, nee, ik bedoel niet Lupos." zei Hermelien. "Hij heeft het te druk met de Orde en bovendien zouden we hem alleen kunnen ontmoeten als we in het weekend naar Zweinsveld mogen en dat is niet voldoende."

"Wie bedoel je dan?" zei Harry, die haar fronsend aankeek.

Hermelien zuchtte diep.

"Is dat dan niet duidelijk?" zei ze. "Ik bedoel jou, Harry."

Er viel een stilte.

"Je bedoelt dat ik wat?" zei Harry.

"Ik bedoel dat jij ons lesgeeft in Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten." "Dat is een idee." zei Ron.

"Wat is een idee?" vroeg Harry.

"Dat jij ons lesgeeft."

"Maar..."

Harry grijnsde.

"Maar ik ben geen leraar! Ik kan niet -"

"Harry, je bent de beste van de klas in Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten." zei Hermelien.

"Ik?" zei Harry, met een nog bredere grijns. "Welnee, jij bent bij elk examen hoger geëindigd -" "Dat is niet waar." zei Hermelien koeltjes. "Jij eindigde hoger in ons derde jaar - het enige jaar dat we allebei examen hebben gedaan en een leraar hadden die iets van zijn vak afwist. Maar ik heb het niet over examenresultaten, Harry. Denk eens aan wat je gedaan hebt!"

"Hoe bedoel je?"

"Weet je, ik weet eigenlijk niet of ik les wil hebben van iemand die zó stom is." zei Ron grijnzend tegen Hermelien en Emma. Hij keek naar Harry. "Even nadenken." zei hij, en hij trok een gezicht zoals Kwast dat deed als hij zich probeerde te concentreren. "Eh... in je eerste jaar... redde je de Steen der Wijzen uit handen van jeweetwel."

"Dat was puur geluk." zei Harry. "Het had niets met talent -"

"In je tweede jaar," viel Ron hem in de rede, "doodde je de Basilisk en vernietigde je Vilijn." "Ja, maar als Felix me niet had geholpen en Skye er niet was geweest-" "In je derde jaar," zei Ron nog luider, "heb je in je eentje zo'n honderd Dementors verdreven."

"Je weet best dat dat toeval was. Als de Tijdverdrijver niet -" "En vorig jaar," schreeuwde Ron nu bijna, "heb je het wéér opgenomen tegen Jeweetwel -" "Luister nou eens!" zei Harry geïrriteerd. "Luister nou eens even! Als je het zo opsomt, klinkt het geweldig, maar het was allemaal puur geluk - de helft van de tijd wist ik niet eens wat ik deed. Niets was gepland, ik deed gewoon het eerste het beste dat me te binnen schoot en ik had bijna altijd hulp -"

"Zit niet zo stom te grijnzen, alsof jullie het beter weten dan ik. Ik was erbij!" zei hij verhit. "Ik weet wat er gebeurd is. En ik heb die dingen niet overleefd omdat ik zo geweldig was in Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten, ik heb ze overleefd omdat - omdat ik op het juiste moment hulp kreeg of toevallig de juiste oplossing koos - maar in feite was het stom geluk, ik wist totaal niet wat ik deed - LACH NIET!"

De kom met Murtlapaftreksel viel aan scherven. Harry was overeind gesprongen. Knikkebeen schoot ondereen bank en Ron en Hermelien grijnsden niet meer.

"jullie weten niet hoe het is! Jullie hebben nooit oog in oog met hem gestaan. Denk je dat het een kwestie is van wat spreuken uit je hoofd leren en die op hem afvuren, alsof je in de klas zit? Terwijl je weet dat het enige dat je heel misschien in leven kan houden je - je verstand is, of je lef, of weet ik veel - alsof je helder kunt nadenken als je weet dat je binnen een nanoseconde kan worden vermoord of gemarteld of moet aanzien hoe je vrienden worden afgemaakt - dat hebben ze ons nooit geleerd op school, hoe je met dat soort dingen moet omgaan - en dan doen jullie alsof ik reuze slim ben, omdat ik hier sta en Sjors niet, en dat hij daarom stom was en heeft geblunderd of zo - maar jullie begrijpen het niet! Dat had ik kunnen zijn, dat zou ik geweest zijn als Voldemort me niet nodig had gehad -"

"Dat bedoelden we helemaal niet, jongen." zei Ron geschokt. "We wilden niet - je ziet het helemaal -"

Emma was even van haar stuk gebracht. Het leek net alsof Harry zei dat Sjors dood was.

"Harry, snap je het dan niet? Dat... is precies waarom we jou nodig hebben... we moeten weten hoe het werkelijk is om het op te nemen tegen... tegen Voldemort." zei Emma.

Harry ging weer zitten. "Nou... denk erover na." zei Hermelien zacht. "Goed?"

Harry knikte en Hermelien stond op.

"Ik ga naar bed." zei ze. "Ga je mee Emma?" Emma knikte en stond ook op. "Welterusten." "Eh... trusten." zei Hermelien en ze liepen naar boven.


	14. Chapter 14 Skye's nachtmerrie

**Hier is het langverwachte hoofdstuk! Hier komt een creatie door fantasie: (Ik heb werkelijk geen idee waar dat op slaat, maar het klinkt goed!)**

**Hoofdstuk 14 Skye's nachtmerrie **

**POV Skye**

Er verstreek een week. Emma had veel Zwerkbaltrainig en iedereen vond dat ze erg goed was.

Skye maakte zich zorgen om haar ouders; ze had al twee weken geen brieven meer van ze ontvangen.

Het was eind september. Skye was vandaag jarig. Zij, Emma, Ron, Harry en Hermelien zaten in de bibliotheek. Ze waren bezig met de ingrediënten van toverdranken opzoeken voor Sneep.

"Heb je nog nagedacht over Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten, Harry?" vroeg Hermelien plotseling. "Ja, natuurlijk." zei Harry knorrig. "Ik denk er de hele tijd aan, nu we les hebben van die ouwe toverkol -"

"Nee, ik bedoel het plan van Ron, mij en Emma." Skye keek Emma verbaast aan. "Welk plan?" vroeg ze zacht aan Emma. "Leg ik later wel uit." siste Emma. "- nou, goed," zei Hermelien, "mijn plan, dat jij ons misschien les zou kunnen geven."

"Nou," zei Harry langzaam, "ik - eh - ik heb er wel een beetje over nagedacht."

"En?" vroeg Hermelien gretig.

"Ik weet niet." zei Harry. Hij keek naar Ron.

"Ik vond het meteen al een goed idee." zei Ron."jullie hebben toch gehoord wat ik gezegd heb, hé? Dat er een hoop geluk bij kwam kijken?" vroeg Harry.

"Ja, Harry." zei Hermelien kalm, "maar het heeft geen zin om net te doen alsof je niet goed bent in Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten, want dat ben je wel. Jij was vorig jaar de enige die de Imperiusvloek volledig kon weerstaan, je kunt een Patronus oproepen en nog veel meer dingen waar volwassen tovenaars soms niet toe in staat zijn. Viktor zei altijd -"

"Ja? Wat zei Vicky?" vroeg Ron.

"Ha ha." zei Hermelien verveeld. "Hij zei dat Harry dingen kon doen die zelfs hij niet kon, en hij zat in zijn laatste jaar op Klamfels."

Ron keek Hermelien wantrouwig aan.

"Heb je nog steeds contact met hem?"

"En wat dan nog?" vroeg Hermelien koeltjes, al werd haar gezicht een beetje rood. "Ik mag toch wel een correspondentievriend hebben -"

"Hij wilde niet alleen je correspondentievriend zijn." zei Ron beschuldigend. "Ron." zei Skye geërgerd.

"Wat vind je? Ben je bereid om ons les te geven?" vroeg Emma.

"Alleen jou, Hermelien, Skye en Ron, bedoel je?"

"Nou," zei Hermelien ongerust, "nou... word alsjeblieft niet kwaad, Harry... maar ik vind dat je iedereen les zou moeten geven die interesse heeft. Ik bedoel, het gaat erom dat we ons kunnen verdedigen tegen V-Voldemort. Het lijkt me oneerlijk om de andere leerlingen die kans niet te gunnen."

Harry dacht even na en zei toen: "Ja, maar ik denk niet dat er verder iemand les wil hebben van mij. Bijna iedereen vindt me gestoord, weet je nog?"

"Er zijn heel veel mensen die willen horen wat je te vertellen hebt." zei Emma serieus.

"Hoor eens," zei Hermelien, die zich dichter naar de anderen toeboog. "je weet dat we het eerste weekend in oktober naar Zweinsveld mogen, hé? Zullen we tegen iedereen die geïnteresseerd is zeggen dat we elkaar in het dorp ontmoeten, zodat we erover kunnen praten?"

"Waarom kan dat niet gewoon op school?" zei Ron. "Omdat Omber het dan merkt." zei Skye zacht en Hermelien knikte.

Plotseling kwam professor Anderling naar hun toegelopen. Ze keek helemaal niet blij en heel serieus.

"Wizard, zoud je even met mij mee willen komen?" Een angstig gevoel sloop haar lichaam binnen. _Het zou toch niet over..._

Skye keek Emma even aan en Anderling vervolgde: "Ja, misschien kunt u ook beter meekomen, Collins." Skye stond op, net als Emma, en ze liepen samen achter zonder iets te zeggen professor Anderling aan.

Anderling ging hun voor naar het kantoor van het schoolhoofd. Ze klopte op de deur en liepen naar binnen. Professor Perkamentus zat aan zijn bureau. Anderling sloot de deur en Skye en Emma bleven vlakbij de deur staan. Perkamentus glimlachte niet, zoals hij normaal deed, maar hij keek heel serieus. Hij gebaarde naar de stoelen die voor het bureau stonden. Skye en Emma liepen naar de stoelen en gingen zitten. Perkamentus keek Skye doordringend aan.

"Skye, weet je wat je ouders voor werk deden?" Skye dacht even na, en knikte toen. "Ja, maar Ik weet niet waarom ze weg gingen, professor." zei Skye. "Je ouders hadden een missie voor de Orde van de Fenix en voor de Dooddoeners. Ze moesten mensen overhalen om zich aan te sluiten bij de orde, en bij de Dooddoeners." Skye knikte. "Ze waren dubbelspionnen. Het ging drie maanden lang goed..." zei Perkamentus. "Voldemort ondekte dat ze geen echte Dooddoeners waren, en voor de Orde werkten." Hij zweeg even en Skye had een akelig voorgevoel. "Hij heeft ze laten vermoorden." Een kille leegte verspreidde zich over haar lichaam. Ze begon te snikken. Emma omhelsde haar en begon zelf ook te huilen. Samen bleven ze een tijdje huilen. _Het kan gewoon niet waar zijn. Het is niet waar..._

Skye had geen besef van tijd meer. Ze voelde zich leeg, terwijl de tranen over haar wangen liepen.

Ze huilde tot ze niet meer kon huilen.

Emma liet haar los en Skye stopte met huilen. Ze moest zich vermannen. Later was er tijd voor huilen.

"Eh, professor? Weet u door wie ze... vermoord zijn? En weet u of ze... Of ze geleden hebben?" vroeg Skye en de tranen begonnen weer over haar wangen te lopen. Perkamentus keek haar serieus aan. "Het spijt me je dit te moeten vertellen, maar je ouders hebben waarschijnlijk geleden. Ze zijn gemarteld door de Cruciatus vloek." Perkamentus zei even niets en vervolgde toen: "En ik weet niet door wie." Skye begon geluidloos weer te huilen. Perkamentus liet haar haar gang gaan, en na een tijdje was Skye uitgehuild. Ze had geen tranen meer over.

Perkamentus zag dat ze klaar was met huilen en vervolde vriendelijk: "Je krijgt binnenkort nieuws over de begravenis en over het Tesament van je ouders. Ik snap dat dit veel voor je is, dus is het niet erg als je een paar lessen overslaat. Ik heb nog een ding voor je." Hij haalde wat uit zijn bureau laatje en overhandigde het aan Skye. Skye pakte het trillend aan. Het was een versierd sieraden doosje. Skye maakte het doosje open en zag een brief. Ze vouwde de brief uit en begon te lezen:

_Lieve Skye,_

_Als je dit leest, zijn we waarschijnlijk omgekomen tijdens onze missie voor de Orde van de Fenix. Die missie was dat we mensen over moesten halen om bij de Orde te komen. Maar Jeweetwel dacht dat we dit ook deden voor hem. Waarschijnlijk zijn we door hem, of een andere dooddoener, gemarteld en vermoord. _

_Weet dat we altijd van je hebben gehouden en dat blijven we ook doen. Vergeet nooit wie je bent en ook niet wie je vrienden zijn. Veel succes met je leven en liefde, en treur alsjeblieft niet om ons. We hebben je zien opgroeien tot een tiener en we hebben er beide van genoten._

_Heel veel liefs,_

_Je ouders_

Skye beet op haar lip en voelde weer tranen in haar ogen komen. Ze hield de brief stevig vast en Perkamentus zei: "Misschien is het beter dat je nu naar je Leerlingenkamer gaat." Skye knikte en Emma stond op. Ze hielp Skye omhoog en ondersteunde Skye terwijl ze wegliepen.


	15. Chapter 15 Waarschuwing

**Hoofdstuk 15 Waarschuwing**

**POV Emma**

In de Leerlingenkamer was het druk. Logisch want het was weekend.

Emma ondersteunde haar nog steeds en Skye had nog steeds de laatste brief van haar ouders vast.

Emma was geschokt door het nieuws en vond het super erg voor Skye.

In de Leerlingenkamer staarden veel leerlingen hen aan, en het werd zelfs een beetje stil. George en Fred kwamen naar hun toegelopen, maar Emma schudde even het hoofd. Ze begrepen het en gingen weer terug naar hun plaats. Emma bracht Skye naar boven en leidde haar naar haar bed. Dexter sprong op Skye's schouder en begon een soort kopjes te geven. Blijkbaar begreep Dexter dat Skye verdrietig was.

"Ik laat je wel even alleen. Vind je het erg als ik Fred en George inlicht?" Skye schudde haar hoofd en Emma verliet bezorgd de Slaapzaal.

Beneden heerste er weer een gewone sfeer en Emma liep naar George. Hij keek haar serieus aan en vroeg bezorgd: "Wat is er? Je hebt rode ogen en lijkt behoorlijk van streek." Emma keek hem niet aan en zweeg even. Ze had de Wizards goed gekent.

"Hej, niet huilen!" zei George en hij drukte haar tegen zich aan. "Emma, wat is er met jou en Skye? Waarom zijn jullie zo verdrietig?" vroeg Fred. "Heeft het iets met Sjors te maken?" vroeg George. Emma schudde haar hoofd. "Nee, iets anders." Emma schraapte haar moed bijeen.

"Skye's ouders zijn... Overleden." Ze wilde eigenlijk vermoord zeggen, maar dat klonk zo naar.

Fred en George staarden haar aan en Emma voelde de tranen over haar wangen lopen. George drukte zijn lippen op die van haar en zoende haar lang. Toen ze elkaar weer loslieten vroeg Fred: "Zou je Skye succes willen wensen? Ik weet dat ze voorlopig niet beneden komt." Emma knikte en Fred liep weg. George kuste haar nog een keer tot het portret open ging en professor Anderling naar binnen stapte. Ze vroeg ze aandacht en het werd stil in de Leerlingenkamer.

"Ik heb een meededelingen." zei ze en Emma vermoedde al waarover het zou gaan. "Een van de Griffoendors heeft vandaag een groot verlies geleden. Ik vraag jullie haar een beetje met rust te laten. Ik heb het over Skye Wizard. Ze moet zelf beslissen of ze het jullie verteld, maar probeer niets uit haar los te trekken. Ze heeft het al moeilijk genoeg." Professor Anderling verliet de Leerlingenkamer. Jack kwam naar haar toe. "Wat is er met Skye?" Emma aarzelde. Zou Skye willen dat hij het wist? "Skye's ouders zijn overleden." vertelde ze. Jack staarde haar verbaast aan. "Echt waar?" Emma knikte. "Wat erg!" riep hij uit. "Ssst, beetje stiller!" siste Emma, want een paar leerlingen hadden nieuwsgierig omgekeken. "Op haar verjaardag nog wel." zei Jack. Emma knikte. "Ik ga nu naar Skye toe. Ze heeft steun nodig." Jack knikte en liep weg. George kuste haar nog een keer en fluisterde: "Sterkte." Emma knikte en verliet de Leerlingenkamer.

In de Slaapzaal zat Hermelien bij Skye op bed. Emma ging naast haar zitten en omhelsde Skye. Haar ogen waren gezwollen. Skye zei niets en Emma liet haar los.

"Ik ga slapen." zei Skye zacht. Hermelien en Emma knikte. Dexter krijste en Skye ging liggen. Dexter ging naast haar liggen en Emma glimlachte even om het aapje.


	16. Chapter 16 Zweinskop

**Hier komt weer zo'n saai, overgenomen hoofdstuk...**

**Hoofdstuk 16 Zweinskop**

**POV Emma**

Er verstreek een maand. Skye zei nooit meer wat, en ontweek drukke ruimtes.

Op de ochtend van hun tripje naar Zweinsveld was het zonnig maar winderig. Na het ontbijt liepen Emma, Skye, George, Fred, Ron, Harry en Hermelien in een lange rij langs Vilder, die keek of hun namen wel voorkwamen op de lijst van leerlingen die van hun ouders of voogd toestemming hadden om het dorp te bezoeken.

Toen Fred en George aan de beurt waren, snoof Vilder diep, alsof hij probeerde te ruiken of ze een bepaalde geur verspreidde. Hij knikte kortaf, zodat zijn kwabbige wangen trilden. "Waarom snoof hij aan jullie?" vroeg Emma met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw. George grinnikte. "We hebben een paar keer Mestbommen meegesmokkeld." Emma glimlachte en Geoge sloeg zijn arm om haar heen.

Ze passeerden de hoge stenen pilaren met de gevleugelde everzwijnen en sloegen linksaf naar het dorp. De wind blies hun haar in hun ogen.

"Waar gaan we eigenlijk heen?" vroeg Harry. "De Drie Bezemstelen?"

"Eh - nee." zei Hermelien. "Nee, daar is het veel te druk en lawaaierig. Ik heb met de anderen afgesproken in de Zwijnskop, de tweede kroeg van het dorp, je weet wel, die niet aan de hoofdstraat ligt. Ik geloof dat het een beetje een... nou ja... louche tent is... maar normaal gesproken komen er geen leerlingen en ik denk niet dat we daar afgeluisterd zullen worden."

Ze liepen door de hoofdstraat, langs Zonko's Fopmagazijn. George en Fred stonden stil.

"Wij moeten nog wat doen." zei George. Fred keek Skye bezorgd aan. "Is dat goed?" Skye knikte, en zei niets. Fred fronsde even, maar liep toen samen met George weg.

Ze liepen verder naar het einde van een zijstraat. Daar stond een kleine herberg met boven de deur, aan een roestige stang, een gehavend houten bord waarop de afgehakte kop van een everzwijn was afgebeeld, bloedend op een witte doek. Bij de deur bleven ze aarzelend staan.

"Vooruit." zei Hermelien nerveus en ze liepen naar binnen.

Het was een totaal andere kroeg dan de Drie Bezemstelen, met zijn grote, glanzende bar die altijd even schoon en gastvrij leek. Het interieur van de Zwijnskop bestond uit één kleine, bedompte en uitermate groezelige ruimte en er hing een vieze geur. De erkerramen zaten zo dik onder het vuil dat er maar heel weinig daglicht naar binnen drong, vandaar dat het vertrek verlicht werd door kaarsstompjes die op de ruwhouten tafels waren neergezet. De vloer scheen op het eerste gezicht uit aangestampte aarde te bestaan, maar toen Emma naar binnen stapte voelde ze steen onder wat blijkbaar een laag vuil was.

Aan de bar stond een man wiens hele hoofd in vuilgrijs verband was gewikkeld, al slaagde hij er desondanks in talloze glazen met een of andere rokende, vurige substantie naar binnen te gieten door een spleetje op de plaats waar zijn mond zat. twee gedaantes met hun kappen diep over hun ogen zaten aan een tafeltje bij het raam en hadden Dementors kunnen zijn als Emma hen niet had horen praten met een zwaar noordelijk accent, en in een schemerig hoekje bij de haard zat een heks onder een dikke zwarte sluier die tot op haar tenen hing. Ze konden alleen het puntje van haar neus zien, want daar stak haar sluier een beetje uit.

"Ik weet niet, Hermelien." mompelde Harry terwijl ze naar de bar liepen. "Besef je dat dat Omber zou kunnen zijn?" Emma keek even naar de gesluierde gedaante.

"Omber is korter." zei ze zacht. "En trouwens, zelfs als Omber hier is, kan ze ons niet tegenhouden, want ik heb de schoolreglementen er twee of drie keer op nagekeken en we mogen hier komen. Ik heb speciaal aan professor Banning gevraagd of de Zwijnskop verboden was voor leerlingen en hij zei van niet, maar hij raadde me wel sterk aan om onze eigen glazen mee te nemen. En ik heb ook alles gecontroleerd wat ik maar bedenken kon over studiegroepen en huiswerkgroepen en die zijn uitdrukkelijk toegestaan. Het lijkt me alleen niet verstandig om te koop te lopen met onze plannen."

"Nee. Vooral omdat je niet bepaald een huiswerkgroepje wilt beginnen, hé?" mompelde Ron.

Uit een achterkamertje kwam de barman aanschuifelen; een knorrige oude man met lang grijs haar en een grijze baard.

"Wat?" gromde hij.

"Vijf Boterbier, graag." zei Hermelien.

De man haalde drie heel stoffige en vuile flesjes onder de bar vandaan en zette die met een klap neer. "Zes Sikkels."

"Ik betaal wel." zei Harry vlug en hij gaf de man het zilver. De ogen van de barman gleden over Harry en bleven even rusten op zijn litteken; toen draaide hij zich om en deed het geld in een stokoude houten kassa. Ze gingen aan het tafeltje zitten dat het verst van de bar verwijderd was en keken om zich heen. De man met het vuilgrijze verband tikte met zijn knokkels op de bar en de eigenaar schonk nog een rokend glas voor hem in.

"Zal ik je eens wat zeggen?" fluisterde Ron enthousiast terwijl hij naar de bar keek. "We kunnen hier bestellen wat we willen! Ik wed dat die vent ons alles inschenkt, dat zal hem een biet zijn. Ik heb altijd al eens Oude Klare's Jonge Borrel willen proberen." "Je bent klassenoudste." gromde Hermelien.

"O."zei Ron, en zijn glimlach stierf weg. '"O ja..." "En, wie komen er nog meer?" vroeg Harry, die met moeite de roestige dop van zijn fles Boterbier draaide en een slok nam. "Een paar mensen maar." zei Hermelien. Ze keek eerst op haar horloge en toen naar de deur. "Ze zouden er nu ongeveer moeten zijn en ze weten waar het is - o, dat zijn ze misschien."

De deur van de kroeg ging open. Een dikke streep stoffig zonlicht sneed door het vertrek en verdween weer toen een grote groep mensen naar binnen stroomde.

Eerst kwamen Marcel, Daan en Belinda, gevolgd door Parvati en Padma Patil en Cho Chang, een Ravenklauwer, met een een van haar vriendinnen. Daarna volgde de vrienden van Sjors; Wessel, Riley en Niels. Vervolgens kwamen Loena Leeflang, Katja, Alicia en Angelique, Jessica Westers, Jack, Kasper en Dennis Krauwel, Ernst Marsman, Joost Flets-Frimel, Hannah Albedil, een meisje van Huffelpuf met een lange vlecht, drie jongens van Ravenklauw; Anton Goldstein, Michel Kriek en Terry Bootsman en daarna Ginny, op de voet gevolgd door een lange, magere blonde jongen met een wipneus die Emma herkende als een Zwerkballer van Huffelpuf. De rij werd gesloten door Fred, George en Leo Jordaan, die alledrie grote papieren zakken vol aankopen uit Zonko's Fopmagazijn bij zich hadden.

"Een paar mensen?" zei Harry schor tegen Hermelien. "Een paar mensen?"

"Nou ja, het idee sloeg wel aan, geloof ik." zei Hermelien opgewekt.

"Ron, pak jij nog wat stoelen?"

"Hallo." zei Fred, die als eerste bij de bar was en vlug het aantal mensen telde. "Mogen we... vijfentwintig Boterbier?"

De barman keek hem nors aan, smeet toen zijn doek neer alsof Fred hem had gestoord tijdens een belangrijke bezigheid en begon stoffige flessen Boterbier onder de bar vandaan te halen.

"Bedankt." zei Fred, die de flessen uitdeelde. "Oké, iedereen dokken, ik heb niet genoeg goud om dit allemaal te betalen..." George liep naar Emma en kuste haar kort. Fred ging naast Skye zitten, die een Sikkel aan Fred gaf, maar die wilde dat niet aanemen. "Nee, Skye. Hou maar." zei hij en hij drukte de Sikkel in Skye's hand. Emma zag even dat Skye glimlachte, maar die glimlach verdween al snel.

Toen iedereen zat, stierf het geroezemoes weg. Iedereen keek naar Harry.

"Eh..." zei Hermelien nerveus en met een iets hogere stem dan normaal. "Nou - eh - hallo allemaal."

Iedereen richtte zijn aandacht nu op haar, al werden er ook nog regelmatig blikken op Harry geworpen.

"Nou... eh... nou, jullie weten waarom we hier zijn. Eh... nou... Harry had het idee - ik bedoel - ik had het idee - dat het misschien verstandig zou zijn als mensen die Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten willen leren - en dan bedoel ik echt iets leren, niet de onzin die Omber ons voorschotelt - want dat kun je onmogelijk Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten noemen -" "Helemaal mee eens!" zei Anton Goldstein en Hermelien keek bemoedigd. "-nou, het leek me dus verstandig om, eh, de zaak in eigen hand te nemen."

Ze zweeg even, keek uit haar ooghoeken naar Harry en vervolgde: "En daarmee bedoel ik dat we echt leren hoe we ons moeten verdedigen, niet alleen in theorie, maar door de spreuken te oefenen -" "Maar je wilt toch ook slagen voor je SLIJMBAL in Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten?" zei Michel Kriek.

"Ja, natuurlijk." zei Hermelien. "Maar ik vind het nog belangrijker dat ik mezelf behoorlijk leer verdedigen omdat... omdat..." ze haalde diep adem en besloot, "omdat Heer Voldemort is teruggekeerd."

De reacties waren voorspelbaar. Cho's vriendin gilde en morste een plens Boterbier over zich heen. Terry Bootsman trok een gezicht. Padma Patil huiverde en Marcel stootte een eigenaardig, hoog kreetje uit waar hij een hoestje van wist te maken. Desondanks keek iedereen verwachtingsvol naar Harry.

"Nou... dat is in elk geval het plan." zei Hermelien. "Als jullie willen meedoen, moeten we besluiten hoe we -"

"Wat is er voor bewijs dat Jeweetwel terug is?" vroeg een Huffelpuffer agressief.

"Om te beginnen gelooft Perkamentus het -" begon Hermelien.

"Je bedoelt dat Perkamentus hém gelooft." zei de blonde jongen met een knikje naar Harry.

"Wie ben jij?" vroeg Ron nogal onbeleefd.

"Zacharias Smid," zei de jongen, "en ik vind dat we het recht hebben om te weten waarom hij en zij-" hij knikte naar Emma, "-beweeren dat Jeweetwel terug is."

"Hoor eens, dat is niet het doel van deze bijeenkomst -"

"Geeft niet, Hermelien." zei Harry.

"Waarom ik beweer dat Jeweetwel is teruggekeerd? Omdat ik hem heb gezien. Net als Emma. Maar Perkamentus heeft vorig jaar de hele school verteld wat er gebeurd is, en als je hem niet gelooft, zul je mij of Emma zeker niet geloven. Ik ben niet van plan een hele middag te verspillen aan pogingen om jullie te overtuigen."

De groep scheen zijn adem te hebben ingehouden toen Harry dat zei.

"Nou." zei Hermelien met een piepstemmetje. "Nou... zoals ik al zei... als jullie willen leren om jezelf te verdedigen, moeten we bepalen hoe we dat zullen doen, hoe vaak we bij elkaar komen en waar -"

"Klopt het dat je een Patronus kunt oproepen?" vroeg het meisje met de lange vlecht onverwachts aan Harry.

De rest van de groep mompelde belangstellend.

"Ja." zei Harry enigszins verdedigend.

"Een herkenbare Patronus?"

"Eh - ken je madame Bonkel toevallig?" vroeg Harry.

Het meisje glimlachte.

"Dat is mijn tante. ik ben Suzanne Bonkel. Ze heeft me verteld over je hoorzitting. Dus het klopt? Je kunt een Patronus in de vorm van een hert oproepen?" "Ja." zei Harry. "Jemig, Harry!" zei Leo diep onder de indruk. "Dat wist ik niet!" "Ma zei dat Ron het niet overal mocht rondbazuinen." zei Fred grijnzend tegen Harry. "Ze zei dat je toch al genoeg aandacht kreeg." "Daar had ze gelijk in." mompelde Harry en een paar mensen lachten.

"En heb je echt een Basilisk gedood met dat zwaard in de kamer van Perkamentus?" vroeg Terry Bootsman. "Dat zei een van de portretten toen ik vorig jaar bij Perkamentus moest komen..." "Eh - ja, klopt, ja." zei Harry.

Joost Flets-Frimel floot; de broertjes Krauwel keken hem vol ontzag aan en Belinda Broom zei zacht: "Wauw!"

"En in ons eerste jaar," zei Marcel tegen de groep, "heeft hij die Steen met Wijzers gered -" "Steen der Wijzen!" siste Hermelien.

"Ja, die - uit de klauwen van Jeweetwel." vervolgde Marcel.

"En dan hebben we het nog niet eens gehad." zei Cho, "over de taken die hij vorig jaar moest volbrengen tijdens het Toverschool Toernooi. Toen heeft hij het opgenomen tegen draken en meermensen en een Acromantula..."

Er klonk een hoop instemmend gemompel. "Hoor eens," zei Harry en iedereen zweeg meteen, "ik... ik wil niet overdreven bescheiden doen of zo, maar... ik heb een hoop hulp gehad bij die dingen..."

"Niet met die draak." zei Michel Kriek meteen. "Dat was echt een cool staaltje vliegkunst..."

"Nou ja, oké." zei Harry. "En niemand heeft je geholpen om van de zomer die Dementors te verjagen." zei Suzanne Bonkel.

"Nee," zei Harry. "nee, goed, ik weet wel dat ik ook het een en ander heb gedaan zonder hulp, maar het punt is -"

"Probeer je goedkoop te scoren zonder ons echt iets te laten zien?" zei Zacharias Smid.

"Weet je wat?" zei Ron luid voor Harry op kon treden. "Waarom hou jij je kop niet?" Zacharias werd rood.

"Nou, we zijn hier om iets van hem te leren, en nu zegt hij dat hij er eigenlijk niets van kan." zei hij.

"Dat zei hij helemaal niet." snauwde Fred.

"Moeten we je oren uitspuiten?" vroeg George, die een lang en sinister metalen instrument uit een van de tassen van Zonko haalde. Emma gaf hem een por. "Of misschien een andere lichaamsopening? Het maakt ons niet uit waar we het insteken." gromde Fred.

"Ja, goed," zei Hermelien haastig, "maar om verderte gaan... zijn we het er allemaal over eens dat we les willen hebben van Harry?"

Er klonk instemmend gemompel. Zacharias sloeg zijn armen over elkaar en zei niets, maar misschien was dat omdat hij al zijn waakzaamheid nodig had voor het instrument dat George in zijn hand hield.

"Prima." zei Hermelien, opgelucht dat er eindelijk iets besloten was.

"Nou, dan is de volgende vraag hoe vaak we bij elkaar willen komen. Als dat niet minstens één keer per week is, heeft het weinig zin..." "Wacht eens even," zei Angelique, "we moeten wel zeker weten dat het niet botst met onze Zwerkbaltraining."

"Dat geldt ook voor ons." zei Cho.

"En voor ons." voegde Zacharias Smid eraan toe.

"We kunnen vast wel een avond vinden die iedereen schikt." zei Hermelien ongeduldig. "We hebben het over iets behoorlijk belangrijks; we moeten ons leren verdedigen tegen V-Voldemorts Dooddoeners -"

"Goed gezegd!" blafte Ernst Marsman. "Persoonlijk vind ik dit uitermate belangrijk, misschien wel belangrijker dan alle andere dingen die we dit jaar zullen doen, en dan reken ik onze SLIJMBALlen mee!"

"Ik begrijp eerlijk gezegd niet waarom het Ministerie ons in deze cruciale periode met zo'n nutteloze lerares heeft opgezadeld. Het is duidelijk dat ze in een ontkenningsfase verkeren wat de terugkeer van Jeweetwel betreft, maar om ons een lerares in de maag te splitsen die ons actief verhindert om verdedigingsspreuken te gebruiken -"

"Volgens ons wil Omber ons geen Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten leren omdat... omdat ze het idiote idee heeft dat Perkamentus de leerlingen als een soort privé-leger zou kunnen gebruiken." zei Hermelien.

"Ze denkt dat hij ons zou kunnen inzetten tegen het Ministerie."

Vrijwel iedereen leek verbijsterd door dat nieuws, met uitzondering van Loena Leeflang, die opmerkte: "Nou, dat is logisch. Per slot van rekening heeft Droebel ook zijn eigen privé-leger."

"Wat?" vroeg Harry verbouwereerd.

"Ja, hij heeft een leger van Heliopaten." zei Loena plechtig.

"Welnee." snauwde Hermelien.

"Jawel." zei Loena. "Wat zijn Heliopaten?" vroeg Marcel, die er duidelijk geen steek van begreep.

"Vuurgeesten." zei Loena. Ze sperde haar uitpuilende ogen open. "Enorme, vlammende wezens die voortgalopperen en alles verbranden waarmee ze -" "Die bestaan niet, Marcel." zei Hermelien.

"Ze bestaan wel degelijk!" zei Loena boos.

"Sorry hoor, maar wat heb je daar voor bewijs voor?" zei Hermelien kortaf.

"Er zijn genoeg ooggetuigenverslagen. Alleen omdat jij zo bekrompen bent dat je alles zelf moet zien voor je -" "Hum, hum." zei Ginny, die professor Omber zo goed nadeed dat verscheidene mensen geschrokken omkeken en toen lachten. "Probeerden we niet vast te stellen hoe vaak we bij elkaar zouden komen?" "Ja." zei Hermelien vlug. "Ja, klopt, Ginny."

"Nou, eens in de week lijkt me prima." zei Leo Jordaan.

"Als het maar niet -" begon Angelique.

"Ja, ja, we houden rekening met de Zwerkbaltraining." zei Hermelien gespannen. "Nou, dan moeten we ook nog besluiten waar we bij elkaar komen..."

Dat was een stuk moeilijker; iedereen dacht na.

"De bieb?" suggereerde Katja na een korte stilte.

"Ik denk niet dat madame Rommella echt blij zal zijn als we vervloekingen oefenen in de bieb." zei Harry.

"Een ongebruikt lokaal?" zei Daan.

"Ja." zei Ron. "Misschien mogen we het lokaal van Anderling gebruiken. Dat mocht Harry ook toen hij in training was voor het Toverschool Toernooi."

"Nou, we zullen proberen iets te vinden." zei Hermelien. "Zodra we plaats en tijdstip voor onze eerste bijeenkomst hebben bepaald, sturen we iedereen bericht."

Ze rommelde in haar tas, haalde perkament en ganzenveer te voorschijn en aarzelde toen, alsof ze de moed verzamelde om iets onaangenaams te gaan zeggen.

"Ik - ik vind dat iedereen zijn naam moet opschrijven, zodat we weten wie aanwezig was. Maar ik vind ook,"zei ze en ze haalde diep adem, "dat we moeten afspreken dat we onze plannen niet aan de grote klok hangen. Dus als je tekent, betekent dat dat je Omber of anderen niet laat weten waar we mee bezig zijn."

Fred pakte het perkament en zette vrolijk zijn handtekening, maar het viel Emma meteen op dat sommige mensen niet al te blij leken met te moeten tekenen.

"Eh..." zei Zacharias langzaam. George probeerde het perkament aan hem door te geven, maar hij pakte het niet aan. "Eh... nou... Ernst laat me wel weten wanneer de eerste bijeenkomst is."

Maar Ernst had blijkbaar ook zijn bedenkingen. Hermelien keek hem met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan.

"Ik - nou ja - we zijn klassenoudsten." flapte Ernst eruit. "En als die lijst ontdekt wordt... ik bedoel... je zei zelf dat als Omber erachter komt..."

"En jij zei net dat dit het belangrijkste was dat je het hele jaar zou doen." herinnerde Harry hem eraan.

"Ik - ja," zei Ernst, "ja, dat vind ik ook, alleen -"

"Ernst, denk je echt dat ik deze lijst zomaar rond zou laten slingeren?" zei Hermelien geërgerd.

"Nee. Nee, natuurlijk niet." zei Ernst, die enigszins gerustgesteld leek. "Ik-ja, natuurlijk teken ik."

Toen Zacharias als laatste had getekend, borg Hermelien het perkament op in haar tas. Er heerste een merkwaardige stemming, alsof iedereen een soort contract had ondertekend.

"Nou, de klok tikt door." zei Fred kordaat en hij stond op. "George, Leo en ik moeten nog bepaalde gevoelige zaken aanschaffen. We zien jullie later wel." Hij kuste Skye, net als George deed bij Emma en ze verlieten samen met Leo het cafeetje.

De anderen namen ook afscheid in groepjes van twee of drie.

"Nou, dat ging best goed." zei Hermelien vrolijk toen zij, Emma, Skye, Harry en Ron even later ook de Zwijnskop verlieten en het felle zonlicht instapten.

"Die Zacharias is een kwal." zei Ron.

"Ik mag hem ook niet." gaf Hermelien toe, "maar hij hoorde me met Ernst en Hannah praten aan de tafel van Huffelpuf en hij wilde graag meekomen, dus ik kon moeilijk nee zeggen. Maar hoe meer mensen, hoe beter, lijkt me - ik bedoel, Michel Kriek en zijn kameraden zouden niet zijn gekomen als hij niet het vriendje van Ginny was geweest -"

Ron, die net zijn fles aan zijn mond had gezet om de laatste slok te nemen, verslikte zich en morste Boterbier over zijn gewaad.

"WAT is hij?" sputterde hij diep verontwaardigd, met oren die op lappen rauw vlees leken, "is hij - is m'n zusje - hoe bedoel je, Michel Kriek?"

"Nou, daarom kwamen hij en zijn vrienden, denk ik - ze willen natuurlijk graag leren hoe ze zich moeten verdedigen, maar als Ginny niet aan Michel had verteld wat er aan de hand was -" "Hoe lang is dit - wanneer zijn ze -"

"Ze hebben elkaar vorig jaar tijdens het Kerstbal leren kennen." zei Hermelien bedaard. Ze bleef staan bij Pluimplukkers Verenwinkel in de hoofdstraat, waar een fraaie collectie fazantenveren in de etalage lag.

"Hmm... ik zou best een nieuwe veer kunnen gebruiken."

Ze ging naar binnen en de anderen volgden haar.

"Wie was Michel Kriek?" vroeg Ron woedend.

"Die donkere." zei Hermelien.

"Die mocht ik niet." zei Ron meteen. 'Wat een verrassing!" zei Hermelien zacht.

"Maar," zei Ron, die achter Hermelien aanliep terwijl ze een rij veren in koperen potten bekeek, "ik dacht dat Ginny op Harry was?" "Ginny was op Harry, maar ze heeft maanden geleden de moed opgegeven. Niet dat ze je niet aardig vindt." zei ze vriendelijk tegen Harry.

"Dus daarom praat ze nu tegen me?" vroeg Hary aan Hermelien. "Eerst durfde ze haast niets tegen me te zeggen."

"Precies." zei Hermelien. "Ja, ik denk dat ik deze neem..."

Ze liep naar de toonbank en telde vijftien Sikkels en twee Knoeten neer, met Ron nog steeds op haar hielen.

"Ron,"zei ze streng, toen ze zich omdraaide en op zijn tenen ging staan, "dit is nou precies waarom Ginny je niet verteld heeft dat ze verkering heeft met Michel. Ze wist dat je het verkeerd zou opvatten, dus blijf er alsjeblieft niet over doorzeuren."

"Hoe bedoel je? Ik vat helemaal niks verkeerd op! En je zal mij nergens over horen doorzeuren..." Ron bleef zacht en nijdig mopperen toen ze de dorpsstraat uit liepen.


	17. Chapter 17 Sirius

**Hoofdstuk 17 Sirius**

**POV Skye**

Skye was bij professor Perkamentus geroepen, voor het testament van haar ouders. Skye had het gevoel alsof ze gewoon nog leefden en dat ze ze in de vakantie weer zou zien, maar diep van binnen wist ze dat het niet waar was. Telkens als iemand het over Voldemort had, voelde ze razernij, maar veel meer angst.

Ze klopte op de deur van het kantoor en de stem van Perkamentus riep: "Binnen."

Skye opende de deur, liep naar binnen en sloot de deur weer. Perkamentus gebaarde dat ze moest gaan zitten en dat deed ze.

"Skye, je bent hier voor het testament van je ouders." Skye knikte. Perkamentus pakte een verzegeld stuk perkament uit een laatje van zijn bureau. Hij opende het en las het even door.

"Ah, je ouders hebben je alles nagelaten." Skye staarde hem verbaast aan. "Echt?" Perkamentus glimlachte en zijn ogen twinkelden vrolijk. "Ja, het huis met het land eromheen en al hun persoonlijke eigendommen." Skye dacht even na. "Dus ik heb nu een huis? En ik erf al hun geld en dat soort dingen." Perkamentus knikte. "Wauw…" zei ze zacht. _Het is erg veel en cool, maar… wat heb ik aan een mega huis, als alleen ik er woon? _

Toen Skye niets meer zei, vervolgde Perkamentus: "Ik weet dat je het eigenlijk niet wilt weten, maar je ouders begrafenis is in de vakantie. Er wordt niets van je verwacht, want bijna alles is al geregeld. Maar misschien wil je nog wat zeggen op de begrafenis?" Skye dacht even na, en er kwamen weer tranen naar boven. Ze vermande zich en knikte. "Ja, professor." "Goed, je kunt gaan." Skye stond op en liep weg.

In de Leerlingenkamer wachtte Emma op haar.

**POV Emma**

"En?" vroeg ze. "Ik heb alles geërfd." Emma's mond viel open. "Alles? Dus ook het huis en het geld en zo?" Skye knikte en begon te huilen. "Wat heb ik er nou aan, als ik alleen ben?" Emma liep naar haar toe en omhelsde haar. "Je bent niet alleen. Je hebt mij en Fred en ik weet zeker dat er meer mensen zijn." "Denk je?" "Ik weet het bijna zeker. Je staat er niet alleen voor!" zei Emma krachtig. "Als je me nodig hebt zal ik er voor je zijn." Skye stopte met snikken. "Dank je, Emms." Emma glimlachte en zei: "Graag gedaan. Trouwens, ik weet zeker dat jij het ook voor mij had gedaan." "Ik was niet altijd een goede vriendin voor je." Zei Skye verdrietig. "Ach, je had het moeilijk." Zei Emma onverschillig.

Harry, Hermelien en Ron kwamen aan gelopen.

"Hebben jullie het gehoord?" Vroeg Hermelien. "Wat?" vroeg Emma. Ron wees op het bord met mededelingen. Ze liepen naar het bord en lazen een nieuw document, dat in grote, zwarte letters gedrukt was. Onderaan hing een heel officieel uitziend zegel en een nette, krullerige handtekening.

**UIT NAAM VAN DE HOOG-INQUISITEUR VAN ZWEINSTEIN **

**Alle organisaties, verenigingen, teams, groepen en clubs van leerlingen zijn bij dezen ontbonden. **

**Een organisatie, vereniging, team, groep of club wordt gedefinieerd als zijnde drie of meer leerlingen die regelmatig bijeenkomen. **

**Permissie om nieuwe organisaties, verenigingen, teams en dergelijke op te richten, kan worden aangevraagd bij de Hoog-Inquisiteur (professor Omber). **

**Geen enkele organisatie, vereniging, team, groep of club mag bestaan zonder medeweten en goedkeuring van de Hoog-lnquisiteur. **

**Iedere leerling die een ongeoorloofde organisatie, vereniging, team, groep of club opricht of zich daarbij aansluit, zal van school worden verwijderd. **

**Het bovenstaande is in overeenstemming met Onderwijsdecreet Nummer 24 **

**Was getekend: Dorothea Johanna Omber, Hoog-lnquisiteur **

Ze liepen terug naar Hermelien, Harry en Ron. "Hoe kan dat? Precies nadat…" zei Emma. Hermelien knikte. "Vreemd he?" Emma knikte. "Iemand moet ons verlinkt hebben." Zei Emma. "Dat zei Ron ook al, maar dat kan niet. Ik heb een vloek over het perkament uitgesproken dat we hebben ondertekend." "Oh. Geldt het ook voor Zwekbal?" Harry knikte.

Toen ze na het avondeten terugkeerde in de Leerlingenkamer, kwam Angelique naar Skye, Emma, Fred en George toe.

"Géén Zwerkbaltraining." zei ze hol. "Wat!" riepen Fred en George in koor. "Ze zei dat ze tijd nodig had om erover na te denken." Zei Angelique neerslachtig en ze liep weer weg.

"Niet te geloven!" riep Fred boos. "Hoe kan ze!" zei George. "Rustig."suste Emma. "Ze laat ons vast binnenkort weer spelen." "Ik denk van niet." Snoof Fred, maar George glimlachte en kuste haar. "Mijn optimistische Emma…" zei hij en Emma glimlachte.

"Hoe is het met jullie eh… Spijbel…" "Smuldozen."maakte George haar zin af. "Ja, die." "We hebben het prototype af." Zei Fred. Skye keek hem geïnteresseerd aan. "Laat zien." Zei Emma en Fred en George liepen naar Leo toe. Even later verdwenen ze naar boven en kwamen terug met een doos. George ging midden in de Leerlingenkamer staan en trok Emma mee naar voren.

"Hallo allemaal, mogen we jullie aandacht voor…" begon Fred en Leo hield de doos omhoog. "De Spijbelsmuldoos!" riep George. Fred nam een hap van de oranje helft van een snoepje, waarna hij overgaf in een emmer. Vervolgens stopte hij de paarse helft van het snoepje in zijn mond en hield onmiddellijk op met braken. Leo verwijderde het braaksel regelmatig met behulp van een Verdwijnspreuk. George grijnsde naar Emma. "En?" vroeg hij. "Knap gedaan." Zei Emma bewonderend. "Dank je." Zei hij en hij kuste Emma. Toen hij haar weer los liet zei ze: "Als je ook zo'n snoepje neemt, kus ik je niet meer, oké?" George grinnikte. "Ik moet besellingen opnemen, succes met huiswerk." "Dank je." Ze liep naar Harry, Ron en Hermelien, die ergens ver van de menigte vandaan aan een tafeltje zaten.

"Weet je, ik snap niet waarom Fred en George maar drie SLIJMBALlen hebben gehaald." Zei Harry, die keek hoe de tweeling samen met Leo goudstukken ophaalden onder de gretige toeschouwers. "Ze weten echt wat ze doen."

"Ze doen alleen dingen die er misschien spectaculair uitzien, maar waar niemand iets aan heeft." Zei Hermelien laatdunkend. Emma keek haar aan en zuchtte.

"Waar niemand iets aan heeft?"zei Ron ongelovig. "Hermelien, ze hebben al minstens zesentwintig Galjoenen verdiend!"

Emma zag dat Harry, Ron en Hermelien nogal zenuwachtig waren, terwijl de leerlingen langzaam in hun slaapzalen verdwenen. George, Fred en Leo deden er lang over om hun opbrengsten te tellen en Emma dacht dat ze dat deden om Hermelien te treiteren. Daarna namen George en Fred extra lang afscheid van Emma en Skye, door hun lang te kussen. Toen de leerlingenkamer eindelijk verlaten was, op Harry, Emma, Skye, Hermelien en Ron na, vroeg Emma: "Waarom zijn jullie zo nerveus?" Hermelien wilde net antwoorden, toen Ron riep: "Sirius!"

Ze draaiden zich allemaal naar het haardvuur.

"Hallo." zei Sirius grijnzend.

"Hallo," zeiden de anderen in koor en ze liepen naar de haard.

"Hoe gaat het?" vroeg Sirius.

"Niet best." zei Harry. "Het Ministerie heeft een nieuw decreet aangenomen en nu mogen we zelfs geen Zwerkbal meer spelen -"

"En ook geen geheim Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten-clubje oprichten?" zei Sirius.

Er viel een korte stilte.

"Hoe weet jij dat?" vroeg Harry.

"Je moet beter oppassen waar je afspreekt." zei Sirius, die nog breder grijnsde. "De Zwijnskop! Nou vraag ik je!"

"Nou, het was beter dan de Drie Bezemstelen!" zei Hermelien vergoelijkend. "Die zit altijd stampvol -"

"En dus hadden ze jullie door het lawaai veel minder makkelijk kunnen afluisteren." zei Sirius. "Je moet nog veel leren, Hermelien."

"Wie heeft ons gehoord?" vroeg Harry.

"Levenius," zei Sirius, en toen ze hem verbaasd aankeken lachte hij.

"Hij was de heks met de sluier."

"Was dat Levenius?" zei Harry verbijsterd. "Wat deed hij in de Zwijnskop?"

"Wat dacht je?" zei Sirius ongeduldig. "Jou in de gaten houden natuurlijk."

"Word ik nog steeds gevolgd?" zei Harry boos.

"Klopt," zei Sirius. "En dat is maar goed ook, als je in je eerste vrije weekend meteen al een illegale verdedigingsgroep opricht."

Maar hij leek niet boos en ook niet bezorgd. Integendeel, hij keek Harry juist trots aan.

"Waarom zei Lor niet wie hij was?" vroeg Ron teleurgesteld. "We hadden het leuk gevonden om hem te zien." "Ikke niet." mompelde Skye. Sirius richtte zich tot haar. "Hoe gaat het met je Skye?" Skye haalde haar schouders op. "Gecondoleerd." zei Sirius meelevend en Skye knikte met tranen in haar ogen. Sirius richtte zich tot Ron.

"Ron, heb ik plechtig beloofd dat ik een boodschap van je moeder zou doorgeven."

"O ja?" zei Ron.

"Ze zegt dat je onder geen enkel beding aan een illegale Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten-groep mag deelnemen. Ze zegt dat je dan vast en zeker van school wordt gestuurd en dat je toekomst naar de knoppen is. Ze zegt dat je later nog voldoende tijd hebt om je te leren verdedigen en dat je te jong bent om je daar nu al druk over te maken. Ze raadt Harry en Hermelien" Sirius keek naar hen "aan om niet verder te gaan met de groep, al beseft ze dat ze in feite niets over jullie te zeggen heeft. Ze vraagt jullie alleen om eraan te denken dat ze het beste met jullie voorheeft. Ze had dat eigenlijk allemaal willen schrijven, maar als haar uil onderschept was, zouden jullie pas echt in de problemen hebben gezeten en ze kan zelf niet komen omdat ze vanavond dienst heeft."

"Wat voor dienst?" vroeg Ron.

"Gaat je niks aan. Iets voor de Orde." zei Sirius. "Daarom moest ik de boodschap doorgeven. Laat haar alsjeblieft weten dat ik dat gedaan heb, want volgens mij vertrouwt ze me niet helemaal."

Er viel weer een stilte.

"Dus ik mag van jou niet meedoen aan onze Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten-groep?" mompelde Harry ten slotte.

"Van mij? Welnee!" zei Sirius verbaasd. "Ik vind het juist een prima idee!"

"Echt?" zei Harry opgewekt.

"Ja, natuurlijk!" zei Sirius. "Denk je soms dat je vader en ik ons braaf zouden hebben neergelegd bij wat zo'n ouwe toverkol als Omber zegt?"

"Maar - vorig schooljaar zei je steeds dat ik voorzichtig moest zijn en vooral geen risico's moest nemen -"

"Vorig schooljaar wees alles erop dat iemand binnen Zweinstein je probeerde te vermoorden, Harry!" zei Sirius ongeduldig. "Dit jaar weten we dat iemand van buiten Zweinstein ons allemaal wil vermoorden. Dan lijkt het me dus een uitstekend idee dat jullie je behoorlijk leren verdedigen!"

"En als we van school worden gestuurd?" vroeg Hermelien.

"Hermelien, het was jouw idee!" zei Harry.

"Weet ik. Ik wilde gewoon weten wat Sirius ervan vindt." zei ze schouderophalend.

"Nou, je kunt beter van school gestuurd worden maar je wel kunnen verdedigen, dan veilig op school zitten en er geen bal verstand van hebben."

"Zo is het maar net!" zeiden Harry en Ron enthousiast en Emma moest lachen om hun enthousiastme.

"Hoe willen jullie de groep gaan organiseren?" zei Sirius. "Waar komen jullie bij elkaar?"

"Nou, dat is nog een probleem," zei Harry. "We hebben nog niets kunnen vinden."

"Wat dacht je van het Krijsende Krot?" suggereerde Sirius.

"Hé, dat is een idee!" zei Ron opgewonden, maar Hermelien maakte een sceptisch geluid. De anderen keken haar aan en het hoofd van Sirius draaide in de vlammen. "Toen jij nog op school zat, Sirius, kwamen jullie met z'n vieren bij elkaar in het Krijsende Krot." zei Hermelien. "Jullie konden je allemaal in dieren veranderen en hadden je waarschijnlijk onder één onzichtbaarheidsmantel kunnen verbergen als dat nodig was geweest. Maar wij zijn met vijvendertig man en er zijn geen Faunaten bij." Emma wiebelde even. "Dan zouden we eerder een onzichtbaarheidstent nodig hebben dan een-" "Twee." vebeterde Emma haar. "Skye heeft er ook een." "Nou goed dan twee onzichtbaarheidsmantels..."

"Daar zit wat in," zei Sirius een beetje beteuterd. "Nou, jullie vinden vast wel iets. Er was vroeger een behoorlijk ruime geheime gang achter de grote spiegel op de vierde verdieping. Misschien is die groot genoeg om vervloekingen te kunnen oefenen."

"Volgens Fred en George is die nu afgesloten," zei Harry hoofdschuddend. "Ingestort of zo."

"O..." zei Sirius fronsend. "Nou, ik zal erover nadenken en dan neem ik wel -"

Hij zweeg abrupt. Zijn gezicht was plotseling gespannen en geschrokken. Hij draaide zich halfom en keek naar de massieve bakstenen zijwand van de haard.

"Sirius?" vroeg Harry ongerust.

Maar hij was verdwenen.

"Waarom -"

Hermelien en Skye snakten naar adem. Hermelien sprong overeind en keek naar het vuur. Er was tussen de vlammen een hand verschenen, die rondtastte alsof hij iets wilde grijpen. Een mollige hand met stompe vingers, vol lelijke, ouderwetse ringen, de hand van Omber.

Emma, Harry, Ron en Skye sprongen nu ook weg bij het vuur. "Kom, we gaan naar bed." zei Skye en ze liepen naar boven. Emma zag dat de hand nogsteeds graaide in het niets. "Kom je nog?" vroeg Skye geergerd. "Ja." zei Emma snel en ze liepen naar boven.


	18. Chapter 18 Training

**Hoofdstuk 18 Training**

**POV Emma**

Het weer werd er in de loop van de dag niet beter op en toen Emma die avond om zeven uur naar het veld ging, samen met George, voor de training, waren ze binnen enkele minuten doorweekt. Hun voeten slipten en glibberden door het kletsnatte gras en de hemel was donker, onweersachtig grijs. Emma viel bijna en George ving haar onhandig op, waardoor ze lachend op de grond in de modder belandde.

Het was een opluchting om in de warme, verlichte kleedkamers te zijn. George en Fred vroegen zich af of ze een van hun eigen Spijbelsmuldozen moesten gebruiken om onder de training uit te komen.

"... maar Angelique heeft ons vast door." zei Fred uit zijn mondhoek.

"Ik had haar gisteren geen Braakbabbelaars moeten verkopen!"

"En als we de Koortskrakelingen nou gebruiken?" mompelde George.

"Die kent niemand..." "Je hebt het aan Emma verteld..." "Ja en jij aan Skye..."

"Werken die Koortskrakelingen?" vroeg Ron hoopvol, toen het geroffel van de regen op het dak in hevigheid toenam en de wind rond het gebouwtje gierde.

"Ja, dat wel," zei Fred. "Je temperatuur schiet omhoog."

"Alleen krijg je er ook enorme, etterende steenpuisten van," zei George. "en we zijn er nog niet helemaal achter hoe we daar weer van af moeten komen."

"ik zie helemaal geen steenpuisten," zei Ron, die zijn broers aankeek. "Dat is niet zo vreemd." zei Fred duister. "Ze zitten op een plaats die je normaal gesproken niet aan Jan en alleman laat zien." Emma huiverde.

"Maar van op je bezem zitten krijg je wel pijn in je -"

"Oké, allemaal, luisteren graag," zei Angelique, die het aanvoerderskamertje uit kwam. "Ik weet dat de omstandigheden niet ideaal zijn, maar de kans bestaat dat we in dit weer tegen Zwadderich moeten spelen. Daarom lijkt het me verstandig om uit te testen hoe we hiermee moeten omgaan. Harry, deed jij niet iets met je bril zodat hij niet zou beslaan, toen we met dat noodweer tegen Huffelpuf speelden?"

"Dat was een idee van Hermelien." zei Harry. Hij pakte zijn toverstok, tikte tegen zijn brillenglazen en zei: _"Nonpluvius."_

"Laten we dat allemaal proberen," zei Angelique. "Als we de regen uit onze ogen kunnen houden, wordt het zicht meteen een stuk beter. Oké, iedereen tegelijk - _Nonpluvius_ - Kom op, naar buiten." De spelers stopten hun toverstok in de binnenzak van hun gewaad, legden hun bezem over hun schouder en volgden Angelique.

Ze sopten door het blubberige gras naar het midden van het veld. Ondanks de Nonpluviusbezwering was het zicht minimaal; het begon te schemeren en dichte regenvlagen joegen over het terrein.

"Let op m'n fluitje!" riep Angelique.

Emma zette zich af en de modder spatte in het rond. Ze schoot omhoog, maar werd uit koers geblazen door de wind. Emma vroeg zich af hoe ze ooit de Slurk te pakken moest krijgen. Ze zag bijna niets, omdat het zo donker was. Ze was niet de enige. Niet één van de spelers wist wat de andere deden.

Angelique liet hen bijna een uur lang vliegen voor ze het ten slotte opgaf. Ze ging haar doorweekte en chagrijnige ploeg voor naar de kleedkamer en bleef stug volhouden dat de training geen tijdverspilling was geweest, al klonk ze niet echt overtuigd. Vooral George en Fred hadden de pest in. ze liepen heel voorzichtig, met kromme benen, en trokken bij elke stap een pijnlijk gezicht.

"Zo te voelen zijn een paar van de mijne opengebarsten," zei Fred met holle stem. "Ieuw." zei Emma.

"De mijne niet," zei George met op elkaar geklemde kaken. "Ze kloppen als een idioot... ze voelen juist nog groter aan." "Jongens, hou op!" zei Emma.

"AU!" zei Harry. Emma keek verbaast om.

"Wat is er?" klonk het van meerdere kanten.

"Niks." mompelde Harry. "Ik - ik stak mezelf per ongeluk met m"n vinger in m'n oog."

Emma verliet samen met George de kleedkamer.

De volgende dag vertelde Harry hen dat hij een plek had gevonden om te oefenen. Dus verlieten Emma, Skye, George, Fred, Harry, Hermelien en Ron de leerlingenkamer om half acht en gingen opweg naar het tapijt van Barnabas de Onbenullige die wordt doodgeknuppeld door trollen.

"Stop," waarschuwde Harry boven aan de laatste trap. Hij vouwde het perkament uit, tikte erop met zijn toverstok en mompelde: "Ik zweer plechtig dat ik snode plannen heb."

Op het perkament, dat eerst leeg was geweest, verscheen een plattegrond van Zweinstein. Minuscule, bewegende stipjes die van namen waren voorzien, gaven aan waar de mensen zich bevonden.

"Vilder is op de tweede verdieping." zei Harry, die aandachtig naar de kaart keek. "En mevrouw Norks op de vierde."

"En Omber?" vroeg Hermelien ongerust.

"Op haar kamer," zei Harry wijzend. "Oké, laten we gaan."

Ze liepen naar een leeg stuk muur tegenover een groot wandtapijt, waarop de vergeefse poging van Barnabas de Onbenullige om trollen te leren balletdansen was afgebeeld.

"Oké." zei Harry zacht. Een mottige trol onderbrak de meedogenloze afranseling van zijn hoopvolle balletleraar even om naar hen te kijken.

"Dobby zei dat we drie keer langs deze muur moeten lopen en ons heel sterk moeten concentreren op wat we nodig hebben."

Dat deden ze. Bij het raam net voorbij het stuk muur maakten ze rechtsomkeert, en ook bij de manshoge vaas aan de andere kant.

"Harry!" zei Hermelien, toen ze drie keer waren langsgelopen en zich weer omdraaiden.

In de muur was een glanzende deur verschenen. Ron keek er achterdochtig naar, maar Harry pakte de koperen klink, deed de deur open en ging de anderen voor naar een ruime kamer die werd verlicht door flakkerende toortsen, net als de toortsen in de kerkers acht verdiepingen lager.

"Het is bizar." zei Fred, die zijn blik fronsend door de kamer liet gaan. "We hebben ons hier ooit verstopt voor Vilder, weet je nog, George? Maar toen was het gewoon een bezemkast."

Langs de muren stonden houten boekenkasten. Er waren geen stoelen, maar er lagen grote zijden kussens op de grond. Op planken aan het eind van de kamer was een reeks instrumenten uitgestald. "Wat zijn dat allemaal?" vroeg Emma zacht aan George. George pakte haar hand en liep naar de spullen. Hij wees alles aan en gaf er dan de namen bij.

"Die komen goed van pas als we Verlammen willen oefenen." zei Ron enthousiast en hij gaf een schopje tegen een kussen. "En moet je die boeken zien!" zei Hermelien opgewonden. "Wat moet je daar nou mee." mompelde Skye en Fred grinnikte. "Dat vraag ik me al zevenjaar af."

"Dit is geweldig, Harry!" zei Hermelien. "We hebben alles wat we nodig hebben."

Ze trok _Vloeken_ _voor_ _Vervloekten_ uit de kast, ging op het dichtstbijzijnde kussen zitten en begon te lezen.

Er werd zachtjes op de deur geklopt. Emma keek om: Ginny, Marcel, Belinda, Parvati en Daan waren gearriveerd.

"Wauw!" zei Daan. Hij keek vol ontzag om zich heen. "Waar zijn we hier eigenlijk?"

Emma en George gingen samen op een kussen zitten en wachtten tot iedereen er was.

Tegen achten was elk kussen in de kamer bezet. Harry liep naar de deur en draaide de sleutel die in het slot stak met een geruststellend luide klik om. Iedereen keek zwijgend naar Harry. Hermelien markeerde haar bladzijde in Vloeken voor Vervloekten en legde het boek weg.

"Nou." zei Harry nerveus. "Dit is onze oefenruimte en - eh - ik geloof dat die wel oké is."

"Het is fantastisch." zei Cho en sommige mensen mompelden instemmend.

"Hé, Harry, wat is dit allemaal?" vroeg Daan, die achteraan zat. Hij wees op de Gluiposcopen en het Vijandvizier.

"Duisterdetectors," zei Harry, die tussen de kussens door naar de instrumenten liep. "Ze laten in feite allemaal zien wanneer er vijanden of Duistere tovenaars in de buurt zijn, maar je moet er niet te veel op vertrouwen. Ze kunnen misleid worden..."

"Nou, ik heb nagedacht over onze eerste oefening en -" Hij zag een opgestoken hand. "Ja, Hermelien?"

"Ik vind dat we een leider moeten kiezen." zei Hermelien.

"Harry is onze leider." zei Cho meteen. Ze keek Hermelien aan alsof ze niet goed bij haar hoofd was.

"Ja, maar ik vind dat we erover moeten stemmen, zoals het hoort." zei Hermelien bedaard. "Wat een onzin." mompelde Skye, zo zacht dat alleen Fred, George en Emma het hoorde.

"Dat maakt het formeler en geeft Harry meer gezag. Dus - wie vindt dat Harry onze leider moet zijn?"

Iedereen stak zijn of haar hand op, zelfs Zacharias Smid, al deed hij het met de nodige tegenzin.

"Nou - eh - bedankt." zei Harry. "En - wat nu weer, Hermelien?"

"Ik vind ook dat we een naam voor onszelf moeten verzinnen." zei Hermelien met haar hand nog steeds in de lucht. "Dat zorgt voor een gevoel van verbondenheid en teamspirit, vinden jullie ook niet?"

"Wat dacht je van de Anti-Omberbond?" zei Angelique hoopvol.

"Of: De Mensen Van Het Ministerie Zijn Mafketels-Groep?" suggereerde Fred. Skye giechelde.

"Ik dacht meer aan een naam die niet meteen verklapt waar we mee bezig zijn, zodat we er veilig over kunnen praten als er anderen bij zijn."

"Wat vind je van de Stichting Verweer en Protectie?" zei Cho. "Oftewel de SVP. Dan weet niemand wat we bedoelen."

"Ja, SVP klinkt goed." zei Ginny instemmend. "Dan moet het eigenlijk voor Strijders van Perkamentus staan, want dat is de grootste angst van het Ministerie." zei Emma.

Er werd gelachen en goedkeurend gemompeld.

"Iedereen voor de SVP?" zei Hermelien bazig. Ze kwam half overeind van haar kussen en telde de opgestoken handen. "Meerderheid voor motie aangenomen!"

Ze prikte het perkament met hun handtekeningen aan de muur en schreef er in grote letters boven:

STRIJDERS VAN PERKAMENTUS

"Mooi," zei Harry, toen ze weer was gaan zitten, "zullen we beginnen? Ik dacht erover om eerst Expelliarmus te oefenen, je weet wel, de Ontwapeningsspreuk. Ik weet dat het een vrij simpele spreuk is, maar ik heb er veel aan gehad -"

"Alsjeblieft, zeg." zei Zacharias Smid, die zijn armen over elkaar deed en Harry laatdunkend aankeek. "Ik denk niet dat we met Expelliarmus veel kunnen uitrichten tegen Jeweetwel!"

"Ik heb de spreuk tegen hem gebruikt." zei Harry kalm. "In juni heeft hij mijn leven gered."

Smid gaapte hem dom aan.

"Maar als je het beneden je waardigheid vindt, ga je maar weg." zei Harry.

Smid verroerde zich niet, net zomin als de anderen. "Oké." zei Harry. "Ik wil dat jullie paren vormen en dan op elkaar oefenen."

Emma stond op. "Zullen wij samen?" vroeg ze aan George. Hij glimlachte. "Ja, goed."

"Oké," zei Harry, toen iedereen een parkner had, "ik tel tot drie een, twee, drie -"

Plotseling schreeuwde iedereen _"Expelliarmus"._ Toverstokken vlogen her en der en spreuken die hun doel hadden gemist raakten de boeken op de planken, die door de lucht tolden.

George was net iets later dan Emma en de stok van George vloog weg. Emma glimlachte en George grijnsde. Emma wist bijna zeker dat hij het express had gedaan. "Kom op, George. Dat deed je expres." zei Emma. "Denk je dat ik zo slecht ben of zo?" George grijnsde en raapte zijn stok op. "Nee, hoor. Dat deed ik niet expres." Hij keek even naar Fred, die met Skye oefende en die keek naar George. Fred knikte en zei wat tegen Skye. Skye knikte en George wendde zich tot Emma.

"Ik ga even met Fred oefenen. Wil jij even met Skye oefenen?" Emma knikte en liep naar Skye. Toen ze elkaar een keer ontwapend hadden keken ze naar Fred en George die om de beurt hun stokken op Smids rug richtte en hem dan ontwapende. Smid snapte er niets van en Anton Goldstijn, die zijn parkner was, ook niet. Harry had het gezien en Fred en George verontschuldigde zich snel. Emma lachtte, alleen Skye niet.

"Gaat het?" vroeg Emma."Ik..." Er kwamen tranen tevoorschijn in haar ogen. Fred liep naar haar toe.

"Hey, gaat het?" Skye knikte en veegde haar tranen af. "Het was alleen..." ze keek even naar Smid. "Heb je medelijden met Smid?" vroeg Fred walgend. "Nee... Het is... Terwijl jij en George hem van achter aan vielen... Vroeg ik me af..." Emma begreep het. "Je vroeg je af of je ouders zo aangevallen zijn." fluisterde ze. Skye knikte. Fred kuste Skye en Emma glimlachte.

Na een tijdje blies Harry op een fluitje en kreeg hij alle aandacht.

"Helemaal niet slecht," zei Harry, "maar het kan beter." Smid keek hem boos aan. "Laten we het nog een keer proberen."

Harry liep rond en gaf aanwijzigen.

Na een tijdje blies hij weer op zijn fluitje en het werd weer stil.

"Nou, dat ging helemaal niet slecht." zei Harry. "Maar het is al over negenen; we kunnen het hier beter bij laten. Volgende week weer, zelfde plaats, zelfde tijd?"

"Eerder!" zei Daan enthousiast en veel mensen knikten.

Angelique zei snel: "Dadelijk begint het Zwerkbalseizoen. We moeten ook nog trainen!"

"Laten we het op volgende week woensdag houden." zei Harry. "Dan beslissen we wel of we vaker bij elkaar willen komen. Vooruit, laten we gaan."


	19. Chapter 19 Het bankje in het park

**Hoofdstuk 19 het bankje in het park**

**POV Emma**

Emma zat met Skye aan een tafeltje in de Leerlingenkamer. "Hey Emma!" riep George. Emma keek op van haar boek. George en Fred kwamen net uit het portret wandelen. "Wat is er?" George kwam naar haar toe en gaf haar een kus. "Zin om een eindje te lopen?" vroeg hij. Emma keek naar Skye. Skye glimlachte bemoedigend.

"Oké."

Samen liepen ze de Leerlingenkamer uit. "Waar gaan we heen?" vroeg Emma nieuwsgierig. "Naar het park." Zei George geheimzinnig, en hij pakte haar hand. Hand in hand liepen ze de gangen door, en ze kwamen de kat van Vilder tegen die hen met grote ogen aanstaarde. "Wat?" zei George geïrriteerd. "We doen niets verkeerd." Hij trok Emma een andere gang in, en ze liepen bijna tegen iemand aan.

"Sorry." Zei Emma snel, en ze keek op wie het was. "Kijk uit je doppen Wemel." Zei Draco kwaad. Emma staarde hem aan. Het was alsof hij haar niet gezien had. Toen pas keek Draco naar Emma, en boog naar haar toe. "Omdat jij het bent, geen punten aftrek. Maar let beter op met die Wemel." Hij boog terug, en keek haar even grijnzend aan en keek jaloers naar George. Daarna liep hij weg. George keek haar vragend aan. "Wat zei hij?" "Omdat ik het was, trok hij geen punten af." George en Emma keken even naar Draco, die om de hoek verdween.

"Hij vind je nog steeds leuk, he?" vroeg George, en hij keek Emma aan. Ze zuchtte. "Ja…" ze keek George aan. "Maar ik vind jouw leuker!" Ze kuste hem vrolijk. Verbaast antwoordde hij de kus, maar kuste haar daarna vurig. George boog naar achter, en trok haar mee naar buiten.

Samen liepen ze langs het meer, en ploften op een bankje neer. "Je moet je niets van Draco aantrekken. Je weet hoe hij is." Emma zuchtte. George keek naar het bankje. "Herken je dit bankje nog?" vroeg hij. Emma keek eens goed. "Dit was het bankje waar we verkering kregen!" zei ze glimlachend. _En het weer uitmaakten._ Dacht ze er achteraan. Ze gaf George een kus. "Wat lief dat je daaraan denkt!" ze legde haar hoofd op zijn schouder.

Emma dacht aan dat ze hier het hadden uitgemaakt. "De volgende keer moet je wel naar me luisteren." Zei ze zonder er bij na te denken. "Waarnaar?" vroeg George verbaast. Emma keek hem aan. "Ik dacht aan toen we het hier uitmaakten." Emma bloosde. George legde zijn hand op haar schouder. "Ik zal je voortaan alles laten vertellen, voordat ik mijn mening roep." Hij gaf haar een kus. "Dank je."

Ze kletsten nog wat over van alles en nog wat, en George maakte grapjes, of ze zoenden. Emma's mouw schoof omhoog terwijl ze wat tegen George leunde. Een lang litteken kwam te voorschijn. George staarde ernaar. Emma trok snel haar mouw over het litteken. "Hoe kom je daaraan?" vroeg George verbaast. Emma keek naar haar voeten. "Door wat er vorig jaar gebeurde."

Niemand had haar verhaal van vorig jaar gebeurd. Alleen Perkamentus en Harry. Zelfs haar ouders wisten van niets, en Skye had het vaak genoeg gevraagd, maar Emma reageerde nooit. George aarzelde. "Mag ik het weten?" Emma dacht na. Niemand wist het, en ze liep er nog elke dag mee. Misschien luchtte het op als ze het tegen George vertelde. _Maar dan zou ik het toch eerder tegen Skye zeggen?_ Dacht Emma.

George merkte dat ze ermee zat. "Ik hoef het niet te weten, hoor." Emma schudde haar hoofd. "Ik vertel het wel, maar het was zo vreselijk... Skye en ik gingen een rondje om het meer lopen, zoals je weet. We stonden een tijdje te kijken, toen iemand plots een hand voor mijn mond sloeg zodat ik niet kon schreeuwen. Hij Verlamde Skye en nam mij mee naar villa Malfidus, tenminste dat denk ik. Daar werd ik gemarteld door Wormstaart en een andere Dooddoener…" Emma kneep haar ogen dicht. Ze wilde er even niet aan denken. George wreef over haar schouder, en gaf een kus op haar wang.

"Knap dat je het zolang vol gehouden hebt." Emma knikte. Ze had zelfs een brief met haar eigen bloed, in plaats van inkt, gestuurd.

Ze had haar ogen nog dicht en George zoende haar. Ze zoende hem lief terug. Ze was zo blij dat het weer aan was. Ze wilde voor eeuwig bij hem zijn.

Toen ze klaar waren met zoenen, streek George met zijn hand over de bank. "Weet je, we moeten eigenlijk onze namen op het bankje zetten, omdat het ons bankje is." Emma bloosde, maar knikte. Ze vond het een goed idee.

George pakte zijn toverstok, en grafeerde _E & G_ op de houten leuning. "Wat lief!" zei Emma, en ze gaf hem een kus.


	20. Chapter 20 Wedstrijd

**Dit is weer zo'n hoofdstuk uit het boek...**

**Hoofdstuk 20 Wedstrijd**

**POV Emma**

Twee weken gingen voorbij, en ze leerden steeds meer bij de SVP. Hermelien bedacht een slimme methode om de leden van de SVP op de hoogte te brengen als er op korte termijn iets veranderd moest worden aan de datum of tijd van hun eerstvolgende bijeenkomst.

Ze had een paar nep Galjoenen behekst, zodat de datum van de volgende bijeenkomst op de rand van de munt stonden. Als de datum veranderde, begon de munt heet te worden.

De eerste Zwerkbalwedstrijd van het seizoen, Griffoendor tegen Zwadderich, kwam steeds dichterbij en de bijeenkomsten van de SVP werden opgeschort omdat Angelique elke dag wilde trainen.

Omdat er vorig jaar geen wedstrijden waren, was de opwindig groter dan normaal.

Ook de leerlingen van Ravenklauw en Huffelpuf waren in de uitslag geïnteresseerd, omdat ze nog tegen beide teams moesten spelen en hoewel de verschillende afdelingshoofden net deden alsof ze sportiviteit belangrijk vonden, waren ze vastbesloten om hun eigen ploeg ten koste van vrijwel alles te laten winnen.

Sneep was vooral partijdig. Hij had het Zwerkbalveld zo vaak gereserveerd voor Zwadderich dat de Griffoendors bijna niet meer konden trainen en hij luisterde niet naar de vele klachten over pogingen van Zwadderich om spelers van Griffoendor te vervloeken op de gangen.

Het werd november, koud als bevroren ijzer, met strenge vorst en een ijzige wind. Skye zei bijna niets en barstte vaak in tranen uit. Vooral tijdens de vergaderingen van de SVP, leek ze van slag. Fred maakte zich veel zorgen om haar en Emma ook.

Van Sjors hoorde ze niets, dus die lag nog steeds in coma.

Emma zat in de Kleedkamer, naast George en ze was nogal zenuwachtig. Dit was haar eerste wedstrijd en ze had er zin in.

Angelique sprak de rest van het team toe, toen Harry en Ron pas kwamen aanzetten. Ze kleedden zich snel om en luisterde daarna ook naar de peptalk.

Buiten werd het geroezemoes steeds luider, terwijl de menigte vanuit het kasteel naar het veld stroomde. Emma greep de hand van George en kneep er even in. George glimlachte bemoedigend naar haar.

"Gaat het?" Emma knikte. "Alleen zenuwachtig?" Emma knikte weer.

"Oké, ik heb net gehoord wat de opstelling van Zwadderich is." zei Angelique, die op een stuk perkament keek. "Wrakking en Bakzijl, die vorig jaar Drijver waren, zitten niet meer op school, maar zo te zien heeft Van Beest ze vervangen door de gebruikelijke kleerkasten, en niet door lui die tenminste behoorlijk kunnen vliegen. Ze heten Korzel en Kwast; ik weet niet veel van ze -"

"Wij wel." zeiden Emma, Harry en Ron in koor.

"Nou, ze zien eruit alsof ze te stom zijn om het ene eind van een bezem van het andere te onderscheiden." zei Angelique, die het perkament weer in haar zak stak. "Maar ik was ook altijd verbaasd dat Wrakking en Bakzijl zonder bordjes de weg naar het veld wisten te vinden."

"Korzel en Kwast zijn precies hetzelfde." verzekerde Harry haar.

Ze hoorden honderden voeten over de steile tribunes klossen. Sommige mensen zongen, al kon Emma niet verstaan wat ze zongen.

Angelique keek op haar horloge. "Het is zover." zei ze gesmoord. "Kom op, iedereen... veel succes."

De teamleden stonden op, legden hun bezem over hun schouder en liepen achter elkaar naar buiten. Voordat Emma achter Ron naar buiten liep, kuste ze George. "Veel succes!" zei ze en ze liep achter Ron aan.

Ze werden begroet door een orkaan van geluid en Emma hoorde nog steeds mensen zingen.

De ploeg van Zwadderich stond al op het veld. Ze droegen een zilveren badge in de vorm van twee ineengeslagen handen, met tekst erop.

Draco stond zelfverzekerd naast Korzel en Kwast en grijnsde naar Emma.

"Aanvoerders, geef elkaar de hand." beval madame Hooch toen Angelique en Van Beest bij elkaar kwamen. "Op uw bezems..."

Madame Hooch deed haar fluitje in haar mond en blies.

De ballen werden losgelaten en de veertien spelers flitsten omhoog.

Emma vloog naar haar plaats in het veld. Het spel begon en Leo startte met omroepen.

**POV Skye**

Skye zat op de tribune naast Hermelien en Riley, een van de vrienden van Sjors. Ze voelde zich niet zo goed en had nogal last van haar buik. Toch was ze naar de wedstrijd gegaan. Voor Emma. Emma probeerde haar te steunen, maar ze wist niet hoe het was, om je ouders te verliezen. Maar Skye was haar er wel dankbaar voor.

Skye voelde een steek in haar buik en probeerde zich te concentreren op het veld, de spelers en het commentaar. "En Jansen is aan de bal - Jansen heeft de Slurk, wat een speelster is die meid toch! Dat roep ik al jaren, maar ze wil nog steeds niet met me uit -"

"JORDAAN!" brulde professor Anderling.

"- gewoon een leuk weetje, professor, dat maakt het wat interessanter - en ze ontwijkt Warrel, ze passeert Van Beest, ze - au - wordt van achteren geraakt dooreen Beuker van Korzel... Van Beest vangt de Slurk, Van Beest steekt het veld over en - mooie Beukerslag van George Wemel, een Beuker tegen het hoofd voor Van Beest, hij laat de Slurk vallen en die wordt gevangen door Katja Bell. Katja Bell van Griffoendor gooit achteruit naar Emma Collins en Collins maakt snelheid -"

Leo Jordaans commentaar galmde door het stadion en Skye probeerde zich erop te concentreren al ging dat moeilijk met steken in je buik. Riley keek haar bezorgd aan, maar Hermelien had het veel te druk met op Ron letten.

"Gaat het?" Vroeg Riley. Skye knikte. "Zeker weten?" "Ja, dat zei ik net ook al." zei Skye geërgerd. "Sorry hoor." mompelde Riley.

"-Ze glipt langs Warrel, ontwijkt een Beuker-dat scheelde weinig, Emma- en het publiek geniet met volle teugen, moet je horen, wat zingen ze toch?"

Leo zweeg even en het lied rees luid en duidelijk op uit de zee van groen en zilver in het vak van Zwadderich:

**_"Aan Wemel hebben we geen kind,_**

**_Hij is voor ons de Goede Sint,_**

**_Daarom zingt Zwadderich eensgezind:_**

**_Wemel is onze vrind. _**

**_Wemeltje is stekeblind, _**

**_De Slurk passeert hem steeds gezwind, _**

**_'t Is altijd onze ploeg die wint,_**

**_Wemel is onze vrind."_**

"-en Emma gooit weer naar Angelique!" schreeuwde Leo.

"Vooruit, Angelique - ze hoeft alleen de Wachter nog maar te passeren!

- ZE SCHIET - ZE - aaaah..."

Wildeling, de Wachter van Zwadderich, had de doelpoging voorkomen; hij gooide de Slurk naar Wrakking, die op topsnelheid wegvloog en Emma en Katja ontweek; het gezang op de tribunes werd luider en luider naarmate hij Ron naderde.

**_"Wemel is onze vrind, _**

**_Wemel is onze vrind, _**

**_De Slurk passeert hem steeds gezwind, _**

**_Wemel is onze vrind."_**

Ronzweefdeeenzaamvoor de drie doelringen, terwijl Wrakking op hem afschoot.

"- en Wrakking heeft de Slurk, Wrakking gaat op doel af, hij is buiten Beukerbereik en heeft alleen de Wachter nog voor zich -"

Beneden op de tribunes galmde luider dan ooit:

"**_Aan Wemel hebben we geen kind, _**

**_Hij is voor ons de Goede Sint..."_**

"- de eerste keer dat de nieuwe Wachter van Griffoendor op de proef wordt gesteld: Ron Wemel, de broer van de Drijvers Fred en George Wemel en een veelbelovend talent - kom op, Ron!"

Maar het opgetogen gebrul kwam van Zwadderich: Ron had een wilde duik gemaakt, met maaiende armen, en de Slurk was tussen zijn handen door geschoten en recht door de middelste ring gevlogen.

"Zwadderich scoort!" riep Leo boven het gejuich en boegeroep van de toeschouwers uit. "De stand is tien-nul voor Zwadderich - dat was pech, Ron."

De Zwadderaars zongen nog harder:

**_"WEMELTJE IS STEKEBLIND, _**

**_DE SLURK PASSEERT HEM STEEDS GEZWIND..."_**

"-Griffoendor is weer in Slurkbezit en Katja Bell begint aan een solo over het veld -" brulde Leo, al was het gezang nu zo oorverdovend dat hij zich nauwelijks nog verstaanbaar kon maken.

**_"T IS ALTIJD ONZE PLOEG DIE WINT WEMEL IS ONZE VRIND..."_**

"- en Warrel is weer aan de bal." brulde Leo. "Hij gooit naar Punnik, Punnik passeert Collins, kom op, Emma, je kunt hem aan - niet dus, maar een goeie Beuker van Fred Wemel, ik bedoel George Wemel, o wat maakt het uit, één van de twee, en Warrel laat de Slurk vallen en Katja Bell - eh - laat hem ook vallen - Van Beest heeft nu de Slurk, de aanvoerder van Zwadderich is in Slurkbezit en stormt op het doel af! Vooruit, Griffoendor, hou hem tegen!"

**_"AAN WEMEL HEBBEN WE GEEN KIND..." _**

"- Punnik ontwijkt Emma opnieuw en gaat op doel af! Hou hem tegen, Ron!"

Ron miste en de Zwadderaars juichte.

**_"DAAROM ZINGT ZWADDERICH EENSGEZIND _**

**_WEMEL IS ONZE VRIND." _**

Ron liet nog twee ballen door, maar Emma had wel een keer gescoord.

"- en Katja Bell van Griffoendor ontwijkt Punnik, ze is Van Beest te vlug af, mooie schijnbeweging, Katja, en ze gooit naar lansen, Angelique Jansen heeft de Slurk, ze is langs Warrel, ze gaat op doel af, vooruit Angelique - GRIFFOENDOR SCOORT! Het is veertig-twintig, veertig-twintig voor Zwadderich en Punnik heeft de Slurk..."

"- Punnik gooit naar Warrel, Warrel naar Van Beest, Van Beest terug naar Punnik - Jansen onderschept, Jansen heeft de Slurk, Jansen naar Bell, dit ziet er goed uit- ik bedoel slecht- Bell is geraakt door een Beuker van Kwast en Punnik heeft de bal weer..."

**_"WEMELTIE IS STEKEBLIND, DE SLURK PASSEERT HEM STEEDS GEZWIND, T IS ALTIJD ONZE PLOEG DIE WINT..."_**

Plotseling zag Skye dat Harry naar beneden dook. Nog geen twee seconden later flitste Draco ook omlaag, links van Harry, plat uitgestrekt op zijn bezem, in een groen met zilveren waas. Ze schoten achter de Snaai aan, terwijl de anderen spelers gewoon door bleven spelen.

Harry en Draco vlogen nu heel dicht bij elkaar.

Op nog geen meter boven de grond liet Harry zijn bezem los met zijn rechterhand en strekte die uit naar de Snaai. Draco stak ook zijn arm uit en probeerde het gouden balletje te pakken. Harry trok op en Skye zag dat hij de Snaai in zijn hand hield. Skye richtte zich weer tot het spel en zag dat Korzel zijn knuppel tegen de Beuker aansloeg in de richting van Harry. Harry, die hem niet had zien aankomen, werd hard geraakt door de bal en viel van zijn bezem.

Angelique hielp Harry overeind en Draco landde vlak achter Harry. Hij was wit van woede. Hij zei wat tegen Harry, die hem blijkbaar negeerde en zich liet begroeten door de andere spelers. De andere spelers landde een voor een bij Harry, behalve Ron, die naar de Kleedkamers sjokte.

Skye zag dat Emma Harry omhelsde en daarna George kuste. Het was net, alsof ze de cup al gewonnen hadden.

Plotseling zag Skye dat Fred en George verstijfde en zich omdraaiden naar Draco.

_Dit gaat fout..._

**POV Emma**

"Niet op ingaan!" zei Angelique meteen en ze pakte Fred bij zijn arm. "Niet op ingaan, Fred, laat hem maar schelden. Hij kan het gewoon niet uitstaan dat hij verloren heeft, die arrogante kleine -"

"- maar jij vindt de Wemels aardig, hé Potter?" sneerde Draco. "Je hebt er zelfs je vakantie doorgebracht, hoorde ik. Ik snap niet hoe je tegen de stank kunt, maar als je uit een Dreuzelnest komt, zal zelfs dat krot van de Wemels wel lekker ruiken -"

Emma, die het dichtst bij Fred stond, greep hem vast om te voorkomen dat hij Draco te lijf ging. George werd vastgehouden door Harry en Emma kreeg hulp van Katja en Angelique.

Draco lachte.

"Of misschien." zei hij hatelijk grijnzend, terwijl hij achteruitdeinsde, "Misschien herinner je je hoe het huis van jouw moeder stonk, Potter, en doet die zwijnenstal van de Wemels je daaraan denken -"

Harry liet George los en met z'n tweeën renden ze op Draco af.

"Harry! George! Nee!" riepen Emma en Angelique in koor.

Harry en George stopten Draco en Draco probeerde los te komen, maar de twee jongens waren blijkbaar te sterk. Emma gilde toen George een knal kreeg van Draco en er klonk een fluitje. George liet Draco los, maar Harry bleef doorgaan.

Madame Hooch kwam aan gerend met haar toverstok in de aanslag en riep: _"Inpedimenta."_ Harry werd naar achter gegooid en Emma zag dat Draco een bloedneus had.

"Wat moet dat voorstellen?" schreeuwde madame Hooch terwijl Harry weer overeind sprong. "Ik heb nog nooit zoiets meegemaakt - naar het kasteel, allebei, en regelrecht naar jullie afdelingshoofd! Naar het kasteel! Nu!"

Harry en George draaiden zich om en marcheerden hijgend het veld af. Emma keek hun na en liet Fred los. Skye kwam het veld op rennen en vroeg: "Wat is er gebeurd?"

"Harry en George hebben Draco…" Emma keek naar Draco en Skye volgde haar blik. "Oh, gaat het, Draco?" Draco keek nogal bang en stond vlug op. Hij veegde zijn neus af, aan de mouw van zijn gewaad en liep snel weg.

Fred lachte schamper.

Emma keek naar de tribune en zag dat die langzaam leeg liep. De andere spelers vertrokken naar de kleedkamers.

"Eh, Skye?" zei Fred plots. "Ja?" "Je hebt bloed, op je broek." Skye worp een blik op haar broek, keek even paniekerig en vloekte toen.

"Kom." Zei Emma, die begreep wat er aan de hand was. Skye keek haar dankbaar aan en samen verlieten ze het veld.

Die avond, in de Leerlingenkamer wachtte Emma, Skye en Fred op George en Harry.

Harry en George kwamen de leerlingenkamer binnen; Harry liep naar Ron en Hermelien en George voegde zich bij Skye, Fred en Emma.

"En, wat is je straf?" vroeg Fred. "Strafregels?" George schudde triest zijn hoofd. "Niet mijn straf, onze straf." "Wat?" vroeg Fred verbaast. "Ja, broertje, jij hebt ook staf." "Wat is de straf?" vroeg Fred ongerust. "Een levenslang spelverbod." Zei George verdrietig. Het was even stil. "Levenslang?" vroeg Fred zacht. George knikte. "Door Omber." "Wat!" riep Skye. "Mag ze dat?" vroeg Emma. George knikte somber. Ze waren weer stil.

"Het is niet eerlijk." Mompelde George. Emma boog zich naar hem toe en kuste hem lang. Toen ze elkaar los lieten, zei Emma: "Het komt wel weer goed." George glimlachte. "Mijn optimistische Emma." Fluisterde hij en hij kuste haar weer.


	21. Chapter 21 Toverziekenhuis

**Hoofdstuk 21 Toverziekenhuis**

**POV Skye**

Er verstreek een week. Skye had geen last meer van haar buik, maar wel nog steeds verdriet. Ze probeerde zich echt in te houden, maar ze had teveel verdriet. Ze voelde te veel pijn, al besefte ze dat het na de begrafenis nog erger zou worden. Ze stopte op een gegeven moment met naar de SVP gaan, op voorstel van Emma en Fred. Het deed haar teveel denken aan haar ouders. Telkens als ze een nieuwe vervloeking leerde, bedacht Skye in haar hoofd gruwelijke scènes hoe haar ouders misschien gemarteld en vermoord waren.

De kerstvakantie kwam dichterbij.

Twee dagen voor de vakantie, waren Fred en George nergens meer te bekennen. Ook van Ron, Ginny en Harry was geen spoor. Later in de middag bleek dat hun vader aangevallen was door een slang en nu in het st. Holisto lag. Skye leefde enorm met hun mee. Vooral na de brief van Fred, waarin hij vertelde dat het kantje boord was geweest.

Skye en Emma zaten in de trein, op weg naar huis. Dexter zat op Skye's schouder.

"Emma?" Emma keek Skye vragend aan. "ja?"

"Kom je bij me logeren? Ik wil niet in mijn eentje -" Dexter krijste. "Sorry, Dex, ik bedoel; met z'n tweeën in mijn grote huis zijn. Ik…" Skye stopte met praten en Emma knikte. "Ik kom wel een keertje." Zei ze. Skye knikte.

Op het station voelde Skye zich vreselijk. Ze hoopte dat haar ouders hier zouden staan, maar dat zou nooit meer gebeuren. Nooit. Skye liep mee naar Emma's ouders en vroeg of ze haar thuis konden brengen. Dat deden ze.

Skye opende de deur van haar huis. Het was stil en leeg. Haar voetstappen echode door het huis en Dexters enthousiaste kreetjes klonken niet zo heel enthousiast. Skye gooide haar hutkoffer op de grond en rende huilend naar boven. Op haar kamer liet ze zich op haar bed vallen en huilde met haar gezicht in haar kussen.

**POV Emma**

Emma reed weg bij Skye's huis. Ze vond het vreselijk haar vriendin zo te zien. Haar ouders reden haar naar het St. Holisto.

Emma liep over de afdelingen naar de afdeling waar Sjors lag. Ze liep naar het kamertje waar Sjors lag, en plofte op de stoel neer, waar ze altijd zat.

Emma boog zich naar Sjors toe en vertelde hem alles wat ze had meegemaakt, alsof hij het zou horen. Emma hoopte dat Sjors haar stem zou herkennen en wakker zou worden.

Plots besefte ze hoe zinloos alles was. Hij werd gewoon nooit meer wakker en ze begon te huilen. Ze liet zich met haar armen gespreid op zijn buik vallen en begon harder te snikken.

"O, Sjors! Word toch wakker!" snikte Emma.

Plotseling bewoog Sjors. Hij kreunde. Emma schrok op.

"Emma?" Kreunde Sjors. "Sjors? Ja, ik ben het!" riep Emma. Sjors ging rechtop zitten en knipperde met zijn ogen.

Hij boog zich naar haar toe en kuste haar. Emma liet zich even meeslepen, maar rukte zich toen los.

Sjors keek haar verbaast aan.

"Wat is er?" Emma ontweek zijn blik, door naar haar knieën te kijken.

"Ik… eh… ben nu met…" "George." maakte Sjors haar zin af en hij snoof. Emma zei niets en Sjors keek om zich heen.

"Waar ben ik?" vroeg hij.

"In het St. Holisto." Antwoordde Emma

"Wat doe ik hier?"

"Je lag in coma."

"Hoe lang?"

"Emma begon te tellen op haar vingers en somde op.

"juni, juli, augustus, september, oktober, november en nu is het december… dus iets van zeven maanden." Sjors staarde haar met open mond aan.

"Zeven maanden?" Emma knikte.

"Wat is er gebeurd in die tijd?" vroeg Sjors.

Emma begon alles te vertellen. Aan het einde van haar verhaal staarde Sjors haar aan.

"Zijn Skye's ouders… zijn ze dood?" Emma knikte en zag dat Sjors een paar tranen in zijn ogen had. Ze omhelsde hem.

"Ik ken ze al heel lang." Zei Sjors. "Ik kan het niet geloven. Wanneer worden ze…" "Over een paar dagen." Zei Emma. "En... eh… hoe is Skye?" Emma schudde triest het hoofd.

"Ik moet naar haar toe!" zei Sjors en hij sprong uit bed. Meteen kwamen er een paar verzorgingstovenaars, de kamer binnen. Ze duwden Sjors terug in bed en begonnen hem te ondervragen. Daarna moest hij nog een paar onderzoeken doen, terwijl Emma Sjors' ouders belde. Gelukkig hadden zij een telefoon, in tegenstelling tot de meeste tovenaars en heksen.

Zijn ouders verzekerde haar dat ze er meteen aankwamen.

Nog geen half uur later arriveerde de ouders van Sjors, Jack en Brandon.

Emma besloot dat het beter was om hun alleen te laten en verliet het kleine kamertje.

In de gang opweg naar de uitgang, zag ze George lopen. George zag haar ook en liep naar haar toe.

"Wat doe jij hier?" vroeg hij verbaast. "Sjors bezoeken. Hij is wakker!" zei Emma blij. George keek haar verbaast aan. "O ja?" Emma knikte enthousiast. George gezicht betrok.

"Wat is er?"

George aarzelde.

"Ik ben bang dat… Ik bedoel… vind je Sjors nog leuk?" de laatste zin zei hij zo snel, dat Emma hem bijna niet verstond.

"Ja, maar jij bent knapper." Zei Emma glimlachend en ze zoende hem. Ze legde haar hand op zijn wang en genoot van zijn lippen.

Toen ze elkaar loslieten fluisterde Emma: "Ik hou van je." "Ik ook van jou." Zei George. "Nog een keer afspreken?" Emma knikte.

"Ik stuur je wel een uil." Emma knikte weer en kuste hem nog een keer.


	22. Chapter 22 begrafenis

**Hoofdstuk 22 Begrafenis**

**POV Skye**

Skye stond in haar inloopkast. Ze huilde en pakte een zwarte jurk en zwarte hakken. Ze trok ze aan en daarna bond ze haar haren in een knot. Ze keek in de spiegel en pakte wat make-up. Ze bracht wat mascara aan en deed wat lippenstift op.

Dexter zat op haar schouder en gaf haar kopjes.

De bel ging en Skye veegde haar tranen weg. Ze zette Dexter op haar wastafel en liep naar beneden. Ze opende de deur en zag dat Fred in de deuropening. Hij trok haar naar zich toe en omhelsde haar. Daarna kuste hij haar vurig.

"Kom we moeten gaan." zei Fred. Skye knikte en ze Verschijnselden naar de begraafplaats.

Ze stonden in een steegje vlakbij de begraafplaats.

Ze liepen hand in hand naar de grote, ijzeren hekken, die naar de begraafplaats en naar de aula leidde.

Voor het hek stonden een vrouw en een man. Ze droegen allebei zwart en Skye en Fred liepen naar hen toe.

"Ben jij de dochter van Elizabeth en Marcello Wizard?" vroeg de man vriendelijk. Skye knikte.

"Ik ben Rick Steen en dit is mevrouw Fall." Skye schudde hun de hand en zei: "Ik ben Skye Wizard en dit is Fred Wemel." Fred schudde hen ook de hand.

"Allereerst gecondoleerd met de dood van u ouders." zei mevrouw Fall. Skye knikte.

"Wij leiden deze begrafenis. Zou u ons willen volgen naar de ontvangst ruimte?" Skye knikte en liep achter de vrouw aan.

De ruimte was groot, met een lichte, stenen vloer en veel grote ramen, die uitkeken op een tuin met een vijvertje en een hoop sneeuw.

Skye kreeg uitleg over het programma en daarna wachtte ze op de anderen mensen.

De eerste mensen die kwamen waren Emma en haar ouders. Toen Emma Skye zag omhelsde ze elkaar.

De volgende waren Sjors, zijn ouders, Brandon en Jack.

"Sjors?" zei Skye verbaast. Sjors glimlachte verdrietig. "Wanneer ben je..." "Gister. Ik wilde naar je toekomen, maar ik mocht vanochtend pas weg. Ik moet straks weer terug." Skye omhelsde hem. "Fijn dat je bent gekomen."

Daarna kwamen de Malfidussen, haar oom Ted, haar tante Andromea en Tops, Lupos, de Wemels met meneer Wemel in een rolstoel, Harry, oom Sirius, Hermelien, een paar andere mensen van de Orde, Ludo Bazuyn, nog een paar mensen van het Ministerie en een paar vrienden van haar ouders die Skye niet kende.

Skye moest iedereen de hand schudden, en iedereen zei dan: "Gecondoleerd." Het maakte Skye nog verdrietiger dan ze al was. Fred kneep zacht in haar hand en Skye probeerde te glimlachen, al mislukte die poging.

Op een gegeven moment moesten ze naar de begraafplaats.

Op de begraafplaats waren twee gaten waar de gesloten kisten van haar ouders ongeveer een halve meter boven hingen. Op de kisten lagen twee bossen bloemen.

Op de begraafplaats stonden iets van honderd stoelen en naast de kisten stond een hoge tafel met een microfoon erop.

De tranen liepen over haar wangen terwijl ze vooraan gingen zitten. Skye en Fred hielden elkaars hand vast.

Toen iedereen zat begon Rick te spreken. Skye hoorde het wel, maar het klonk van veraf.

Na de toespraak kwam een liedje en daarna kwamen de toespraken. Skye was als eerst. Ze kneep even in Freds hand voordat ze opstond en naar de microfoon liep.

Ze had de toespraak vaak herschreven, en bij elke had ze gevraagd wat Fred ervan vond. Hij vond ze allemaal goed, en zei dat haar ouders ze ook allemaal goed zouden hebben gevonden.

Skye haalde diep adem en begon te praten.

"Ik was dol op mijn ouders. Ik hield van ze en ik hou van ze. Ze hadden alles voor mij over en deden altijd hun best. Om mij te beschermen en anderen te helpen, namen ze een gevaarlijke taak aan, die uiteindelijk hun dood is geworden." Skye haalde even diep adem en ging weer verder.

"Ze hielden van veel mensen en ik denk dat ze trots gestorven zijn. Trots op mij, trots op hun familie en trots op hun vrienden."

Skye ging weer zitten en er klonk weer een liedje.

Er volgde nog twee andere toespraken; Een van een vriendin van haar moeder, Nicole en een van de vader van Sjors.

Na de laatste toespraak kon Skye het niet meer houden en begon geluidloos te snikken. Ze drukte zich tegen Fred aan, die streek haar haren glad en drukte een kus op haar voorhoofd.

De kisten van haar ouders zakten langzaam in het graf.

Toen ze waren verdwenen in de grond, verliet iedereen de begraafplaats. Skye was een van de laatste die vertrok. Ze bleef even staan bij de kisten van haar ouders. Fred stond naast haar met een arm om haar heen. Aan de andere kant van Skye stond Emma met George, en weer naast Emma stond Sjors.

"Skye?" vroeg Emma zacht. "Gaat het?" Skye knikte, al loog ze en dat wisten de anderen. Skye wilde alleen geloven dat ze zich goed voelde, en dan hoopte ze dat ze zich ook zo ging voelen.

Skye veegde haar tranen weg.

"Ik ga naar huis. Ik kan het niet verdragen hier langer te blijven." Emma knikte. "Ik ga ook. Zal ik vanavond nog langskomen?" Skye schudde haar hoofd.

"Kom." zei George en hij Verdwijnselde samen met Emma. Sjors staarde ze nogal jaloers na.

"Sjors." zei Skye waarschuwend. "Ja, ja ja. Ik weet het." mompelde Sjors. "Ik ga ook maar. Succes." "Dank je. Jij ook." zei Skye en hij Verdwijnselde ook.

Skye haalde diep adem en vroeg aan Fred: "Kan je me thuis afzetten?" Fred knikte en pakte haar arm.

Ze Verschijnselden vlak voor de deur van haar huis.

Skye keek omhoog en zag Dexter uit het raam van haar slaapkamer kijken. Het aapje begon enthousiast te krijsen en Fred lachten even. Daarna kusten ze elkaar. Skye legde haar armen om zijn nek en kuste hem tot ze geen adem meer over had.

"Weet je zeker dat je niet naar het Grimboudplein wilt?" vroeg Fred toen ze uitgezoend waren. Skye knikte. "Ik wil hier blijven, en alleen zijn. Nadenken, door het huis lopen. Ik ken nog niet eens de helft van mijn huis, is dat niet raar?" Fred glimlachte. "Ik wou dat ik zo'n groot huis had, dat je erin kon verdwalen."

Hij kuste Skye nog een keer en Verdwijnselde toen weer met een harde knal.


	23. Chapter 23 Vertrouwen

**Hoofdstuk 23 Vertrouwen**

**POV Skye**

Skye wilde de hele vakantie niemand spreken. Ze zat veel voor haar raam, en staarde dan naar buiten met tranen op haar wangen.

Emma, Fred en Sjors stonden vaak voor de deur, maar Skye opende de deur dan niet. Ze wist dat ze bezorgd om haar waren en ze wou ze af en toe wel spreken, maar ook weer niet.

Vandaag was het kerst. Skye verwachtte geen bezoek. Waarom zou ze. Emma vierde het samen met haar ouders, net als Fred en Sjors... Draco zou ook niet langskomen want zijn ouders mochten waarschijnlijk van Voldemort niet meer met haar omgaan.

Skye stapte haar bed uit en slenterde wat rond in haar huis. Dexter trippelde achter haar aan.

Toen ze langs de logeerkamer liep, besefte ze dat ze geen cadeaus had voor de anderen. Ook niet voor Dexter.

"Sorry, Dex. Ik heb geen cadeau voor je." Dexter krijste teleurgesteld. "Ik heb wel bananen. Wil je een banaan?" Dexter krijste en knikte. Hij speerde naar de keuken en Skye lachte. Ze liep achter hem aan, en zag dat hij ongeduldig voor de keukendeur wachtte. Ze opende hem, en hoorde toen: "Vrolijk kerstfeest!"

In de keuken stonden, Emma, George, Fred, Sjors, Jack, Brandon en Sjors' ouders. Skye lachte, terwijl ze door iedereen omhelsd werd.

"Wat zie je er charmant uit." zei Brandon grijnzend. "Wist ik veel dat jullie hier waren! Ik verwachtte niemand." zei Skye blij. Fred kuste Skye.

"Je dacht toch zeker niet dat we je alleen kerst zouden laten vieren?" zei hij. Skye haalde haar schouders op.

Ze zag een grote stapel met cadeaus staan en voelde zich meteen schuldig.

"Ik heb geen cadeaus voor jullie." zei ze schuldig en ze sloeg haar ogen neer. "Ach, dat maakt niet uit, meid." zei de moeder van Sjors vriendelijk.

"Je had wel wat anders aan je hoofd." zei de vader van Sjors knikkend. "Jullie hebben ze van mij te goed." zei Skye. "Daar hou ik je aan." zei Brandon met een grote grijns op zijn gezicht.

Skye glimlachte terug.

De hele dag was Skye niet verdrietig. Ze had veel plezier en iedereen deed aardig. Er was lekker eten, Fred en George hadden fopartikelen mee en ze praatten en lachten met elkaar.

Sjors deed een beetje anders dan voordat hij in een coma kwam, maar opzich kon Skye dat begrijpen. Hij werd wakker in een ziekenhuis en bleek zes maanden in een coma te hebben gelegen. Vervolgens heeft Emma een nieuw vriendje, terwijl Sjors nog op haar is, Skye's ouders dood...

Skye wilde even met Sjors praten. Ze hadden elkaar bijna nog niet gesproken.

Fred en George lieten een van hun nieuwe producten zien, mevrouw Jones was aan het koken en de rest was of naar Fred en George aan het kijken, of met elkaar aan het praten. Sjors staarde naar buiten. Emma probeerde een gesprek met hem aan te knopen, maar besefte dat het geen nut had en keek naar George.

Skye liep naar Sjors toe en vroeg zacht: "Kan ik je even spreken?" "Eh... Ja hoor." antwoordde Sjors. Ze verlieten samen de kamer. Niemand zag het, uitgezonderd Emma. Ze keek hen even aan, maar haar aandacht werd getrokken door George.

Skye en Sjors liepen naar haar slaapkamer. Skye sloot de deur en Sjors ging zitten op Skye's bed.

"Nou, wat is er?" vroeg Sjors een beetje geërgerd. "Die vraag wilde ik jou ook stellen." zei Skye koel en ze ging naast hem zitten.

"Er is helemaal niets aan de hand." zei Sjors ontkennend. "Sjors, je kunt slecht liegen. Iedereen weet dat er iets is. Het valt te veel op."

Sjors was even stil.

"Wat is er Sjors?" vroeg Skye zacht.

"Ik..." Plotseling veranderde het gezicht van Sjors in woede. "Wat gaat jou dat aan! Wat interesseert jou dat nou! Het enige dat jij nog doet is janken en het enige wat jou nog interesseert is de dood van je ouders!" Skye keek hem geschrokken aan. Ze voelde tranen in haar ogen.

"O, sorry!" zei Sjors snel. "Zo bedoelde ik het niet!" "Weet ik." fluisterde Skye. Sjors omhelsde haar even en mompelde nog een paar keer 'sorry' en 'ik bedoelde het niet zo'.

Skye keek hem aan.

"Wat is er nou aan de hand?" vroeg Skye zacht. Sjors keek haar ook aan. Ze keken elkaar een lange tijd aan. Toen boog Sjors zich naar haar toe en kuste haar op de lippen. Skye had dit niet verwacht, maar beantwoordde zijn kus, en legde haar hand in zijn nek. Ze was er zich maar half van bewust wat ze deed.

Ze lieten elkaar los en Skye besefte wat ze gedaan had. En Sjors blijkbaar ook. Hij staarde verschrikt naar de grond en raakte zijn lippen met zijn vingertoppen aan. De deur ging open, en Fred stond in de opening.

"Hey! Ik vroeg me af waar je was, en Emma zei dat je hier was." Toen zag hij Sjors, die nog steeds verbaast naar de grond staarde.

"Wat is er?"

Sjors stond vliegensvlug op en zei: "Dank je, Skye." Hij verliet de kamer een verbaasde Skye en Fred achterlatend.

"Waar sloeg dat op?" vroeg Fred. Skye's hersenen werkte op topsnelheid.

"O, hij had mijn hulp nodig en ik die van hem. Hij was verbaasd over het antwoord." verzon ze. Ze zei het zo luchtig, dat ze bijna zeker wist dat het nep klonk. Fred staarde haar even aan. Het was duidelijk dat hij haar niet geloofde, maar besloot er niet verder naar te vragen. In plaats daarvan liep hij naar haar toe en kuste haar.

"Je kust anders." zei hij kortaf en hij wendde zijn blik van haar af. Skye begon zenuwachtig te worden en barstte bijna in tranen uit. Toen Fred haar weer aankeek, zag hij haar tranen en zijn blik veranderde in bezorgdheid.

"O, ik heb je toch niet aan het huilen gemaakt he?" vroeg hij een beetje ongerust. Skye schudde haar hoofd.

"Ik ben niet gek, Skye. Ik weet wat er net gebeurd is." Skye keek hem geschrokken aan en moest bijna weer huilen.

"Maar het geeft niet. Ik weet dat het waarschijnlijk niet je bedoeling was." Skye keek hem dankbaar, maar ongelovig aan.

"Echt?" Fred knikte.

"Kom op, Skye. Ik ken je nu al vijf jaar, en we zijn al zeker drie jaar samen." Fred ging op bed zitten. "Skye, ik weet dat het moeilijk voor je is, maar probeer je een beetje in te houden. Als je verdrietig en overstuur bent, moet je niet meteen met iemand zoenen." Skye zag dat hij glimlachte, maar het wel meende. Skye glimlachte ook.

"Ik doe mij best, maar het is te..." Fred knikte. "Ik weet het, Skye. En nee, ik weet niet wat je meemaakt en hoop dat ik het nooit meemaak, maar dat houd niet in dat ik niet voor je ben." Hij drukte een kus om haar voorhoofd en stond op.

"Ga je mee? De anderen vragen zich af waar je blijft. We zijn hier voor jou." Skye stond op en Fred sloeg een arm om haar heen en ze liepen samen naar beneden.


	24. Chapter 24 dagboek

**Hoofdstuk 24 Dagboek**

**POV Emma**

Skye kwam de kamer weer binnen. Ze liep naar Emma toe en vroeg aarzelend: "Emma?" Emma keek Skye vragend aan. "Ja?" "Ik... Eh.. Heb wat voor je." "Eh, oké." zei Emma. "Kom je even mee naar boven?" Emma stond op. "Ja hoor." Ze liep achter Skye aan naar boven, en sloot de deur toen ze in Skye's kamer waren.

Skye liep naar haar bureau en opende een la. Ze haalde er een rood boekje uit, die Emma herkende.

"Dat is mijn dagboek!" riep Emma en Skye overhandigde het boek.

"Ja, weet ik." "Hoe kom je eraan?" vroeg Emma.

"Eh... Heb ik van Draco afgepakt." zei Skye langzaam. Emma keek haar verbaast aan. "Van Draco? Maar hoe... Waar heeft hij...?"

Skye ging zitten op haar bed.

"Waarschijnlijk vorig jaar, met het WK. Hij wist waar we sliepen." Emma keek naar haar dagboek en vroeg: "Heeft hij... Er in gelezen?" Skye aarzelde en Emma wist het antwoord al.

"Eh... Ja." antwoordde Skye. "Weet je ook... Weet je ook wat?" vroeg Emma.

"Een heel stuk. Hij had het al bijna uit zo te zien."

Emma staarde Skye verward en verbaast aan.

"Echt?" Skye knikte. Emma voelde een beetje angst opkomen. Draco wist nu heel veel van haar. Veel meer dan George of Sjors.

"Waarom zou hij mijn dagboek willen?" vroeg ze zich hardop af.

"Kom, Emms, dat weet je best. Hij is nog steeds verliefd op je."

De bel ging. Verstoord keken ze naar de deur.

"Wie zou dat zijn? Iedereen is hier toch?" vroeg Skye. Emma knikte. "Is het geen familie van je?" Skye schudde haar hoofd. "Mijn vader was enig kind, mijn tante zit in Azkaban, en Sirius of de Malfidussen of de Tops familie zouden toch niet zomaar komen?"

Skye stond op en samen liepen ze de trap af, naar de voordeur. Skye opende de deur. Voor de deur stond Draco met zijn ouders.

"Wat is er?" vroeg Skye verbaast. Draco glimlachte gemeen.

"Je moet met ons mee." zei meneer Malfidus.

"Waarom?" vroeg Skye brutaal. "Omdat je niet alleen mag wonen." zei mevrouw Malfidus. "Je bent nog minderjarig."

"Maar volgend jaar niet meer!" riep Skye boos.

"En ik en een paar anderen slapen hier ook." zei Emma behulpzaam.

Meneer Malfidus leek haar nu pas op te merken en keek haar walgend aan, terwijl Draco juist glimlachte.

"Heeft u er problemen mee, dat Emma mijn vriendin is?" vroeg Skye brutaal. Meneer Malfidus negeerde haar vraag en zei: "Ga je spullen halen. Snel. Wij wachten hier op je." Skye staarde hem vebaast en boos aan.

"Dat kunt u niet menen! Mijn vrienden zijn hier!" riep Skye. Meneer Malfidus glimlachte gemeen.

"Dan zal ik ze maar gedag zeggen als ik jou was." Draco glimlachte ook gemeen naar Skye.

Toen Skye geen aanstalten maakte om te vertrekken, zei meneer Malfidus: "Kom op, meid! Ik heb niet de hele dag de tijd! Ga je vrienden gedag zeggen, laat ze uit en pak je spullen." "Skye," begon mevrouw Malfidus vriendelijk, "anders word je je huis uitgezet, en nemen ze hem in beslag. Als je zeventien bent, mag je gewoon weer terug naar dit huis."

"Oké, ik kom zo." zei Skye met opeengeklemde kaken en ze sloot de deur.

Fred en George keken om de deur van de woonkamer heen.

"Hey, waar blijven jullie nou?" vroeg George grijnzend, maar zijn glimlach verdween toen hij Skye's boze gezicht zag.

"Wat is er?" vroeg Fred. "Het is echt niet te geloven!" riep Skye boos. "Ik moet bij mijn oom en tante wonen!" Fred en George staarden haar verbaast aan.

"Wat? Hoezo?" vroeg George.

"Ik ben nog niet meerderjarig en tot die tijd moet ik bij mijn oom en tante wonen." zei Skye.

"Bij de Malfidussen?" vroeg George. Emma knikte. "Waar slaat dat op?" vroeg Fred kwaad. "Als ik het eens wist!" riep Skye terwijl ze naar de woonkamer liep.

"Wat is er?" vroeg mevrouw Jones, toen ze binnen waren.

"Jullie moeten vertrekken. Ik moet mijn huis uit tot mijn zeventiende." Zei Skye met opeengeklemde kaken. De anderen staarde haar verbaast aan en Emma vertelde wat er net gebeurd was.

"Ja..." zei meneer Jones langzaam, "Daar heb ik wel eens over gehoord..." "Ik ga boven mijn spullen pakken." zei Skye. Ze was een beetje gekalmeerd en leek nu eerder verdrietig. Ze liep naar boven en Fred ging achter haar aan.

George liep naar Emma toe en sloeg een arm om haar schouders. Emma keek Skye bezorgd na. Ze had al zo veel problemen in een maand gehad...

**POV** **Skye**

Skye schoof haar koffer onder haar bed vandaan, en legde die op haar bed. Verdrietig liep ze naar haar inloop kast en haalde daar wat kleding uit. Langzaam begon ze haar spullen in te pakken.

Toen Skye haar toiletspullen inpakte, kwam Fred achter haar staan. Hij sloeg zijn armen om haar middel en kuste haar wang.

"Niet verdrietig zijn." suste hij. "Zodra je van school afkomt in juni, mag je bij mij en George in de fopshop logeren."

Skye veegde haar tranen weg en vroeg: "Hoezo 'als _je_ van school afkomt'? Ben jij dan al weg?" Fred glimlachte mysterieus en Skye lachte even, maar ging vlug door met inpakken.

Dexter snapte wat hij moest doen en pakte ook zijn spullen.

Fred haalde wat uit zijn zak en legde het op de foto van haar en Fred.

"Hier. Mijn kerstcadeau voor jou." Skye keek naar het ding op de foto en pakte het vast. Het was een armbandje. Een simpele, zilveren bedelarmband. Daaraan hing een enkele bedel, een blauwgroen hartje.

"Tja, het is niet veel maar..." Skye omhelsde hem, en hij glimlachte.

"Wat ontzettend lief van je." zei Skye en ze kuste hem.

"Zal ik hem omdoen?" Skye knikte. Fred pakte het armbandje en deed hem voorzichtig om. Skye kuste hem nog een keer totdat een geïrriteerde stem riep:

"Skye! Kom je nog naar beneden?" "Ja!" riep Skye geërgerd terug. Fred grijnsde breed. "Ik zou maar snel gaan." Fred sloot haar koffer en pakte de koffer van het bed. Skye pakte de uilenkooi met Fredrick erin. Dexter pakte ook zijn koffertje en Fred en Skye liepen met Dexter op de hielen weg.

Toen ze beneden waren, was Sjors al vertrokken samen met zijn familie. Emma en George stonden nog beneden aan de trap. Haar oom, tante en Draco stonden naast hun en oom Lucius keek George en Emma minachtend aan. George keek even minachtend terug.

"Daar ben je eindelijk." zei oom Lucius geïrrigeerd. "Ja." zei Skye brutaal en ze wendde zich tot haar vrienden.

"Sorry, jongens dat het zo moet gaan, maar jullie moeten echt weg." "Maakt niet uit." zei Emma glimlachend. George pakte Emma's arm. "Je kunt hier niet Verschijnselen." zei Skye en Draco glimlachte gemeen naar George. George keek hem woedend aan en zei tegen Skye: "Nog een fijne vakantie en veel succes." Emma glimlachte naar Skye en omhelsde haar.

"Succes." Skye knikte en Emma en George liepen naar buiten. Toen ze een harde knal hoorden wisten ze dat ze verdwenen waren.

Haar oom, tante en neefje liepen naar buiten. Skye, Fred en Dexter liepen achter hun aan en toen de Malfidussen bleven stil staan, zette Fred Skye's koffer op de grond en draaide Fred zich naar Skye toe. Hij kuste haar lang en fluisterde: "Als Malfidus ooit gemeen of zo iets is, stuur dan een uil. Ik heb genoeg fopartikelen, die ik maar al te graag op hem wil uitproberen." Hij keek Draco net zo minachtend aan, als zijn tweelingbroer. Skye lachte en kuste hem op zijn wang.

"Dag." zei Skye en ze pakte haar koffer in haar andere hand. "Zie je later." zei Fred grijnzend en hij Verdwijnselde.

Skye liep naar haar oom, die zijn arm uitstak, klaar om te vertrekken. Oom Lucius greep haar arm vast en het werd zwart voor haar ogen.


	25. Chapter 25 Onstapping van Dooddoeners

**Hoofdstuk 25 De ontsnapping van de Dooddoeners**

* * *

**POV Skye**

Toen Skye aankwam bij Villa Malfidus liet ze oom Lucius snel los.

Dexter, die voor ze vertrokken op Skye's schoen was gaan zitten, sprong draaierig van haar schoen af.

"Draco, laat jij Skye even zien waar haar kamer is?" zei tante Narcissa tegen Draco. Draco knikte en trok Skye aan haar mouw mee naar binnen. Draco's huis was groot en donker. Hij sleepte haar mee de trappen op en Skye zei geëerd: "Je kunt me wel loslaten hoor! Ik volg je heus wel." Draco luisterde niet en trok op de tweede verdieping een deur open. Hij duwde haar naar binnen, stapte zelf ook de kamer in en gooide met een klap de deur dicht.

"Jeetje zeg! Wat is jouw probleem?!" zei Skye boos en ze wreef over de plek waar Draco haar aan mee had getrokken.

"Heb je het aan haar terug gegeven?" vroeg hij. Skye keek hem niet-begrijpend aan. "Waar heb... Oooo je hebt het weer over Emma." zei Skye. "Ja, zeg op." "Ja, ik heb haar het dagboek terug gegeven, als je dat soms bedoeld." Draco keek haar woedend aan.

Skye keek rond in haar nieuwe kamer. Het was een kleine donkere kamer. Er was een stoffig raam, waar de zijden, donkergroene gordijnen half voorhingen. Het bed was zwart en van staal, de kast was van zwart Ebbenhout, net als het kleine bureau en de deur.

Draco plofte triest op haar bed neer. "Nu ziet ze me nooit meer staan."

"Nee, inderdaad niet. En het is je eigen schuld."

"Weet ik." zei Draco somber. Plots veerde hij op.

"En nu wil ik het over iets anders hebben."

"Waarover dan?" vroeg Skye met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen.

"Die groep die je met Potter en een paar anderen hebt."

"Waar heb je het over?" vroeg Skye nonchalant. "Kom op, Skye. Ik weet het best. Je moet naar Omber gaan en het haar vertellen." "Nee." zei Skye.

"Dan zal ik naar Omber gaan." zei Draco en hij stond op.

"Doe maar." zei Skye schouderophalend en ze begon haar tas uit te pakken. Draco sloeg met een klap de deur dicht.

Skye kwam een foto van haar ouders tegen en begon weer te huilen. _Houden de problemen en nare dingen dan nooit op?_

* * *

**POV Emma**

De week verstreek en het was weer tijd om terug te gaan naar Zweinstein.

Op Zweinstein was niet veel veranderd, behalve dat Omber nog gemener was geworden en dat Harry bijles Toverdranken had.

In al die weken gebeurde er niet veel, totdat Hermelien op een ochtend een kreetje slaakte en de Ochtendprofeet op tafel gooide.

"Wat?" vroegen Emma, Skye, Sjors, Harry en Ron in koor.

Hermelien streek de krant glad en wees op tien zwart-witfoto's die de hele voorpagina in beslag namen: negen foto's van tovenaars en één van een heks. Sommigen trokken lange neuzen; anderen trommelden met hun vingers op het kader van hun foto en staarden hooghartig voor zich uit. Onder iedere foto stond een naam en de misdaad waarvoor de afgebeelde persoon naar Azkaban was gestuurd.

Antonin Dolochov, luidde het onderschrift bij een tovenaar met een lang, bleek, verwrongen gezicht, dat Emma smalend aankeek, veroordeeld wegens de brute moord op Gideon en Fabian Protser.

Augustus Ravenwoud, vermeldde de tekst onder een pokdalige man met vettig haar, die verveeld tegen de rand van zijn foto leunde, veroordeeld wegens het doorgeven van geheimen van het Ministerie van Toverkunst aan Hij Die Niet Genoemd Mag Worden.

Maar Emma's aandacht werd vooral getrokken door de foto van de heks. Haar gezicht sprong er direct uit. Ze had lang, donker haar dat er op de foto onverzorgd en ongekamd uitzag. Ze keek Emma van onder haar zware oogleden boos aan en haar smalle lippen glimlachten arrogant en laatdunkend.

Bellatrix van Detta, veroordeeld wegens het martelen en permanent invalide maken van Frank en Lies Lubbermans.

"Skye, is dat niet..." begon Emma, maar Sjors keek haar waarschuwend aan. Emma keek naar Skye, die knikte en een beetje wit werd.

Emma keek weer naar de krant. De kop van het artikel luidde:

MASSALE ONTSNAPPING UIT AZKABAN

MINISTERIE VREEST DAT ZWARTS 'VERZAMELPUNT' IS VOOR OUDE DOODDOENERS

_Het Ministerie van Toverkunst maakte gisteravond laat bekend dat er een massale ontsnapping uit Azkaban heeft plaatsgevonden. _

_Cornelis Droebel, de Minister van Toverkunst, sprak op zijn werkkamer met verslaggevers en bevestigde dat tien streng bewaakte gevangenen vroeg in de avond zijn ontsnapt en dat hij de Dreuzelpremier op de hoogte heeft gebracht van het gevaar dat deze personen vormen._

_"Helaas bevinden we ons in dezelfde situatie als twee jaar geleden, toen de moordenaar Sirius Zwarts ontsnapte." verklaarde Droebel. "We vermoeden tevens dat de twee uitbraken verband met elkaar hebben. Een ontsnapping van deze omvang wijst op hulp van buitenaf, en we moeten niet vergeten dat Zwarts, die als allereerste uit Azkaban ontsnapte, in de ideale positie verkeert om anderen te helpen zijn voorbeeld te volgen. Het lijkt ons waarschijnlijk dat deze personen, onder wie Bellatrix van Detta, een nicht van Zwarts, zich rond Zwarts hebben verzameld en hem als hun leider beschouwen. We doen al het mogelijke om de misdadigers aan te houden en vragen de tovergemeenschap om alert en voorzichtig te zijn. Deze personen mogen onder geen beding benaderd worden."_

"Harry." zei Ron vol ontzag. "Daarom was hij gisteren zo blij."

"Ik kan het niet geloven!" snauwde Harry. "Schuift Droebel de schuld af op Sirius?"

"Wat moet hij anders?" zei Hermelien bitter. "Hij kan moeilijk zeggen: 'Sorry hoor, Perkamentus had me al gewaarschuwd dat dit wel eens kon gebeuren. De bewakers van Azkaban hebben zich aangesloten bij Voldemort en nu zijn de ergste volgelingen van Voldemort ontsnapt.' Ik bedoel, hij heeft het afgelopen halfjaar niets anders gedaan dan jou en Perkamentus afschilderen als leugenaars."

Hermelien sloeg de krant open en begon het verslag op de binnenagina's te lezen.

"Skye, gaat het wel? Je ziet een beetje bleek." zei Sjors en hij keek Skye bezorgd aan. Emma keek ook naar Skye, die inderdaad een beetje bleek zag en nog steeds naar de krant staarde.

"Eh, ja hoor!" zei Skye snel en ze wendde haar blik van de krant af.

"O nee..." zei Hermelien verbijsterd. Ze keek nog steeds naar de krant.

"Wat?" vroeg Emma.

"O, dit is... verschrikkelijk." zei Hermelien geschokt. Ze vouwde pagina 10 van de krant om en begon hardop voor te lezen.

_TRAGISCHE DOOD VAN AMBTENAAR _

_SI. Holisto's Hospitaal beloofde gisteravond een diepgaand onderzoek nadat Placidus Pais, 49, werkzaam op het Ministerie van Toverkunst, dood in bed werd aangetroffen. Hij was gewurgd door een potplant. De Helers die onmiddellijk werden gealarmeerd, konden de heer Pais helaas niet meer reanimeren. Enkele weken voor zijn dood was hij gewond geraakt bij een ongeval op het Ministerie._

_Heler Mirjam Struif, die ten tijde van het ongeval dienst had op de zaal waar de heer Pais lag, is hangende het onderzoek geschorst met behoud van salaris en was niet bereikbaar voor commentaar, maar een woordvoerder van het Hospitaal zei in een reactie: "Het St. Holisto betreurt de dood van de heer Pais ten zeerste. Voordat dit tragische ongeval plaatsvond, was hij juist aan de beterende hand. Het Hospitaal hanteert strikte richtlijnen met betrekking tot de decoraties die zijn toegestaan op de zalen, maar blijkbaar heeft Heler Struif, in de kerstdrukte, de gevaren van de plant op het nachtkastje van de heer Pais over het hoofd gezien. Omdat zijn spraakvermogen en mobiliteit langzaam verbeterden, moedigde Heler Struif de heer Pais aan om zelf voor de plant te zorgen, zonder te weten dat het hier geen onschuldige Fladderbloem betrof, maar een Duivelsstrik, die de nog zwakke heer Pais onmiddellijk wurgde toen hij hem aanraakte. Het St. Holisto weet nog niet hoe de plant op de zaal terecht is gekomen en verzoekt iedere heks of tovenaar die informatie heeft zich te melden."_

"Pais..." zei Ron peinzend. "Pais. Die naam komt me bekend voor...""We hebben hem gezien." zei Hermelien. "In het St. Holisto. Weet je nog? Hij lag in het bed tegenover Smalhart en staarde alleen maar naar het plafond. En we hebben de Duivelsstrik zien arriveren. Zij - de Heler - zei dat het een kerstcadeautje was." "Hebben jullie Smalhart gezien?" vroeg Sjors met een brede grijns.

"Ja." zei Hermelien. "Hij deelde weer handtekeningen uit." mompelde Ron en Sjors grinnikte.

"Waarom zagen we niet dat het een Duivelsstrik was? We hebben die plant eerder gezien... we hadden dit kunnen voorkomen." zei Hermelien.

"Wie verwacht nou dat iemand een Duivelsstrik naar een ziekenhuis stuurt, vermomd als kamerplant?" zei Ron. "Dat is niet onze schuld, maar van de idioot die de plant heeft gestuurd! Dat moet echt een debiel zijn geweest. Waarom heeft hij niet gecontroleerd wat voor plant hij kocht?" "O, kom op Ron! Dat was natuurlijk opzet!" zei Skye geërgerd.

"Ja, dit - dit was moord... en een heel sluwe moord... als er geen afzender op de verpakking stond, komen ze er nooit achter wie de dader is."


	26. Chapter 26 Post voor Harry

**Hoofdstuk 26 Post voor Harry**

**POV Skye**

Skye en Emma zaten in de Leerlingenkamer huiswerk te maken. Sjors, Harry en Hermelien zaten naast hun en probeerde ook huiswerk te maken. Ron, Ginny en Emma hadden net Zwerkbaltraining gehad en Emma was als eerst terug van het omkleden.

Toen Skye al een half uur lang bezig was geweest met Astronomie, kwamen Fred en George de Leerlingenkamer binnen.

"Zijn Ron en Ginny er niet?" vroeg Fred. Hij keek om zich heen terwijl hij een stoel bijschoof en naast Skye ging zitten. Toen Harry zijn hoofd schudde vervolgde Fred: "Gelukkig maar. We hebben gekeken naar de training. Ze worden afgemaakt. Zonder ons is het team totaal waardeloos."

"Kom, Ginny is helemaal niet slecht." zei George redelijk. Hij ging naast Emma zitten. "Eerlijk gezegd snap ik niet dat ze zo goed is. Ze mocht tenslotte nooit met ons meespelen."

"Sinds haar zesde heeft ze als jullie er niet waren ingebroken in het bezemschuurtje in de tuin en om de beurt jullie bezems gepikt." zei Hermelien van achter haar stapel boeken over Oude Runen.

"O." zei George, lichtelijk onder de indruk. "Nou - dat verklaart veel." Hij keek Emma aan en zei toen grijnzend: "Jij was wel gewoon goed." Emma glimlachte en kuste hem op zijn wang. Sjors rolde met zijn ogen en Skye grinnikte.

"Heeft Ron al een bal tegengehouden?" vroeg Hermelien.

"Hij kan het best, als hij maar denkt dat er niemand kijkt." zei Fred, die zijn ogen ten hemel sloeg. "Dus zaterdag hoeven we alleen maar aan de toeschouwers te vragen of ze zich willen omdraaien en even met elkaar willen praten als de Slurk zijn kant op komt."

Hij stond op, liep rusteloos naar het raam en keek naar het donkere schoolterrein. "Weet je, Zwerkbal was zo ongeveer het enige leuke aan deze school." Skye stond op, ging naast hem staan en legde haar hoofd op zijn schouder. Fred glimlachte en sloeg zijn arm om haar middel. "Jij was ook een leuk gedeelte van school." "Was?" vroeg Skye met opgetrokken wenkbrauw.

"Bent." verbeterde hij zichzelf.

"De examens komen eraan." zei Hermelien streng. Ze had duidelijk de rest niet gehoord.

"Van ons mogen ze hun PUISTen houden, dat zeiden we toch al?" zei Fred geïrriteerd. "De Smuldozen zijn klaar voor productie. We weten nu hoe je van die steenpuisten af kunt komen: een paar druppeltjes Murtlapextract zijn voldoende. Dat hoorden we van Leo."

George geeuwde breed en keek mistroostig naar de donkere, bewolkte hemel. "Ik weet niet eens of ik de wedstrijd wel wil zien. Als we klop krijgen van Zacharias Smid, zou ik wel eens gedwongen kunnen zijn om me van kant te maken."

"Laten we beginnen met hem van kant te maken." zei Fred vastbesloten en een beetje grimmig.

"Dat is het probleem van Zwerkbal." zei Hermelien verstrooid en ze boog zich weer over haar Runenvertaling. "Er komt alleen maar spanning en rancune tussen de afdelingen van."

Fred draaide zich naar Hermelien toe en keek haar met een mengeling van ongeloof en walging aan. George en Harry volgden zijn voorbeeld.

"Nou, dat is toch zo?" zei Hermelien ongeduldig. "Het is maar een spelletje!"

"Hermelien." zei Harry hoofdschuddend. "je weet veel van gevoelens en zo, maar van Zwerkbal snap je niks."

"Misschien niet, " zei ze en ze concentreerde zich weer op haar vertaling, "maar mijn geluk hangt in elk geval niet af van Rons talent als Wachter."

Fred staarde weer triest voor zich uit.

"Ah joh." zei Skye. "Wat boeit jouw die ene wedstrijd nou! En wie zegt dat we verliezen, Emma is heel goed." Emma werd een beetje rood en George grinnikte. Sjors was het blijkbaar zat; hij stond op en liep naar zijn vrienden.

"Wat is er met hem?" vroeg Emma bezorgd. "Jaloezie." zei Skye en ze keek hem even na. Wessel en Niels sloegen Sjors op zijn rug en begroette hem. Riley keek naar haar, en glimlachte even voordat hij zich weer tot zijn vrienden richtte.

Fred had het ook gezien en vroeg: "Waarom staarde hij naar jou?" Skye haalde onverschillig haar schouders op. "Maakt het uit?" Fred grijnsde en drukte een kus op haar voorhoofd.

"Ik ga naar bed. Succes met je huiswerk." Skye keek naar haar perkament, die nog op tafel lag. Ze kreunde en Fred grinnikte.

De wedstrijd was een regelrechte ramp. Emma was behoorlijk goed en scoorde veel, maar de plaatsvervangende Drijvers waren helemaal niet zo goed als Fred en George. Ron viel zowat van zijn bezem van de zenuwen en miste de hele tijd de Slurk.

Uiteindelijk kaapte Ginny, de plaatsvervangende Zoeker, de Snaai voor de neus van de Zoeker van Huffelpuf weg. De eindstand was tweehonderdveertig tegen tweehonderddertig voor Huffelpuf.

De volgende ochtend kreeg Harry veel post. Hij had een interview gegeven aan de Kibbelaar over de avond op het kerkhof tijdens het Toverschooltoernooi in hun vierde jaar.

Harry had veel brieven van mensen die hem aanmoedigde, maar ook veel afkrakingen.

Omber kwam ook even een kijkje nemen.

"Wat is hier aan de hand?" vroeg Omber.

"Waarom hebt u zo veel brieven, meneer Potter?" vroeg ze.

"Is dat nu ook al een misdaad?" zei Fred luid. "Post krijgen?"

"Voorzichtig, meneer Wemel, of u krijgt strafwerk." zei Omber. Fred keek heel even naar zijn hand, en toen hij Skye zag kijken probeerde hij hem snel onder de tafel te verstoppen. Skye greep zijn hand beet en trok hem naar zich toe. Op zijn hand waren opgedroogd stukjes bloed die onleesbare letters vormde.

"Het is niets." zei Fred luchtig.

"Dat is het wel." zei Skye, die vol walging naar zijn hand keek.

"Stoute leerlingen moeten gestraft worden, juffrouw Wizard." zei Omber.

"Nou, meneer Potter?"

Harry aarzelde even, maar zei toen:

"Ik krijg veel post omdat ik een interview heb gegeven. Over wat me vorig jaar in juni is overkomen."

"Een interview?" herhaalde Omber. Haar stem werd nog dunner en hoger. "Wat bedoelt u daarmee?"

"Ik bedoel dat een verslaggever me vragen stelde en dat ik die beantwoord heb." zei Harry. "Kijk."

Hij gooide haar zijn exemplaar van De Kibbelaar toe. Ze ving het op en staarde naar de omslag. Op haar bleke, pafferige gezicht verschenen lelijke, paarsrode vlekken. "Wanneer heeft dit interview plaatsgevonden?" zei ze. Haar stem beefde een beetje. _Niet zeggen... Anders krijgen we straks nog een verbod op Zweinsveld of zoiets._ Dacht Skye.

"De laatste keer dat we in Zweinsveld waren." zei Harry.

Omber keek hem woedend aan. Het tijdschrift trilde in haar stompe vingers.

"Dat is dan ook meteen de laatste keer dat u in Zweinsveld bent geweest, meneer Potter." fluisterde ze. "Hoe durft u... hoe kon u..." Ze haalde diep adem. "Ik heb keer op keer geprobeerd u duidelijk te maken dat u niet mag liegen, maar blijkbaar is de boodschap nog niet tot u doorgedrongen. Vijftig punten aftrek voor Griffoendor en opnieuw een week nablijven!"

Ze beende met grote passen weg met De Kibbelaar tegen haar borst gedrukt. Veel leerlingen volgden haar met hun ogen.

Halverwege de ochtend hingen overal in de school plotseling enorme aankondigingen, niet alleen op de prikborden in de leerlingenkamers, maar ook in de gangen en lokalen.

_UIT NAAM VAN DE HOOG-INQUISITEUR VAN ZWEINSTEIN _

_Iedere leerling die in het bezit blijkt te zijn van het tijdschrift De Kibbelaar wordt onmiddellijk van school gestuurd._

_Het bovenstaande is in overeenstemming met Onderwijsdecreet Nummer 27 _

_Was getekend: Dorothea Johanna Omber, Hoog-Inquisiteur_

"Dat was te verwachten." zei Skye zuchtend. "Maar ik had erger gedacht. Even dacht ik dat we allemaal een verbod op Zweinsveld zouden krijgen." "Nou gelukkig dat niet." zei Emma. "Ach, het is maar een tijdschrift." "Heb jij het al gelezen?" vroeg Skye aan Emma. Emma schudde haar hoofd.

's Avonds was het feest in de Leerlingenkamer. Harry was de grote held.

Fred en George hadden een Vergrotingsspreuk uitgesproken over de omslag van De Kibbelaar en die aan de muur gehangen, zodat Harry's reusachtige hoofd neerkeek op de festiviteiten en af en toe met donderende stem dingen riep als "DE MENSEN VAN HET MINISTERIE ZIJN MAFKETELS" of "ZAK IN DE MEST, OMBER".

Skye pakte een van de tijdschriften en begon het interview te lezen.

Tijdens het lezen kwam Skye haar ouders' naam tegen. Harry beschuldigde hun ervan dat ze Dooddoeners waren. Ze begon woedend en verdrietig te worden. Ze gooide het tijdschrift boos op de tafel en voelde weer eens tranen in haar ogen. Emma keek haar vragend aan.

"Wat is er?"

"Lees dat stomme interview maar."

Emma keek haar met opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan, maar las het interview.

Fred kwam naar Skye toe en vroeg ook: "Wat is er?"

Skye pakte een tijdschrift en duwde het in zijn hand. "Lees het interview."

Fred opende het tijdschrift en zocht het artikel op. Bij Harry's stuk, stopte hij en Skye wees de alinea aan, waar zij haar ouders was tegen gekomen. Fred las het fronsend en er kwam toen een uitdrukking van begrip op zijn gezicht.

"Snap je het dan niet?" zei Skye een beetje paniekerig. "Nu ze... Nu ze... Er niet meer zijn... Is de laatste indruk dat ze Dooddoeners waren. Iedereen denkt dat nu!" En ze begon zachtjes te snikken.

"Skye, Skye, Skye. Even rustig." zei Fred kalmerend en hij ging naast haar zitten.

"Het is niet belangrijk wat andere mensen denken. Jij weet toch dat ze niet zo waren?" Skye knikte. "Maar ik wil gewoon dat mensen hun als goede personen beschouwen. Ze waren niet slecht!" "Weet ik, Skye, weet ik. Doe niet zo paniekerig." zei Fred rustig. Skye veegde haar tranen weg en legde haar hoofd op zijn schouder.

"Waar is mijn sterke, brutale, niet-huilende Skye gebleven?" vroeg hij zich hardop of.

"Die is met mijn ouders meegegaan." zei Skye zacht.


	27. Chapter 27 Verraad

**Hoofdstuk 27 Verraad**

* * *

**POV** **Emma**

Ze waren nu eindelijk aan de Patronusbezwering begonnen. Iedereen had die dolgraag willen oefenen, al wees Harry hen erop dat het heel anders was om een Patronus te produceren in een felverlicht vertrek, waar niemand hen bedreigde, dan wanneer ze oog in oog stonden met zoiets als een dementor.

"O, doe toch niet zo flauw." zei Cho vrolijk tijdens hun laatste les voor de paasvakantie. Ze keek hoe haar zilveren patronus in de vorm van een zwaan door de Kamer van Hoge Nood zweefde. "Ze zijn zo mooi!" "Ze hoeven niet mooi te zijn; ze moeten je beschermen." zei Harry geduldig. "Eigenlijk hebben we een Boeman nodig; zo heb ik het ook geleerd. Ik moest een Patronus oproepen terwijl de Boeman deed alsof hij een dementor was-"

"Maar dat is eng!" zei Belinda. Er spoten zilveren dampwolkjes uit de punt van haar toverstok. "En - Het- lukt - me - nog -steeds - niet!" voegde ze er boos aantoe.

Emma concentreerde zich en riep: "Expecto Patronum!" Er schoot een zilveren hond uit de punt van haar toverstok.

"Fantastisch." zei George grijnzend. "Waar is Skye eigenlijk? Ze wou deze les toch niet missen?"

"Ze moest bij Omber nakomen." zei Emma.

De deur van de Kamer van Hoge Nood ging open en Dobby stormde naar binnen. Hij had meer dan acht door-Hermelien-gebreide-elfenmusten op en snelde naar Harry. Die zag hem blijkbaar niet, want hij staarde de andere kant op, terwijl Dobby aan Harry's gewaad trok. Harry keek omlaag en zei: "Hallo, Dobby! Wat doe je - Wat is er?"

De ogen van de elf waren groot van angst en hij beefde. De leden van de SVP deden er het zwijgen toe.

"Harry, Potter, meneer..." piepte Dobby trillend van top tot teen. "Harry Potter, meneer... Dobby komt u waarschuwen... Maar huiselfen mogen er eigenlijk niet over praten..."

Hij rende op de muur af, om zichzelf te straffen, maar Harry hield hem tegen.

"Wat is er Dobby?" vroeg hij. "Harry Potter... Ze... Ze..." Dobby sloeg zichzelf met zijn vuist.

"Wie bedoel je met 'ze'?" vroeg Harry. Dobby fluisterde iets en Harry vroeg vol afgrijzen: "Omber?"

Dobby knikte.

"Wat is er met Omber? Dobby - ze weet toch niet van - van ons - van de SVP?"

Dobby probeerde zichzelf weer te straffen en op Harry's gezicht verscheen paniek.

"Komt ze eraan?" vroeg hij zacht

Dobby jammerde het uit en roffelde hard met zijn voeten op de vloer.

"Ja, Harry Potter, ja!"

Harry wende zich tot de anderen en bulderde: WAAR WACHTEN JULLIE NOG OP! LOPEN!"

Iedereen rende naar de uitgang, zodat er een opstopping kwam. Emma wrong zich door de menigte, en liep daarna rustig samen met George weg. Als ze rustig aan deden, zou niemand hun opmerken en leek het alsof ze niets hadden misdaan, al was dat nogal moeilijk als je George was...

* * *

**POV Skye**

Skye zat in het kantoortje van Omber. Ze hield haar gewaad voor haar hoofd en dacht terug aan wat er net gebeurd was.

Ze was bij Omber geroepen, en Omber had haar gedwongen om wat te drinken. Skye had thee gedronken en toen begon Omber vragen te stellen over de SVP.

"Meneer Malfidus zei, dat u iets wist over een geheim genootschap, onder leiding van Potter. Klopt dat? Bestaat er een geheimgenootschap?" Vroeg Omber.

Skye had 'nee' willen antwoorden, maar tot haar eigenverbazing zei ze 'Ja'.

"Is er vanavond een vergadering?" Weer wilde Skye "nee" zeggen, maar weer zei ze "Ja". Ze voelde een stekende pijn op haar voorhoofd en zag in het spiegelbeeld van een spiegel, dat er paarse puistjes begonnen te groeien van haar ene wang, over haar neus, naar de andere wang, in het woord _"Klikspaan"._

Omber had nog een paar vragen gesteld en toen ging ze de SVP zoeken en naar het schoolhoofd en de Minister brengen. Ze moest blijven zitten totdat Omber haar kwam halen.

Skye besefte dat in haar thee Veritaserum had gezeten. Het kon niet anders, zichzelf zo vaak verspreken in een half uur... het kon bijna niet anders.

De deur ging open en Omber zei: "Kom je, liefje?" Skye stond trillend op en volgde Omber naar het kantoortje van professor Perkamentus.

In het kantoor waren Perkamentus, Percy Wemel, Anderling, Romeo Wolkenveld, een paar bewakers, de Minister en Harry. Skye hield haar gewaad voor haar gezicht, zodat niemand haar puistjes kon zien.

"Kalm maar, liefje. Je hoedt niet bang te zijn." zei Omber zacht en ze klopte Skye op haar rug. Hier werd Skye juist onrustig van.

"Alles komt goed. De Minister is heel tevreden over je. Hij zal het tegen je oom zeggen." Omber richtte zich tot de Minister en zei: "Skye's oom is meneer Malfidus. Haar ouders zijn pas overleden en haar vader werkte op het Departement van Magische sport en Recreatie."

"Mooi zo, mooi zo." zei Droebel joviaal. "Nou kom op, meisje niet zo verlegen! Laat maar eens horen wat je te vertellen hebt."

Skye wist dat de Veritaserum nog steeds werkte en ze floepte alle antwoorden op Ombers vragen eruit. Harry staarde haar boos aan. Na haar verhaal zei Omber:

"Ze kwam zelf naar me toe Minister." "Nou het was heel dapper en verstandig van je om naar professor Omber te gaan." zei de Minister en hij keek Skye vriendelijk aan. "Vertel eens wat meer over die organisatie."

Skye merkte dat de drank uitgewerkt was, want ze voelde geen aandrang meer om iets te vertellen, dus zei ze niets meer.

"Hebben we hier geen tegenvloek voor?" vroeg de Minister ongeduldig en hij gebaarde naar Skye's gezicht. "Zodat ze vrijuit kan spreken?"

"Die heb ik nog niet kunnen vinden." gaf Omber met tegenzin toe, "Maar de rest kan ik zelf vertellen. U zult zich herinneren, Minister, dat ik u in oktober al een rapport stuurde waarin ik meldde dat Potter en een aantal medeleerlingen bijeen waren gekomen in de Zweinskop-"

"Wat hebt u daar voor bewijzen voor?" viel Anderling haar in de rede.

"De getuigenis van Willy Windekind, Minerva. Hij was toevallig ook in de kroeg. Hij zat weliswaar dik in het verband, maar aan zijn gehoor mankeerde niets." Zei Omber zelfvoldaan. "Hij hoorde ieder woord dat Potter zei, en kwam vlug naar Zweinstein om het mij te vertellen-" "O, dus daarom is hij niet vervolgd door dat gedoe met die brakende toiletten!" zei professor Anderling. "Dit werpt een hele nieuw licht op ons rechtssysteem!"

"Je reinste corruptie!" brulde een van de schilderijen. "In mijn tijd gooide het Ministerie het niet op een akkoordje met kruimeldieven! Nee meneer geen sprake van!" "Dank je, Fanieltje, zo kan het wel weer." zei Perkamentus zacht. "Het doel van de bijeenkomst," vervolgde Omber, "was om de leerlingen in kwestie over te halen om zich aan te sluiten bij een illegaal genootschap, dat tot doel had om spreuken en vervloekingen te leren die het Ministerie ongeschikt acht voor de schoolgaande jeugd-"

"Ik denk dat je zult merken dat je het mis hebt, Dorothea." zei Perkamentus.

"Aha!" zei de Minister. "Ik wil dolgraag horen wat voor idiote smoes nu weer hebt verzonnen om Potter uit de problemen te halen. Ga je gang, Perkamentus, ga je gang - dus Willy Windekind heeft alles gelogen? Of zag hij toevallig Potters tweelingbroertje in de Zweinskop? Of is de verklaring nog veel eenvoudiger, zoals gewoonlijk, en gaat het om het terug draaien kan de tijd, een dode die tot leven is gewekt en een paar onzichtbare dementors?"

"Heel grappig, Minister. Heel grappig." grinnikte Percy.

"Cornelis ik ontken niet - en dat geldt ongetwijfeld ook voor Harry- dat hij die dag in de Zweinskop was en ook niet dat hij mensen probeerde te werven voor een Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten-groep. Ik wijs er alleen op dat Dorothea ongelijk heeft als ze beweert dat een dergelijke groep op dat moment illegaal was je zult je herinneren fat het decreet van het Ministerie dat alle scholierenverenigingen verbood, pas twee dagen na Harry's bijeenkomst in de Zweinskop van kracht werd. Hij deed de Zweinskop dus niets verkeerd."

"Dat is leuk en aardig, professor Perkamentus, maar het is inmiddels bijna een half jaar geleden dan Onderwijsdecreet Nummer 24 van kracht werd. Misschien was die eerste bijeenkomst niet illegaal, maar die daarna wel." zei Omber.

"Tja," zei professor Perkamentus, "maar heeft u er enig bewijs voor dat daarna nog bijeenkomsten hebben plaats gevonden?"

"Bewijs?" herhaalde Omber met een glimlach. "Heb je niet geluisterd, Perkamentus? Waarom denk je dat juffrouw Wizard hier is?"

"O, kan zij ons vertellen dat er een halfjaar lang bijeenkomsten zijn geweest?" vroeg Perkamentus met opgetrokken wenkbrauw. "Ik dacht dat ze alleen een bijeenkomst had gemeld die vanavond zou plaatsvinden."

"Juffrouw Wizard." zei omber. "Vertel hoe lang die bijeenkomsten al worden gehouden. U kunt gewoon knikken of schudden. Hebben ze regelmatig plaatsgevonden?"

Skye schudde haar hoofd.

"Ik geloof dat u de vraag niet begrepen heeft." zei Omber. "Ik vroeg of u het afgelopen halve jaar regelmatig die bijeenkomsten hebt bijgewoond. Dat is toch zo?"

Skye schudde haar hoofd.

"Wat bedoelt u daarmee? Waarom schud u uw hoofd."

"Dat lijkt me vrij duidelijk." zei professor Anderling. "Gedurende het afgelopen halfjaar hebben er geen geheime bijeenkomsten plaatsgevonden. Klopt dat, juffrouw Wizard?" Skye knikte.

"Maar vanavond was er een bijeenkomst!" zei omber woedend. "In de Kamer van Hoge Nood! Dat heeft u me zelf verteld."

_Leugenaar!_

"Potter was de leider, Potter heeft alles bekokstoofd, potter- waarom schud je je hoofd meisje?" "Nou als iemand zijn hoofd schudt, betekend dat meestal nee." zei Anderling kil. Omber schudde Skye heftig door elkaar. Ze liet Skye snel weer los en Perkamentus zei:

"Ik kan niet toestaan dat je mijn leerlingen fysiek mishandeld, Dorothea." "Beheers uzelf, professor Omber." zei Romeo. "U wilt toch niet zelf in de problemen komen?"

"Nee," zei Omber. "Ik bedoel ja - je hebt gelijk, Wolkenveld. Ik - ik verloor even mijn zelfbeheersing."

"Dorothea," zei de Minister, "over die bijeenkomst van vanavond - waarvan we in elk geval weten dat hij heeft plaatsgevonden -"

"Ja," zei Omber, "ja... nou, na de tip van juffrouw Wizard begaf ik me direct naar de zevende verdieping, vergezeld door een paar betrouwbare leerlingen, zodat we de deelnemers aan de bijeenkomst op heterdaad konden betrappen. Blijkbaar wisten ze van mijn komst, want toen we op de zevende verdieping aankwamen, vluchtten ze alle kanten op. Gelukkig doet dat er verder niet toe, want ik heb hun namen hier. Juffrouw Park controleerde op mijn bevel of er iets was achter gebleven in de Kamer van Hoge Nood. We hadden bewijs nodig en daar zorgde de kamer voor."

Omber haalde het stuk perkament met de leden erop uit haar zak en gaf hem aan de Minister.

"Uitstekend." zei hij. "Uitstekend, Dorothea. En... allemachtig... Zie je hoe ze zichzelf noemen? De Strijders van Perkamentus!"

Perkamentus pakte het perkament en las het. Toen keek hij glimlachend op.

"Nou, ik ben erbij." zei hij. "Wil je een schriftelijke verklaring, Cornelis - of is een bekentenis in aanwezigheid van deze getuigen voldoende?"

"Verklaring?" zei de Minister verbaast. "Wat - ik snap het niet -?"

"De Strijders van Perkamentus, Cornelis." zei Perkamentus nog steeds glimlachend met de lijst zwaaiend.

"Niet de Strijders van Potter. De Strijders van Perkamentus.

"Maar - maar-"

Plotseling begreep de Minister het.

"Jij?" fluisterde hij.

"Klopt." zei Perkamentus minzaam.

"Heb jij het allemaal georganiseerd?"

"Inderdaad." zei Perkamentus.

"En jij hebt deze leerlingen gerekruteerd als - als je strijders?"

"Vanavond zou de eerste bijeenkomst zijn." zei Perkamentus. "Alleen om te zien of ze geïnteresseerd waren. Ik besef nu natuurlijk dat het een vergissing was om juffrouw Wizard uit te nodigen."

De Minister keek naar Perkamentus en zijn borst zwol op.

"Dus je hebt inderdaad tegen mij samengezworen?" bulderde hij.

"Jazeker." zei Perkamentus opgewekt.

"NEE!" schreeuwde Harry.

"Nee - professor Perkamentus -!"

"Stil Harry, of ik ben bang dat je de kamer zult moeten verlaten." zei Perkamentus kalm.

"Hou je mond, Potter." blafte de Minister, die met een mengeling van vreugde en afschuw naar Perkamentus staarde. "Wel, wel, wel - toen ik hierheen kwam, dacht ik dat ik Potter van school zou moeten sturen, maar in plaats daarvan -"

"Heb je de kans om mij te arresteren." zei Perkamentus glimlachend. "Het is alsof je een Knoet verliest en een Galjoen terugvindt, nietwaar?"

"Wemel!" riep de Minister die nu letterlijk trilde van opwinding. "Wemel, heb je dat allemaal opgeschreven? Alles wat hij gezegd heeft, zijn bekentenis en zo, heb je dat?"

"Ja, minister," zei Percy gretig terwijl hij zijn aantekeningen controleerde. "ik geloof van wel."

"Ook dat hij een leger wil opbouwen om tegen het ministerie te gebruiken? En dat hij al tijden complotten tegen me smeedt?"

"Ja, Minister, ja, ik heb het allemaal." zei Percy opgetogen.

"Goed zo!" zei de Minister dol van blijdschap. "Maak onmiddellijk een kopie van je aantekeningen, en stuur die naar de Ochtenprofeet. Als we een snelle uil gebruiken, halen we de vroege editie nog!"

Percy verliet haastig de kamer en de Minister wendde zich tot Perkamentus.

"Je gaat mee naar het Ministerie, waar je formeel in staat van beschuldiging zult worden gesteld. Daarna word he overgebracht naar Azkaban in afwachting van je proces."

"Aha," zei Perkamentus kalm. "Ja, ik was al bang dat we op dat kleine probleem zouden stuiten."

"Probleem?" vroeg de Minister. "Ik zie geen enkel probleem, perkamentus!"

"Nou, ik helaas wel." zei 0erkamentus verontschuldigend.

"O ja?"

"Kijk - blijkbaar verkeren jullie in de waan dat ik me - hoe zeg je dat ook alweer - zonder verzet zal overgeven. Helaas ben ik absoluut niet van plan om me zonder verzet over te geven. Ik heb helemaal geen zin om naar Azkaban te gaan. Ik zou natuurlijk kunnen ontsnappen - maar wat een tijdverspilling, en eerlijk gezegd weet ik wel iets leukers."

Het gezicht van Omber werd steeds roder. De Minister staarde Perkamentus verbluft aan. Hij maakte een gesmoord geluidje en keek toen naar Romeo en de man met het grijze stekeltjes haar. De man knikte geruststellend dn kwam wat naar voren. Zijn hand ging nonchalant naar zijn zak.

"Doe niet zo dom, Donders." zei Perkamentus vriendelijk. "Je bent vast een uitstekende Schouwer, maar als je probeert me - eh - met geweld te overmeesteren zal ik je helaas pijn moeten doen."

Donders knipperde onnozel met zijn ogen.

"Aha!" sneerde de Minister. "Dus je wilt het in je eentje opnemen tegen Donders, Wolkenveldt, Dorothea en mij?"

"Merlijns baard, nee!" zei Perkamentus. "Alleen als jullie zo dom zijn om me ertoe te dwingen."

Skye's blik ging van de een naar de ander.

"En niet in zijn eentje!" zei Anderling en haar hand ging naar haar zak.

"Jawel, Minerva!" zei Perkamentus scherp. "Zweinstein heeft je nodig!"

"Genoeg gekletst!" zei de Minister, die zijn eigen stok trok. "Donders! Wolkenveldt! Grijp hem!"

Een zilveren lichtflits schoot door de kamer. Er klonk een harde knal en de vloer trilde. Anderling drukte haar tegen de grond. Nog een lichtflist. Een dichte stofwolk vulde de kamer. Ze hoorde een gil en iemand riep: "Nee!" gevolgd door het geluid van brekend glas, wanhopig geschuifel van voetstappen, gekreun en toen stilte.

Harry lag aan de andere kant van Anderling en Perkamentus liep naar hun toe.

"Alles goed?" vroeg Perkamentus.

"Ja." zei Anderling. Ze stond op en hees Skye en Harry overeind. Het bureau was omgevallen, de tafeltjes lagen overal en de zilveren instrumenten waren allemaal kapot. De Minister, Omber, Romeo en Donders lagen roerloos op de grond.

"Ik moest Romeo ook helaas vervloeken, anders zou het verdacht hebben geleken." zei Perkamentus. "Goed. Dadelijk komt iedereen weer bij en het lijkt me beter dat ze niet weten dat we tijd hebben gehad om met elkaar te praten. Jullie moeten doen alsof er helemaal geen tijd is verstreken en ze alleen maar tegen de grond geslagen zijn. Zelf zullen ze zich niets meer herinneren."

"En waar ga jij heen, Perkamentus?" fluisterde Anderling. "Het Grimboudplein?"

"Geen sprake van." zei Perkamentus met een grimmig lachje. "Ik ben niet van plan om onder te duiken. Droebel krijgt er spijt van dat hij me heeft weggewerkt uit Zweinstein, dat beloof ik jullie."

"Professor Perkamentus..." begon Harry. "Luister Harry," zei Perkamentus dringend, "Je moet zo goed mogelijk je best doen met Occlumentie. Begrijp je me? Doe alles wat professor sneep zegt en oefen voor het slapen gaan, zodat je je geest kunt afsluiten voor enge dromen - binnenkort zul je begrijpen waarom, maar je moet het me beloven -" Donder bewoog. "Denk eraan! Sluit je geest af. Je zult het begrijpen." zei perkamentus en hij greep de staart van de fenix en ze verdwenen in een vurige flits.

"Waar is hij?" schreeuwde de Minister, die overeind sprong. "Waar is hij?"

"Geen idee!" zei Romeo die ook overeind sprong. "Hij kan niet Verdwijnseld zijn!" riep Omber. "Dat is onmogelijk op Zweinstein-"

"De trap!" schreeuwde Donders. Hij rende naar de deur, rukte hem open en verdween, gevolgd door Omber en Romeo. De Minister aarzelde even. Er volgde een pijnlijke stilte die werd verbroken door de Minister.

"Nou, Minerva." zei de minister hatelijk. "Ik ben bang dat dit het eind is van je grote vriend Perkamentus."

"Denkt u dat echt?" zei Anderling minachtend. De Minister scheen haar niet te horen. Zijn blik ging door de kamer. De portretten floten hem uit en een paar staken hun middelvinger naar hem op.

"Breng die twee maar naar hun slaapzaal." zei de Minister tegen Anderling en hij knikte naar Skye en Harry.

Anderling zei niets, maar liep met Skye en Harry naar de deur.


	28. Chapter 28 Inquisitiekorps

**Hoofdstuk 28 Inquisitiekorps**

* * *

**POV Skye**

De hele school wist het van haar puistjes en haar verraad. Ze zat snikkend in de slaapzaal met opgetrokken knieen, waarin ze haar gezicht verborg. Ze wilde niet naar de Ziekenzaal, daar zou ze nog meer vernederd worden.

Ze bleef de hele dag boven. En ook de twee volgende dagen Ze sloeg alle lessen van die dagen over.

Emma praatte niet meer met haar en leek boos en verward. Niet dat Skye met haar wilde praten. Ze wilde niemand spreken.

Ze stelde iedereen teleur. _Mijn ouders, Emma, Fred... Fred, wat zal hij nu wel niet denken? Hij houdt nu vast niet meer van me..._

_Waarom krijg ik altijd alle ongeluk? Ouders dood, vrienden die niet meer met me praten, bij de Malfidussen wonen... _

* * *

**POV Emma**

Emma zat in de Leerlingenkamer. Op het prikbord hing een nieuw decreet; 28. Er was niet alleen een nieuw decreet, maar ook een nieuw schoolhoofd, Omber en een nieuwe Skye. De verraderlijke Skye. Emma was boos en teleurgesteld in haar vriendin. Ze wilde niet met haar praten, en andersom was het insgelijks. Ze hadden elkaar al minstens drie dagen niet gesproken. Skye was alleen nog maar boven. Ze verliet de slaapzaal niet en zei nooit wat.

"Misschien moet je met haar praten, Emma." zei George serieus. "Nee." snauwde ze. "Emma, je mist haar. Je vraagt je af, waarom ze dat deed en het is oké." "Maar ze heeft ons verraden." zei Emma boos. George zuchtte. "Dat weet ik en ik ben ook boos op haar, maar ze is jouw vriendin." Emma zuchtte ook. "Ik ben nog te woest op haar om met haar te praten." zei Emma. "En Skye is nog te... Tja... Ik weet niet, maar het word geen fijn gesprek."

"Ik wil met haar praten, maar ze laat zich niet meer zien." zei Fred geïrriteerd. "Ik wil weten, waarom ze ons verraden heeft. Ik ben erg teleurgesteld, en snap niet waarom ze het heeft gedaan. Ik moet het weten." zei Fred en hij begon te ijsberen.

"Ga alsjeblieft zitten." zei Sjors geërgerd. "Ik kan me echt niet concentreren. Ik moet leren voor mijn examen." Hij keek weer naar zijn boek en vroeg: "Ik denk dat Omber Skye ondervroeg omdat ze zwak is." zei Sjors. "Skye, heeft veel meegemaakt in een jaar. Ze is een wees geworden, in een klap, op een leeftijd waarop je je ouders heel erg nodig hebt."

Fred stopte met ijsberen en keek hem geïrriteerd aan.

"Nu spreekt Sjors de Wijze, mensen. Luister goed."

Sjors keek hem boos aan.

"Ik zei alleen maar wat ik dacht."

"Maar het interesseert me niet wat jij denkt." snoof Fred.

"Jongens hou je kop dicht!" Snauwde Emma. De jongens stopten met ruziën en keken haar verbaast aan.

"Sorry." zei Emma zacht en George drukte zijn lippen zacht op de hare. Hij streek met zijn hand door haar haren. Ze drukte zijn hand tegen haar wang. George glimlachte.

"Ik hou van je." fluisterde hij. "Ik ook van jou." zei ze zacht en ze kuste hem nog een keer.

"Nu, moet je met Skye praten." zei George toen ze elkaar weer loslieten. Emma knikte en stond op. Sjors en George wensten haar succes en ze liep de trap op naar de meisjesslaapzalen.

Skye zat nog steeds te huilen en Emma kreeg een beetje medelijden.

"Skye?" Skye hief haar hoofd op. Ze zat nog steeds onder de paarse puistjes.

Emma liep naar haar toe en ging op haar bed zitten.

"Kan je - wil je - me vertellen wat er gebeurd is?"

Skye aarzelde, maar knikte.

"Ik moest naar Omber... Ik moest wat drinken... Ze begon vragen te stellen... Ik wilde niet - Het was niet mijn bedoeling -" Ze begon weer te snikken. Emma omhelsde haar. Skye omhelsde haar terug en zo zaten ze een tijdje. Skye stopte met snikken, liet Emma los, veegde haar tranen weg en zei:

"Ze zei dat Draco had gezegd..." "Nee, niet weer Draco he?" Skye knikte. "Ze zei dat Draco had gezegd dat ik iets wist over een geheimgenootschap onder leiding van Harry of zo. Toen floepte ik de antwoorden op al haar vragen eruit." "Gelukkig was het niet méér." zei Emma en Skye knikte.

"Ze ging jullie zoeken en daarna moest ik naar het kantoor van Perkamentus. Daar waren Anderling, Perkamentus, Harry, Romeo Wolkenveldt, Donders - een schouwer - Percy en de Minister. Ik moest alles weer opnieuw vertellen. Ik werd gedwongen, maar op een gegeven moment ebde de drang weg. Ik probeerde het goed te maken en te ontkennen..." Emma luisterde terwijl Skye verder vertelde over het gesprek.

"Wacht eens even... Je moest wat drinken, en daarna beantwoorde je per ongeluk alle vragen..." Emma dacht diep na over eventuele toverdranken. "Veritaserum." zei Emma. "Ja, dat dacht ik ook..."

"Dat is toch verboden?" Skye knikte.

"Eh.. Ems, kan je Hermelien halen en om de tegenvloek vragen?" vroeg ze na een korte stilte. Emma knikte en verliet de kamer.

Ze liep regelrecht naar Hermelien en vroeg of ze even mee naar boven kon komen. Hermelien stemde in en samen gingen ze weer naar boven.

"Hermelien, kan je die spreuk opheffen?" vroeg Skye hoopvol.

"Waarom? Het is je eigenschuld." zei Hermelien bits. Skye's hoopvolle houding verdween en ze stond op het punt om weer in tranen uit te barsten.

"Hermelien, luister eens even." kwam Emma op voor Skye en ze vertelde wat Skye haar vertelde met de conclusie van de Veritaserum.

Hermelien aarzelde, maar trok toen haar toverstok.

_"Set vari evanascum." _ zei ze en ze wees op Skye's gezicht. De paarse puistjes verdwenen en Skye raakte haar gezicht aan. "Is het weg?" Emma knikte. Skye glimlachte.

"Dank je, Hermelien!" Hermelien knikte en Skye omhelsde haar. Hermelien leek nogal verbaast maar glimlachte toen.

Emma glimlachte ook en zei: "Misschien kan je beter geen lessen meer overslaan en zo... Omber is nu schoolhoofd, en trouwens hoe kwam je eigenlijk aan eten?"

"Dobby bracht het me." "Slim." zei Hermelien bewonderend. Skye glimlachte flauwtjes. "Dank je."

Ze stonden op en liepen naar beneden.

Skye werd nogal boos aangestaard door de Griffoendors van de SVP. Emma vond het goed van Skye dat ze het negerde.

Hermelien liep naar Harry en Ron en legde aan hun alles uit. Emma en Skye liepen naar George, Fred en Sjors.

Skye omhelsde Fred lang en George grijnsde naar Emma. Ze liep naar hem toe en hij fluisterde: "Ik wist wel dat je haar naar beneden kon laten komen. Fred was nogal ongelukkig en ongerust." Emma knikte begrijpend.

"Ik weet het. En ik ben ook blij dat ze verteld heeft wat er werkelijk aan de had was."

"Wat was er dan?" vroeg Sjors.

"Veritaserum." zei Skye en ze liet Fred los. Ze liep naar Sjors en omhelsde hem ook.

"Maar dat is toch verboden?" vroeg Sjors en hij sloeg zijn boek dicht.

Skye haalde haar schouders onverschillig op.

"Maakt het nog uit? Ik ben allang blij dat jullie niet boos op me zijn." "Dat waren we wel." zei Emma een beetje beschaamd. "Geeft niet." zei Skye. Het was duidelijk dat niets haar bui meer kon ruïneren. "Zou ik ook zijn geweest."

"Maar goed." zei George. "Eind goed, al goed. Is het niet?" Emma knikte en kuste hem.

"Heb je het al gehoord van je geliefde neefje?" vroeg Fred. "Hoe zou ik iets kunnen weten? Ik heb drie dagen lang boven gezeten." zei Skye geïrriteerd.

"Je _Neefje_ zit bij het Inquisitiekorps."

Skye keek hem niet-begrijpend aan. "Het inqui wat?" "Inquisitiekorps. Een organisatie van Omber. Ze mogen punten aftrekken en zo." legde Emma uit. "En Draco trekt natuurlijk punten van Griffoendor af." zei Skye en Emma knikte. Het was even stil en toen begonnen Skye's ogen te glunderen.

"Ik heb een idee." De anderen keken haar vragend aan.

"Wat nou als ik bij het korps ga? Dan kan ik lekker punten van Draco aftrekken, ons punten geven..."

Fred keek haar glunderend aan.

"Dat zou dat fantastisch zijn!"

"Ik weet het niet, Skye. Wat wil je hiermee bereiken?" vroeg Emma. "Wraak op Draco." zei Skye met een boosaardig glimlach. "Ik hou er van als je zo doet." zei Fred en hij kuste Skye, die een beetje rood bent.

Emma glimlachte, maar zei: "Waarom wil je wraak op hem nemen?"

"Ik heb zat redenen." zei Skye.

De volgende dag, stapte Skye, na Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten, naar professor Omber.

Skye vertelde tijdens het avondeten dat ze was aangenomen, omdat ze een nicht was van meneer Malfidus.

"Het was niet te geloven! Ze trapte er zo in!" zei Skye zacht tegen Emma.

"Hey, Skye!" riep Draco en hij liep naar de tafel van Griffoendor. Hij gooide haar een badge met een I erop toe. Skye miste hem, maar Emma ving het. Grijnzend gaf ze hem aan Skye. Skye spelde hem op en zei: "Dank je, Draco." Skye worp een blik op de bijna lege zandlopers.

Draco grijnsde breed naar Emma en liep zonder punten af te trekken weg.

"Meestal zou hij punten aftrekken." zei Sjors. "Omdat Emma erbij is niet." zei Skye. _Zou het? _Vroeg Emma zich af.

"Emma, hij is nog steeds verliefd op je." zei Skye serieus. Emma keek naar Draco, die een paar eerstejaars van Huffelpuf uitfoeterde.

"Maar ik niet op hem." zei Emma.

"Gelukkig niet."

Emma keek achterom. Fred en George kwamen aangelopen. George ging naast Emma zitten en kuste haar kort.

"Heeft Malfidus weer punten afgetrokken?" vroeg Fred, terwijl hij naast Skye ging zitten.

Skye schudde haar hoofd.

"Hij kwam me dit brengen." Skye gebaarde naar de badge.

"Nou, Van Beest probeerde ons tijdens de pauze te grazen te nemen." zei George. "Hoezo 'probeerde'?" vroeg Skye met opgetrokken wenkbrauw. "We lieten hem niet uitspreken." zei Fred. "Voor hij zijn zegje kon doen, hadden we hem al met zijn hoofd naar voren in die Verdwijnkast op de eerste verdieping geduwd."

Skye lachte, maar Emma keek een beetje ongerust.

"Krijgen jullie daar geen problemen mee?"

"Pas als Van Beest weer opduikt, en dat zou wel eens weken kunnen duren. Ik heb geen idee waar we hem naar toe hebben gestuurd." zei Fred koeltjes. "En trouwens... het kan ons niet meer schelen of we in de problemen komen of niet." "Heeft dat jullie dan ooit wel iets kunnen schelen?" vroeg Skye glimlachend.

"Tuurlijk." zei George. "We zijn toch nooit van school gestuurd?"

"We wisten altijd waar de grens lag." zei Fred. "Yeah right." mompelde Sjors.

"Misschien hebben we er wel eens een stapje overheen gezet." zei George.

"Maar tot nu toe hebben we nooit echt rotzooi getrapt." zei Fred.

"En nu?" vroeg Ron aarzelend. Ron, Hermelien en Harry kwamen erbij zitten.

"Tja, nu -" zei George.

"Nu Perkamentus er niet meer is -" zei Fred.

"- lijkt een beetje echte rotzooi -" zei George.

"- precies wat ons dierbare nieuwe schoolhoofd verdient." besloot Fred.

"Niet doen!" fluisterde Hermelien. "Dat moeten jullie echt niet doen! Ze zou het prachtig vinden als jullie haar een reden gaven om jullie van school te sturen!"

"Je snapt het nog steeds niet, hé Hermelien?" zei Fred glimlachend.

"Het kan ons niet meer schelen of we van school worden gestuurd of niet. We zouden nu al uit onszelf weggaan, als we ons niet hadden voorgenomen eerst Perkamentus nog wat te steunen. Hoe dan ook -" hij keek op zijn horloge "- ik zou maar gauw naar de Grote Zaal gaan, als ik jullie was. Dan weten de leraren dat jullie er niets mee te maken kunnen hebben gehad."

"Waarmee?" vroeg Emma verbaast.

"Dat zul je wel zien." zei George. "Ga nou maar."

Fred en George liepen weg en verdwenen in de menigte die de trap afstroomde om te gaan eten.

"Wat zouden ze van plan zijn?" vroeg Emma aan Skye. Skye haalde haar schouders onverschillig op.

"Maakt het uit? Het zijn Fred en George, met hen weet je het nooit."

Even later heerste er chaos. Over klonken knallen en ontploffingen. Mensen gilden en rende weg uit de Grote Zaal.

Overal was vuurwerk te zien. Draken die uit groene en gouden vonken bestonden zoefden door de gang, knallend en vuurspuwend; felroze vuurraderen van anderhalve meter doorsnee suisden als levensgevaarlijke vliegende schotels in het rond; vuurpijlen met lange, fonkelende zilveren staarten ketsten tegen de muren; sterretjes schreven vieze woorden in de lucht en overal waar de twee meiden keken, ontploften rotjes met het geluid van exploderende landmijnen. In plaats van na verloop van tijd uit te gaan, op te branden of sissend te doven, schenen die pyrotechnische wonderen juist aan kracht en energie te winnen. Skye en Emma liepen lachend de Grote Zaal uit en zagen dat Vilder en Omber halverwege de trap als versteend toekeken.

Net toen de meiden aankwamen, besloot een groot vuurrad dat het meer ruimte nodig had; met een 'fwieeeeee' geluid suisde het tollend op Omber en Vilder af. Ze gilden het uit en doken weg; het vuurrad schoot door het raam achter hen naar buiten en vloog weg over het schoolterrein. Intussen maakten enkele draken en een grote paarse vleermuis die onheilspellend rookte van de gelegenheid gebruik om door de open deur aan het einde van de gang te ontsnappen naar de eerste verdieping.

"Vlug, Vilder, vlug!" krijste Omber. "Als we niet gauw iets doen, zijn ze overal - _Paralitis!"_

Een rode lichtstraal schoot uit haar toverstok en raakte een vuurpijl. In plaats van midden in de lucht te stoppen, ontplofte hij met zo'n geweld dat hij een gat sloeg in het schilderij van een nogal sentimentele heks die in een wei stond; ze nam nog net op tijd de benen en dook enkele tellen later op in het volgende schilderij, waar twee kaartspelende tovenaars haastig opstonden om plaats voor haar te maken.

"Probeer ze niet te Verlammen, Vilder!" riep Omber boos, alsof het zijn spreuk was geweest.

"Goed, professor!" hijgde Vilder. Hij rende naar de dichtstbijzijnde kast, pakte een bezem en probeerde het vuurwerk uit de lucht te slaan; binnen een paar seconden stond de bezem in brand. Skye en Emma lachte en wisten dat Fred en George zich schuilhielden in een kamertje die zich achter een wandtapijt en deur bevond.

Ze liepen daar naartoe en zagen dat Fred en George zich daar inderdaad schuilhielden. Ze luisterde naar het geschreeuw van Omber en schudden van het lachen.

"Wat een mooi vuurwerk!" zei Emma. "Dank je." zei George breed grijnzend.

"O, ik hoop dat ze een Verdwijnspreuk probeert; als je dat doet, vermenigvuldigt het zich iedere keer tienvoudig."

Het vuurwerk bleef de hele middag branden en zich door de school verspreiden. Hoewel vooral de rotjes de lessen verstoorden, bleven de overige leraren er merkwaardig kalm onder.

"Ach jee." zei professor Anderling spottend toen er een draak knallend en vuurspuwend door haar lokaal zoefde. "Juffrouw Broom, ga even naar het schoolhoofd en zeg dat we een op hol geslagen stuk vuurwerk in de klas hebben."

Het gevolg was dat Omber niets anders deed dan de hele school doordraven om te reageren op de oproepen van docenten die blijkbaar niet in staat waren zelf hun lokaal vuurwerkvrij te maken.

Fred en George waren die avond de grote helden in de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor. Zelfs Hermelien wrong zich door de opgewonden menigte heen om hen te feliciteren.

"Het was schitterend vuurwerk." zei ze bewonderend.

"Bedankt." zei George verbaasd en gestreeld. "Wemels Wonderbaarlijke Pyropakketten. Het enige probleem is dat we onze hele voorraad hebben opgebruikt; we moeten weer van voren af aan beginnen."

"Maar het was het waard." zei Fred, die bestellingen opnam van gretige Griffoendors. "Als je je naam ook op de lijst wilt laten zetten, Hermelien: de Boembox voor Beginners kost vijf Galjoenen en de Exploffers Deluxe twintig..."

Hermelien liep weg en Fred en George keken elkaar grijnzend aan.

Emma bekeek de lijst, waarop Griffoendors stonden die vuurwerk wilde kopen.

"Jeetje, meer dan twintig namen staan hierop!" zei Emma bewonderend. "Ja, daar verdienen we een fortuin mee." zei Fred glunderend. Skye grinnikte.


	29. Chapter 29 Love in the park

**Hoofdstuk 29 Love in the park**

**Deze updates hebben jullie te danken aan de vakantie. Nog snel even voordat ik op vakantie ga...**

**('Deze' staat voor de vorige drie en dit hoofdstuk)**

**groetjes Skye**

* * *

**POV Skye**

Skye zat in de Leerlingenkamer. Ze was bezig met huiswerk, net als Emma en Sjors.

"Sjors?" vroeg Skye.

"Hum?"

"Waarom doe je zo... Afwezig en snauwerig?" Emma hief haar hoofd op en keek van de een naar de ander.

"Hoe bedoel je?" vroeg Sjors. "Nou, laatst had je ruzie met Fred en George. Je snauwt ons vaker af... Je begint steeds meer op mij te lijken." zei Skye serieus. Sjors sloeg zuchtend zijn boek dicht.

"Zullen we ergens anders praten?" vroeg hij met een blik op de anderen leerlingen in het vertrek.

"Ja, is goed." Skye stond op en worp en blik op Emma, die ook opstond.

"Ik wil even alleen met Skye praten." zei Sjors. "O, oké." zei Emma en ze ging verbaast zitten.

Skye liep de leerlingenkamer uit, gevolgd door Sjors.

Sjors ging haar voor naar het rustige park. Het was vroeg in de avond, en het schemerde een beetje. De wind blies zacht door haar haren en het was best koud voor een dag in april.

Sjors ging ergens achter in het park zitten en Skye nam naast hem plaats.

"Nu moet je me het vertellen. Het heeft zeker met Emma te maken he?" "Half." zei Sjors langzaam.

"Zijn het wolfenhormonen?" probeerde Skye. "Geen idee." zei Sjors.

"Echt, Sjors." zei Skye geërgerd. "Hier kan ik helemaal niets mee."

"Ik weet het, maar eigenlijk ook niet." "Jeetje Sjors!"

Sjors glimlachte.

"Het is niet grappig, maar irritant." zei Skye geïrriteerd, maar ze glimlachte wel.

"Oké, ik weet niet zo goed hoe ik het moet zeggen..." zei Sjors mysterieus. Skye keek hem met opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan. Ze keek even omhoog, om te controleren of het echt geen Volle Maan was. Maar nee, het was nog niet eens een halve.

Sjors keek haar doordringend aan. In zijn ogen zag ze verwarring.

Hij boog zich voorzichtig en langzaam naar haar toe. Zijn lippen raakte die van haar en hij zoende haar lang.

Skye wist niet wat ze moest doen, dus kuste ze hem terug.

Toen hij zich terugtrok, las ze nog meer verwarring in zijn ogen.

Ze keken elkaar aan en er volgde een lange, ongemakkelijke stilte.

"Ik... Ik snap het niet." zei Skye zacht.

"Ik hou van je." zei Sjors nog zachter dan Skye.

"Maar - maar..." Hij legde zijn vinger zacht en voorzichtig op haar lippen.

"Luister eerst." zei hij dwingerig.

Skye zuchtte.

"Oké."

"Kijk, ik kom uit een coma. Ik wist niet dat het mogelijk was, maar ben geen enkele keer in een weerwolf veranderd. Toen ik Emma voor het eerst in maanden sprak, zegt ze dat ze nu met George is. Je snapt vast hoe ik me voelde. Ik probeerde haar te kussen, daarna vertelde ze dat."

Skye knikte, als teken van begrip en dat ze luisterde.

"Nou, ik voelde (of nou ja, voel) nog iets voor Emma, maar zij is blijkbaar over mij heen, als ze al ooit van me gehouden heeft. Ze hield al die tijd nog van George dus of ze mij echt leuk zou hebben gevonden..."

Hij keek naar links en Skye zei: "Emma heeft van je gehouden, maar hield ook van George."

"Nu bedacht ik, toen ik jou weer zag, dat ik ook al die tijd van jou heb gehouden. Dus steeds als ik jou met Fred of Emma met George zag, voelde ik jaloezie tegenover de tweeling."

Skye keek hem verbijsterd aan. Hij op haar? _Ja, oké, ik ben ook een tijdje op hem geweest, maar nu niet meer. Toch? _Skye begon te twijfelen over haar gevoelens. Voor hem en Fred. Ze had net voor de tweede keer met Sjors gezoend.

"Sjors?" Sjors keek haar vragend aan en ze begon te aarzelen. Sjors merkte het en zei: "Het maakt niet uit, Skye. Ik weet dat het van één kant is. Ik weet dat je niet van me houd, maar denk hierover na." zei Sjors en hij kuste haar nog eens.

Skye voelde weer de aandrang om het terug te kussen en deed dat ook met haar hand in zijn nek. Sjors trok haar wat dichter naar zich toe en bleef haar een tijdje kussen. Tot Skye besefte dat ze hem moest loslaten. Dat deed ze. Ze liep snel weg, zonder verder nog iets te zeggen.


	30. Chapter 30 Fred en George

**Rustig maar, Greendiamond123. Ik zal het even overnemen van Skye!  
**

**Dus hier een nieuw chappie!**

**Groetjes Emma**

**Hoofdstuk 30 Fred en George**

* * *

**POV Skye**

Skye liep snel door de gangen naar boven. Het was rustig in het kasteel. Hier en daar zaten wat leerlingen te fluisteren.

"Skye!"

Skye draaide halverwege de trap geschrokken om. Fred stond beneden aan de trap en liep naar haar toe.

"Ik zocht je al!" zei hij vrolijk. "Ik wilde je wat vertellen."

Hij trok haar grijnzend mee, naar een wandtapijt, waarachter zich een deur bevond. Achter de deur zat een geheime gang.

Hij keek goed om zich heen, voordat hij haar meetrok naar de geheime gang.

"Wat-?" Begon Skye toen hij de deur sloot. Hij grijnsde en kuste haar vurig. Toen zijn lippen weer van de hare verdwenen, en ze haar mond opendeed om wat te zeggen, legde hij zijn vinger op haar lippen, net als Sjors net had gedaan.

"Luister." gebood hij. Weer dacht Skye aan Sjors.

"Ik en George gaan weg."

"Je - je - je wat?" vroeg Skye verbaast en in verwarring.

"We verlaten school. We hebben een winkelpand gekocht op de Wegisweg."

"Wauw." zei Skye bewonderend.

Fred grijnsde breed. "Ik weet het. Nu Perkamentus er niet meer is, word het echt een zootje. Ik en George bleven hier om hem te steunen, en zodat we nog even bij jou en Emma konden blijven, maar nu is het tijd om weg te gaan."

"Dus je - gaat weg?" Fred knikte en keek haar bezorgd aan.

"Gaat het? Je lijkt een beetje overstuur."

"Het gaat wel. Ik had alleen niet verwacht dat je weg zou gaan."

Fred knikte. "Moet ik anders blijven? Ik -" "Nee! Ga, maak je droom waar. Dit is alles waar je ooit van gedroomd hebt. Het maakt niet uit. Volgend jaar ben je hier sowieso niet meer." _Volgend jaar heb ik alleen nog Emma. Geen ouders, geen Fred, geen Sjors._

"Ik mis mijn ouders." zei Skye plotseling.

"O, Skye, dat weet ik toch? Niet huilen, alsjeblieft." Fred drukte haar tegen zich aan, en kuste haar.

"Sorry." zei Skye.

"Waarvoor? Voordat je je ouders mist? Dat is natuurlijk Skye. Normaal." Skye keek hem aan en glimlachte. Hij veegde haar tranen weg en vroeg: "Je komt toch wel langs, in mijn nieuwe winkel?" "Tuurlijk." zei Skye.

"Waar was je eigenlijk?" vroeg Fred nieuwsgierig.

"Oh, ik moest met Sjors praten."

"Waarover?"

"Jeetje, nieuwsgierig Aagje."

"Wie is Aagje?" Skye gaf hem een speelse stomp. "Kijk daarom hou ik van je." zei Fred grijnzend. Hij trok haar nog dichter tegen zich aan en begon haar weer te kussen.

Skye voelde zich schuldig dat ze met Sjors gezoend had. Toen ze Sjors kuste voelde ze zich totaal niet schuldig. Ze was er van overtuigd dat ze van hem hield, en als ze Fred kuste, dacht ze hetzelfde over Fred.

"Skye?" Fred liet haar los. "Wat is er?"

"He? Wat? Waar heb je het over?" ontkende Skye.

"Je was weer eens weggeebt met je gedachtes."

"O... eh..." "Geeft toch niet? Waar dacht je over?" "Jou." zei Skye. Fred grijnsde. "Was het positief?" "Ja." zei Skye. "Gelukkig." zei Fred en hij kuste haar.

Het werd langzaam tijd voor de examens. Skye en Emma leerden elke avond en middag als ze vrij hadden.

Alsof het belang van de komende examens nog eens extra onderstreept moest worden, lagen er vlak voor het einde van de vakantie plotseling verschillende brochures, foldertjes en pamfletten over tovercarrières op de tafels in de toren van Griffoendor en hing er een nieuwe mededeling op het prikbord:

_BEROEPSVOORLICHTING _

_Alle vijfdejaars zijn verplicht om gedurende de eerste week na de vakantie een kort onderhoud te hebben met hun afdelingshoofd, teneinde hun toekomstige loopbaan te bespreken. De tijdstippen van de individuele afspraken zijn_ _hieronder_ _vermeld._

Skye worp een blik op de lijst en zag dat ze donderdag om half zeven een gesprek had.

"Hoe moet ik hier ooit uit kiezen!" riep Skye gestrest uit toen ze op de laatste zondagavond van de paasvakantie folders door bladerde.

"Weet jij het al, Emms?"

"Ik wil iets met dieren doen." zei Emma peinzend maar vrolijk.

"Misschien word ik wel leraar." "Of je opent gewoon je eigen winkel, net als ik." zei George terwijl hij naast Emma ging zitten.

"Gewoon? Daar heb je een hoop geld voor nodig." zei Sjors.

"Yep." zei Fred en hij sloeg een arm om Skye heen. Haar blik flitste even naar Sjors, die weg keek, maar daarna geen spier meer vertrok.

"Wat ga jij eigenlijk doen, Sjors?" vroeg Emma oprecht geïnteresseerd.

"Nou..." zei Sjors. Skye keek hem aan. Hij had het eigenlijk nooit over zijn toekomst gehad, alsof hij verwachtte dat hij nooit verder kwam dan school.

"Ja?" drong Emma aan. "Nou, ik ga bij Goudgrijp werken." zei Sjors. "Aha." zei Emma.

"Ik heb echt geen idee wat ik ga doen." zei Skye zuchtend.

"Ach, maakt toch niet uit? Je moet nog in ieder geval twee jaar naar school." zei Emma.

Fred en George stonden op.

"Zien we jullie morgen rond vijven in de hal?" vroeg George. Emma knikte en de jongens verlieten de Leerlingenkamer, door naar hun Slaapzaal te gaan.

"Emma?" vroeg Skye.

"Ja?" Emma keek haar nieuwsgierig en vragend aan.

"Je hebt eigenlijk nooit iets gezegd over de tijd dat je vermist werd en ontvoerd was."

Emma trok een pijnlijk gezicht.

"Skye." zei Sjors waarschuwend.

"Ik wil het gewoon weten." zei Skye beschermend.

"Ik wil het er niet overhebben." zei Emma kortaf en ze ontweek hun bezorgde blikken.

Skye en Emma renden het lokaal van Oude Runen uit.

Het was kwart over vijf en er was een hoop tumult in de hal, veroorzaakt door Fred en George.

Bijna de hele school had zich verzameld in de hal.

De leerlingen vormden een grote kring en er waren ook leraren en geesten onder de toeschouwers. De leden van het Inquisitiekorps namen een prominente plaats in en keken uitermate zelfvoldaan. Skye ging naast Draco staan, en Emma sloot zich bij Sjors en zijn vrienden aan. Ook Foppe was aanwezig; hij zweefde boven Fred en George, die in het midden van de kring stonden. Ze hadden de onmiskenbare houding van mensen die er gloeiend bij zijn.

"Aha!" zei Omber triomfantelijk. Skye zag dat ze maar een paar treden lager stond dan zij en omlaag keek naar haar prooi.

"Dus jullie vinden het grappig om een gang van deze school in een moeras te veranderen?"

"Ja, best grappig." zei Fred, die haar zonder een spoortje angst aankeek. Skye moest moeite doen om niet te lachen. Ze was nu bij het Inquisitiekorps, dus moest ze voorzichtig zijn. Maar toch glimlachte ze even tegen Fred, toen hun blikken elkaar kruisten.

"Je vriendje is er gloeiend bij." mompelde Draco tegen Skye. "Hij wordt van school gestuurd."

Skye reageerde er niet op en zag dat Vilder zich door de mensen heen wurmde en naar Omber liep. Hij huilde bijna van geluk.

"Ik heb de vergunning, professor!" zei hij schor. Hij zwaaide met het perkament dat hij uit Ombers bureaula had gehaald. "Ik heb de vergunning en de zwepen liggen klaar... mag ik het nu alstublieft doen?"

"Goed, Argus." zei ze. "Jullie tweeën staan op het punt om erachter te komen hoe we op mijn school vandalen aanpakken!" zei ze venijnig tegen Fred en George.

"Sorry hoor," zei George, "maar dat denk ik niet."

Hij keek zijn tweelingbroer aan.

"George," zei Fred, "volgens mij is fulltime onderwijs niet meer aan ons besteed."

"Dat gevoel heb ik nou ook." zei George luchtig.

"Hoog tijd om onze talenten te beproeven in de echte wereld, vind je niet?"

"Absoluut." zei George.

En voor Omber nog iets kon zeggen, hieven ze hun toverstokken op en zeiden ze tegelijk: _"Accio_ _bezems."_

Skye hoorde ergens in de verte een harde klap. Ze keek naar links en wist nog net op tijd weg te duiken. De bezems van Fred en George, nog voorzien van de zware ketting en ijzeren pin waarmee ze aan de muur hadden vastgezeten, kwamen aansuizen door de gang. Ze maakten een bocht naar links, zoefden de trap af en stopten abrupt bij de tweeling. De ketting rammelde op de stenen plavuizen.

"Nou, niet tot ziens." zei Fred tegen Omber, terwijl hij zijn been over zijn bezem zwaaide.

"Ja, laten we vooral geen contact houden." zei George, die op zijn eigen bezem stapte.

Fred keek naar de verzamelde leerlingen, naar de zwijgend toekijkende menigte.

"Als iemand een Verplaatsbaar Moeras wil kopen, zoals gedemonstreerd in de oostvleugel, kom dan naar de Wegisweg 93 - Tovertweelings Topfopshop." riep hij. "Ons splinternieuwe winkelpand!" Hij knipoogde naar Skye.

"Speciale kortingen voor leerlingen van Zweinstein die zweren dat ze onze producten zullen gebruiken om deze ouwe heks weg te werken." voegde George eraan toe, en hij wees naar Omber.

"HOU ZE TEGEN!" krijste Omber, maar het was te laat.

Skye besefte dat zij en het Inquisitiekorps dat moesten doen en ze liepen dreigend naar voren. Fred en George zetten zich af en Fred vloog naar Skye toe.

"Veel succes met die oude heks." Hij knipoogde nog eens en George kuste Emma snel, voordat ze samen ongeveer vijf meter omhoog vlogen.

Fred keek naar Foppe, die nu op gelijke hoogte was met de tweeling en op en neer danste boven de menigte.

"Geef haar van katoen, Foppe, ook namens ons!"

Foppe, die zich voor zover Skye zich kon herinneren nog nooit iets van enige leerling had aangetrokken, nam zwierig zijn narrenmuts af en salueerde.

Fred en George keerden onder donderend applaus van de leerlingen in de hal hun bezems, en vlogen door de open voordeuren naar buiten, de glorieuze zonsondergang tegemoet.

Skye keek hun glimlachend na en liep naar Emma.

"Ze zijn echt onhandelbaar." zei ze glimlachend. Emma lachte.

"Ja." "Wist jij dat ze dit gingen doen? Ik wel hoor! Fred heeft het me gister verteld."

"Ja, George deed hetzelfde bij mij."


	31. Chapter 31 Beroep en brief

**Hoofdstuk 31 Beroep en brief**

**POV Emma**

Emma liep het kantoortje van professor Anderling binnen.

Professor Anderling zat aan haar bureau en keek op.

"Ga zitten, Collins."

Emma ging zitten en professor Anderling zei:

"Nou, Collins, dit gesprek is bedoeld om te kijken of je al ideeën hebt overeen eventuele carrière, zodat je kunt besluiten welke vakken je wilt aanhouden in je zesde en zevende jaar." zei professor Anderling. "Heb je er al over nagedacht wat je na Zweinstein wilt gaan doen?"

"Ja, ik wil lerares Verzorging van Fabeldieren worden of iets anders met Fabeldieren."

"Aha."

Professor Anderling pakte een rood boekje van de stapel op haar bureau.

"Als je docente zou willen worden, moet je je inschrijven bij het Ministerie. Je studeert daar en leert over de dieren. Ze willen in ieder geval drie PUISTen van Boven Verwachting."

Professor Anderling keek even het boekje door en legde het daarna weg.

"Je wilt nu natuurlijk weten welke vakken je nodig hebt."

Emma knikte.

"Ik neem aan dat ik Verzorging van Fabeldieren moet blijven volgen?"

"Uiteraard." zei professor Anderling.

"Ik zou ook Toverdranken aanraden, zodat als dieren vergiftigd zijn je ze het tegengif kunt toedienen, Bezweringen, zodat je de dieren in toom kan houden. Ik zou ook Gedaanteverwisseling aanraden, omdat je misschien onhandelbare dieren moet Transfigureren. Kruidenkunde, omdat je sommige dieren met bepaalde planten moet voeren. Misschien ook Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten, omdat je daar vaak met fabeldieren te maken hebt, zoals je wel hebt gemerkt in je derde jaar."

Professor Anderling opende een la en haalde daar een stuk perkament uit. Ze bekeek het perkament en zei: "Volgens mij zit het wel goed met je cijfers. Alleen Bezweringen en Toverdranken moeten nog een niveau omhoog, want professor Banning wil meestal mensen met een Boven Verwachting, en professor Sneep wil alleen leerlingen met een Uitmuntend."

"Oké, dan ga ik daar nog hard aan werken, professor." zei Emma.

"Verder nog vragen, Collins?"

"Ik moet dus bij het Ministerie alles over deze Fabeldieren leren?"

Professor Anderling knikte.

"Ja, vanaf dan kun je je eigen weg gaan, maar dan ben je wel goed voorbereid. Nog andere vragen?"

"Ja, hoelang duurt zo'n opleiding?"

"Ongeveer een jaar. Je kunt altijd nog doorstuderen, maar inprenciepe een jaar."

Emma knikte.

"Dan zijn we aan het eind gekomen van dit gesprek over beroepskeuze. Je kunt gaan."

Emma stond op en verliet het lokaal.

Skye stond buiten het lokaal ongeduldig te wachten.

"Daar ben je eindelijk. Ik heb een brief voor je van George."

"Wat? Hoe kom je daaraan?"

"Ik moest post controleren van Omber, samen met Patty Park en Draco. Ik deed net alsof ik een brief voor Jessica Westers openmaakte, toen ik zag dat Draco een brief had gericht aan jou. Ik griste hem uit zijn handen en zei dat ik hem wel zou controleren. Draco was boos, maar ging verder met controleren. Ik heb ook een brief voor Sjors en eentje voor mij achtergehouden. Het heeft super veel voordelen, bij het Inquisitiekorps zitten!"

Emma glimlachte even en pakte de envelop aan.

"Succes met je gesprek." "Ja, dank je." mompelde Skye en ze ging het lokaal binnen.

Emma liep met de envelop in haar hand naar de meisjesslaapzaal.

Ze ging op haar bed liggen en kreeg wat gezelschap van Dexter, die altijd in de Slaapzaal rond hing.

Ze opende de envelop en haalde de brief eruit.

_Lieve Emma, _

_Ik hoop dat die pad je niet mishandeld, want dan kom ik haar persoonlijk Vervloeken. Onze nieuwe winkel is bijna klaar en in de vakantie is de opening. Je komt natuurlijk logeren in de vakantie. Ik kom je halen van het perron, dus vergeet het niet tegen je ouders te zeggen. Ik heb een andere envelop bij gezonden met wat Fopartikelen, voor het Inquisitiekorps. Ik weet dat ze onze post lezen, maar hoopte dat Skye deze brief zou onderscheppen._

_Ik zie je over twee maanden op het perron._

_liefs George_

Dexter pakte de envelop en keerde hem ondersteboven. Hij slaakte een enthousiast kreetje toen er iets uitviel en op het bed belandde.

Emma pakte het verbaast op, en zag dat het een armbandje. Het was zilver en Emma dacht dat ze Skye ook eens met zoiets had zien lopen, alleen zat hier een hondenbedeltje aan.

Ze aaide Dexter even en dacht aan George.

Skye kwam de kamer binnen.

"Ga je mee eten?" Emma knikte.

"Mooi armbandje." zei Skye onverschillig en ze gooide een brief op haar eigen bed en ze liepen samen naar beneden.

"Hier je brief!" riep Skye tegen Sjors en ze gooide hem naar hem toe. Hij ving hem behendig en liep naar de meiden toe.

"Ga je ook mee eten?" vroeg Emma.

"Ik wil zo eerst even met hem praten." zei Skye.

"Na het eten. Ik rammel." zei Sjors.

"Oké, als ik je maar kan spreken."

Ze liepen naar de Grote Zaal.

"Hoe ging je gesprek?" vroeg Sjors.

Skye haalde haar schouders op.

"Niet zo goed. Ze begon eerst over dat gedoe met het Inquisitiekorps."

"En wat heb je gezegd?" vroeg Emma.

"De waarheid." zei Skye. "En daarna ging het over mijn carrière."

"Wat voor vakken ga je doen?"

"Ik ga Bezweringen, Gedaanteverwisseling, Toverdranken, en nog een paar andere vakken, doen. Ik doe er maar een paar, want ik weet nog steeds niet wat ik wil worden."


	32. Chapter 32 Wolf

**Hoofdstuk 32 Wolf**

**POV Skye**

Na het eten, namen Sjors en Skye afscheid van Emma en liepen ze naar de Kamer van Hoge Nood, waar ze ongestoord zouden kunnen praten.

Skye liep drie keer heen en weer met de gedachte: _Ik wil een plek, waar alleen Sjors en ik kunnen komen._

Ze deur verscheen en ze liepen naar binnen.

Ze gingen zitten op de sofa die midden in de ruimte stond.

"Waarover wilde je het hebben?"

"O, kom op, Sjors. Dat weet je dondersgoed." zei Skye geërgerd.

Sjors zuchtte.

"Ja, ik heb een vermoeden."

Hij ging verzitten en keek Skye doordringend aan.

"De spijt me, van die kussen, Oké? Het was niet mijn bedoeling, het ging zomaar en -"

"Het geeft niet." zei Skye zacht.

Sjors staarde haar met open mond aan.

"Wat zei je nou net?" vroeg hij verbijsterd. "Zei je dat je het niet erg vond?"

Skye aarzelde. _Wat nu? Ja, ik vond het niet erg. Hij kan eigenlijk best goed zoenen... Focus Skye! Oké, wat moet ik zeggen. Ik hou van Fred! Maar als ik bij Sjors ben, voel ik me anders, hij troost me altijd en weet ook bijna alles van me..._

Sjors merkte dat het Skye dwarszat.

"Skye, het maakt niet uit dat je niet van me houd. Ik weet dat je me alleen kuste vanwege de verschrikkelijke moord op je ouders - O, sorry!" Skye begon geluidloos te huilen. "Ow, Skye dat was niet mijn bedoeling geweest!" Hij omhelsde haar. Skye sloeg haar armen om hem heen en huilde.

"Waarom moesten ze nou dood gaan? Waarom moesten ze zo nodig dubbelspion worden? Waarom gingen ze niet gewoon bij één organisatie? Waarom, Sjors, waarom?"

"Stil maar, Skye. Het komt allemaal goed."

"Hoezo 'het komt allemaal goed'? Ze zijn dood Sjors, DOOD!"

"Skye, doe rustig!"

Hij drukte zijn lippen op de hare.

Skye rukte zich los en stond op. Ze keek hem woedend aan.

"Je kunt me niet zomaar zoenen!"

"Skye -"

"HOU JE KOP DICHT!" gilde ze. "Ik wil je smoesjes niet horen! Ik ben met Fred of je dat nou leuk vind of niet."

"Maar-"

"IK ZEI: KOP DICHT!"

Sjors stond woedend op.

"HOU ZELF JE KOP! JE MOET NIET ZO TEGEN ME SCHREEUWEN!"

"WAAROM NIET? EN JIJ SCHREEUWD OOK!"

Skye draaide zich woedend om en wilde weglopen.

"WAAG HET NIET OM WEG TE LOPEN! WE ZIJN NOG NIET KLAAR MET PRATEN!"

"O, DAT ZIJN WE WEL." riep Skye en ze stak haar hand uit naar de deurknop. Toen ze de deur wilde openen, hoorde ze gegrom. Verschrikt liet ze haar hand op de deurknop rusten. Langzaam draaide ze zich om. Ze stond oog in oog met een blonde wolf. Een boze wolf. Hij keek haar boos aan en gromde luid.

Skye keek hem bang aan en haar hart ging wild te keer.

"Sjors?" De wolf kwam langzaam en dreigend dichterbij.

"Sjors, alsjeblieft..." _Het is toch geen volle maan?_

Terwijl Sjors dichterbij kwam, liep Skye naar achter en knalde tegen de deur aan. Verwoed draaide ze zich om en probeerde de deur open te maken.

Toen ze hem open had gemaakt, draaide ze zich om en zag dat de wolf weer Sjors was geworden. Hij zat hijgend op handen en voeten, alsof hij een hond speelde. Hij keek haar pijnlijk aan en fluisterde: "Sorry."

Skye rende weg.

_Sorry? Hij komt aan met sorry? Hij wilde me aanvallen in zijn wolvenvorm! Hij had me kunnen doden!_

Ze stopte met rennen en liep naar de meisjesslaapzaal.

Dexter zat op haar bed en probeerde de envelop van Fred open te maken.

Dexter liet de brief los en aaide haar. Hij zei wat in dat grappige apentaaltje van hem, en Skye snapte wat hij bedoelde.

"Ik word echt niet vrolijker als ik die brief openmaak, Dex. Waarschijnlijk voel ik me dan nog slechter." Dexter krijste meelevend en ging tegen haar aan liggen.

Skye streelde over zijn hoofdje en viel van vermoeidheid in slaap.

De volgende morgen las ze de brief van Fred. Hij vroeg ze of een keertje langskwam, maar Skye betwijfelde sterk of het van haar oom en tante zou mogen.

Ze liep naar beneden, waar Sjors en Emma op de stoelen bij de haard zaten. Skye ging op een stoel naast hun zitten.

"Lekker geslapen?" vroeg Sjors en keek haar aan. Het leek of in zijn ogen het woord: 'Sorry' stond. Ze wendde haar blik af en zei vaag: "Mwa." Emma lachte.

"Toen ik de Slaapzaal binnen liep, was jij al in een diepe slaap." zei ze glimlachend. "Zou kunnen." zei Skye weer vaag.

Emma keek haar vragend aan, maar Skye vertrok geen spier.


	33. Chapter 33 Examens

**Hoofdstuk 33 Examens**

**POV Emma**

Tijdens Gedaanteverwisselingen kregen ze hun examenroosters en meer bijzonderheden over de SLIJMBAL-procedure.

"Zoals jullie kunnen zien," zei professor Anderling, terwijl de leerlingen de tijdstippen van de examens overschreven van het schoolbord, "zijn jullie SLIjMBALlen over twee weken verdeeld. 's Ochtends vindt het schriftelijk examen plaats, en 's middags het praktijkgedeelte. Uiteraard wordt het praktijkgedeelte van Astronomie 's nachts gehouden.

Wees gewaarschuwd: jullie examenopgaven zijn van de strengste anti-fraudespreuken voorzien. Betweterveren zijn absoluut verboden, net als Geheugenstenen, Snelwisselbare Spiekmanchetten en Zelfcorrigerende Inkt. Ieder jaar denkt wel weer één leerling dat hij de Toverexamenraad te slim af kan zijn; ik kan alleen maar hopen dat het niet iemand van Griffoendor is. Ons nieuwe schoolhoofd, heeft de afdelingshoofden verzocht om aan de leerlingen door te geven dat spieken zeer streng bestraft zal worden.

Slechte examenresultaten zouden uiteraard afbreuk doen aan de reputatie van professor Omber -" Professor Anderling zuchtte even en sperde haar neusgaten open. "- maar dat is nog geen reden om er met de pet naar te gooien. Jullie moeten ook aan je eigen toekomst denken."

"Professor," zei Hermelien, die haar hand opstak, "wanneer horen we de resultaten?" "In de loop van juli ontvangen jullie een uil." zei professor Anderling.

"Mooi zo." fluisterde Daan duidelijk hoorbaar. "Dan hoeven we ons tot de vakantie geen zorgen te maken."

Hun eerste examen, Bezweringstheorie, stond voor maandagochtend op het programma. Iedereen probeerde tijdens het ontbijt er nog wat in te stampen, en daarom was het heel stil in de Grote Zaal.

Na het ontbijt liepen de vijfde- en zevendejaars doelloos rond in de hal, terwijl de andere leerlingen naar hun lokalen gingen. Om halftien werden ze klas voor klas de Grote Zaal binnengeroepen. Er stonden allerlei tafeltjes in rijen naast elkaar. Op de plaats waar zich normaal gesproken de Oppertafel bevond, stond nu professor Anderling. Toen iedereen zat zei ze: "Jullie mogen beginnen." en keerde ze de enorme zandloper op het bureau naast haar om, waar ook extra veren en rollen perkament lagen.

Emma sloeg haar examenopgaven open en las de eerste vraag: a) Geef de spreuk en b) beschrijf de toverstokbeweging die nodig is om voorwerpen te laten vliegen.

Emma dacht aan haar eerste jaar, toen Ron een knots op de trols hoofd liet vallen, met deze spreuk.

Ze begon te schrijven en las de volgende opgaven.

Aan het einde van het examen, dacht Emma er tevreden over terug.

"Het was best makkelijk he?" vroeg ze aan Skye. "Ja, eigenlijk wel." mompelde Skye.

De vijfdejaars lunchten samen met de rest van de school. Speciaal voor het middageten waren de afdelingstafels teruggeplaatst. Emma vroeg aan Sjors hoe het ging en hij antwoordde vaag: "Ja, ging wel." Skye en Sjors keken elkaar niet aan en dat vond Emma nogal vreemd.

Na het eten, wachtten ze in de kleine ruimte die grensde aan de Grote Zaal tot ze werden opgeroepen voor hun praktijkexamen. Hun namen werden op alfabetische volgorde afgeroepen.

"Professor Knufje is vrij, Collins." piepte Banning, die achter de deuren van de Grote Zaal stond. Hij wees op de oudste en kaalste tovenaar van allemaal, die aan een tafeltje in een hoek zat. Iets verderop was professor Koudstaal halverwege het praktijkexamen van Draco.

"En zou je nu dit eierdopje een paar keer koppeltje willen laten duiken?"

Over het algemeen ging het wel goed, vond Emma.

Ze hadden die avond geen tijd om tot rust te komen; na het eten gingen ze direct terug naar de leerlingenkamer om te studeren voor Gedaanteverwisselingen, dat voor de volgende dag op het programma stond.

Tijdens het schriftelijk examen vergat hij de definitie van een Wisselspreuk, maar het praktijkgedeelte ging niet slecht. Ze slaagde er tenminste in haar hele leguaan te laten Verdwijnen, terwijl aan het tafeltje naast haar Hanna Albedil compleet in paniek raakte en op de een of andere manier kans zag om haar fret te vermenigvuldigen in een zwerm flamingo's, zodat het examen tien minuten onderbroken moest worden om de vogels te vangen.

Bij Kruidenkunde op woensdag ging het minder. Ze was er meestal redelijk goed in, maar ze vond het ook een moeilijk vak.

Bij Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten op donderdag

Ze had geen problemen met de schriftelijke vragen en ook het praktijkgedeelte van het demonstreren van tegenvervloekingen en defensieve spreuken, ging goed.

Op vrijdag hadden Emma en Skye Oude Runen. Ze moesten moeilijke teksten en woorden vertalen.

Maandag hadden ze Toverdranken. Het schriftelijke examen was moeilijk, al wist ze veel van de antwoorden.

Het praktijkexamen 's middags was makkelijker dan het schriftelijke examen en Emma was ervan overtuigd dat ze minstens een 'Acceptabel' had gehaald.

"Nog maar vier examens." zei Parvati vermoeid toen ze terugliepen naar de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor.

"Nog maar vier!" zei Hermelien bits. "Ik heb toevallig ook nog Voorspellend Rekenen, en dat is het moeilijkste vak dat er is!"

Niemand was zo dom om erop in te gaan, zodat Hermelien zich niet op hen kon afreageren en ze uiteindelijk maar een paar eerstejaars op hun donder gaf omdat ze te hard giechelden in de leerlingenkamer.

Op dinsdag hadden ze Verzorging van Fabeldieren en op woensdag Astronomie.

's Ochtend hadden ze theorie en 's avonds praktijk. 's Middags hadden ze Waarzeggerij en dat verliep vrij beroerd. Dexter was veel beter in voorspellen en Skye mompelde na het examen dat ze Dexter had willen meenemen.

's Avonds tijdens het Astronomie examen gebeurde er iets vreemds.

Net toen Emma de laatste hand legde aan het sterrenbeeld Orion, gingen recht onder haar de voordeuren van het kasteel open en werden het stenen bordes en een stuk van het gazon verlicht. Emma keek omlaag terwijl ze haar telescoop bijstelde en zag vijf of zes lange schaduwen, voor de deuren dichtgingen en het gazon weer zwart werd.

Emma stelde haar telescoop scherp en ging verder met tekenen. Na een paar minuten hoorde ze een luid gebrul uit de richting van Hagrids huisje. Ondanks de afstand was het duidelijk hoorbaar op de Astronomietoren. Emma en enkele andere leerlingen keken op.

Professor Knufje kuchte.

"Probeer je te concentreren, jongens en meisjes." zei hij.

Emma probeerde zich weer te concentreren op haar sterrenkaart, maar dat lukte maar half.

"Ahum - nog twintig minuten." zei professor Knufje.

Emma ging snel verder en zag dat ze bijna klaar was.

Ergens op het schoolterrein klonk een luide BENG. Verscheidene leerlingen slaakten kreten van pijn toen ze zich haastig oprichtten om te zien wat er aan de hand was en ze hun gezicht stootten aan hun telescoop. Emma wreef over haar hoofd en keek naar het huisje van Hagrid. De deur van het huisje vloog open en in het licht dat naar buiten stroomde zagen ze een reusachtige gestalte brullend zijn vuisten ballen. Hij werd omringd door zes mensen die hem kennelijk probeerden te Verlammen, te oordelen naar de dunne rode lichtstreepjes die in zijn richting flitsten.

"Nee!" riep Hermelien.

"juffrouw Griffel!" zei professor Knufje geschokt. "We zijn met een examen bezig!"

Maar niemand had nog oog voor zijn sterrenkaart. Er spoten nog altijd rode lichtstralen rond Hagrids huisje, maar het was alsof ze van Hagrid afketsten; hij stond nog overeind en scheen zich te verweren. Luide kreten galmden over het schoolterrein; een man schreeuwde: "Wees redelijk, Hagrid!"

Hagrid brulde: "Redelijk, m'n hoela! Ik laat me niet zomaar meenemen, Donders!"

Emma zag het minuscule silhouet van Muil, die Hagrid probeerde te verdediger. Hij sprong herhaaldelijk op de tovenaars af, tot hij geraakt werd door een Lamstraal en op de grond viel. Hagrid brulde van woede, tilde de dader op en smeet hem weg; de man vloog minstens drie meter door de lucht, kwam met een smak neer en bleef liggen.

Hermelien sloeg haar handen voor haar mond en snakte naar adem. "Kijk!" piepte Parvati, die over de borstwering leunde en naar beneden wees. De voordeuren van het kasteel waren weer opengegaan en in het licht dat naar buiten stroomde, zagen ze een lange zwarte schaduw over het gras glijden.

"Vooruit, jongens en meisjes!" zei professor Knufje bezorgd. "Nog maar zestien minuten!"

Maar niemand luisterde; iedereen keek hoe de schaduw naar het strijdgewoel bij Hagrids huisje sprintte.

"Hoe durven jullie!" schreeuwde de gedaante. "Hoe durven jullie!"

"Anderling!" fluisterde Emma.

"Laat hem met rust! Met rust, zeg ik!" riep professor Anderling. "Waarom vallen jullie hem lastig? Hij heeft niets gedaan wat dit kan -"

Emma, Hermelien, Parvati en Belinda gilden. De gedaantes om het huisje hadden niet minder dan vier Lamstralen op professor Anderling afgevuurd. Halverwege het kasteel en het huisje raakten de stralen haar. Even was het alsof ze oplichtte en een griezelige rode gloed uitstraalde, toen viel ze met een smak op haar rug en bleef roerloos liggen.

"Driedubbele donderdraken!" schreeuwde professor Knufje, die blijkbaar ook vergeten was dat ze met een examen bezig waren. "Niet eens een waarschuwing! Schandalig!"

"LAFAARDS!" bulderde Hagrid. "VUILE LAFAARDS! HIER, PAK AN - EN JIJ OOK -"

"O, hemel." zei Hermelien gesmoord.

Hagrid haalde met zijn massieve vuisten twee keer uit naar zijn dichtstbijzijnde aanvallers; hij sloeg ze met één klap buiten westen, want ze kwamen niet meer overeind. Emma zag Hagrid dubbelklappen en dacht even dat hij onder een spreuk was bezweken, maar het volgende moment kwam hij weer overeind met Muil op zijn rug.

"Grijp hem, grijp hem!" gilde Omber, maar haar overgebleven helper voelde er niets voor om binnen het bereik van Hagrids vuisten te komen; hij deinsde zelfs zo haastig achteruit dat hij struikelde over een van zijn bewusteloze collega's en op de grond viel. Hagrid had zich omgedraaid en begon te rennen, met Muil om zijn nek. Omber vuurde een laatste Verlamspreuk af, die miste. Hagrid holde zo snel als hij kon naar de uitgang van het schoolterrein en verdween in het donker.

Het bleef wel een minuut lang stil terwijl iedereen geschokt en met open mond naar het terrein staarde, maar toen zei professor Knufje zwakjes: "Eh... nog vijf minuten."

Emma maakte haar laatste sterrenbeeld af en toen was het examen afgelopen.

Niemand ging meteen naar bed. Iedereen praatte luidruchtig over wat er net gebeurd was.

Ze gingen naar de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor, waar het stampvol was. Sommige leerlingen waren wakker geworden door de opschudding op het schoolterrein en hadden hun vrienden gewekt.

Sjors stond bij het raam en Emma liep naar hem toe.

"Heb je het ook gezien?" vroeg ze aan hem. Sjors knikte.

"Gelukkig was het vandaag geen volle maan." zei hij bezorgd. Emma knikte. "Stel dat ze je gehoord of gezien hadden..." zei ze. Nu knikte Sjors.

"Zeg, heb je ruzie met Skye?"

Skye kwam erbij staan.

"Ik heb geen ruzie met Sjors." zei ze meteen. "Toch?" voegde ze er onzeker aan toe. "Natuurlijk hebben we geen ruzie!" zei Sjors en hij drukte Skye tegen zich aan.

"Oké, Oké, laat me nu maar weer los." zei Skye geërgerd en Emma grinnikte, al keek Sjors serieus.


	34. Chapter 34 Sirius

**Hoofdstuk 35 Sirius**

**POV Emma**

De volgende dag hadden ze Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst. Doordat Emma niet goed had geslapen, ging het een stuk moeilijker dan verwacht. Gelukkig was het het laatste examen.

Midden in het examen viel Harry kreunend en gillend op de grond en greep naar zijn litteken. Iedereen staarde hem geschrokken aan.

Professor Knufje snelde naar Harry toe en hielp hem de Grote Zaal uit, nagestaard door de andere leerlingen.

Even later verlieten de leerlingen de Grote Zaal.

Emma, Ron en Hermelien wilden net de trappen oplopen, toen Harry naar hun toe kwam rennen.

"Harry!" zei Hermelien geschrokken. "Wat gebeurde er nou? Voel je je wel goed? Ben je ziek?"

"Waar was je?" vroeg Ron. "Kom mee." zei Harry. "Kom. Ik moet jullie iets vertellen."

Ze liepen door de gang op de eerste verdieping, Harry voorop. Hij deed alle deuren die ze passeerden open en toen hij een leeg lokaal vond, glipte hij naar binnen. Hij deed de deur achter hun dicht, leunde ertegen en keek hen aan.

"Voldemort houdt Sirius gevangen!"

"Wat?"

"Hoe weet je -?" begon Hermelien.

"Ik heb het gezien. Zonet. Toen ik in slaap viel tijdens het examen."

"Maar-waar? Hoe?" zei Hermelien, die doodsbleek was.

"Hoe weet ik niet." zei Harry. "Maar ik weet wel precies waar. In het Departement van Mystificatie heb je een ruimte vol kasten met glazen bollen. Ze zijn aan het eind van rij 97... hij wil Sirius dwingen iets te pakken, iets wat hij per se wil hebben... hij martelt hem... en hij zegt dat hij hem daarna zal vermoorden!"

Harry's stem trilde, net als zijn knieën. Hij ging op een tafeltje zitten.

"Hoe moeten we daar komen?" vroeg hij.

Er viel even een stilte en toen zei Ron: "W-waar komen?"

"Op het Departement van Mystificatie, zodat we Sirius kunnen redden." zei Harry.

"Maar - Harry..." zei begon Hermelien.

"Wat? Wat?" zei Harry.

"Harry," zei Hermelien nogal angstig, "eh... hoe... hoe is Voldemort het Ministerie van Toverkunst binnengekomen zonder dat iemand het gemerkt heeft?"

"Hoe moet ik dat weten?" brulde Harry. "Het gaat erom hoe wij er binnenkomen!"

"Hermelien heeft een punt." zei Emma. "Voldemort is de meest gezochte crimineel die je je kunt bedenken!"

"Misschien heeft Voldemort een onzichtbaarheidsmantel of zo!" schreeuwde Harry. "En bovendien was het Departement van Mystificatie altijd uitgestorven als ik er-"

"Je bent er nooit echt geweest, Harry." zei Hermelien. "Je hebt erover gedroomd, meer niet."

"Het waren geen normale dromen!" riep Harry. Hij stond op en deed ook een stap in haar richting. "Hoe wil je dan die toestand met Rons vader verklaren? Hoe wist ik dan wat er met hem gebeurd was?"

"Daar zit iets in." zei Ron met een blik op Hermelien. "Maar het is zo - zo onwaarschijnlijk." zei Hermelien wanhopig.

Hermelien werd met de minuut wanhopiger, en Harry met de seconde bozer. Ze spraken elkaar tegen en ook Ron begon zich ermee te bemoeien.

"Hermelien, Harry heeft ze gezien!" zei Ron, die nu ook kwaad werd. "Voldemort kan het toch ook.. nou ja.. Misschien was het zijn bedoeling dat je dat zag." zei Emma onzeker. Harry staarde haar verbaast en boos aan.

"HIJ WEET NIET VAN DIE VERBINDING!"

"Goed, goed." zei Heremlien geschrokken maar ook vastbesloten.

"Maar ik moet nog één ding zeggen -"

"Wat dan?"

"Je... vat dit niet op als kritiek, Harry! Maar je hebt wel... je wilt soms... ik bedoel - vind je zelf ook niet dat je af en toe een beetje - een beetje graag de redder-in-nood wilt zijn?" stotterde ze.

Harry keek haar woedend aan.

"Hoe bedoel je, 'de redder-in-nood'?"

"Nou... ik bedoel... vorig jaar... in het meer... tijdens het Toverschool Toernooi... je _hoefde_ Fleur Delacour niet te redden... je liet je... gewoon meeslepen... Het was natuurlijk geweldig van je. Iedereen had de grootste bewondering voor je -"

"Dat is vreemd," zei Harry met op elkaar geklemde kaken, "want ik herinner me duidelijk dat ik volgens Ron tijd had verspild door de held uit te hangen. Ben je daar nu ook weer bang voor? Dat ik de held wil uithangen?"

"Dat bedoelde ik niet!" zei Hermelien. "Zeg dan wat je wel bedoelt, want we staan hier onze tijd te verknoeien!" schreeuwde Harry.

"Wat ik zeggen wil is - Emma heeft gelijk! Voldemort kent je, Harry! Hij heeft Ginny naar de Geheime Kamer gebracht om jou er ook naar toe te lokken. Dat soort dingen doet hij nou eenmaal, hij weet dat jij - dat jij zo iemand bent die Sirius te hulp zou schieten! Stel dat het allemaal bedoeld is om jou naar het Departement van Mys -"

"Hermelien, het doet er niet toe of het bedoeld is om mij ernaartoe te lokken of niet! Ze hebben Anderling overgeplaatst naar het St. Holisto. Op Zweinstein is er niemand meer van de Orde aan wie we het kunnen vertellen en als we niets doen, is Sirius zo dadelijk dood!"

"Maar Harry - stel dat het inderdaad gewoon een droom was?"

Harry brulde het uit van frustratie en Hermelien en Emma deden geschrokken een stap achteruit.

"Je snapt het niet!" schreeuwde Harry. "Ik heb geen nachtmerries, ik droom niet gewoon maar wat! Waar denk je dat die Occlumentie voor was? Waarom denk je dat Perkamentus wilde dat ik die dingen niet zou zien? Omdat ze ECHT zijn! Sirius zit in de val, Hermelien! Voldemort heeft hem te pakken en niemand weet ervan. Wij zijn de enigen die hem kunnen redden. Als jij niet mee wilt doen, moet je het zelf maar weten, maar ik ga!"

"Maar Harry, je zegt het zelf!" zei Hermelien fel. "Perkamentus wilde dat je dit soort dingen zou buitensluiten. Als je beter je best had gedaan met Occlumentie zou je dit nooit gezien hebben -"

"ALS JE DENKT DAT IK DOE ALSOF IK NIKS GEZIEN HEB -"

"Sirius zei zelf dat niets zo belangrijk was als je geest leren afsluiten!"

"EN HIJ ZOU WAARSCHIJNLIJK WEL ANDERS PIEPEN ALS HIJ WIST WAT IK NET -"

De deur van het lokaal ging open en Emma, Harry, Ron en Hermelien keken om. Ginny kwam binnen, gevolgd door Loena. Ginny keek nieuwsgierig, maar Loena maakte, zoals gewoonlijk, de indruk dat ze bij toeval naar binnen was geslenterd.

"Hoi." zei Ginny onzeker. "We hoorden Harry's stem. Wat is dat allemaal voor geschreeuw?"

"Gaat je niks aan." zei Harry bruusk.

Ginny trok haar wenkbrauwen op.

"Je hoeft me niet zo af te blaffen." zei ze. "Ik vroeg me alleen af of ik misschien kon helpen."

"Nee!" zei Harry kortaf.

"Je bent behoorlijk onbeschoft, weet je." zei Loena.

Harry draaide zich vloekend om.

"Wacht eens." zei Hermelien plotseling. "Wacht... Harry, ze kunnen inderdaad helpen!"

Emma, Harry en Ron keken haar aan.

"Luister." zei ze dringend. "Harry, we moeten controleren of Sirius het Hoofdkwartier werkelijk heeft verlaten."

"Ik zei toch, ik heb zelf ge -"

"Harry, alsjeblieft!" zei Hermelien ten einde raad. "Laten we alsjeblieft controleren of Sirius thuis is voor we halsoverkop naar Londen gaan. Als hij er niet is, zweer ik dat ik je niet zal tegenhouden. Dan ga ik ook mee en d-doe ik alles wat maar nodig is om hem te redden."

"Sirius wordt NU gemarteld!" schreeuwde Harry. "We hebben geen tijd te verliezen!"

"Maar als dit een truc is van Voldemort... We moeten het controleren, Harry! Dat moet!"

"Hoe?" vroeg Harry. "Hoe wilde je het controleren?" "We moeten de haard van Omber gebruiken." zei Hermelien, die al bleek werd bij de gedachte alleen. "We zullen proberen Omber weg te lokken, maar we hebben helpers nodig en daarbij kunnen we Ginny en Loena goed gebruiken."

Ginny begreep duidelijk niet helemaal wat er aan de hand was, maar ze zei meteen: "Goed, we doen het."

"Oké." zei Harry agressief tegen Hermelien. "Oké, als je een manier kunt bedenken om het snel te controleren, doe ik mee; anders ga ik meteen naar het Departement van Mystificatie."

"Goed... nou... een van ons moet naar Omber gaan en - haar de verkeerde kant op sturen, zodat ze een tijdje wegblijft. Je zou kunnen zeggen dat - ik weet niet - dat Foppe iets vreselijks uithaalt, zoals gewoonlijk..."

"Dat doe ik wel." zei Ron. "Ik zeg dat Foppe het lokaal van Gedaanteverwisselingen kort en klein slaat, dat is zo'n beetje het verst van haar kamer. Trouwens, als ik Foppe onderweg tegenkom, heb je best kans dat hij het echt wil doen." "Oké." zei ze fronsend. "En we moeten de leerlingen weghouden bij Ombers kamer terwijl we het slot forceren, anders wordt ze vast en zeker getipt door een of andere Zwadderaar."

"Loena, Emma en ik gaan aan het eind van de gang staan en zeggen dat iemand Worggas heeft laten ontsnappen." zei Ginny prompt. Hermelien leek verbaasd. Ginny haalde haar schouders op en zei: "Dat hadden Fred en George eigenlijk nog willen doen voor ze weggingen."

"Oké." zei Hermelien. "Dan sluipen jij en ik onder je onzichtbaarheidsmantel naar Ombers kamer, Harry, en kun jij met Sirius praten -"

"Hij is er niet, Hermelien!"

"Ik bedoel, dan kun jij - controleren of Sirius thuis is terwijl ik op de uitkijk sta. Ik vind niet dat je alleen moet gaan. Leo heeft al bewezen dat het raam een zwakke plek is door die Delfstoffers naar binnen te laten vliegen."

"Ik... nou, bedankt." mompelde hij.

"Zelfs als dat allemaal lukt, denk ik dat we hoogstens vijf minuten de tijd hebben." zei Hermelien opgelucht. "Zeker nu Vilder en dat stomme Inquisitiekorps in de buurt zijn -"

"Vijf minuten is zat." zei Harry. "Kom op."

"Nu?" zei Hermelien geschrokken.

"Natuurlijk!" zei Harry boos. "Wilde je wachten tot na het eten? Sirius wordt nu gemarteld, Hermelien!"

"O, goed dan." zei ze vertwijfeld. "Haal jij je onzichtbaarheidsmantel, dan zien we elkaar aan het eind van de gang van Omber. Goed?"

Harry gaf geen antwoord, maar holde het lokaal uit. De anderen liepen ook het lokaal uit en liepen naar de gang van Ombers kantoortje. Even later kwam Harry aangerend.

"Ik heb alles." zei hij. "Zijn jullie er klaar voor?"

"Ja." fluisterde Hermelien toen er een stel luidruchtige zesdejaars passeerde. "Oké, Ron-jij stuurt Omber de verkeerde kant op... Ginny, Emma en Loena, jullie ontruimen de gang... Harry en ik doen de mantel om en wachten tot de kust veilig is..."

Ron liep haastig weg.

Ginny's rode hoofd danste tussen de dringende leerlingen in de gang door, gevolgd door Emma en Loena.

Ginny stopte ergens aan het begin van de gang en riep tegen de leerlingen: "De gang is afgesloten! Nee, sorry, jullie moeten omlopen via de draaiende trap; iemand heeft hier Worggas laten ontsnappen -" Mensen protesteerden; een norse stem zei: "Ik zie helemaal geen gas."

"Omdat het kleurloos is!" zei Ginny met overtuigende ergernis. "Maar als je per se door wilt lopen, ga je gang. Dan kan je lijk als bewijs dienen voor de volgende idioot die ons niet gelooft."

Langzaam verspreidde de menigte zich. Het nieuws over het Worggas deed blijkbaar snel de ronde; er verschenen geen nieuwe leerlingen meer.

Hermelien bedankte Ginny en zij en Harry gingen het kantoortje van Omber binnen.


	35. Chapter 35 Gesnapt

**Hoofdstuk 36 Gesnapt**

**POV Emma**

Na ongeveer vijf minuten kam Omber aanlopen, samen met een paar leden van het Inquisitiekorps waaronder Skye. Een van de leden hield Ron in een houdgreep.

Omber glimlachte en zei: "Meneer Malfidus, Bullemans lopen jullie even mee? En de anderen willen jullie deze leerlingen meenemen naar mijn kantoor?" Het Inquisitiekorps knikte braaf en Omber, Draco en Margriet Bullenmans liepen door naar haar kantoor.

Toen ze verdwenen waren, liepen de Zwadderaars en Skye dreigend op hun af. Emma en de anderen trokken hun toverstok. Skye liep snel naar haar toe en siste zacht: "Niets doen! Ik help je straks hieruit."

Emma knikte en Skye hief haar stok op en deed alsof ze Emma probeerde te vervloeken.

Marcel kwam aangerend en probeerde te voorkomen dat Ginny werd meegenomen.

Na een paar minuten, lukte de Zwadderaars om de Griffoendors gevangen te nemen, en ze drukte een prop in de gijzelaars' mond.

Skye hield Emma vast, en duwde haar het kantoortje van Omber binnen.

"We hebben ze allemaal." zei Skye. Haar gezicht vertrok geen spier.

"Lubbermans probeerde te voorkomen dat we Wemel mee namen-" Skye wees op Ginny, die de dikke Zwadderaarster die haar vasthield tegen haar schenen probeerde te schoppen "- en dus hebben we hem ook maar meegenomen."

"Goed zo, goed zo." zei Omber terwijl ze keek hoe Ginny tegenstribbelde. "Nou, het ziet ernaar uit dat Zweinstein binnenkort een Wemelvrije zone zal zijn."

Draco lachte kruiperig. Omber glimlachte breed en zelfvoldaan en ging in een gebloemde fauteuil zitten. "Zo, Potter." zei ze. "Dus je hebt wachtposten opgesteld rond mijn kantoor en deze clown," ze knikte naar Ron en Draco lachte nog harder, "naar me toe gestuurd om te zeggen dat de klopgeest het lokaal van Gedaanteverwisselingen kort en klein sloeg, terwijl ik wist dat hij ergens anders bezig was. Je wilde blijkbaar heel graag met iemand praten. Albus Perkamentus, misschien? Of de halfmens Hagrid? Minerva Anderling zal het niet geweest zijn. Ik heb gehoord dat ze te zwak is om ook maar één woord uit te kunnen brengen."

Draco en een paar leden van het Inquisitiekorps lachten. Skye deed alsof ze ook moest lachen, alleen wist Emma dat het niet zo was.

"Het gaat je niks aan met wie ik praat!" snauwde Harry boos. Ombers slappe gezicht verstrakte.

"Goed dan, Potter... ik heb je de kans gegeven om het zelf op te biechten, maar die heb je geweigerd. Dan zal ik je moeten dwingen. Draco - haal professor Sneep."

Draco stak Harry's toverstok in zijn gewaad en verliet grijnzend het vertrek.

Er heerste stilte, afgezien van het geschuifel en gegrom van de Zwadderaars die Ron en de anderen in bedwang probeerden te houden. Rons lip bloedde op het tapijt terwijl hij zich verzette tegen Warrels houdgreep. Ginny probeerde nog steeds op de tenen te stampen van de zesdejaars die haar bovenarmen vasthield; Marcel trok aan de armen van Korzel en Hermelien probeerde vergeefs om Margriet Bullemans van zich af te gooien. Emma stribbelde niet tegen, al deed ze dat af en toe voor de show. Anders zou het te verdacht zijn geweest. Loena deed ook geen ontsnappingspogin en stond naast haar gevangennemer. Ze staarde uit het raam, alsof ze zich verveelde.

Draco kwam binnen en hield de deur open voor Sneep.

"Wilde u me spreken, professor Omber?" zei Sneep, die volkomen onverschillig naar de worstelende leerlingen keek.

"Ah, professor Sneep." zei Omber met een brede glimlach. Ze stond op. "Ja, ik wil graag een fles Veritaserum. Zo snel mogelijk, graag." "U hebt mijn laatste fles gebruikt om Potter te verhoren." zei Sneep koeltjes.

"Dat is toch niet allemaal op? Ik zei dat drie druppels ruim voldoende was."

"U kunt toch zeker wel meer maken?" vroeg ze op de poeslieve, meisjesachtige toon die ze altijd gebruikte als ze boos was.

"Uiteraard." zei Sneep. "Het moet een volle maancyclus rijpen, dus over een maand is het gereed."

"Een maand?" piepte Omber woedend. "Een maand? Ik heb het nú nodig! Ik heb net ontdekt dat Potter mijn haard gebruikt heeft om met een of meerdere onbekende personen te communiceren!"

"Werkelijk?" zei Sneep, die voor het eerst met iets van belangstelling naar Harry keek. "Dat verbaast me niets. Potter heeft altijd lak gehad aan de schoolregels."

"Ik wil hem verhoren!" riep Omber boos. "ik wil een drank die hem dwingt om de waarheid te spreken!"

"Ik zei al dat mijn Veritaserum op is." zei Sneep gladjes. "Tenzij u Potter wilt vergiftigen-en dat zou ik van harte toejuichen - kan ik u niet helpen. Het enige probleem is dat de meeste giffen zo snel werken dat het slachtoffer nauwelijks nog tijd heeft om de waarheid te spreken." "U bent voorwaardelijk geschorst!" krijste professor Omber, en Sneep keek haar met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan. "U werkt me opzettelijk tegen! Ik had meer van u verwacht! Lucius Malfidus gaf altijd hoog van u op! En nu mijn kantoor uit!"

Sneep boog spottend, draaide zich om en wilde weggaan.

"Hij heeft Sluipvoet!" schreeuwde Harry plotseling. "Hij houdt Sluipvoet gevangen op de plaats waar het verborgen is!"

Sneep bleef met zijn hand op de deurklink staan.

"Sluipvoet?" riep Omber, die gretig van Harry naar Sneep keek. "Wie is Sluipvoet? Wat is er verborgen? Wat bedoelt hij, Sneep?"

Sneep keek Harry aan.

"Ik heb geen idee." zei Sneep koeltjes. "Potter, als ik onzin wil horen, geef ik je wel Beuzelvocht. En Korzel, iets minder druk op de keel, graag. Als Lubbermans stikt zal ik het helaas op je CV moeten vermelden."

Hij deed de deur met een klap achter zich dicht.

"Goed dan." zei Omber. Ze pakte haar toverstok en trilde van frustratie en woedend.

"Goed dan... ik heb geen andere keus... dit is niet alleen een kwestie van orde houden op school... de veiligheid van het Ministerie is in het geding... ja..."

Ze ging nerveus van de ene voet op de andere staan, keek Harry aan, tikte met haar toverstok op haar handpalm en ademde zwaar.

"Je dwingt me hiertoe, Potter... ik doe het niet van harte." zei Omber. "Maar soms heiligt het doel de middelen... het Ministerie begrijpt vast dat ik geen keus had..."

Draco keek vol verwachting toe.

"Ik denk dat de Cruciatusvloek je wel aan het praten zal krijgen." zei Omber.

"Nee!" gilde Hermelien. "Professor Omber-dat is verboden!"

Omber negeerde haar. Met een gretige, opgewonden uitdrukking op haar gezicht, hief ze haar toverstok op.

"De Minister wil niet dat u de wet overtreedt, professor Omber!" riep Hermelien.

"Wat niet weet, wat niet deert." zei Omber, die lichtjes hijgend haar toverstok op verschillende delen van Harry's lichaam richtte, alsof ze erachter probeerde te komen waar het het meeste pijn zou doen. Emma probeerde zich nu wel los te maken, maar Skye siste: "Niet doen!" "Cornelis wist ook niet dat ik Dementors op Potter heb afgestuurd, maar hij was dolblij dat hij de kans had om hem van school te sturen."

"Hebt u dat gedaan?" zei Harry moeizaam. "Hebt u die Dementors op me afgestuurd?"

"Iemand moest het doen." fluisterde Omber, die haar toverstok nu vastbesloten op Harry's voorhoofd richtte, "Iedereen zat maar te mekkeren dat je het zwijgen moest worden opgeleg maar ik was de enige die werkelijk iets ondernam... alleen heb je je daar toch weer uit weten te draaien, he Potter? Maar deze keer niet!" Ze haalde diep adem en riep: "Cruci -"

"NEE!" schreeuwde Hermelien."Nee - Harry - we moeten het haar vertellen!"

"Geen sprake van!" riep Harry.

"We moeten wel, Harry. Ze krijgt het toch uit je los! Wat heeft het voor zin?"

Hermelien drukte haar gezicht snikkend tegen het gewaad van Margriet Bullemans. Die stapte walgend opzij.

"Wel, wel, wel!" zei Omber triomfantelijk. "Dus onze kleine betweetster doet eindelijk haar mond open! Zeg op, meisje, zeg op!"

"Er - me - lien - nee!" schreeuwde Ron door de prop in zijn mond.

"Het - het spijt me." zei Hermelien. "Maar - ik kan er niet meer tegen -"

"Goed zo, meisje, goed zo!" zei Omber, die Hermelien bij haar schouders pakte en haar in de gebloemde fauteuil neerdrukte. "Zeg op... met wie probeerde Potter in contact te komen?"

"Nou," snikte Hermelien met haar handen voor haar gezicht, "nou, hij probeerde professor Perkamentus te spreken."

Ron verstijfde en keek haar met grote ogen aan; Ginny staakte haar pogingen om op de tenen van haar gevangennemen te gaan staan. Emma was verbaasd, maar probeerde dat niet te tonen.

Gelukkig was de aandacht van Omber en haar handlangers helemaal op Hermelien gericht.

"Dus je weet waar Perkamentus is?" vroeg Omber gretig.

"Nee... dat niet!" snikte Hermelien. "We hebben de Lekke Ketel aan de Wegisweg geprobeerd, de Drie Bezemstelen en zelfs de Zwijnskop-"

"Stom kind! Denk je dat Perkamentus rustig in de kroeg zit terwijl het hele Ministerie naar hem op zoek is!" riep Omber. De teleurstelling droop van haar gezicht.

"Maar - we moeten hem iets belangrijks vertellen!" jammerde Hermelien.

"O, ja?" zei Omber, die weer opleefde. "Wat dan?"

"We... we wilden zeggen dat het k-klaar is!" zei Hermelien gesmoord.

"Wat is klaar?" vroeg Omber.

"Het... het wapen." zei Hermelien.

"Wapen? Wapen?" Ombers ogen puilden uit. "Hebben jullie stiekem een wapen ontwikkeld? Om je mee te verzetten tegen het Ministerie? Op bevel van Perkamentus?"

"J-j-ja." snikte Hermelien. "Maar hij moest weg voor het klaar was en n-nu hebben wij het voltooid en k-kunnen we niet tegen hem zeggen dat het k-klaar is!"

"Wat voor wapen is het?" vroeg Omber ruw.

"Dat b-begrijpen we niet echt." zei Hermelien snotterend. "We h-hebben gewoon de instructies van p-professor P-Perkamentus opgevolgd."

Omber kwam opgetogen overeind.

"Breng me naar dat wapen." zei ze.

"Ik laat het niet aan hen zien." zei Hermelien schril. Ze keek door haar vingers naar de Zwadderaars en Skye.

"Dat bepaal jij niet!" zei Omber streng.

"Nou, goed." zei Hermelien. Ze begon weer te snikken, met haar handen voor haar gezicht. "Mij best... laten ze het maar zien! Ik hoop dat ze het tegen u gebruiken! Van mij mogen er nog veel meer mensen komen kijken! Het z-zou uw verdiende loon zijn - ik zou het p-prachtig vinden als de hele school wist waar het was en hoe ze het moesten g-gebruiken. Als u dan weer iemand dwarszit, weten ze hoe ze u te g-grazen moeten nemen!"

Omber keek achterdochtig naar de leden van het Inquisitiekorps. Haar ogen bleven even op Draco rusten, die zijn verwachtingsvolle uitdrukking net niet op tijd wist te verbergen.

Omber keek weer even naar Hermelien en zei toen, op een toon die ze blijkbaar voor moederlijk hield:

"Nou, goed. Alleen jij en ik... en Potter, lijkt me. Sta op."

"Professor Omber," zei Draco, "het lijkt me beter dat er een paar leden van het Korps meegaan, voor het geval -"

"Ik ben een hooggekwalificeerde functionaris van het Ministerie, Meneer Malfidus. Denk je echt dat ik twee tieners zonder toverstok niet aankan?" zei Omber. "En bovendien lijkt dat wapen me niet iets voor schoolkinderen. Jullie blijven hier en zorgen dat dit stel -" ze gebaarde naar Emma, Ron, Ginny, Marcel en Loena "- niet ontsnapt."

"Goed." zei Draco nors en teleurgesteld.

"Jullie gaan voorop." zei Omber, die haar toverstok op Harry en Hermelien richtte. "Vooruit."

Harry, Omber en Hermelien verlieten het lokaal.

Ginny, Marcel, Loena, Ron en Emma keken elkaar een voor een aan.

Emma zag dat Draco blikken uitwisselde met Skye. Hij keek even naar Emma en glimlachte.

Het was even stil, terwijl de Griffoendors en de Ravenklauwer elkaar aankeken. Toen keken ze naar buiten en zagen ze Hermelien, Omber en Harry het Verboden Bos inlopen.

Ginny begon tegen te worstelen en Draco knikte een keer naar Skye. Skye fluisterde onopvallend in Emma's oor: "Sta op mijn teen, sla me en pak je stok."

Emma keek verbaast aan, maar deed wat Skye zei.

Ze deed alsof ze hard op Skye's teen trapte, haar in het gezicht sloeg en griste haar stok uit Skye's zak.

Ze verlamde de Zwadderaar die Ginny vasthield en Ginny greep haar stok. Zij nam Korzel te grazen met een Vleddervleer spreuk. Marcel nam de Warrel te grazen en zo ging het even door.

Na een paar minuten waren alle Zwadderaars, op Skye en Draco na, uitgeschakeld. Ginny, Ron, Marcel en Loena richtte dreigend hun stok op hen. Emma probeerde ze tegen te houden, maar Ginny had Draco al Vervloekt. Toen Ron net Skye wilde Vervloeken, riep Emma: "Laat, Skye!"

De anderen keken haar verbaast aan.

"Waarom?" vroeg Ron. "Zij heeft mij geholpen te ontsnappen."

Ginny, Ron, Loena en Marcel lieten hun stok zakken.

Het beef even stil, terwijl Skye bij Draco neerknielde.

"Ga dan!" riep ze geërgerd.

"Ik blijf hier. Jullie moeten Hermelien en Harry helpen!"

De Griffoendors en Loena keken elkaar even aan, maar verlieten toen renend het kantoor.


	36. Chapter 36 Op weg naar het Ministerie

**Ik wil even Greendiamond123 bedanken voor haar Béta-inzet! Thnx Green!  
**

**Hoofdstuk 36 Op weg naar het Ministerie**

**POV Emma**

Ze renden het kasteel uit, naar het Verboden Bos.

"En nu?" vroeg Marcel aarzelend toen ze aan de rand van het bos stonden.

"We volgen hun voetstappen." antwoordde Ginny. _"Lumos."_ zeiden vijf stemmen tegelijk.

Ze volgden de voetstappen en luisterden of ze Harry, Omber of Hermelien hoorden.

Na een tijd lopen, hoorden ze gebrul.

"GROEMP WIL HAGGER!"

Verschrikt bleven ze staan. Ze keken elkaar bang aan. "Kom!" riep Emma en ze liepen met uitgestoken toverstok voorzichtig op het geluid af.

Ze zagen een reus, Harry, Hermelien en Omber, en een paar centauren, die toevallig net ongeveer vijftig pijlen de lucht inschoten. Het enorme gezicht van de reus was door de pijlen veranderd in een speldenkussen. De reus brulde het uit van woede en pijn. Hij kwam overeind en wreef met zijn handen over zijn gezicht, zodat hij de pijlschachten afbrak maar de punten nog dieper in zijn huid drukte. Hij schreeuwde en stampte met zijn immense voeten. De centauren vluchtten alle kanten uit en bloeddruppels zo groot als kiezelstenen vielen op de grond. Harry trok Hermelien overeind en ze zochten snel dekking tussen de bomen. De reus graaide naar de centauren terwijl het bloed over zijn gezicht stroomde. De centauren sloegen op de vlucht en galoppeerden weg door het bos. De reus brulde opnieuw en stormde achter de centauren aan, nog meer bomen buigend en brekend.

"O nee." fluisterde Hermelien. Ze trilde zo erg dat haar knieën het begaven.

"O, dat was vreselijk. Misschien slaat hij ze allemaal wel dood!"

"Het zal me eerlijk gezegd een zorg zijn." zei Harry bitter.

Het geluid van de galopperende centauren en de stommelende reus stierf weg.

"Slim plan" snauwde Harry tegen Hermelien. "Heel slim. En nu?"

"We moeten terug naar het kasteel." zei Hermelien zwakjes.

"Tegen die tijd is Sirius allang dood!" brulde Harry. Hij schopte woedend tegen een boom.

"Zonder toverstokken beginnen we niks!" gilde Hermelien ten einde raad. Ze krabbelde overeind. "En hoe wou je trouwens in Londen komen, Harry?"

"Ja, dat vroegen wij ons ook af" zei Ron. Hj liep naar voren en stapte bij de boom waar ze achter stonden weg. Hermelien en Harry staarden hem verbaasd aan en Emma, Ginny, Loena en Marcel stapten ook tevoorschijn.

"En…" zei Ron, die een laaghangende tak opzij duwde en Harry zijn toverstok terug gaf. "Weet je het al?"

"Hoe zijn jullie ontsnapt?" vroeg Harry totaal verrast terwijl hij zijn toverstok aanpakte.

"Een paar Lamstralen, een Ontwapeningsspreuk en een mooie Stremspreuk van Marcel" antwoordde Ron luchtig. Hij gaf ook Hermelien haar toverstok terug.

"Maar Ginny stal de show. Ze nam Malfidus te grazen met haar beruchte Vleddervleervloek. Prachtig gewoon; zijn hele gezicht zat onder. We zagen door het raam dat jullie het bos in gingen en zijn jullie gevolgd. Wat is er met Omber gebeurd?"

"Ze is ontvoerd." zei Harry. "Door een kudde centauren."

"En hebben ze jullie met rust gelaten?" vroeg Ginny verbaasd.

"Nee, ze werden weggejaagd door Groemp." zei Harry.

"Wie is Groemp?" vroeg Loena geïnteresseerd.

"Hagrids kleine broertje" zei Ron. "Maar dat doet er niet toe. Wat ben je te weten gekomen via het haardvuur, Harry? Houdt Jeweetwel Sirius gevangen of-?".

"Ja" zei Harry. "Ik weet zeker dat Sirius nog leeft, maar ik heb geen idee hoe we in Londen moeten komen".

"Nou, wij zullen moeten vliegen" merkte Loena nuchter op. "Ho eens even" zei Harry geïrriteerd. "Ten eerste doen 'wij' helemaal niks, als jij jezelf daartoe rekent, en ten tweede is Ron de enige met een bezem die niet wordt bewaakt door een beveiligingstrol, dus -" "Ik en Emma hebben ook een bezem!" bracht Ginny ertegenin.

"Ja, maar jullie gaan niet mee" zei Ron boos.

"O nee? Ik maak me toevallig net zo veel zorgen om wat er met Sirius gebeurt als jij!" zei Ginny met op elkaar geklemde kaken, zodat ze plotseling verbluffend veel op Fred en George leek.

"Je bent te -" begon Harry, maar Ginny zei fel: "Ik ben drie jaar ouder dan jij was toen je met Jeweetwel om de Steen der Wijzen vocht en je hebt het aan mij te danken dat Malfidus nu in Ombers kantoor wordt aangevallen door Vleervledders -".

"Ja, maar-".

"We zijn allemaal lid van de SVP" kwam Marcel kalm tussenbeide. "Het ging er toch om dat we ons tegen Jeweetwel en zijn volgelingen leerden verweren? En dit is onze eerste kans om echt iets te doen. Of was het maar een spelletje?".

"Nee, natuurlijk niet!" zei Harry ongeduldig.

"Dan gaan wij ook mee" zei Marcel. "We willen helpen".

"Zo is het" zei Loena met een opgewekte glimlach.

"Nou, het doet er allemaal niet toe" zei Harry gefrustreerd. "omdat we nog steeds niet weten hoe we er moeten komen -"

"Ik dacht dat we dat al besloten hadden" hield Loena hardnekkig vol. "We vliegen!". "O ja?" zei Ron.

"Misschien kun jij vliegen zonder bezem, maar wij hebben toevallig geen vleugeltjes -"

"Er zijn meer manieren om te vliegen dan alleen per bezem." onderbrak Loena hem.

"We moeten zeker op de rug van de Snotterige Kreukel klimmen, of hoe dat beest ook heten mag!" zei Ron woedend.

"De Kreukelhoornige Snottifant kan niet vliegen" zei Loena waardig, "maar zij wel en volgens Hagrid hebben ze een heel goed ontwikkeld richtingsgevoel".

Iedereen keek naar de plek die Loena had aangewezen.

Tussen de bomen stonden twee zwarte, gevleugelde paarden. Terzielers. Hun witte ogen glansden griezelig terwijl ze het gesprek volgden.

Emma liep voorzichtig en langzaam op de dieren af en aaide er eentje. Harry deed hetzelfde, maar de rest bleef op een afstand toekijken.

"Zij het die enge paardendingen-" vroeg Ron onzeker. Hij staarde niet naar de Terzielers, maar naar een plek die een paar meter verderop was. "Die pas zichtbaar worden als je hebt gezien hoe iemand de pijp uitgaat?"

"Ja." zei Harry.

"Hoeveel?" vroeg Ron.

"Twee".

"Nou, we hebben er drie nodig" zei Hermelien. Ze was nog steeds een beetje trillerig, maar ook vastberaden.

"Vier!" zei Ginny met een boze frons.

"Volgens mij zijn we met z'n zevenen" merkte Emma kalm op.

"Doe niet zo stom. We kunnen niet allemaal gaan!" zei Harry. Hij wees op Emma, Marcel, Ginny en Loena. "Luister eens, jullie zijn er niet eens bij betrokken -"

Onmiddellijk kwam er een storm van protest.

"Nou, goed dan. Het is jullie beslissing." zei hij kortaf. "Maar als er niet meer Terzielers komen, zullen jullie -"

"O, er komen er vast nog meer" zei Ginny zelfverzekerd.

"Waarom denk je dat?" "Omdat jij en Hermelien onder het bloed zitten" antwoordde ze koeltjes. "En we weten dat Hagrid de Terzielers lokte met rauw vlees. Daar zijn deze twee waarschijnlijk op af gekomen."

"Oké" zei Harry. "Ron en ik gaan alvast met deze twee en als Hermelien hier blijft, kan ze meer Terzielers lokken -"

"Ik blijf niet achter!" snauwde Hermelien woedend.

"Dat hoeft ook niet" zei Emma en ze wees op zeven net aangekomen Terzielers.

"Goed dan" zei Harry boos. "Kies er een uit en stap op."

Emma stapte op degene die ze had geaaid. Marcel, Harry en Loena waren ook opgestapt, maar de anderen bleven aarzelend staan.

"Wat is er?" vroeg Harry.

"Hoe moeten we op die beesten klimmen?" vroeg Ron. "We kunnen ze niet eens zien".

"O, natuurlijk ik help jullie wel!" zei Emma en ze stapte af. Loena liet zich ook van haar beest glijden en hielp Ginny, terwijl Emma Ron en Hermelien aanwijzingen gaf en ze erop hielp.

"Dit is waanzin" mompelde Ron, die met zijn hand behoedzaam over de hals van zijn paard streek. "Waanzin... als ik dat beest nou zou kunnen zien..."

"Je kunt maar beter hopen dat het onzichtbaar blijft" zei Harry duister. "Zo lelijk zijn ze nou ook weer niet" zei Emma terwijl ze weer op haar Terzieler stapte. Harry negeerde haar opmerking en vroeg: "Is iedereen klaar?".

Ze knikten en drukten hun knieën tegen de ruggen van de Terzielers. "Oké..."

Emma aaide de manen van haar Terzieler en fluisterde zacht tegen het beest: "Naar het Ministerie van Toverkunst, bezoekers ingang, London."

De anderen staarden haar aan, alsof ze gek geworden was.

"Wat? Die beesten zijn volgens mij heel slim!".

"Ja hoor" zei Ron sarcastisch. "Dat zien we. Je zit nog steeds net zo hoog als je net -"

De Terzieler van Emma spreidde zijn vleugels en steeg abrupt op. Emma klampte zich stevig aan zijn nek vast terwijl ze snel omhoog, de lucht in, gingen. Ze kneep haar ogen dicht, die begonnen te tranen doordat ze zo snel gingen.

De snelheid van het beest was nergens mee te vergelijken, niet eens met de snelste bezem.

"Dit is echt bizar!" riep Ron. Emma lachte en probeerde zich voor te stellen hoe het zou zijn om op een Terzieler te zitten die je niet eens kon zien! Toen Emma het koud begon te krijgen, ging ze plotseling omlaag. Ze schrok en gilde even. Ze opende haar ogen.

Er werden nu aan alle kanten feloranje lichten zichtbaar, die steeds groter en ronder werden. Ze zag de daken van gebouwen en talloze koplampen die net op lichtgevende insectenogen leken. Plotseling doken de Terzielers recht op het trottoir af, Emma gilde weer.

Het paard streek licht als een schaduw neer. Emma liet zich van de rug van het beest glijden en keek om zich heen. Een overvolle container stond een paar meter van de vernielde telefooncel. Alles leek kleurloos in de matte oranje gloed van de straatlantaarns.

Harry en de anderen landden ook en stegen af.


	37. Chapter 37 Opdracht

**Hoofdstuk 37 Opdracht**

**POV Skye**

Toen Emma en de anderen uit het zicht waren verdwenen, hielp Skye Draco omhoog en bracht hem naar de Ziekenzaal. Madame Plijster lapte hem binnen een halfuur weer op.

Toen Draco van zijn Vleddervleers af was, begon hij pas weer tegen Skye te praten.

"Skye?" "Ja?" "Ik moet het ergens met je over hebben."

Skye stopte met lopen. "Oké, waarover?" Draco zuchtte. "Niet hier. Buiten."

Skye haalde onverschillig haar schouders op. "Mij best."

Ze had al een idee waarover dit gesprek zou gaan; Emma.

Ze liepen naar buiten. Draco ging haar voor naar een plek, waar niemand in de buurt was. Ze waren minstens 800 meter van het kasteel vandaan.

Draco ging zitten op een steen, en Skye nam tegenover hem plaats.

"Vertel." zei ze zuchtend. "Gaat het toevallig over Emma?"

Draco wiebelde even op zijn steen.

"Een beetje."

"Dan wil ik het daar niet over hebben."

Skye stond op en wilde weglopen. Draco greep haar bij de mouw van haar gewaad.

"Wacht nou even! Dit is belangrijk!"

Skye zuchtte en ging weer zitten.

"Ik moet dit van mijn vader tegen je zeggen" zei Draco ongemakkelijk.

"Je mag niet meer omgaan met Wemel en Emma" Skye werd boos.

"En waarom dan wel niet?"

"Omdat... wij allebei iets belangrijks moeten doen."

"En wat mag dat dan wel zijn, als ik mijn vrienden ervoor in de steek moet laten?"

"Weet ik niet -"

Geïrriteerd stond Skye op. "- wacht nou even! Ik was nog niet uitgesproken!" riep Draco paniekerig. Skye keek hem achterdochtig aan. Waarom was hij zo paniekerig?

"Ik weet niet wat de opdracht is, dat krijgen we in de vakantie te horen, maar mijn vader zei dat het een moeilijke opdracht is en dat we daar de hele vakantie voor nodig zullen hebben."

"En voor wie moet ik die opdracht dan in hemelsnaam doen? Voor je vader?"

Draco schudde zijn hoofd.

"Voor wie dan wel?"

Draco keek zorgvuldig om zich heen.

"Voor - voor - voor de Heer van het Duister" fluisterde hij.

Skye staarde hem verbaasd aan, maar glimlachte toen.

"Erg grappig, Draak."

"Het is geen grap Skye!" riep Draco gestrest. "Hij is het echt! Hij gaat ons een opdracht geven."

"En waarom zou ik die opdracht aannemen?" vroeg Skye koel. "Hij heeft mijn ouders vermoord."

"Weet ik!" riep Draco die elke seconde paniekeriger werd.

"Maar anders - anders -" hij begon heel zacht te praten. Zo zacht, dat Skye hem niet verstond.

Ze keek hem vragend aan en sloeg haar armen gekruist.

"Anders?"

Draco herhaalde op dezelfde toon zoals hij net ook praatte, maar nu verstond Skye één woord; 'Vermoord.'

"Wie wordt er vermoord?" vroeg Skye, al wist ze eigenlijk het antwoord al.

"Emma" fluisterde Draco. "En jij, als je de opdracht niet aanneemt."

Skye trilde en kreeg een naar voorgevoel.

"Betekent dat...?"

Draco knikte.

"Je moet een Dooddoener worden."


	38. Chapter 38 Departement van Mystificatie

Het Ministerie van Toverkunst wenst u een prettige avond" zei de vrouwenstem.

De deur van de telefooncel ging open en ze gingen eruit.

Het enige geluid in het Atrium kwam van het gekletter van het water in de gouden fontein, waar de waterstralen uit de toverstokken van de heks en de tovenaar, de pijlpunt van de centaur, de hoed van de kobold en de oren van de huis-elf het bassin in klaterden.

"Kom op." zei Harry zacht en ze renden door het Atrium. Ze passeerden de fontein en de balie waar je je toverstok moest laten controleren, maar daar was nu niemand te zien. Er was nergens bewaking, en dat vond Emma nogal vreemd.

Ze holden via de gouden poort naar de liften.

Harry drukte op het knopje omlaag en meteen kwam er een lift aanrommelen. De gouden hekken gleden kletterend open en ze stapten in. Harry drukte op de knop met het cijfer 9. De hekken sloegen weer dicht en de lift begon ratelend te dalen.

Nadat de lift tot stilstand was gekomen, zei de koele vrouwenstem alleen maar: "Het Departement van Mystificatie" en de hekken gleden open. Ze stapten een gang in; die wel uitgestorven leek, er was geen teken van leven te zien. Alleen de vlammen van de dichtstbijzijnde toortsen flakkerden door de luchtverplaatsing van de lift.

"Laten we gaan" fluisterde Harry en hij ging de anderen voor. Ze liepen naar een zwarte deur.

"Hoor eens" zei Harry, die op een meter of twee van de deur bleef staan, "misschien... misschien is het beter als hier een paar mensen achterblijven - om de wacht te houden -"

"En hoe moeten we dan laten weten of er onraad is?" zei Ginny met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen. "Jullie zouden wel kilometers ver weg kunnen zijn."

"Wij gaan met je mee, Harry" zei Emma.

"Vooruit, laten we gaan." zei Ron resoluut.

Ze liepen naar de deur, die vanzelf openzwaaide.

Harry ging als eerste naar binnen en de anderen volgden hem.

Ze kwamen in een grote, ronde ruimte. Alles was zwart, ook de vloer en het plafond; in de zwarte muren bevonden zich meerdere identieke, zwarte deuren zonder klink. In de ruimtes tussen de deuren hingen wandkandelaars; blauwe vlammen, het koele schijnsel werd weerkaatst door het glanzende marmer, zodat het was alsof er een laagje donker water op de vloer stond.

"Doe de deur dicht" mompelde Harry.

Toen Marcel dat deed, wou Emma dat Harry dat niet gezegd had. Het toortslicht dat in een lange streep naar binnen scheen vanuit de gang werd afgekapt, en het werd zo donker dat ze even alleen de trillende blauwe vlammen van de wandkandelaars en hun schimmige weerkaatsing op de marmeren vloer zagen.

Er waren meer dan tien deuren aanwezig en Harry bleef aarzelend staan. Op dat moment, klonk er een rommelend geluid en begonnen de kadelaars te bewegen. De ronde muur draaide.

Emma hoopte dat de vloer niet zou draaien en gelukkig gebeurde dat ook niet.

De vlammen werden wazige lijnen die op strepen blauw neonlicht leken, toen hield het gerommel op en stond de muur weer stil.

Even zag Emma alleen de blauwe strepen.

"Waar was dat nou voor?" vroeg Ron angstig.

"Zodat we de deur waardoor we binnengekomen zijn niet kunnen terugvinden, denk ik" zei Ginny geschrokken.

"Hoe moeten we dan terug?" vroeg Marcel nerveus.

"Dat doet er voorlopig niet toe" zei Harry. "Daar hoeven we ons pas zorgen om te maken als we Sirius gevonden hebben."

"Maar ga hem alsjeblieft niet roepen!" smeekte Hermelien.

**Hoofdstuk 38 Het Departement van Mystificatie**

**POV Emma**

"Waar gaan we nu heen, Harry?" vroeg Ron.

"Ik heb geen -" begon Harry. Hij slikte, "In mijn dromen kwam ik via de deur aan het eind van de gang eerst in een donkere ruimte - deze - en dan in een kamer die... schitterde, zou je kunnen zeggen. Ik denk dat we gewoon een paar deuren moeten proberen." voegde hij er haastig aan toe. "Als we goed zitten, zie ik het meteen. Kom op."

Hij liep naar de deur tegenover hem en duwde hem moeiteloos open.

Na de duisternis in de ronde kamer gaven de lampen die aan lange gouden kettingen hingen de indruk dat de rechthoekige kamer veel feller verlicht was dan in werkelijkheid het geval was.

De ruimte was leeg, afgezien van een paar bureaus. In het midden van het vertrek stond een enorme glazen bak vol donkergroene vloeistof, waar ze gemakkelijk met zijn allen in hadden kunnen zwemmen; er dreven parelwitte voorwerpen in.

"Wat zijn dat voor dingen?" fluisterde Ron.

"Geen idee" zei Harry.

"Zijn het vissen of zo?" vroeg Ginny zacht.

"Aquaviriusmaden" vertelde Loena opgewonden. "Pa zei al dat het Ministerie een fokprogramma -"

"Nee" zei Hermelien met een merkwaardig stemmetje. Ze liep naar het aquarium. "Het zijn hersens."

"Hersens?" vroeg Ron.

"Ja... wat zouden ze ermee doen?"

Toen Emma wat beter keek, zag ze inderdaad dat er hersens in de bak dreven.

"Laten we alsjeblieft terug gaan" zei Emma en Harry knikte. "Dit is de verkeerde ruimte. We moeten een andere deur proberen."

"Hier zijn ook deuren." zei Ron, die om zich heen wees.

"In mijn droom kwam ik na die donkere kamer in een kamer met lichtvlekjes." zei hij. "Laten we het opnieuw proberen."

Ze gingen terug naar de donkere, ronde kamer;

"Wacht!" zei Hermelien toen Loena de deur van de Hersenkamer dicht wilde doen. _"Flagrato."_

Ze tekende met haar toverstok een kruis in de lucht en er verscheen een vurige 'X' op de deur. Zodra de deur was dichtgevallen, klonk opnieuw een luid gerommel en begon de muur weer te draaien, maar nu gloeide er een dikke, oranjerode streep tussen de wazige blauwe lichten, en toen de muur weer tot stilstand kwam brandde het vurige kruis nog steeds op de deur die ze al geprobeerd hadden.

"Heel goed, Hermelien" zei Harry. "Oké, laten we deze nemen -"

Hij liep opnieuw naar de deur tegenover hem en duwde die open, met zijn toverstok in de aanslag. De anderen volgden hem.

De ruimte was groter dan de vorige, rechthoekig en schemerig. In het midden bevond zich een grote, stenen kuil van minimaal zes meter diep. Aan alle zijkanten liepen stenen banken steil omlaag, alsof ze in een amfitheater waren. In het midden van de kuil stond een stenen podium, waar een oude, afgebrokkelde, gescheurde, stenen boog uit oprees. Het ding leek zo gammel dat het Emma verbaasde dat het nog niet was ingestort. Voor de boog, die niet door muren werd ondersteund, hing een soort sluier of een gerafeld zwart gordijn. Er was geen zuchtje wind in de kille ruimte, maar toch wapperde het gordijn een beetje, alsof iemand het net had aangeraakt.

"Wie is daar?" vroeg Harry. Hij klom één rij omlaag. Er kwam geen antwoord, maar de sluier bleef wiegen en wapperen.

"Voorzichtig!" fluisterde Hermelien.

Harry klauterde over de stenen banken tot hij op de bodem van de kuil was, terwijl de anderen toekeken.

"Laten we gaan" riep Hermelien, die halverwege de stenen banken stond. "We moeten hier niet zijn, Harry. Kom, laten we weggaan."

Ze leek veel angstiger dan in de kamer waar de hersens hadden rondgezwommen. Emma verliet de zaal en bleef wachten op Harry, Hermelien, Ron, Ginny, Loena en Marcel, die ook naar binnen waren gegaan om de sluier te bekijken.

"Wat was dat voor boog?" vroeg Harry aan Hermelien toen ze weer in de donkere, ronde kamer waren.

"Geen idee, maar het leek me iets gevaarlijks" antwoordde Hermelien. Ze tekende een vurig kruis op de deur. Opnieuw draaide de muur rond. Harry koos een derde deur uit en duwde, maar hij ging niet open.

"Wat is er?" vroeg Hermelien.

"Hij zit... op slot..." zei Harry, die tegen de deur aan beukte.

"Dan moet dit de goede deur zijn!" zei Ron opgewonden. Hij beukte samen met Harry tegen de deur. "Dat kan niet anders!"

"Opzij!" zei Hermelien ongeduldig. Ze richtte haar toverstok op de plek waar normaal gesproken een slot zat en zei: "_Alohomora_."

Er gebeurde niets.

"Het mes van Sirius!" zei Harry. Hij haalde het uit zijn gewaad en stak het in de spleet tussen de deur en de muur.

Toen het lemmet van het mes smolt, zei Hermelien vastbesloten: "Die kamer laten we met rust!" "Maar als dit nou de kamer is die we moeten hebben?" vroeg Ron, die angstig maar ook verwachtingsvol naar de deur keek.

"Dat kan niet. In Harry's droom gingen de deuren allemaal gemakkelijk open." zei Hermelien. Ze tekende een gloeiend kruis op de deur.

"Wat zou er in die kamer zijn?" vroeg Loena terwijl de muur weer begon te draaien.

"Misschien iets kreukelhoornigs?" probeerde Hermelien. De muur kwam tot stilstand. Harry duwde de volgende deur open.

"Hier is het" riep hij opgewonden.

Ze liepen naar binnen en Emma keek om zich heen. Overal waren glimmende klokken: kleine en grote, staande klokken en tafelklokken. Ze hingen tussen de boekenkasten en stonden op de vele bureaus. Er klonk een onophoudelijk getik, dat een best irritant geluid gaf. Het dansende, flonkerende licht kwam uit een hoge kristallen stolp die aan het andere eind van de kamer stond.

"Hierheen!"

Ze liepen naar de grote kristallen stolp die op een bureau stond. Het was alsof er een glinsterende wind in kolkte.

"Moet je zien!" zei Ginny toen ze dichterbij kwamen. Ze wees naar het midden van de stolp.

In de fonkelende luchtstroom zweefde een piepklein, glanzend ei. Toen het opsteeg ging het open en kwam er een kolibrie uit, die tot boven in de stolp werd meegevoerd, maar zodra de luchtstroom zwakker werd en hij weer begon te dalen, werden zijn veren plakkerig en vochtig, en tegen de tijd dat hij omlaag was gedwarreld naar de bodem van de stolp, zat hij weer opgesloten in zijn ei.

"Doorlopen!" zei Harry scherp, omdat Ginny en Emma wilden blijven staan om te kijken hoe het ei weer in een vogel veranderde.

"Jij treuzelde ook een tijd bij die ouwe boog!" zei Ginny gepikeerd, maar toch volgden ze hem naar de enige deur in de kamer.

"Hier is het." zei Harry. "Achter deze deur -"

Ze trokken hun toverstok en hielden die in de aanslag. Harry duwde en de deur zwaaide open.

Ze kamen in een ruimte zo hoog als een kerk, met kasten vol kleine, stoffige glazen bollen. De bollen glansden dof in het licht van de wandkandelaars, die tussen de kasten brandden en die net als in de ronde hal een blauw licht uitstraalden. Het was heel koud in de kamer.

Ze stapten de kamer binnen en bleven aarzelend tussen de twee rijen staan.

"Rij 97, zei je?" vroeg Hermelien.

"Ja" zei Harry zacht. Emma keek naar de dichtstbijzijnde kast. Dat was nummer 53.

"Volgens mij moeten we naar rechts." zei Emma en ze keek naar de volgende rij, dat het nummer 54 had.

"Hou jullie toverstokken gereed" waarschuwde Harry zacht, al was dat nogal overbodig.

Ze slopen voorzichtig door het lange gangpad tussen de kasten. Verderop was het nog donkerder. Onder iedere glazen bol zat een klein, vergeeld labeltje. Sommige bollen straalden een vreemde gloed uit; andere waren even dof en donker als kapotte gloeilampen. Ze passeerden rij 84... 85...

"Rij 97!" fluisterde Hermelien, na een lange tijd.

Ze kwamen allemaal bij elkaar staan en keken naar het gangpad, maar zagen niets.

"Hij ligt helemaal aan het eind." zei Harry. "Dat kun je vanaf hier niet goed zien."

Hij liep tussen de hoge kasten door. Sommige bollen gloeiden zacht terwijl hij passeerde.

"Hij moet hier ergens zijn." fluisterde Harry. "Hier in de buurt... vlakbij..."

"Harry?" zei Hermelien aarzelend. "Het moet... hier ergens zijn..." mompelde Harry.

Aan het eind van de rij stapten ze weer een kring van ijl kaarslicht in. Er was niemand. Alles was stoffig en stil.

"Wie weet is hij..." fluisterde Harry schor. Hij keek door het volgende gangpad. "Of misschien..." Hij liep snel naar de rij daarnaast.

"Harry?" zei Hermelien opnieuw.

"Wat?" snauwde hij.

"Ik... ik geloof niet dat Sirius hier is."

Verder zei niemand iets. Harry rende tussen de rijen door, terwijl de anderen bleven staan en hem met hun ogen volgden.

"Harry!" riep Ron.

"Wat?"

"Heb je dit al gezien?" vroeg Ron.

"Wat?" zei Harry opnieuw, maar nu gretig. Hij kwam aanrennen en liep naar Ron toe. De anderen liepen ook naar hem toe en ze keken allemaal naar een stoffige, glazen bol.

"Wat is er?" zei Harry terneergeslagen.

"Je - je naam staat erop." zei Ron en hij wees op het label.

"Mijn naam?" vroeg Harry verbluft en hij boog zich wat dichterbij om het label te kunnen lezen. In een dun, priegelig handschrift stond er een datum van zo'n zestien jaar geleden en daaronder: S.P.Z. tegen A.P.W.B.P.

Heer van het Duister

En Harry Potter

Harry staarde er geïnteresseerd naar.

"Wat moet dat voorstellen?" vroeg Ron zenuwachtig. "Wat doet jouw naam hier?"

Hij keek naar de andere labels op de plank. "Ik ben er niet bij." zei hij perplex. "En de anderen ook niet."

"Niet aankomen, Harry." zei Hermelien scherp toen hij zijn hand uitstrekte.

"Waarom niet?" zei hij. "Het heeft iets met mij te maken."

"Blijf eraf, Harry." zei Marcel nerveus. Zijn ronde gezicht glom van het zweet.

"Mijn naam staat erop." zei Harry.

Harry pakte langzaam de stoffige bol en keek ernaar. Hij veegde met zijn vinger er wat stof vanaf.

En toen hoorden ze achter zich plotseling een lijzige stem.

"Heel goed, Potter. Draai je langzaam om en geef die bol aan mij."


	39. Chapter 39 Bellatrix, Malfidus en Dood-

**Hoofdstuk 39 Bellatrix, meneer Malfidus en de Dooddoeners**

**POV Emma**

Uit het niets doken zwarte gedaantes op. Ogen glinsterden achter maskers en twaalf lichtgevende toverstokken waren op hun harten gericht.

"Geef hier, Potter" zei Lucius Malfidus, de oom van Skye, met zijn lijzige stem en hij stak zijn hand uit.

"Geef hier" herhaalde hij, toen Harry zich niet verroerde.

"Waar is Sirius?" vroeg Harry.

Enkele Dooddoeners lachten; een van de schimmige gedaantes links van hun zei triomfantelijk, met een scherpe vrouwenstem: "De Heer van het Duister weet alles!"

"Alles" beaamde meneer Malfidus zacht. "Geef me de profetie, Potter."

"Ik wil weten waar Sirius is!"

"Ik wil weten waar Sirius is!" deed de vrouw hem kinderlijk na.

Zij en de andere Dooddoeners waren nu nog geen meter van het groepje verwijderd. Het licht van hun toverstokken deed pijn aan Emma's ogen.

"Jullie hebben hem" zei Harry trillerig. "Hij is hier. Dat weet ik!"

"Het kleine jochie werd wakker en dacht dat zijn droom echt was." zei de vrouw weer met een kinderstemmetje.

"Doe niets" mompelde Harry. "Nog niet-"

De vrouw die Harry had nagedaan lachte schor.

"Horen jullie dat? Horen jullie dat? Hij geeft de andere kinderen instructies, alsof hij van plan is zich te verzetten!" "O, je kent Potter en zijn vriendjes niet zo goed als ik, Bellatrix." zei meneer Malfidus zacht. "Hij heeft een voorliefde voor heldendaden; dat begrijpt de Heer van het Duister maar al te goed. En geef nu de profetie, Potter!"

"Ik weet dat Sirius hier is." zei Harry paniekerig. "Jullie houden hem gevangen!"

De meeste Dooddoeners lachten, de vrouw het hardst van allemaal.

"Het wordt tijd dat je het verschil leert tussen dromen en de werkelijkheid, Potter" zei meneer Malfidus. "Geef me de profetie of we gebruiken onze toverstokken."

"Ga je gang" zei Harry, die zijn stok tot borsthoogte ophief. Hermelien, Ron, Emma, Marcel, Loena en Ginny hieven ook hun stokken op, maar de Dooddoeners sloegen niet toe.

"Geef me de profetie, Potter, dan hoeft niemand gewond te raken" vervolgde meneer Malfidus koel.

Harry lachte.

"Ja, vast!" zei hij. "ik geef je die - profetie, zei je? - en dan laat je ons zeker rustig naar huis gaan?"

Hij had die woorden nauwelijks gezegd of de vrouwelijke Dooddoener krijste: "_Accio_ _prof_-" Harry reageerde nog net op tijd: hij schreeuwde: "_Protego_" voor ze haar spreuk kon voltooien.

"O, dus ons kleine Pottertje kent het spelletje!" zei ze. Haar krankzinnige ogen glinsterden achter de spleten in haar kap. "Nou, goed dan -"

"NEE!" brulde meneer Malfidus. "Als de profetie stukvalt-!"

De vrouw deed een stap naar voren en nam haar kap af. De vrouw was Bellatrix van Detta. Haar gezicht was schedelachtig, maar het straalde ook een fanatieke gloed uit.

"Twijfel je nog?" vroeg ze. Haar borst ging snel op en neer. "Goed dan - neem de kleinste" commandeerde ze de Dooddoeners achter haar. "Laat hem zien hoe we het meisje martelen. Ik doe het wel." Iedereen ging beschermend voor Ginny staan.

"Dan gaat deze er als eerste aan" zei Harry tegen Bellatrix terwijl hij de bol stevig vast hield. "Ik denk niet dat je baas blij zal zijn als je met lege handen terugkomt."

Ze verroerde zich niet; ze staarde hem aan en likte met het puntje van haar tong over haar smalle lippen.

"Over wat voor profetie hebben we het eigenlijk?" vroeg Harry. Emma wist dat hij tijd probeerde te rekken. "Wat voor profetie?" herhaalde Bellatrix verbaasd en haar grijns stierf weg. "Je maakt een grap, Harry Potter."

"Nee, geen grap." zei Harry. "Waarom wil Voldemort hem zo graag hebben?"

Verscheidene Dooddoeners sisten zacht.

"Durf je zijn naam uit te spreken?" fluisterde Bellatrix.

"Ja," zei Harry. Hij hield de glazen bol stevig vast, voor het geval de Dooddoeners een nieuwe poging zouden doen hem die te ontfutselen.

"Ja, ik heb geen enkel probleem met de naam van Vol -"

"Hou je mond!" krijste Bellatrix. "Hoe durf je zijn naam uit te spreken met je onwaardige lippen, hoe durf je hem te bezoedelen met je Modderbloedtong, hoe durf je -"

"Wist je dat hij zelf ook een halfbloed is?" vroeg Harry roekeloos. Hermelien kreunde zacht. "Voldemort, bedoel ik. Ja, z'n moeder was een heks, maar z'n vader was een Dreuzel - of heeft hij jullie soms wijsgemaakt dat hij bloedzuiver is?"

"_PARALI_ -"

"NEE!"

Er schoot een rode lichtstraal uit de toverstok van Bellatrix, maar die werd afgeweerd door meneer Malfidus. Bellatrix' spreuk spatte dertig centimeter links van Emma tegen een plank en verschillende bollen vlogen aan scherven.

Twee gedaantes, parelwit als geesten en ijl als rook, ontvouwden zich uit de glasscherven en begonnen te spreken; ze praatten door elkaar heen en meneer Malfidus en Bellatrix schreeuwden zo hard dat ze slechts wat flarden konden verstaan.

"... met de zonnewende komt een nieuwe..." zei de schim van een oude man met een baard.

"NIET AANVALLEN! WE HEBBEN DE PROFETIE NODIG!" schreeuwde meneer Malfidus.

"Hij durft-hij durft-" krijste Bellatrix onsamenhangend, "hij waagt het om - de smerige halfbloed -"

"WACHT TOT WE DE PROFETIE HEBBEN!" bulderde Meneer Malfidus.

"-en zal tevens de laatste zijn..." zei de gedaante van een jonge vrouw. De gestaltes die uit de bollen waren opgerezen vielen uiteen. Het enige wat er van hen of hun vroegere behuizing restte waren wat glassplinters op de grond, maar die hadden Harry wel op een idee gebracht; hij wist alleen nog niet hoe hij het de anderen duidelijk moest maken.

"Jullie hebben nog niet gezegd wat er zo speciaal is aan deze profetie" merkte Harry op. Hij stond op Emma's voet en Emma snakte even naar adem.

"Speel geen spelletje met ons, Potter" siste Meneer Malfidus.

"Dat doe ik ook niet" zei Harry.

"Wat?" vroeg Emma zacht.

"Heeft Perkamentus nooit verteld dat de reden waarom je dat litteken hebt, verborgen is in het Departement van Mystificatie?" sneerde meneer Malfidus.

"Ik - wat?" zei Harry. "Wat is er met mijn litteken?"

"Wat?" vroeg Emma zacht.

"Is het mogelijk?" zei Meneer Malfidus vol boosaardig plezier en sommige Dooddoeners lachten. "Schiet planken stuk -" fluisterde Harry snel, zonder zijn lippen te bewegen.

"Heeft Perkamentus je dat nooit verteld?" zei meneer Malfidus. "Dat verklaart waarom je niet eerder gekomen bent, Potter. De Heer van het Duister vroeg zich al af-"

"- als ik nu zeg" ging Harry verder tegen Emma.

"- waarom je zo lang talmde toen hij je in je dromen liet zien waar de profetie bewaard werd. Hij dacht dat je alleen al uit nieuwsgierigheid zou willen weten wat die precies inhield..."

"O ja?" zei Harry. "Dus hij wilde dat ik hem kwam halen? Waarom?"

"Waarom?" zei Meneer Malfidus ongelovig maar ook opgetogen. Emma begreep dat ze het moest doorgeven aan de anderen en fluisterde de boodschap door achter Harry's rug. Ze boog zich een klein beetje naar Marcel toe, die het dichtstbij stond, en fluisterde: "Schiet planken kapot als Harry 'nu' zegt."

Marcel knikte en vertelde het aan Ginny.

"Zelf?" krijste Bellatrix. Emma had het gesprek niet meer gevolgd. "Dacht je dat de Heer van het Duister het Ministerie van Toverkunst zou binnenwandelen nu iedereen zijn terugkeer zo zorgvuldig negeert? Moet de Heer van het Duister zijn aanwezigheid kenbaar maken aan de Schouwers, terwijl die hun tijd verdoen met het zoeken naar mijn dierbare neef?"

"Dus jullie mogen het vuile werk voor hem opknappen?" zei Harry. "Net zoals Severijn, die wilde hij ook dwingen om de profetie te stelen... en Pais."

"Heel goed, Potter..." zei Meneer Malfidus langzaam. "Maar de Heer van het Duister weet dat je niet dom -"

"NU!" schreeuwde Harry.

"_REDUCTO_!" Zes vloeken vlogen zes verschillende richtingen uit en de planken tegenover hen spatten uiteen; de torenhoge kast zwaaide heen en weer toen wel honderd glazen bollen aan diggelen vielen. Parelwitte figuren ontvouwden zich en zweefden in de lucht; stemmen uit een ver verleden mompelden terwijl er een regen van glas en versplinterd hout neerdaalde.

"LOPEN!" schreeuwde Harry toen een kast gevaarlijk wankelde en er nog meer bollen vielen. Emma rende achter Harry en Hermelien aan, met haar armen beschermend over har hoofd heen, zodat ze niet geraakt werd door het vallende hout en glas. Een Dooddoener sprong door de stofwolken op haar af, maar Emma gaf hem een elle boog in het masker.

Overal klonken kreten van pijn en schrik, terwijl de kasten met donderend geraas instortten. Flarden van voorspellingen van Zieners die uit hun glazen bollen waren bevrijd galmden griezelig door de ruimte. Ze waren aan het eind van rij 97. Ze volgde Harry, Marcel en Hermelien naar de deur waar ze door gekomen waren.

"_Colloportus_" hijgde Hermelien toen Emma binnen was, en de deur verzegelde zich met een zuigend geluid.

"Waar - waar is de rest?" vroeg Harry.

"Ik denk dat ze de verkeerde kant uit zijn gegaan!" zei Hermelien doodsbang.

"Luister!" fluisterde Marcel.

Achter de deur die ze verzegeld hadden klonken voetstappen en geschreeuw.

"Wat moeten we doen?" vroeg Emma trillerig.

"In elk geval niet rustig afwachten tot ze ons gevonden hebben." zei Harry. "Laten we maken dat we wegkomen bij deze deur!"

Zo stilletjes als mogelijk renden ze naar het andere eind van de kamer, langs de glinsterende stolp. Ze waren bijna bij de deur die naar de ronde hal leidde, toen er iets groots en zwaars tegen de deur beukte die Hermelien had dicht getoverd.

"Opzij!" zei een ruwe stem. "_Alohomora_"

De deur vloog open en Emma, Harry, Hermelien en Marcel doken onder de bureaus. Ze zagen de zomen van de gewaden van twee Dooddoeners snel dichterbij komen.

"Misschien zijn ze doorgerend naar de hal." zei de ruwe stem.

"Kijk onder de bureaus." zei de andere Dooddoener. Harry viel een dooddoener aan met de Verlammingsspreuk.

Een rode lichtstraal raakte de dichtstbijzijnde Dooddoener; hij viel achterover tegen een staande klok, die omkieperde. De tweede Dooddoener sprong vliegensvlug opzij en ontweek Harry's spreuk. De Dooddoener richtte zijn stok op Hermelien, die onder het bureau uit kroop om beter te kunnen mikken.

"_Avada_ -"

Harry maakte een sprong en liet de Dooddoener struikelen. Emma verplaatste zich snel van het ene bureau naar het andere om hem te helpen, maar Marcel was haar voor.

"_EXPELLIARMUS_!"

De stokken van Harry en de Dooddoener werden uit hun handen gerukt en vlogen in de richting van de Hal der Profetieën. Ze krabbelden overeind en holden achter hun stokken aan, de Dooddoener voorop met Harry op zijn hielen. Marcel en Emma volgden hem. Marcel omdat hij vastbesloten was de schade te herstellen, en Emma om de schade te proberen te beperken, want het zou vast erger worden.

"Uit de weg, Harry!" schreeuwde Marcel.

Harry dook opzij. Marcel mikte en schreeuwde: "_PARALITIS_!"

De rode lichtstraal flitste over de schouder van de Dooddoener en raakte een vitrinekast vol zandlopers in allerlei vormen en maten; de kast viel op de grond en glasscherven spatten alle kanten op; toen hing de kast opeens weer intact aan de muur en viel hij opnieuw aan stukken De Dooddoener had zijn toverstok gepakt, die naast de tafel met de fonkelende stolp lag. Harry dook achter een bureau toen de man zich omdraaide; zijn masker was verschoven zodat hij niets kon zien. Hij trok het masker met zijn vrije hand af en schreeuwde: "_PARA_ -"

"PARALITIS!" riep Emma. De rode lichtstraal raakte de Dooddoener in zijn borst en hij verstijfde met opgeheven arm. Zijn toverstok kletterde op de grond en hij viel achterover, recht op de stolp af. Het hoofd van de Dooddoener zakte dwars door de stolp heen, alsof het een zeepbel was. Hij bleef op zijn rug op tafel liggen, met zijn hoofd in de stolp vol fonkelende wind.

"_Accio_ _toverstok_" riep Hermelien, dei aankwam rennen. Harry's stok kwam aanvliegen uit een donker hoekje en Hermelien gaf hem aan Harry terug.

"Bedankt," zei Harry. "Oké, en nu -"

"Kijk!" riep Emma. Het hoofd van de man kromp razendsnel en werd steeds kaler. Zijn zwarte haar en baardstoppels verdwenen, zijn wangen werden glad en zijn ronde hoofd was opeens bedekt met donshaartjes. Op de dikke, gespierde nek van de Dooddoener rustte nu het hoofd van een baby. De man probeerde overeind te komen, maar terwijl ze met open mond toekeken, begon zijn hoofd weer te zwellen en kreeg het zijn eerdere proporties terug; dik zwart haar verscheen op zijn schedel en kin...

"Het is de Tijd." zei Hermelien vol ontzag. "De Tijd..."

De Dooddoener schudde met zijn lelijke hoofd alsof hij duizelig was, maar voor hij echt bij zijn positieven kon komen kromp zijn hoofd alweer... In een aangrenzende kamer hoorden ze een schreeuw, een harde klap en een gil.

"RON?" schreeuwde Harry, die zijn blik losscheurde van die monsterlijke transformatie. "GINNY? LOENA?"

"Harry!" gilde Hermelien.

De Dooddoener had zijn hoofd uit de stolp getrokken. Hij zag er bizar uit; zijn babyhoofdje brulde het uit terwijl zijn dikke armen in alle richtingen maaiden; Harry hief zijn toverstok op, maar Hermelien greep zijn arm.

"Je mag een baby geen kwaad doen!"

"Kom op!" zei Harry en hij rende naar de open deur aan het eind van de kamer, die naar de zwarte hal leidde. De anderen volgden hem.

Ze waren ongeveer halverwege toen ze zagen dat er door de zwarte hal ook twee Dooddoeners aan kwamen sprinten; Ze gingen snel naar links, stormden een donker, rommelig kantoortje in en sloegen de deur dicht.

"_Collo_ - begon Hermelien, maar voor ze de spreuk kon voltooien, vloog de deur open en renden de twee Dooddoeners naar binnen. Met een kreet van triomf riepen ze: "_IMPEDIMENTA_!"

Emma, Harry, Hermelien en Marcel werden achterover gesmeten.

"WE HEBBEN HEM!" schreeuwde de Dooddoener die het dichtst bij Harry stond. "IN EEN KANTOORTJE IN -"

"_Silencio_" riep Hermelien en de stem van de man werd afgekapt. Hij bleef zijn mond wel bewegen achter het gat in zijn masker, maar er kwam geen geluid meer uit. Hij werd opzij geduwd door de tweede Dooddoener.

"Petrificus Totalus" schreeuwde Emma toen de tweede Dooddoener zijn toverstok ophief.

Hij verstijfde met kaarsrechte armen en benen en viel toen met zijn gezicht voorover aan Harry's voeten.

De Dooddoener die door Hermelien het zwijgen was opgelegd, maakte plotseling een zwiepende beweging met zijn toverstok. Een streep paars vuur raakte Hermeliens borst. Ze stootte een bijna onhoorbaar "O!" uit, alsof ze stomverbaasd was, zakte toen in elkaar en bleef roerloos liggen.

"HERMELIEN!"

Harry zakte op zijn knieën naast haar neer, terwijl Marcel onder het bureau vandaan kroop met zijn toverstok in de aanslag. De Dooddoener gaf Marcel een keiharde schop toen hij te voorschijn kwam; zijn voet brak Marcels toverstok en raakte hem in zijn gezicht. Marcel brulde het uit van pijn en deinsde terug, met zijn hand tegen zijn mond en neus gedrukt. Emma rende naar Marcel toe en richtte haar stok op de Dooddoener, maar de Dooddoener smeet haar aan de kant en liep naar Harry. Hij rukte zijn masker af en Emma herkende hem uit de krant. Het was Antonin Dolochov.

Dolochov grijnsde. Met zijn vrije hand wees hij eerst op de profetie die Harry nog steeds in zijn hand hield, toen op zichzelf en vervolgens op Hermelien.

"Alsof je ons niet vermoordt zodra je de profetie hebt!" zei Harry.

"Geeb hem nied, Harry, wad hij ook doed!" zei Marcel nadrukkelijk van onder het bureau. Hij liet zijn handen zakken; zijn neus was gebroken en bloed gutste over zijn mond en kin.

Buiten klonk een klap en Dolochov keek om. De Dooddoener met het babyhoofd was in de deuropening verschenen. Zijn hoofdje huilde en zijn enorme vuisten maaiden nog steeds wild om zich heen. Emma richtte haar stok op hem en riep:

"_PETRIFICUS_ _TOTALUS_!"

De spreuk raakte Dolochov voor hij hem kon blokkeren en hij viel dwars over zijn kameraad heen. Ze waren allebei zo stijf als een plank en konden geen vinger meer verroeren.

"Hermelien!" zei Harry. Hij schudde haar door elkaar toen de Dooddoener met het babyhoofd weer naar buiten stommelde. "Hermelien, word wakker..."

"Wad heebt hij med haar gedaan?" zei Marcel. Hij kroop onder het bureau vandaan en knielde aan de andere kant van Hermelien. Het bloed stroomde uit zijn neus, die snel opzwol.

"Geen idee..." zei Emma.

Ze pakte Hermeliens pols.

"Ik weet zeker dat ik een hartslag voel, Harry."

"Leeft ze nog?" vroeg Harry. Emma knikte.

Er viel een stilte, terwijl ze ingespannen luisterden of ze nog meer voetstappen hoorden, maar het enige geluid was het gejammer en gestommel van de Dooddoener met het babyhoofd.

"We zijn niet ver van de uitgang," fluisterde Harry. "Die ronde kamer is vlakbij... als we die kunnen bereiken en de juiste deur kunnen vinden voor er nog meer Dooddoeners komen, kunnen jullie Hermelien vast wel in de lift krijgen... dan zou je mensen kunnen vinden... alarm slaan..."

"En wad doe jij?" vroeg Marcel, die zijn bloedende neus afveegde met zijn mouw en Harry fronsend aankeek.

"Ik ga de anderen zoeken." zei Harry.

"Dan ga ik met je mee." zei Marcel gedecideerd en Emma knikte.

"Maar Hermelien -"

"Die gaat ook mee." zei Marcel, "ik draag haar wel - jij kund beder vechden dan ik..."

Hij stond op, pakte Hermeliens arm en keek naar Harry. Emma hielp hem en met zijn drieën slopen ze naar de deur die naar de verlaten zwarte hal leidde. De deur van de Tijdruimte viel dicht en de muren begonnen weer te draaien. Emma besefte dat de kruisen van Hermelien weg waren.

"Welke kant moeten we nu -" Maar voor ze konden besluiten welke richting ze zouden kiezen, vloog rechts een deur open en sprongen drie mensen de hal in.


	40. Chapter 40 Riley

**Hoofdstuk 40 Riley**

**POV Skye**

Skye dacht na over wat Draco net tegen haar had gezegd. Ze was ervan overtuigd dat hij de waarheid vertelde, want hij was zo in paniek… Ze wist alleen niet zo goed wat nu. Ja, ze zou een Dooddoener moeten worden in de vakantie en dat betekende natuurlijk: Modderbloedjes en Bloedverraders haten. Maar ze was dol op Fred en Emma en Sjors waren haar beste vrienden. _Als ik een Dooddoener moet worden, __moet ik hen in de steek laten, want anders zouden zij en ook ik in gevaar zijn. Ja, ik doe het gewoon voor hun._ _Het jammere is dat ze dat nooit te weten __zullen komen…_

Draco staarde haar aan.

"En?"

Skye knikte. "Oké, ik doe het."

Draco grijnsde.

"Ik wist eigenlijk wel dat je haar zou redden."

Hij stond op.

"Je begrijpt dat je je ook moet gedragen als een Dooddoener? Dus gemeen zijn, snauwen… jij kunt toch goed acteren? Dan wordt dit een makkie voor je! Gewoon de hele tijd uitdrukkingsloos kijken, dan komt het helemaal goed."

Soms snapte Skye echt niets van haar neefje. Net was hij helemaal in paniek en nu deed hij al weer… normaal.

"Ik zou maar zo snel mogelijk beginnen, met dat gedoe. Misschien kun je-"

"Hou je kop" snauwde Skye. "Het is wel weer genoeg geweest. Ik ben de oudste dus commandeer me niet zo!"

Draco grijnsde. "Ja, zo moet het!"

Skye kon het niet laten ook te glimlachen.

"Ik moet nu gaan. Dus even dat je het weet –"

"Nu moet je echt stoppen" zei Skye op een waarschuwende toon, maar ze glimlachte wel.

Draco liep weg.

Skye zuchtte. _Dit gaat moeilijk worden…_

Ze streek door haar haren en liet haar hand op haar voorhoofd rusten.

"Hey! Alles goed?"

Skye keek op en liet haar hand op haar schoot rusten. Sjors kwam aanlopen.

"Ik zag je lopen met Malfidus en dacht: Laat ik even polshoogte nemen."

"Aha." Zei Skye. Ze probeerde een beetje ongeïnteresseerd te klinken. _Ik kan beter maar meteen beginnen…_

"Chagrijnig?" vroeg hij glimlachend. Skye stond op. Ze keek hem geïrriteerd aan.

"Gaat je niets aan."

Hij glimlachte breder.

"Dan niet."

Sjors liep naar haar toe en omhelsde haar.

"Kom op. De examens zijn voorbij. Doe eens wat vrolijker!"

Skye wilde glimlachen, maar zei toch: "Bemoei je alsjeblieft met je eigen zaken."

"Waarom doe je zo?"

"Ik zeg het nog maar één keer: Gaat je niets aan en bemoei je met je eigen zaken" zei Skye en nu werd ze echt geïrriteerd.

Sjors zette een stap dichterbij.

Skye keek omhoog. De lucht was donker; er straalden sterren aan de hemel, en een maan.

Sjors ging met zijn hand langs haar gezicht. Skye wendde haar gezicht af.

Hij drukte voorzichtig een kus op haar lippen.

_Nu is het genoeg! Was ik de vorige keer niet duidelijk genoeg?_

Skye rukte zich los uit zijn omhelsing.

Ze was witheet.

"Niet te geloven! Je doet het weer!"

Sjors keek haar niet begrijpend aan.

"Was ik de vorige keer niet duidelijk? Jeetje, wat lijk je op Draco zeg! Het is gewoon niet te geloven!" schreeuwde Skye tegen hem.

"Hoezo lijk ik op Malfidus?" nu werd Sjors ook boos.

"Nou, je blijf maar doordrammen tot ik voor je kies of zo! Dat doet Draco ook altijd bij Emma."

"Ik lijk helemaal niet op Malfidus!" schreeuwde Sjors kwaad. "Hoe denk je dat ik me voel? Ik zit achter een meisje aan, die ik mijn hele leven al ken, en vervolgens ook nog eens bezet is door iemand. En dan voel ik ook nog wat voor Emma… jij vind jezelf zielig. KIJK EENS NAAR EEN ANDER, IN PLAATS VAN ZELFMEDELIJDEN TE HEBBEN!"

"IK _HEB_ GEEN ZELFMEDELIJDEN!"

"Zegt het meisje dat elke dag jankt."

Skye had echt de neiging om hem te slaan. Ze hief haar hand op en gaf hem een harde pets in zijn gezicht.

"IK JANK NIET ELKE DAG!" schreeuwde ze.

Sjors keek haar zowel geschokt als woedend aan.

Hij begon te grommen, net als een wolf.

Skye keek naar de hemel en schrok. De maan kwam net tevoorschijn achter een wolk. Een Volle maan. _Maar was het net… dan ook volle maan?_

Sjors zakte op de grond neer en nog geen vijf minuten later was hij veranderd in een weerwolf.

_Waarom ben ik hier zo vaak bij? Echt ik moet hier wegkomen!_

Skye wilde weg rennen, maar nog voor ze een stap had kunnen zetten, was Sjors boven op haar gesprongen.

Ze gilde en probeerde hem van haar af te duwen, maar hij was te sterk. Hij gromde en leek totaal niet op zichzelf.

"Sjors, alsjeblief!"

Zijn klauw haalde uit naar haar rechterarm.

Ze gilde van de pijn. De tranen stroomden over haar wangen.

Hij wilde opnieuw uithalen, en Skye sloot haar ogen.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Sjors verstijfde en rolde van haar af.

Geschokt bleef ze liggen met haar ogen dicht.

"Skye?" klonk het van een afstand.

Ze voelde een stekende pijn in haar arm.

"Skye?"

Ze opende haar ogen en zag Riley.

Hij stak een arm uit om haar omhoog te helpen en vroeg: "Gaat het?"

Skye schudde haar hoofd en stond op, Riley's uitgestoken hand negerend. Ze ondersteunde haar bloedende arm. Het bloed sijpelde lang haar vingers op de grond.

Ze keek naar Sjors, die een eindje verderop roerloos op de grond lag.

"Ik zocht hem al, omdat ik wist dat hij jou zocht. Ik was bang dat hij was vergeten dat het volle maan is."

Skye keek hem niet begrijpend aan.

Riley glimlachte.

"Het is oké, ik weet dat Sjors een weerwolf is, maar dat doet er niet toe. Je moet naar de Ziekenzaal!"

Tien minuten later waren ze in de ziekenzaal. Madame Plijster stelde geen vragen en even later zaten ze in de Leerlingenkamer.

Riley pakte het boek waar Skye twee jaar geleden over de Diliculem had gelezen.

"We moeten kijken of die wond schade oplevert."

"Wat?" vroeg Skye niet begrijpend.

Riley glimlachte weer.

Het duizelde Skye. Ze was net aangevallen door Sjors in een weerwolfvorm!

Riley bladerde door het boek en stopte op de pagina over de Diliculem.

Hij las het door en gaf het boek toen aan Skye, die het doorlas, tot ze bij een stukje over verwondingen kwam.

_De Diliculem kan mensen veranderen door een beet. Verwondingen door de klauw trekken nooit meer weg._

"Dus deze wond gaat nooit meer weg?" Riley knikte en Skye keek naar het verband die haar hele arm bedekte. De wond was van haar pols tot haar schouder.

"Ach, daar kan ik mee leven, maar zeg het tegen niemand. Als iemand weet dat Sjors dit heeft gedaan… dan zou iemand hem wat aan kunnen doen en dat wil ik niet. Het was ook mijn schuld. Ik had beter op moeten letten."

Riley knikte.

"Je geheim is veilig bij mij."

Skye keek om zich heen en zag dat Emma nog steeds niet terug was. Ze was niet de enige die miste. Ron, Hermelien, Harry, Ginny en Marcel waren er ook niet. Ze waren al minstens een uur weg. _Wat gingen ze ook alweer doen? _Ze dacht aan wat Harry had gezegd. _"Ze hebben Sluipvoet op de plek waar het verborgen is…" 'Sluipvoet' is Sirius, maar voor de rest… 'ze' betekend zeker Jeweetwel en de Dooddoeners. _

_O mijn hemel… Emma en de rest zijn naar de Dooddoeners!_


	41. Chapter 41

**Hoofdstuk 41 Gevecht  
**

**POV Emma **

"Ron!" riep Harry en hij rende naar de anderen. "Ginny - is alles -?"

"Harry." zei Ron zwakjes giechelend. Hij wankelde naar Harry, greep de voorkant van zijn gewaad en staarde hem wazig aan. "Dus daar ben je... ha ha ha... je ziet er raar uit, Harry... je zit onder het stof..." Rons gezicht was lijkbleek en er sijpelde iets donkers uit zijn mondhoek. Een tel later begaven zijn knieën het, maar hij bleef zich aan Harry's gewaad vastklampen, zodat die een soort buiging moest maken.

"Ginny?" vroeg Emma geschrokken. "Wat is er gebeurd?"

Ginny schudde haar hoofd en gleed langs de muur omlaag tot ze op de grond zat. Ze hield hijgend haar enkel vast.

"Volgens mij is hij gebroken. Ik hoorde iets kraken." fluisterde Loena, die zich over Ginny boog en blijkbaar ongedeerd was. "Vier Dooddoeners joegen ons een donkere kamer vol planeten in; het was er heel vreemd en soms zweefden we in het donker -"

"Harry, we hebben Uranus gezien!" zei Ron, nog steeds zwakjes giechelend. "Snap je hem, Harry? Ur-anus - ha ha ha -"

Er vormde zich een belletje bloed in zijn mondhoek, dat weer knapte. _Hij is gestoord…_

"- in elk geval pakte een van hen Ginny bij haar voet. Ik gebruikte de Gruizelvloek en Pluto ontplofte in zijn gezicht, maar..."

Loena gebaarde naar Ginny, die nog steeds jachtig ademhaalde en haar ogen dichtkneep.

"En Ron?" vroeg Harry angstig.

"Ik weet niet wat ze tegen hem gebruikt hebben" antwoordde Loena triest. "maar hij is behoorlijk van de kaart. Het kostte me de grootste moeite om hem mee te krijgen."

"Harry" zei Ron nog steeds giechelend. "Weet je wie dat meisje is, Harry? Dat is Lijpo... Lijpo Leeflang... ha ha ha..."

"We moeten hier weg!" zei Harry. "Loena, kun jij Ginny helpen?" "ja," antwoordde Loena. Ze stak haar toverstok achter haar oor, legde een arm om Ginny's middel en trok haar overeind.

"Het is m'n enkel maar! Ik kan het heus zelf wel!" zei Ginny ongeduldig, maar haar been begaf het direct weer en ze moest zich vlug aan Loena vastgrijpen. Harry sloeg Rons arm om zijn schouder en sleepte hem mee naar een deur. De anderen volgden hem en toen ze er bijna waren, ging aan de andere kant van de ronde hal een deur open en stormden drie Dooddoeners naar binnen, met Bellatrix van Detta voorop.

"Daar zijn ze!" krijste ze.

Lamstralen flitsten door de kamer. Harry schopte de deur open, en hijzelf, Ginny, Loena, Ron, Emma, Marcel en Hermelien wisten net op tijd de kamer te bereiken.

"_Colloportus_" schreeuwde Harry en hij hoorde drie lichamen tegen de deur bonzen.

"Doet er niet toe." zei een mannenstem. "We kunnen ook op andere manieren binnenkomen - WE HEBBEN ZE! ZE ZIJN HIER!"

Emma keek om haar heen; ze waren in de Hersenkamer en er zaten veel deuren in de muren. Ze hoorde dat er meer Dooddoeners kwamen aanrennen in de ronde hal.

Emma liep naar een van de deuren en verzegelde hem. Harry, Loena en Marcel hielpen haar.

Er klonken haastige voetstappen; af en toe beukte er een zwaar lichaam tegen een deur, dat kraakte en trilde. Loena en Marcel beheksten de ingangen aan de andere kant. Toen Loena de laatste deur wilde verzegelen, werd die open gegooid door vijf Dooddoeners. Ze vloog door de lucht en smakte op het bureau. Ze zakte erdoorheen en bleef roerloos liggen.

"Grijp Potter!" krijste Bellatrix. Ze rende naar hem toe, maar Harry ontweek haar en holde naar de andere kant van de kamer. "Hé!" zei Ron, die overeind was gekrabbeld en nu giechelend in Harry's richting waggelde. "Hé, Harry, er zitten hersens in dat aquarium, ha ha ha. Echt te gek, hè Harry?"

"Opzij, Ron, ga liggen -"

Maar Ron richtte zijn toverstok al op de glazen bak. "Ik zweer het je, Harry, het zijn hersens - kijk maar- _accio_ _hersens_." Iedereen leek te verstijven. Emma, Harry, Ginny, Marcel en de Dooddoeners keken om en zagen hoe een brein als een springende vis uit de groene vloeistof opdook: even leek het te zweven en toen schoot het tollend op Ron af. Er wapperden een soort linten van bewegende beelden aan, die zich afwikkelden als filmrolletjes.

"Ha ha ha, Harry, moet je zien!" zei Ron, die keek hoe het brein zijn bonte inhoud uitspuwde. "Het voelt vast heel gek aan -"

"NEE, RON!" riep Harry.

Zodra de tentakels contact maakten met zijn huid, wikkelden ze zich als touwen om Rons armen.

"Moet je zien, Harry - nee - nee - dat is eng - nee, hou op - hou op -"

De dunne linten wonden zich nu om Rons borst; hij trok en rukte, maar het brein drukte zich alleen maar steviger tegen hem aan, als het lichaam van een octopus.

"_Diffindo_" schreeuwde Harry, in een poging de tentakels door te snijden, maar dat gebeurde niet. Ron viel om, nog steeds wild spartelend. "Dadelijk stikt hij nog!" gilde Ginny, die machteloos op de grond zat met haar gebroken enkel. Op dat moment vuurde een Dooddoener een rode lichtstraal af, die haar recht in haar gezicht raakte. Ze zakte opzij en bleef bewusteloos liggen.

"_Paratilis_!" riep Emma, toen ze zag dat een Dooddoener haar te grazen wilde nemen. De Dooddoener zakte neer op de grond. Emma, Harry en Marcel verzetten zich nu nog als enigen tegen vier Dooddoeners, twee vuurden pijlvormige, zilveren lichtflitsen af die hen misten, maar wel kraters in de muur sloegen.

Harry rende de kamer uit, en de Dooddoeners renden achter hem aan.

Emma rende naar Ron, en hielp hem met de tentakels.

"_Diffindo_!" probeerde Emma, maar het lukte niet.

Marcel rende weg, achter Harry aan.

"Nee, Marcel! Bijf hier!" riep Emma hem na, maar hij luisterde niet.

"ha, ha ha, hou op!" giechelde Ron, die zich nog steeds verzette tegen de tentakels van de hersenen. Emma probeerde een paar spreuken en opeens herinnerde ze zich een spreuk over loslaten.

"_Dimitatem_!"

Een groene lichtstraal raakte de tentakels en het hersending viel op de grond. Ron bleef giechelend zitten.

Plotseling hoorde ze Marcel gillen. Emma rende bij Ron vandaan en wilde Marcel en Harry gaan helpen. In de ruimte met het gordijn bevonden zich een paar Dooddoeners en Harry en Marcel. Marcel lag stuiptrekkend en gillend op de grond.

Emma bleef geschokt in de opening van de kamer staan.

"Dat was nog maar een voorproefje!" zei Bellatrix, die haar toverstok liet zakken. Marcel hield op met gillen en bleef snikkend aan haar voeten liggen. Bellatrix keek naar Harry. "En nu geef je ons die profetie, Potter, tenzij je wilt dat je vriendje een uiterst pijnlijke dood sterft!"

Harry strekte zijn hand uit, met de warme profetie erin. Meneer Malfidus sprong naar Harry toe om de glazen bol te pakken.

Op dat moment vlogen er naast Emma twee deuren open en stormden er vijf mensen naar binnen: Sirius, Lupos, Dolleman, Tops en Romeo Wolkenveldt.

Meneer Malfidus draaide zich om en richtte zijn toverstok, maar Tops had al een Lamstraal op hem afgevuurd. Emma rende naar voren om te helpen en weerde een spreuk af. Tussen de hollende gedaantes en lichtflitsen zag Emma dat Harry en Marcel wegkropen. Ze snelde naar hun toe en liet zich naast hun vallen.

"Alles oké?" vroeg ze, terwijl er weer een spreuk een paar centimeter over hun hoofd raasde.

"Ja" zei Marcel, die probeerde op te staan.

"En Ron?" vroeg Harry.

"Ik heb het probleem opgelost."

De stenen vloer explodeerde toen er een spreuk insloeg en op de plaats waar zich net nog Marcels hand had bevonden, gaapte nu een krater. Ze kropen vlug weg, maar plotseling schoot er een dikke arm op hen af, die Harry aan zijn nek optilde, zodat zijn tenen bijna van de grond kwamen.

"Geef hier!" gromde een stem in zijn oor. "Geef de profetie!"

"_Paralitis_." riep Emma.

De Dooddoener viel achterover en zijn masker gleed af; het was Vleeschhouwer, de man die Scheurbek had willen doden.

"Bedankt!" zei Harry tegen Emma. Emma knikte. Hij trok haar plotseling weg. Sirius en zijn Dooddoener wankelde langs zo fel duellerend dat hun toverstokken een waas waren. Dolochov rende op hun af, zijn gezicht was verwrongen van boosaardige vreugde.

"_Tarantalgra_!" schreeuwde hij en hij wees met zijn toverstok op Marcel, wiens benen onmiddellijk aan een dolle tapdans begonnen, zodat hij zijn evenwicht verloor en weer op de grond viel. Hij wilde Emma ook vervloeken, maar Emma dook weg achter een van de banken.

"En nu, Potter -" hoorde ze hem zeggen. _Hij doet ook niet echt moeite om mij te grazen te nemen…_

Ze hief haar hoofd een beetje op en zag hoe Dolochov zijn stok op Harry richtte. "_Accio_ _pro_-"

Sirius sprong naar Dolochov toe en ramde hem met zijn schouder opzij. Sirius en Dolochov duelleerden nu met elkaar. Hun toverstokken flitsten als zwaarden en er schoten vonken uit de punten. Harry sprong overeind en schreeuwde: "_Petrificus_ _totalus_!" Dolochov werd zo stijf als een plank en viel hij met een klap op zijn rug.

"Goed zo!" riep Sirius. "Harry, neem de profetie mee en maak dat je wegkomt, samen met Emma en Marcel!" schreeuwde Sirius, die naar Bellatrix holde. Harry rende naar Marcel en wenkte Emma. Ze liep duikend voor de spreuken weg en ging naast hun staan.

"Kun je staan?" vroeg Harry aan Marcel. Marcels benen trokken en schopten onbedwingbaar. "Sla je arm om mijn nek-"

Dat deed Marcel - Harry hees hem overeind - Marcels benen vlogen nog steeds alle kanten uit en hij kon niet blijven staan - plotseling sprong er een man op hen af en vielen ze achterover. Marcels benen maaiden wild door de lucht, als de poten van een kever die op zijn rug lag te spartelen, en Harry hield zijn linkerarm omhoog zodat de glazen bol niet aan diggelen zou vallen.

"De profetie, Potter, geef me de profetie!" snauwde meneer Malfidus.

"Nee-laat-me-los... Emma, vangen!"

Harry gooide de profetie naar Emma, die de bol ving en opstond.

Nu richtte meneer Malfidus zijn toverstok op haar, maar Harry schreeuwde: "_Impedimenta_."

Meneer Malfidus werd weggeslingerd en Harry stond op. Meneer Malfidus was met een klap tegen het podium komen waarop Sirius met Bellatrix duelleerde. Meneer Malfidus richtte zijn toverstok weer op Emma, Harry en Marcel, maar voor een van hun een spreuk kon gebruiken sprong Lupos tussen hen in.

"Harry, haal de anderen en GA!"

Emma en Harry grepen Marcel bij zijn schouders en tilden hem de onderste rij banken op. Zo klommen ze nog een rij. Een spreuk raakte de bank bij Harry's voet; de stenen brokkelden af en Harry viel een rij omlaag. Hij sleurde Emma en Marcel mee in zijn val.

De bol viel kapot op de grond en er verscheen een witte gedaante met enorme ogen. Emma, Harry en Marcel waren daar als enigen getuige van. Emma zag de mond van de gedaante bewegen, maar door al het gegil en geschreeuw kon ze niet één woord verstaan. De gedaante hield op met spreken en viel uiteen.

"Het spijt me zo, Harry! Het was niet mijn bedoeling –"

"Het geeft niet, Emma. Het was jouw schuld niet. Laten we hier weggaan en-"

"Perkamendus!" zei Marcel, die over Harry's schouder keek. Zijn bezwete gezicht was plotseling dolblij. "Wat?" vroeg Harry verbaast.

"PERKAMENDUS!"

Harry en Emma keken tegelijk om. Recht boven hen, in de deuropening van de Hersenkamer, stond professor Perkamentus. Hij had zijn toverstok in zijn hand en zijn gezicht was bleek en woedend. Emma had hem nog nooit zo gezien.

Perkamentus holde de treden af, langs Marcel, Emma en Harry, die er nu niet meer aan dachten om te vluchten. Pas toen Perkamentus onder aan de treden was zagen de dichtstbijzijnde Dooddoeners hem en schreeuwden ze tegen de anderen. Een van de Dooddoeners rende naar de stenen banken en klauterde ertegen op; de spreuk van Perkamentus trok hem moeiteloos terug. Bellatrix en Sirius duelleerden nog en beseften blijkbaar niet dat Perkamentus er was.

"Kom op, je kunt wel beter!" riep Sirius. Zijn stem galmde door de holle ruimte.

Een lichtstraal raakte hem in zijn borst.

De lach was nog niet helemaal van zijn gezicht verdwenen, maar hij sperde geschokt zijn ogen open.

Iedereen staarde naar Sirius, terwijl hij door de poort met het zwarte gordijn viel.

Bellatrix schreeuwde triomfantelijk.

De Dooddoeners kwamen in actie en begonnen weer spreuken af te vuren.

Eentje rende naar Emma toe, maar ze had dat niet door. Ze probeerde Harry in bedwang te houden, achter Sirius aan te gaan.

"Harry! Niet doen!" ze wist niet precies wat dat gordijn te betekenen had, maar wist bijna zeker dat Sirius niet meer terug zou komen.

"Emma, pas op!" riep Harry en voor ze zich kon verroeren hoorde ze: _"Paralitis!" _

Het werd zwart voor haar ogen en ze zakte neer op de grond.


	42. Chapter 42 Sjors ontdekt het

**Hoofdstuk 42 Sjors ontdekt het  
**

**POV Skye**

Skye zat in de Leerlingenkamer. Naast haar zat Riley. Haar arm deed pijn en om haar gedachten af te leiden, las ze het dagboek van haar moeder, die ze tijdens de reis geschreven en samengesteld had.

Het portretgat ging open. Skye keek op en zag Sjors binnen komen. Hij zag er nat en moe uit.

Hij liep naar de stoel tegenover haar, en ging daarin zitten.

Hij keek haar doordringend aan.

"Skye? Wat is er gebeurd?"

Skye zei niets en keek hem niet aan. Ze deed alsof ze hem niet gehoord had en las door.

"Skye?"

Skye keek geïrriteerd op.

"Wat moet je nou?"

"Nou, wat is er gebeurd? Het laatste dat ik me kan herinneren is dat ik je kuste, jij boos werd, ik boos werd en toen sloeg jij me. Daarna herinner ik me alleen veel pijn. De volgende ochtend werd ik wakker bij het meer met opgedroogd bloed aan mijn handen."

Hij keek haar doordringend aan.

"Ik heb je toch niet...? Ik heb toch niet...?"

Skye knikte langzaam. Ze stroopte haar mouw langzaam op, zodat het verband tevoorschijn kwam.

Sjors keek haar geschokt aan.

"Is het... Is het... Erg?"

Riley had de hele tijd gedaan alsof hij er niet was, maar nu sloeg hij zijn boek dicht en boog zich dichter naar Sjors toe.

"Het spijt me dat ik dit moet zeggen, maar ja, het is erg."

Sjors haalde zijn handen door zijn haar.

"Hoe weet jij dat eigenlijk?"

Riley zuchtte.

"Ik wist dat je Skye ging zoeken, maar je was vergeten dat het volle maan was. Ik besloot achter je aan te gaan en trof je aan in weerwolfgedaante. Je haalde uit naar Skye en ze gilde. Ik heb je verlamd, omdat je nog een keer wilde uithalen."

Sjors keek beschaamd naar zijn knieën.

"Het spijt me zo, Skye, het spijt me zo!"

Skye zei niets en keek hem ook niet aan.

Het portret ging weer open en professor Anderling kwam naar binnen.

"Wizard, Jones!"

Skye en Sjors keken op.

"Willen jullie even meekomen?"

Sjors en Skye stonden op, en zonder elkaar aan te kijken volgden ze Anderling.

Ze ging hun voor naar de Ziekenzaal.

"Wat doen we hier professor?" vroeg Sjors.

"Collins en een paar anderen zijn net hier naartoe gebracht."

Skye en Sjors keken Anderling niet begrijpend aan.

"Dat legt Collins wel uit als ze wakker is." zei professor Anderling toen ze hun blikken zag.

Ze opende de deur van de Ziekenzaal, en liep naar binnen. Skye en Sjors volgden haar.

Ze stopten bij een bed, waar Emma lag en ze wachtten tot ze wakker werd


	43. Chapter 43

**Hoofdstuk 43 Skye doet vreemd  
**

**POV Emma**

Emma werd wakker in de Ziekenzaal. Skye en Sjors stonden naast haar bed.

"Wat doe ik hier?" vroeg Emma en ze ging rechtop zitten.

"Wat is er gebeurd?"

"Dat kan ik beter aan jou vragen." zei Skye geïrriteerd.

Emma dacht na en begon te vertellen wat ze zich kon herinneren.

Skye en Sjors luisterde en onderbraken haar niet één keer. Toen ze alles verteld had, waren ze allebei te verbaasd om een woord uit te brengen. Maar toch vroeg Skye zacht: "Is Sirius dood?"

Emma knikte.

"Het spijt me, Skye."

Skye knikte.

"Het was je oom toch?" vroeg Sjors. Skye knikte weer.

Het was even stil, en om de stilte te verbreken, zei Emma: "En wat is hier gebeurd."

"Niets." Zeiden Skye en Sjors tegelijk. Het was nogal duidelijk dat er wel iets was gebeurd, waar ze niet over wilden praten. Sjors en Skye keken elkaar niet aan.

"Eh, hoe is het met de rest?" vroeg Emma. Sjors stapte opzij en Emma zag dat er op de bedden naast haar ook leerlingen lagen; Hermelien, Ron en Ginny. Harry, Loena en Marcel zaten bij hun.

Skye pakte de krant van Emma's nachtkastje en gaf hem aan haar.

Emma las een stukje. Perkamentus was weer schoolhoofd, het Ministerie gaf toe dat Voldemort teruggekeerd was…

"Het gaat oorlog worden, he?" Skye zei niets, maar Sjors knikte.

Er verstreken een paar dagen. Emma had de Ziekenzaal diezelfde middag nog verlaten. Het was duidelijk dat er iets gaande was tussen Skye en Sjors want ze keken elkaar niet meer aan en praatten ook niet met elkaar. Skye deed sowieso al raar. Ze zei bijna niets meer en deed heel vreemd.

Ze zaten in de trein. Emma, Skye en Sjors deelden samen een coupé.

Skye staarde uit het raam, met een vreemde blik in haar ogen, die Emma niet kon plaatsen.

Sjors zat naast haar en las een boek over Weerwolven. Na een tijdje stond hij op en zei dat hij even naar zijn vrienden ging, want het zou de laatste reis met de trein zijn.

"Skye?"

"Hm?" zei Skye zonder haar aan te kijken.

"Heb je ruzie met Sjors?"

Skye haalde haar schouders op.

"Daar kan ik niets mee."

"Je hoeft er ook niets mee te kunnen." zei Skye, terwijl ze nog steeds uit het raam staarde.

"Skye, alsjeblieft. Wat is er aan de hand."

"Gaat je niets aan."

"Nou, eigenlijk wel. We zijn beste vriendinnen, weet je nog?"

Skye antwoordde niet.

Emma zuchtte. Zo deed ze nou altijd…

"Skye? Vertel gewoon."

Skye keek geërgerd.

"Zelfs als ik dat zou willen, kan het niet. Maar ik ga het je toch niet vertellen."

Emma zuchtte weer.

Ze kwamen aan op het perron.

Skye had de hele reis niets meer gezegd en Sjors was bij zijn vrienden gebleven, wat Emma best kon begrijpen. Skye was nou niet bepaald gezellig.

Ze sleepten hun koffers en kooien mee naar het hek en liepen erdoorheen, toen dat van de controleur mocht.

Op het perron, zag Emma George staan. Hij grijnsde breed naar haar en ze zag dat hij een pak aan had van een geschubd materiaal.

Emma liep glimlachend naar hem toe en kuste hem.

**POV Skye **

Skye bleef aarzelend staan en keek naar Fred, die naast George en Emma stond.

_Hoe moet ik hem ooit in de steek laten? Hij is zo… knap… lief… en nog veel meer. Hoe ga ik dat ooit doen?_

Achter haar kwam Sjors het hek door.

Ze keken elkaar even ongemakkelijk aan. Toen omhelsde hij haar kort en liep weg.

Skye liep aarzelend naar Fred toe.

"Hey, Skye. Hoe is het?"

"Prima." antwoordde Skye, en ze deed haar best om het echt te laten klinken.

"Niet waar, maar het komt wel goed." Hij boog zich naar haar toe en kuste haar. "Als je straks met mij meegaat naar de shop, waar ik nu woon" fluisterde hij verleidelijk.

Ze besloot haar gezicht uitdrukkingsloos te houden.

"Wat is er?" vroeg hij bezorgd, toen Skye niet antwoorde en hij haar blik zag.

"Ik ga niet met je mee." zei Skye. Ze hoopte dat het zou klinken alsof het haar niets uitmaakte.

"Waarom niet? Je oom en tante?"

Skye schudde haar hoofd.

"Ik moet wat anders doen."

"Begrafenis van Sirius?"

Weer schudde Skye haar hoofd.

Fred begreep het duidelijk niet. Hij staarde haar niet begrijpend aan.

"Wat dan?"

Skye antwoordde niet, drukte een kus op zijn wang en liep naar haar oom, tante en Draco.

Voordat ze wegliep keek ze om. Fred staarde haar bezorgd, niet-begrijpend en verbaasd na. Het deed Skye pijn, want de volgende keer dat ze hem zou zien, zou hem dumpen.

**POV Emma**

"Ligt het aan mij of doet ze vreemd." Zei Fred fronsend. Emma en George moesten lachen.

"Ga je mee?" vroeg George. Hij keek haar liefdevol aan.

"Natuurlijk. Altijd." Ze kuste hem.

"Kunnen we gaan?" vroeg Fred geïrriteerd. George grinnikte.

"Rustig maar, broertje." zei hij. "we gaan al."

George sloeg zijn arm om haar heen en kuste haar voordat ze verdwijnselden.

**Einde**

**Dit was het einde van Skye en Emma 5. We zijn al een tijdje bezig met deel zes, dus die komt er snel op! Dank je Green, voor continu reviewen, en de rest van je inzet!**


End file.
